I Got Into My Stalker's Car
by Valenka
Summary: Petyr wasn't Sansa's stalker, he was her guardian angel. A guardian angel she didn't know about and sent her gifts on a regular basis. COMPLETE
1. Hidden In The Tree Line

**WARNING: Daddy Kink, Kidnapping, Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Drug Use, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Stalking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sansa is 15, Obsessive Behaviour, Possessive Behaviour, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Spanking, Petyr May Also Have A Stocking Fetish.  
**

 **There are overly stereotypical views of religion in this fic, I mean no disrespect to anyone of any Faith. Since Sansa is a fifteen year old in this fic she sees things from a teenager's point of view and takes things to the extreme in her mind.**

 **OOC Catelyn Tully Stark**

 **Beta read by the wonderful StartTheCar**

 **XXXX**

It was the worst day in existence for one Sansa Stark, the daughter of Eddard - or Ned as his friends called him - and Catelyn Stark. She stormed up the long dark wooden stairs and into her bedroom, closing the door softly behind her; showing her anger would only get her a lecture. The fifteen year old with bold red hair had just been told she was to marry Joffrey Baratheon when she was eighteen, an arranged marriage? Who even did that in the modern world? They'd grown up together, constantly forced to be around one another since they were the same age and their fathers were friends. Sansa had liked him at first, he was handsome with big blue eyes. However as they had gotten older she'd discovered the true Joffrey, he was vile and cruel, lacking in a moral compass or conscience; Jiminy Cricket had taken one look at the blonde and backed away as quickly as possible. Joffrey Baratheon was a _monster_ ! At age twelve just hadn't been able to keep the act of being a sweet boy up any longer his evil intent had seeped through his mask and turned everything red, Sansa had hated him ever since but she'd never been able to make her parents understand that; he kept the act up when with them. Now all she got was kisses and flowers for Joffrey's harsh words, for the slaps and punches, for the hate-filled threats, for the pain that never left a bruise; he never left a mark. That was just what he did to her, she knew there were others, others that suffered at his hand while he laughed. She was scared to say anything to her parents again, partly because of the consequences the blonde bastard would inflict upon her but mainly because of the look of disappointment she'd receive from her mother.

Sansa knew something was seriously wrong with Joffrey, she needed to leave him, well, she'd never actually agreed to date him it was just sort of decided by the blonde monster, but her parents seemed so happy for her and Cersei liked knowing Joffrey had a play thing. _Bitch!_ Sansa had always been the _good girl,_ the one who didn't get called to the principles office, the one who got an A in every class. Arya was the troublesome daughter not Sansa, she did all her homework and the after school clubs her Mother had all but forced on her.

Sansa collapsed on her pink bed: _Gods I hate pink_ . No one seemed to notice just how unhappy the fifteen year old was, she felt trapped , her azure eyes cast over the room looking at the things that really made her smile; the gifts. She'd gotten a gift every birthday and Christmas from some unknown person since her tenth birthday, because she'd grown up supposedly deeply in love with Joffrey everyone assumed they were from him, _special_ gifts that were some kind of tradition they never spoke about but Sansa knew the truth. Joffrey wasn't anywhere near thoughtful enough to send her the gifts, they were beautiful and tailored to her tastes, someone had put a lot of thought into them. T hey certainly hadn't come from the spiteful and self-absorbed blonde. In all honesty Sansa had no idea where they came from, _who_ they came from and she didn't much care. These presents twice a year made her happy, something she didn't experience all that often, so she'd let her family believe it was Joffrey because it avoided questions of who really sent them.

Maybe she should have been worried or at least a bit concerned about who sent them but it was the mystery she liked. Her favourite was perched on her night table and had been since Sansa's twelfth birthday, it was a Fabergé Carousel and far more expensive than anything else in her room. The expense of it wasn't the reason Sansa adored it though, its base was a little bigger than the size of her palm and was about a foot high . The carousel was white with gold detailing that she had no doubt was actual gold, she didn't deserve such a gift but Sansa did appreciate it greatly. There were four gold en horses each with a different colored saddle and reins encrusted in little stones; red, blue, green and clear. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the stones were and Sansa guarded it with her life, even Arya behaved herself around the Fabergé Carousel; surprisingly. It was like something only a Princess would have with its delicate metal work that looked like soft gold fabric draped around the edge.

There was another gift she adored, a necklace that she kept around her neck at all times; her very first give which had been received at the tender ago of ten. The silver colored chain held a pendant in the shape of a small letter 'S' with a tiny diamond in it, as a child she'd thought it was just a bit of pretty costume jewellery however, on a whim the previous year she'd gone to a jewellery store to find it was in fact a diamond and it wasn't silver but platinum, money was clearly no object to whomever sent her the presents and it made Sansa feel special. Such simplicity but highly effective, exactly what Sansa liked from clothing or jewellery.

Maybe the fact that her parents thought it was from Joffrey and Sansa had worn it every day since she was ten was the reason they were all but forcing her to marry him. Sansa was fifteen, a virgin and hated the blonde brat with a passion, how could they promise her to him? _When you're old enough of course,_ her father had said, he didn't seem as on board with the idea as her mother . It wasn't the seventeen hundreds, but everyone seemed so happy for Sansa and she didn't want to upset them. That was part of Sansa's problem, she always ended up going along with things because it made her family happy rather than taking a stand and just telling them what she wanted.

Sometimes she thought about running away, just vanishing into the night, not even leaving a note. No more straight As, no more mind-numbing and spirit crushing extra curricular activities on a daily basis, no more overbearing parents, no more religion, no more Sunday school and best of all no more Joffrey- _fucking_ -Baratheon. Where would she go though? That was where her plan came crashing down around her, Aunt Lysa was crazy as fuck with a n out of control son, Uncle Edmure had just had a new baby and didn't seem to like Sansa all that much; they'd both tell her mother anyway so there was no point. Ned's family was dead, and Jeyne Poole would be the first person they went to looking for her; Sansa had nowhere to go.

Sansa sighed, deep and exasperated. Tomorrow was another day of exactly the same as the one before save for the fact she had a history test.

"What fun." She breathed before standing up and going to her large window to the right of her annoyingly pink bed.

Looking through the huge pane of glass she could see the woods that surrounded her home, it had always made her feel safe though she had no idea why. Maybe that was where her guardian angel dwelled. The redhead said nor thought anything as she stared out into the darkness of night, everything lay silent and quiet except for the sound of Arya's radio in the next room but Sansa tuned that out; a new day was coming.

Meanwhile out in the far off tree line stood a man gazing through his binoculars to see the young redhead. Petyr Baelish, raven hair greying at the temples perfectly combed and a neat goatee coating his ever so slightly tanned face, he wasn't an overly tall man but the power and authority that resonated from him made up for that in abundance. He wore a charcoal suit with a matching tie and plum shirt, he didn't often wear a tie which explained why it had been pulled loose and the top few buttons of his shirt were open. Over the top was a black hoodie helping him to blend even further into the dark woodland, he knew no one could see him from his hiding spot amongst nature but he liked to be cautious. His usual mockingbird pin attached to his lapel glinting slightly in the moonlight. Stormy eyes watched Sansa via the binoculars, she was so beautiful. A Goddess. Fire red hair hung loosely around her milk white face as though it were a cloak while she fingered the necklace he'd given her so long ago. Petyr liked that, it was as though he was always with her, resting at the crevice of her breasts. When he looked at Sansa everything slowed and his mind stopped for a time just letting him bask in her perfect beauty rather than working like he normally did. Sansa Stark gave him peace. His beautiful little girl. Petyr had no idea how long he stood there but it was long enough that he needed to return to work, the man with eyes the color of moss didn't want to leave her though, never did, especially on the days she looked sad. Something had upset her he could see it, Petyr would find out what had caused it though and if there was something he could do to fix it he would; Petyr would do anything to make his little girl happy. His Sweetling. Oh how he wanted to hold her in his arms again.

XXXX

Petyr sat in his penthouse on the large black leather couch that stood in the centre of the open plan room. To his left stood the kitchen with black marble counter tops and breakfast bar tucked under the catwalk, ahead of him was the large wall mounted television and stairs that led off to his bedroom s , Petyr's right found a two-story wall to wall window that let him look down over the city. Behind him was the balcony with an equally stunning view b ut he wasn't interested in any of that, Baelish's full attention was firmly locked on the photograph of Sansa Stark in his hand , his beautiful girl. Every Christmas or birthday Petyr would take a picture of her, a gift to himself; it would have been cheep if he did it every day. The dark-haired man didn't edit them into photographs together or have a collage of her on his bedroom wall, that was just strange, even to him. He was not a stalker, or at least in his head he wasn't; stalkers usually didn't go unnoticed for almost six years. Petyr liked to think of himself more as a guardian angel or a secret protector to the most beautiful thing in creation. The hand not gripping the photograph of Sansa brought a cut crystal tumbler glass up to his lips so he could take a sip of aged whiskey, _what does she taste like?_ He wondered.

In the newest image Sansa had her hair neatly braided over her right shoulder and w ore a floral dress that came down to just above her knee paired with a little black leather jacket. The necklace he'd given her hung around her neck as usual and Petyr knew Cat e lyn would never approve of the outfit, _you're dressed like Jezebel_ , he expected she would have said. Oh his sweet little girl could be naughty when she wanted to be, he liked that.

Petyr set the glass down and finally let his hand slip to cup himself through his pants, he wanted to touch her, kiss her, taste her. The sound of his belt opening echoed around the room bouncing off the wall s but the dark-haired man was deaf to it as he took himself in hand. He imagined the stunning on her knees for him, hot wet mouth working his hard length. She was perfect, delicate and careful but clearly inexperienced just like he knew she would be. Petyr imagined slipping his hand into her red hair, letting his fingers scrape against her scalp and their eyes locked while she sucked him. He let his mind fill with thoughts of touching the back of her throat and feeling the vibration when she hummed around him; her little floral dress clinging to her body in all the right places. Petyr's hand moved faster up and down his length imagining her tongue swirling around the head until he couldn't take it any more and came, hard. White erupted behind his eyes with Sansa's name on his lips.

Gods he wanted her.


	2. Please Drive

It was one-thirty-nine in the morning when Sansa fled the house, no one heard her, never did. Leaving the house was a common occurrence of late, she felt suffocated at home and vanishing into the cold night once everyone had gone to bed was the best way of dealing with that. The bottle of red wine that hung loosely from one hand was just to aid in her relaxation, her parents would never notice it was gone; they hadn't even let Robb have a glass with dinner until long after he'd finished college. They were so overprotective, well her mother was anyway, and it was beginning to crush the redhead, yes she wasn't legally an adult but she wasn't a child either, Sansa could think for herself despite what her mother said.

The dark night air was freeing and helped to calm her mind, Sansa had always been a night person at heart. There was a cold scent to the air the smell of grass left over from the park having been mowed that morning, it was fresh and relaxing; just what she needed. Soon enough the swing sets came into view and and Sansa sat herself down the second she was close enough, the moon hung high and silvery in the sky, perfect for the wolves to howl at. The place was deserted just as anyone would suspect at such a hour but there was the occasional car that drove passed, they were few and far between but they were there.

She wasn't best dressed for the cold dead of night what with her daisy dukes and peach tank top but it was the only time she could dress with some skin on show, the rest of the time it was skirts down to her ankles or slacks that made her look like a blob rather than revealing she actually had a few curves. Her parents, mainly her mother, were far too conservative; no make-up, no shorts or skirts above mid calf, no tattoos, no piercings beyond ears, no rock music, no movies or television that wasn't in some way to do with God, no video games, no smoking, no swearing, no skipping church or Sunday school, no sex, no alcohol, no parties. Okay most fifteen year olds were excluded from the last few but Sansa felt smothered and she knew Arya felt the same.

Petyr watched from his car, she wouldn't be able to see him but he could clearly see her, green-grey eyes scanned over her pale thighs as she drank the wine, Sansa didn't drink to get drunk but because she wasn't supposed to, anyone could see that. Baelish could read his little girl better than a book.

"Naughty little girl." He grinned.

Baelish decided there and then that he'd get her a bottle of champagne for her sixteenth birthday, it was amusing to think of Catelyn's reaction; she'd never been able to take a joke. Petyr had spent a long time pranking her as a child with the aid of Lysa, that crazy bitch would have done anything he asked of her; _still would._ He'd loved Catelyn when they were young but now Sansa was his world. She was so much more beautiful than her mother.

Long ago Catelyn had invited him to a barbecue the Stark's had been putting on for the church, why the hell he'd been invited he had no idea, Lysa and Edmure had been there too so he'd assumed it was some kind of family reunion as well. He'd only gone because he'd missed Catelyn, then he'd seen little ten year old Sansa, bold red hair and pale skin; she was perfect in every way imaginable. He'd found her sat at the top of the stairs when he'd left the bathroom, he was going to just walk passed her but when he saw she was crying something inside him just made him want to take care of her and had ever since. _Are you alright?_ He'd asked, Petyr remembered the way she'd jumped with shock. _Yes sir._ She'd answered quickly but he wasn't stupid, he'd known just how miserable she was and Petyr could empathise, as a child he'd not had much choice in anything either and after living with the Tully family as a child meant he understood exactly the crushing weight Sansa was under. He had asked her about what had upset her and she'd started to mumbled something about her mother not letting her be friends with some one because they were _not good for her_ when Catelyn had appeared and all but dragged her daughter away from him. Ever since Petyr had been obsessed with the girl, not that he would ever use that word, yes he watched her on a daily basis but Petyr wasn't planning on kidnapping her and raping her; he just want to be near Sansa.

The older man stared at her from his car – an Aston Martin DB5, classic and beloved – as she finished the last of the wine and went back and forth on the swing set for a while, eventually though Sansa stood, discarded the empty bottle and made her way home. Petyr followed of course, couldn't have anyone try to hurt his girl. It was only when she vanished inside the house that Petyr headed home. His Sweetling was safe.

XXXX

The sun was high in the sky with out a cloud anywhere to be seen and outside Sansa could hear another class running track, all in all it was a reasonably peaceful day. She sat in her English class staring down at the text before her and was actually content, Sansa enjoyed English because the teacher generally left her alone. The down side was that Joffrey insisted on sitting next to her and constantly yapping on about how perfect he was, she knew he was going to be a nightmare after school, that was why she tried to enjoy the day. Pretty much everyone in the room had laughed at him for not being able to read the text they were studying out loud, Joffrey wasn't a reader so much so that he would take her books and destroy them if he saw her with one.

The blonde was nothing like Sansa's mystery gift giver who had given her a first edition of Jane Eyre for her thirteenth birthday, she'd treasured it ever since. At the time all her parents had said was _oh how sweet of Joffrey._ If Sansa ever told anyone about the presents they'd tell her to bin the lot and go running to the police but she would never do that, whoever they came from wanted to make her happy, every single one of those presents made her smile so why should she be afraid of _who_ sent them, they'd never come near her, never hurt her. The mystery person was a better friend than anyone she'd ever known and Sansa would keep them a hidden, someone only she knew about. A secret that was all Sansa's.

The stunning redhead stayed quiet for most of the class, only answering two questions, one that Missus Mordane had asked her and one that no one seemed to know the answer to. Everything else was just book work and Joffrey copied off her as usual; Sansa did her best to ignore him.

After English only Geography was left for the day which Joffrey was normally quiet in because he was far too busy lusting over their teacher; Sansa could have some peace. They were studying Dorne and Sansa hoped one day she could go, if her parents and Joffrey got there way though she'd never leave the house. Dorne was a whole world away and called to the redhead, it was one of the places she'd thought of running away to but of course money was needed for that and Sansa had none. Only a miracle could save her from marring Joffrey now.

When Geography class was over and since it was the one day of the week that Sansa didn't have some stupid extra curricular club she'd hoped to escape her blonde fiancé and maybe go to the park with Jeyne, that was never to happen though. As they walked out the main gated Joffrey grabbed at her, half a second later the heavens opened and sheets of rain came tumbling down like some kind of Shakespearian play, the fifteen year old was drenched through in an instant which only seemed to spur Joffrey on. His hands gripped her hips and slid down to cup her backside then back up to her breasts, she didn't want this.

"Stop struggling! You're mine, always will be and I'll do as I want with my little bitch." His voice was filled with venom. "It's my sixteenth party next week and you're stupid parents will let you come because it's with me, and when everyone is having fun I'm finally going to fuck that pretty little cunt of yours."

Sansa's heart thudded in her chest and her breathing bordered on hyperventilating, when he leaned in to kiss her something in Sansa snapped and she found the strength to push him way from her into a puddle before bolting away to the nearest car and jumping in. She'd expected a mother with young children – which when she though about it later would seem silly since the car was a classic Aston Martin – but instead she got a lone man who looked rather shocked to see her.

"Please drive." She half begged, half demanded. "Please?"

He couldn't say no to his little girl.


	3. Petyr

Petyr's mind beamed with happiness as he drove away from the school, for a few moments he'd stared at her thinking he'd finally lost it and gone insane but no, the stunning redhead he had adored for almost six years was actually sat in his car dripping wet; he could just see her pale green bra through her shirt and his inner beast growled. All he wanted to do was pull over and ravage her, kiss her all over and bite down on her neck marking her as his, he grinned smugly to himself; _imagine Catelyn's face._ Baelish knew that when Sansa had dove into his car she meant drive her out of sight or a few blocks away, Petyr didn't do that though. Instead, Sansa's stalker turned the car towards his home while rain thrashed down on the windshield, Sansa kept her head down at her feet and remained silent as he drove, the faint scent of cigarette smoke filled the car. Cold water drip, drip, dripped from her perfect fiery locks down onto his car's hand finished interior but the adult couldn't have cared less, his girl could have started a fire in his back seat while singing about aliens and he would have done nothing more than listen with intent happiness. She was so close, all he had to do was reach out and touch her, but he didn't. Petyr knew better.

Rain only seemed to come down harder as they neared his home, the sky was almost black thanks to the thick clouds. The weather was all but ignored. Sansa never spoke, not once, not even when he drove into the underground parking lot for his club and parked. _Has she even noticed where I've taken her?_ He wondered. With the engine silent Petyr stepped out of the car with a _come on_ and was happy when she simply did as he said, she'd clearly been lost in her own thoughts. The two walked over to Petyr's private elevator and the world seemed to come back to Sansa, dragging her bag along with her, blue eyes zoomed around the parking lot and then over to the man she was following. _Did I really get into a strangers car and ask him to take me anywhere Joffrey wasn't?_ This was dangerous but she was dripping wet and not sure where she was. The stranger wasn't overly tall, in fact they were probably the same height, his hair was perfectly combed and greying at the temples which made him look distinguished rather than _old._ The suit he wore, black with matching shirt, looked tailored and Sansa didn't doubt that it was, from the Aston Martin he drove it wasn't hard to see this stranger had money. Cerulean orbs watched as the stranger reached for the number panel beside the elevator and punched in the code.

 **72672**

Sansa didn't mean to look but she did anyway, underneath the numbers were letters just like any other security pad, _those numbers have to mean something to him because his elevator code is not my fucking name._ Coincidence, had to be. There was a ping that both signalled the elevators arrival and pulled the teenager from her thoughts; was she really going to go into this strange man's home? When the doors rolled open the stranger stepped aside to let her go first which she did, yes, it seemed she was going into the strangers home. Looking around the elevator as it rose Sansa's eyes found _The Mockingbird_ in silver above the doors and a bird logo in the middle of each mirrored wall, she knew that logo.

"You live above _The Mockingbird_ club?" She asked, her voice was a little shaky but that was from the cold rain that clung to her rather than fear.

"I do, yes." He responded, his voice was deep and dominant, something inside of Sansa made her want to lean closer. "I own the place."

"I've always wanted to go. A friend of mine's brother practically lives in there and he's always telling her how fun it is, won't say what he does in there though."

 _Hmm, probably fucking one of my girls... or boys_ , Petyr thought to himself while watching a stray drop of rain roll down her neck and vanish under her soaked shirt.

"Law says I can't let you in but what they don't know won't hurt them." He grinned and Sansa matched it softly. "Maybe later I'll show you around since we're closed."

Gods he needed her to stay, Petyr wasn't a religious man but for his darling little girl to stay he'd pray to anyone who'd listen. The New Gods, the Old, that weird faceless god, _anyone_.

"I'd just like to be dry."

It was beginning to confuse Sansa as to why she trusted this man, this stranger, he could be anyone and yet she stayed, made no attempt to go home. Why? Sansa knew but she couldn't quite admit it to herself, he showed her respect and wasn't treating her like a child, that was deeply refreshing. That bit she could admit, what she couldn't admit was that she didn't _want_ to leave, his voice did something to her and those stormy green eyes just made her feel safe.

Meanwhile Baelish just stood there on the ride up, he could smell the coconut from her shampoo, sweet and perfect in every way, all Petyr wanted to do was grab hold of her and never let Sansa go; she was so close to being his. Sansa was _his_ little girl, no one else's. When Joffrey had attacked her in the rain Petyr had dug his nails into his steering wheel to the point that they almost snapped just to keep from launching out the car and killing him, he'd not had to worry though, his little girl had found all that bravery he knew she had deep down and fought him off; he was so proud of her. Maybe Sansa knew she was his, could sense who she belonged to deep down in her soul. Petyr couldn't give the game away though, couldn't scare his little Sweetling and so he kept his distance. First thing was to get her warm and dry, poor thing was dripping wet, he nearly moaned when his mind took him to other meanings. _I want you so badly, Sweetling!_ If he'd been confined one more second in that elevator he'd have crashed his lips to hers but thankfully the elevator pinged again and the silver doors rolled open.

Sansa stepped out in awe, his home was beautiful, open plan and a mix of rich silver, purple and black. There was a large modern kitchen to her left made of light marble floors and black counter tops, a sleek black grand piano stood opposite the elevator doors that then led on to a glamorous balcony, it must have been wonderful to just sit out there relaxing when the sun was shining. The whole wall in front of her as Sansa was lead into the living room she quickly noticed a glass wall opposite the staircase that had the most beautiful view of the city she'd ever seen, even in the harsh rain. The leather L shaped couch looked soft and perfect to fall asleep on and she'd never seen a television as big as the one mounted to the wall, there were stairs that wandered off to a second floor and the redhead found herself just wanting to explore, she couldn't though.

"You're home is beautiful." She told him honestly and was pleased to see a little half smile on his lips.

"Thank you. Come on." He swelled with pride, Sansa should have only ever been surrounded by beauty.

Petyr gestured for the redhead to follow him upstairs – seemed Sansa would get that tour she wanted – feet came to a halt outside a dark door at the end of the hall, he pushed the door open while Sansa shuffled her basic yellow bag over her shoulder.

"The bathroom. Take a shower and get warm, there's a robe on the door you can put on." His voice remained level and gave nothing away.

"Thank you, you're very kind." The teenager took two or three steps into the bathroom before stopping and turning back to the stranger. "What's your name? I just realised I haven't asked."

"Petyr." He'd been wondering how long it would take for her to ask.

"I'm Sansa Stark. It's nice to meet you, Petyr."

With that she was in the bathroom with the door separating them. _Oh it certainly is, Little One. Not the first time though._ Petyr called through the door.

"Leave your wet clothes outside the door, I'll wash them for you."

He heard a muffled affirmative through the heavy wood door before walking off to his own bedroom, he'd wanted to stand there and wait but knew she'd think that odd plus he really wanted out of his own wet clothes, they were only damp compared to Sansa's but still he needed to change. The walls were a dark grey almost black with one wall solid glass just like downstairs, with the flick of a switch the window was covered over by a large black curtain. Cherry red wood covered the floor, the bed had been made up with plum colored sheets that matched the padded headboard feature wall above it.

It didn't take him long to shed off the offending fabric and cast it into his hamper, Petyr slipped on another pair of black slacks and a navy polo shirt that showed off his toned arms, he didn't bother with shoes or socks. Sansa was in his house. Naked in his shower. That was all he wanted, for her to be there with him, to keep her and take care of her. Petyr fell down onto his bed imagining the hot water cascading over Sansa's supple white flesh, wet nipples standing to attention begging to be touched. Moss colored eyes snapped open when his body twitched with interest, he couldn't indulge, not while Sansa could hear him. Instead Petyr pushed himself up and his arousal down before going to the bathroom door, just as he'd requested her sodden clothing lay neatly folded on a towel in an attempt to avoid soaking the floor; _such a thoughtful little girl._ Without a word he gathered them all up and went downstairs to his small laundry room and put them in the wash, not before breathing in the scent of her though, she naturally smelt like flowers and winter, like a cherry tree in bloom covered with soft white snow.

XXXX

A short while later Sansa emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a black robe, _his_ black robe, oh that made him growl possessively, it was too big for her in the shoulders but not so bad that she looked like she'd vanish into the soft fabric. Her fiery hair hung damp around her shoulders and Petyr longed to run his fingers through the beautiful locks, Sansa yawned.

"Why don't you lay down for a while?" He asked partly because she was tired and partly to make her stay longer. "I'll wake you when your clothes are dry."

"That's really kind, but I don't want to be more of a bother than I already have been." She smiled softly.

"You can't leave until they're dry anyway and you look tired." Petyr reasoned.

 _She can't leave, not yet, not ever._ He'd debated just kidnapping her before but had decided against the idea, he wanted Sansa to stay with him freely rather than keeping her locked up where she was scared.

"Maybe you're right."

"I usually am." He smirked. "The couch is comfy enough."

Sansa smiled and thanked him before going over to the black leather couch and settling down, it didn't take her long to settle her pretty head down on a soft white pillow and fall into the realm of dreams, he'd thought it would take a while what with being half naked in the home of a man she'd only just met and who was more than twice her age; she proved him wrong though. As soon Sansa's breathing had levelled out and Petyr was sure she was asleep he walked silently to the back of his couch and just watched her chest rise and fall, she was the most beautiful and perfect thing in creation, too good for Joffrey Baratheon and his goons. She was the smartest person in her family but no one ever saw it, Petyr did, he saw it, saw that she could play the game if someone only taught her how, saw that the future Catelyn had planned out for her would only make his little girl miserable. Just because Sansa was the spitting image of her mother didn't make them the same person.

After a while Sansa wriggled in her slumber and turned over letting the robe fall open just enough to see her pink nipples, a hand desperately wanted to reach out to cup her soft supple breast, just the idea almost made him moaned. If he touched her he'd want more and Petyr couldn't risk that, not for a minor moment of sexual gratification, he wanted Sansa to give herself to him willingly rather than stealing touches. Petyr pulled on the robe and gave the sleeping beauty back her dignity, he'd waited five years and seven months to see Sansa in his home and Petyr was going to bask in it, for hours he just sat and watched the sweet little girl only getting up to move her clean clothes to the dryer.

The sun had long since gone down and Sansa's sleeping face had been bathed in moonlight, she was beautiful like a princess cut from marble. Petyr told her that he'd wake her but he couldn't bring himself to do so, how could he put an end to such a goddess snoozing in the moonlight?

That was how Petyr fell asleep, with blue-grey eyes locked on Sansa.


	4. I Shouldn't Know That

Sansa awoke to the smell of bacon spitting in a pan and bright sunlight pouring in through the large floor to ceiling window, it took her a moment to realise where she was and calm down. Though the calm didn't last long, if the sun was coming up then she'd been there all night, that forced her to bolt awake with wide eyes and utter panic. Throwing her head round in every direction she finally found Petyr with his back to her at the oven top, he wore another pair of black slacks and a grey dress shirt that clung to his lean form effortlessly; Sansa let her azure eyes gaze over him for a while until the world once again came back to her.

"Why didn't you wake me? My parents are going to kill me and I'm late for school!"

Sansa pushed herself up from the black leather couch.

"I'm sorry, I was going to wake you but I fell asleep too." It wasn't a complete lie. He turned a little to reveal a frying pan and flashed his girl a smile before turning back. "I only woke up a short while ago but I thought you'd be hungry."

"I need to call my parents. Christ, I'm going to get grounded for the rest of my life. Nothing new there then. I never get to do anything." The last bit was added more as an after thought than anything else.

Sansa dove for her bag and pulled out her phone faster than she'd ever moved before, dead. Her fucking phone was dead and if Sansa didn't get back to her parents soon she would be too, her hands shook knowing her Mother would waste no time getting to yell at her; the word 'responsibility' was going to crop up more than once for damn sure.

"Do you have a landline?" She asked desperately, Petyr didn't seem overly concerned when he turned back to face her.

"No one has a landline anymore, Sweetling." He said flatly. "Get dressed and then come eat, after I'll drive you to school. You're clothes are on the end of the couch."

Sansa watched as Petyr tipped scrambled eggs and bacon out onto plates and set them on the breakfast bar. Baelish didn't want her to go but he'd let her if he had to.

"Okay." Sansa relented as she pulled her folded clothes into her arms and ran off to the bathroom.

Petyr couldn't help but think about his girl slipping on that check school skirt of hers and that little green bra, she was utterly perfect. It didn't take long for Sansa to come back with her uniform in perfect order; which just made Petyr want to rip it off her all the more. He set a cup of coffee full of sugar and cream down by Sansa's place and gestured for her to sit which his girl did, the redhead took a bite and shot Petyr a smile before he turned back to get himself a cup.

"I made you scrambled eggs since you don't like fried."

Suddenly Sansa's movements grounded to a halt, fork half way to her mouth. _How does he know that?_ Petyr tensed, he could feel her questioning blue eyes on him.

"I'm not supposed to know that, am I?" He sighed

After what felt like an hour to Sansa Petyr finally turned round to face her, the redhead felt her heartbeat spike and her eyes filled with fear. Petyr saw it and wanted to kick himself, all he'd ever wanted to do was take care of his girl and now she was afraid of him.

"How... how do you know that?" She managed to question. He sighed again.

"The same way I know you hate pink but your parents won't let you redecorate your bedroom. That you love Gothic literature, you prefer root beer to cola, you're smarter than people give you credit for and your favourite food is lemon cakes."

"You're the one who sent the gifts." It wasn't a question.

 _Clever girl_ Petyr thought with a hidden grin, she was far smarter than people gave her credit for.

"Yes." He admitted. "And you like them." Petyr gestured to elegant necklace around her neck that Sansa so often fiddled with.

"Are you going to keep me here?"

The older man was pleased to find that the initial fear had faded form her voice, _braver than people think too._

"No, my little girl. I want you to stay but I won't force you, I don't want you to be miserable."

Petyr wanted her willingly, none of this Stockholm Syndrome shit.

"Then let me go." Her voice didn't shake and Petyr was proud of her for that.

"I'll take you to school-" She cut him off.

"No, just let me go."

The dark-haired man with grey at his temples nodded and walked over to the elevator flashing his keycard over the sensor, it was the only way to call the elevator. Sansa grabbed her backpack and rushed inside the elevator, she was about to hit the ground button when she paused for a moment.

"Is your name even _Petyr_?" Sansa was sceptical.

"Yes. Goodbye for now, Sansa."

With that the redhead slammed her and down on the button as the doors slid shut Sansa ripped the necklace from her neck and threw it at him, it hit him in the chest before falling to the floor. The impact was soft and almost unnoticeable save for the clattering noise it made when the chain hit the hardwood floor, his heart though, it felt like it had been ripped from his chest leaving a gaping hole in his chest. Had his girl rejected him or was she just angry? Was there hope? Either there was or he'd create hope where none existed, Petyr Baelish never gave up!

With Sansa gone he was left alone with two plates of uneaten breakfast, Sansa's necklace and the smell of her shampoo. That was nowhere near what he'd planned for the big reveal of who he was, Petyr planned for everything except, it seemed, for his stupid slip up. Petyr didn't make mistakes like this.

XXXX

It was heading towards afternoon when Sansa got home, after knowing she was at _The Mockingbird_ it was reasonably easy to get home, a long trip but at least she knew where she was going. As soon as Sansa shut the front door her mother launched at her.

"Sansa Stark! Where have you been?!" She screamed, red in the face. "You're father is worried sick about you, Robb and Jon have been looking for you half the night."

Sansa thought quickly.

"I'm sorry, Mother. Jeyne and I were at Margaery's house after school to do our homework. We fell asleep, I'm sorry."

Every word was a lie, Margaery was Joffrey's friend not Sansa'a and Jeyne had been out of town with her parents for a meal with estranged family.

"You better be Sansa Stark! You never do that again, do you understand me? Never!"

Sansa was pretty sure that all the Gods could hear her mother at this point.

"I'm sorry." The younger woman muttered.

"You need to be more responsible Sansa." Said her mother, voice calming but still stern. "And I don't remember giving you permission to go to Margaery's house. Take some responsibility for your actions. Now get changed and get to school, you can't miss anymore than you already have."

Sansa charged up the stairs just to get away from her overbearing mother while Catelyn went to call off the search for her. As soon as the door was shut behind her Sansa burst into tears. The fifteen year old knew she should have told her parents about Petyr and what he'd done but they would have probably thought she was making it all up, _over active imagination_ they'd say, _needs to be more responsible._ Yes, maybe going home with a random stranger had not been the wisest move but that didn't change that she was the most responsible person in her family. Arya spent her days getting into fights and hanging out with Gendry Waters who was even older than Sansa, no one ever batted an eyelid at that, Bran had constantly been climbing up things and paid the price. Robb was the golden child no matter what he did and Jon, he was the walking and talking flag of infidelity her father had made yet Sansa was the irresponsible one? She had done everything her parents wanted and yet she still wasn't good enough, Arya could get away with murder but Sansa couldn't even ware a skirt without being told to change and stop acting like a Jezebel.

Petyr had been kind and taken care of her, everything in her bedroom that she adored was from him. Why had she thrown her necklace at him? Sansa loved that necklace and felt naked without it, she hadn't thrown it out of fear, disgust or even anger, it had been shock. Shock that the one mystery person who had made her happy all her life was some kind of stalker who owned The Mockingbird club.

"Sansa! School now!" She heard her mother shout up the stairs, anger still filling her voice.

With a sigh the young redhead wiped her face and left for school, she didn't change, the uniform she wore was clean and smelt like him, _why is that comforting?_

Lunch had gotten around half way through when Sansa finally showed up at school, Joffrey found her in about five seconds flat at the lunch line and went straight to making stupid jokes about where she'd been and touching her. To anyone else it would have looked cute and romantic with his hands on her hips but Sansa could feel his nails digging in . ' _As soon as were out of sight I'm going to give you one hell of a slap for running off',_ he'd told her as she ate, ' _I own you and you'll do as you're told'._

Meanwhile across town The Mockingbird was getting ready for opening that evening. Petyr pressed a large hand over his breast pocket as the elevator took him down to the club, the small weight of Sansa's necklace hung there, a piece of her close to him. Instead of going to the school to watch his little girl leave Petyr went to his office and locked himself away with his work, he doubted Sansa had said anything about him, if she had Catelyn would have shown up by now. He'd leave his girl alone for a few days, didn't want to crowd her, Petyr would leave her to calm down.

XXXX

When Sansa arrived home along with Arya she was sent to bed without dinner like a five-year old who'd drawn on the walls. Her sister had just laughed as the redhead walked off upstairs, she didn't mind going to her room she didn't want to talk to anyone and couldn't cope with Arya's _ha ha Sansa got yelled at._ The teenager fell flat on her bed and looked up at the ceiling of her hated pink bedroom, only when she remembered it wasn't there did Sansa realise her fingers were searching for the platinum chain that called her neck home. How was it that Petyr had watched her for years and kept her in his penthouse yet as soon as she got home she felt like her parents were the kidnappers?

Sansa had always been lonely, Arya all but hated her – or at least that was how it felt – and took any opportunity to tease her sister – Arya was certainly in her bitchy teen years – Robb spent most of his time working or with his girlfriend of the last four years, Talisa. Bran and Rickon spent most of their time together and it was hard to have a decent conversation with Rickon since he was so young. Sansa had more in common with Jon than the others and he was about to join the military and head up north for basic training, much to her mother's pleasure since Jon wasn't her son; not that Catelyn would ever admit that out loud. Once Jon was gone she'd basically be alone.

Sure her parents said they loved her and put a roof over her head but nothing she ever did was good enough, she never felt important, as long as Sansa got straight As and did her homework she was fine as far as her parents were concerned. However, if she didn't Sansa was throwing a tantrum; she just couldn't win. Maybe some of it was her teenage mind and all the hormones flooding her brain, but she'd always felt like this. She didn't want to go to the after school clubs or Sunday school but she didn't get much choice.

"It would be funny to see her face if I told Mother I don't believe in God."

Sansa stripped out of her clothes and threw on her pyjamas before winding the fabergé carousel and clambering into her bed. She fell asleep to thoughts of Petyr the stalker.


	5. Content To Be Miserable

Two days later when the sky was covered over by a thick cloud layer saw the return of Petyr's car, Sansa had been looking for it since she'd left his penthouse and now there it was again. Her heart quickened the second she saw Aston Martin. She and Jeyne left the school later than the other kids since she was forced to attend the math club and Jeyne actually needed to; mathematics was not that girls strong suit. Jeyne paid no attention to Petyr, he was just a guy sat in his car to her but Sansa knew better, she wasn't afraid of him though that much she knew. For a second she debated asking for her necklace but that would call forth far too many questions from Jeyne and Sansa didn't need that, the redhead didn't want to ignore him though especially when he knew she'd seen him, even flashed her a devilish grin that made her cheeks red. After a split second of thought Sansa offered him a wave as they walked passed his car, she kept eye contact with him long enough for Petyr to mouth the words _hello Sweetling._

"Do you know him?" Jeyne's question pulled Sansa's mind back to her friend.

"Hmm? Oh, he's a friend of my Mother's." If Sansa only knew how close to the truth she was. "Must be waiting for his daughter."

The two carried on walking down the street but Sansa could still feel his eyes on her.

"What's his name? He's cute for an old guy."

"He's not _old._ " Sansa insisted. "And I don't remember his name, something with a P."

The entire time Sansa's mind was screaming at her. _Lie! Lie! Lie!_ Thankfully Jeyne didn't question her too much on the stranger after that they just walked home, or as far as they could before Sansa was forced to turn one way and her friend the other. Since the whole _not coming home_ incident Sansa wasn't allowed to see Jeyne or Margaery, basically Sansa wasn't allowed any friends anymore.

Sansa walked up the drive hoping she could just go upstairs take a shower and read the first edition copy of Jane Eyre Petyr had given her - it was strange to have a name and face to go with the gifts – no such luck for Sansa though. Almost the second the front door was shut behind her Sansa realised something was wrong, usually she could hear Bran and Rickon playing but instead she found utter silence which meant they were in Bran's room occupied with coloring and books, this wasn't going to be good for Sansa.

"Sansa, come in here please." Called her mother from the family room.

 _I'm fucked. What have I done now?_ With a sigh Sansa slipped off her shoes and set her bag down in the hall, no doubt later she'd get an ear full that bordered on lamenting for leaving her school bag in the hallway but at that moment in time Sansa couldn't have cared less. She felt like she was being marched to her execution as she walked into the family room to find her Father and Mother sat on one of the beige couches, Catelyn looked far more stern than Ned as usual.

"Take a seat, Lass." Ned said gesturing to the matching couch opposite their own.

Sansa had always gotten along better with her father than her mother, Ned made her feel like his children came first and he seemed to see that Sansa wasn't as happy with her life as she made out.

"How was school, Lass?" He asked.

"Okay. I have a mountain of homework though."

 _Just get to what I'm being yelled at for,_ she appreciated her f ather trying to ease into the subject but her m other's scowl made his attempt useless, before Ned could say anything else Catelyn was speaking, she'd always been straight to the point.

"Sansa, due to your resent reckless behaviour we've decided..." Ned looked at his wife as though to say _no you decided,_ which almost made the young redhead laugh. "... that you need to learn some responsibility so we're sending you to camp this year. You can pray and do the team exercises with the other children, it will be good for you and you'll have fun like the other years."

 _One: I'm not a fucking child! Two: I hate that place, the counsellors constantly look at me like a piece of meat. Three: Not everyone is as obsessed with religion as you. Oh, and fuck you!_ None of Sansa's internal monologue came out into the open though, it would only make her stay at camp longer or force her into some kind of extra Sunday school.

"You'll be around the younger ones this year too so you can help take care of them, Arya, Bran and Rickon are going as well." _Ha, at least Arya has to suffer too._ "Also I know you're still talking to that Jeyne girl, stop it. She's not good for you." Catelyn's face relaxed a little. "You'll leave next Saturday."

 _No summer vacation for me again then._

"Mother-" Catelyn cut her off.

"No, you're going."

There was no point in complaining, Ned flashed his daughter a smile of encouragement. Sansa just had to learn to be content with being miserable.

XXXX

Sansa only got more and more lonely as Saturday approached, she knew her Mother only wanted what was best for her but what was important to Catelyn wasn't to Sansa. The fifteen year old didn't want to work herself to death until Joffrey married her and she was forced to give him sons, because there was no way in hell he would want a girl. Sansa wanted to have fun, maybe fall in love rather than being shackled to that blonde Lannister bastard, once or twice she'd tried to tell her Mother about what Joffrey did to her but she'd never been believed, Joffrey never left a mark on her if he could help it so everyone thought she made it up, stories of an over-active youthful mind. The day would come when Joffrey couldn't hide his true colors from the world and everyone would see she was right, the problem was those colors would probably kill her. Eventually she just gave up.

Her father might have been a better option but he wasn't around often, he travelled for work constantly and often slept in hotels leaving Catelyn to care for their children. Ned Stark was a good man, it was just a shame he wasn't there much.

It was raining when she left school on Friday, the one blissful day free of after school clubs, the rain wasn't as bad as when she'd gotten into Petyr's car but if she didn't hurry home she'd be soaked. Speaking of Petyr, his car was parked in the out-of-the-way spot he favoured just like every other day; _how did I never notice it before?_ Surly a becautifully cared for Aston Martin would have been something people noticed? Jeyne was in detention for something to do with her math work and Joffrey hadn't been seen all day, _thank fuck for that_ she thought. In their absence Sansa was to walk home alone, it wasn't far and she rather liked the peace, even if it was raining. As usual Sansa passed by his car and met his eyes for a brief moment, it had become a silent greeting of sorts, a glance and then she was gone but not today. A small patch of blue caught her eyes sitting on the hood of his Aston Martin, the little box and curiosity got the better of her, she quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching her and then reached out for the tiny box. It was pretty dry still so he'd only just sat it there for her, Sansa could feel his steel-blue colored orbs watching her intently as she opened the box, her necklace, he'd given it back. The redhead couldn't help but smile, she'd felt utterly naked without the delicate chain and S pendant, _thank you_ she mouthed and slipped it on before walking off home; she felt _right_ now it was back not even the rain could bother her. However, there was that forced trip to camp tomorrow.

XXXX

Darkness had fallen hours ago and his club was just as popular as ever, The Mockingbird was a hotbed of sex, drink and drugs. His own little den of iniquity and Petyr adored it almost as much as he did his little girl. Ros was upstairs with some kid only just old enough to get in and Olyvar was running the bar since Katrina had called in sick... _again._ Petyr himself stood on the long black stairs that spiralled down watching over his domain with pride, people gyrated on the dance floor while VIP's sat in their booths with his whores on their laps teasing them with little kisses. He could hardly move for club goers and Petyr smiled thinking about the night's profits, three of the tablets his staff used had been broken though, he needed to do something about the constant breakages.

 ** _Why do you, hate me so much?!_**  
 **I'm confused with every little word you say**  
 **Do you feel like a fool**  
 **I hate every little word you say**  
 **Every little word you say.**

Music blasted from the speakers and made it hard for Petyr to hear himself think but he heard the person beside him speak perfectly clearly and cringed.

"Hello Petyr."

 _Great!_ The dark-haired man turned a little to the right to see Lysa Arryn stood by his side in a dress that should have been on someone half her age, she was high that much was obvious thanks to the dilated pupils looking up at him obsessively. Petyr sighed, _how have you not overdosed and died yet?_ Lysa had always _loved_ him, it was actually more like when a child had a toy and the younger sibling wanted it just so the other couldn't than love, but still that was what Lysa called it.

"Lysa." He said with no emotion.

The redhead seemed to invent some though because less than a second later she was hanging off of him like he was a line of cocaine. His whole body was tense but Lysa didn't notice.

"Did you miss me?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I know you did, you always do." Petyr forced down the urge to throw up when her tongue came out to lick at his jaw, _there isn't enough bleach in all the world._ "What do you say we go and play? I know you want me."

 _Dead? Yes. For sex? No._ Just as luck would have it Perryn was on his way down the stairs buttoning up his black shirt while Lysa was all but climbing onto him and he grabbed the man by the arm pulling him close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Perryn, take Lysa upstairs hop her up and fuck her for me. She'll use my name but ignore that. Once the lights are out she won't know the difference. I'll pay you extra."

Perryn nodded. The man had dark hair just like Petyr's but there was no grey in it, they were a similar height and body build so Lysa would never notice. He turned back to aged redhead.

"Perryn is going to take you to one of the rooms and treat you to your favourite white powder. I'll be up in a minute."

Lysa purred like a cat against his neck.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, Petyr."

"You know I can't resist you, Lysa."

Finally, _finally,_ she released him and let Perryn lead her up the dark staircase out of sight, _poor bastard_ Petyr thought _but better him than me._ Baelish had done that to Lysa a number of times and she'd never noticed. He had work to attend to as well but Petyr wasn't going to sit in his office and risk having to deal with the next problem Lysa Arryn caused, instead he told Oly to take charge of the floor and went upstairs to his Penthouse.

It was quiet as soon as he entered his elevator and the silence was strangely loud at the same time. Littlefinger took a deep breath of air, it was nice to breathe in something that wasn't a combination of sweat, vodka and Lysa's way too strong perfume. The elevator came to a halt and Petyr watched the silver doors slide open before stepping out and stripping off his suit jacket leaving it on the dining table. His laptop was still on the glass table just where he'd left it and after pouring himself a generous amount of single malt into a cut crystal tumbler the man with greying temples sat down and started going over the clubs accounts.

Moonlight steamed in through the wall to wall window giving the room an almost supernatural glow through the splattering of rain, Petyr didn't notice though he only looked up to reach for the whiskey bottle so he could refill his glass. All attention was drawn to the elevator door when he heard it start to move, that pulled him up out of his seat, no one should have been able to move that elevator but him. A code was needed to call it to the parking lot or the club floor and a keycard was required for the doors to open in his penthouse, a keycard that was still in his suit pocket. Petyr wasn't dumb, he knew the kind of people he worked for, the highly illegal things he moved for them. Which was why not three seconds later he'd retrieved the gun he kept hidden on the underside of his grand piano – a Colt Gold Cup – and stood face on to the door waiting.

Eventually the elevator came to a halt and the door slid open.

 **XXXX**

 **Lyrics are Why Do You Hate Me? by Marmozets**


	6. Long Faded Memories

Eventually the elevator came to a halt and the door slid open.

"Sweetling?"

He was both confused and surprised to see his little girl, especially at two o'clock in the morning. She stood there in utter silence for a moment just looking at him with those big blue eyes of hers, this was more awkward than she'd imagined.

"I didn't have your phone number or I would have called. I remembered your code, my name." She told him softly, eyes downcast.

 _Clever girl,_ he thought. Sansa was soaking wet, he hadn't even realised it was still raining until then, and if she was that wet it meant that she'd walked all the way to his penthouse.

"Did... did you mean it... when you said you wanted me to stay with you?"

Petyr froze for a moment looking at the girl half in his elevator and set the gun down on his dining table, Sansa hadn't noticed it hanging from his side until then but she didn't flinch; he wouldn't hurt her. Had Baelish gone insane or had his little girl come back to him? Maybe his plan hadn't failed after all.

"Yes." He breathed out the answer with a half-smile. "Yes, little girl, I want you to stay."

"Then is there somewhere I can put my stuff?"

She gestured to the large army green duffel bag that held her measly possessions on the floor beside her, Petyr's ego beamed and a smug smile descended onto his lips. _She's mine!_ He didn't know what had made her leave her home in the middle of the night in the pouring rain, was it because Cat still treated her like a child? Maybe it was as simple as Petyr was her only option for somewhere to go. Baelish didn't speak he just walked straight over to his little girl and cupped her face, pulling her towards him and smashing their lips together, she tasted sweet like sugar and strawberries and Petyr thought he could become addicted rather quickly. Sansa gasped in sudden shock before relaxing and letting her eyes fall shut giving the older man the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips and map her mouth, every second was pure ecstasy, Sansa was finally his and she'd come willingly.

Meanwhile Sansa got lost in the kiss, she'd never experienced anything like the touch of Petyr's soft lips, sure Joffrey had kissed her before but it was nothing like what she felt from the dark-haired man with grey at the temples. He tasted like mint and he had her moaning in seconds. His palms were warm on her skin and calloused while his facial hair tickled her face a little but Sansa didn't pull away, the kiss was so new and yet so utterly magical. Only when their lungs screamed out for air did he release his girl, his eyes never left her own though; stormy green locked with azure.

"You're so perfect, my little girl."

His voice was deep and dominant as a large hand ran through her long red hair, she could feel his breath on her rain chilled skin. Petyr pressed a lighter kiss to her pink lips.

"Why do you call me that?" She asked with a hint of annoyance. "I'm not a kid and you kissed me so you don't want me to be your daughter- _oh_." She'd finally realised, Petyr could practically hear the penny drop. "You... you want me to call you... _Daddy_ , don't you?"

Petyr nodded with a grin.

"Yes, that would make me very happy, Sweetling."

The older man had said he loved her and maybe Sansa was a bit too trusting but she believed him and after that kiss she doubted he was lying to her. That and he was the only person who seemed to know what made her happy. Sansa liked the idea of being cared for and protected without being treated like a troublesome infant, so she nodded. Petyr wouldn't be a replacement father he'd be someone wise, nurturing, a guiding force that made her happy rather than a parental dictator.

"Okay... Daddy."

"You're Daddy's little girl now. Don't forget that."

A growl escaped his lips that pulled up into an evil grin, before she could even think about saying anything else his lips were on her own again, pulling her close. One hand settled in her damp fire-red hair while the other slid down to cup her backside, it was both dominating and protective, something she found herself melting into. Her kisses were basic and inexperienced but Petyr didn't seem to care. _Am_ _I really going to do this?_ _Am I really going to call Petyr, Daddy?_ Sansa asked herself with the last bit of brainpower she had, _stay with the guy who has_ _sent me presents twice a year since I was ten_ _and wants me to call him Daddy? Yeah, I am._ There was just something about him that she couldn't resist, not that Sansa was going to try.

"Come." He said when he finally released her mouth again. "I'll show you to your room."

He seemed excited and he was, she was his to protect, to care for, to love and best of all to show pleasure. His large hand took her smaller one once he'd pulled her duffel bag over his shoulder – uncaring to the fact it was soaked and left his flank wet – and led her up the stairs, they reached the familiar bathroom and went straight past it to the very end of the plum colored hallway.

"Close your eyes." Sansa smiled and obeyed.

She felt his hand grip her own and pull her slowly into the room before coming to an abrupt stop. Her ears picked up the sound of him setting her duffel bag down on what was probably a bed and then his leather shoes across the floor back to her side.

"Open."

Blue orbs opened and Sansa gasped.

"This is my room?!"

"It is. Do you like it?" He already knew she did, he just wanted to hear her say it.

The walls were turquoise with the wall to the right of her bed a solid glass window just like in the living room and Petyr's room; he'd always enjoyed holding a glass of bourbon and just looking out over King's Landing from high above. The floors were cherry stained hardwood and before her stood the largest and most cosy looking canopy bed she'd ever seen made up with black silk sheets and a teal comforter. To her left was a door that she assumed lead to a closet and a few feet away a large television on a black stand stood in perfect view of her bed above which was a shelf pouring over with stuffed toys in every shape imaginable. On the other side of the closet door leaned a large bookshelf that was almost completely full. Over by the floor to ceiling window sat a Queen Anne Dollhouse in a lilac-blue trimmed with white, it was beautiful. There were a few shelves ready to be filled with knick-knacks and a fluffy white carpet that looked perfect to cuddle up on. So no, Sansa didn't like it, she adored it.

"I love it! Thank you... Daddy." Was it wrong that the word felt so right on her lips?

"I've been working on this for a long time." Petyr told her while walking to sit on the bed. "Originally it was pink but as you got older you seemed to hate the color and so I though blue to match your eyes. I'd hoped you would like it."

Sansa looked around the room again in awe until her eyes fell on an older brown bear with a little green bow tie that had pride of place on her bed.

"Winston." The redhead turned to her new Daddy. "I thought I lost him when I was eleven."

The bear that she'd lovingly named Winston was yet another gift from Petyr, her first Christmas present from him. The bear had dazzling eyes and a big smile, Sansa had cried for days when she'd lost Winston.

"You did. You were playing with your brothers and sister when your father got a call, packed you all up and drove away. I think it was probably about your Uncle Benjin being sick." Yes, Sansa remembered now, they'd gone straight to the hospital. "I knew you loved the bear so I went and picked it up, doubted they'd drive back and look for it."

"They didn't." Sansa told him flatly.

"Would have been suspicious if it suddenly showed up at your front door so I kept it. The dollhouse is a match to the one Arya broke, but in blue rather than pink."

Sansa felt her heart soar. There was a voice in the back of her head telling her to run, that he was dangerous but there was also a part of her that adored the attention Petyr gave her as well as the amount of time he'd spent thinking about what _she_ would prefer.

"You did all this for me? What if I'd never seen it?"

Sansa sat on the bed beside him and Petyr ran his fingers through her still damp red locks as he answered. Normally he'd never tell someone his motive but Sansa was different, she was his little girl now, all his.

"At first it was more for me than you." Daddy's tone was gentle. "A perfect ideal. Now you're here though and I should leave you to settle in, baby girl. I'll be downstairs when you're done, no rush."

She felt warm lips press against her temple and then the bed raise as he stood. Sansa just sat there for a moment taking in her beautiful surroundings and letting the slowly fading scent of his cologne caress her; his smell was so comforting.

"If you don't like something I can change it." He wanted Sansa to know she only had to ask.

"What? No! I love it just the way it is Petyr-Daddy." She corrected herself.

Petyr nodded before flashing her a smile and then leaving the room. Sansa had actually done it, she'd run away in the early hours of the morning to live with her stalker, then it occurred to her _was he the protective eyes I've always felt_ ? Petyr didn't seem crazy like the stalkers on television and somehow made her feel safe. Yes, he wanted her to call him _Daddy_ but lots of guys liked it and didn't automatically mean he was crazy. In fact Margaery had been talking about it one day and Jeyne had overheard it, that was the only reason Sansa knew what Daddy Kink was. Was Sansa really doing this? Yes, apparently she was. Sansa actually liked the idea of calling him Daddy, it was just wrong enough to be right.

After a time Sansa pushed herself up from the luxuriously soft bed and pulled open the zipper of her green duffel bag, her books were on top so she set them neatly on the bookshelf giving her first edition pride of place, next came her jewellery box that found a new home on the vanity table by the widow and the dollhouse along with her hairbrush and toiletries bag. She'd only brought two sets of shoes other than the pair she had on and when she pulled the closet door open to put them away she froze. Inside she found dresses, half the closet was filled with lolita dresses, each one looking more expensive than the last. There was a wide range of color choice and all of them were really rather short, that didn't overly surprise Sansa. She pulled out one with thin straps and a flounce skirt made from a soft white fabric with with a little blue ribbon decorating the sweetheart neckline, it was so familiar, almost like one she'd had when she was little. The dress she held wasn't the same but it was almost a perfect match.

"I didn't ware that dress after... after..."

Suddenly a memory clicked it had faded into unimportance so long ago. Sansa's cerulean eyes grew wide before dropping the dress and charging down the stairs to find Petyr. He sat on the leather couch with his cellphone to his ear and Sansa found herself waiting until he'd finished talking to whoever it was.

"... I don't need to explain myself to you, Ros. You and Olyvar can handle things for the rest of tonight on your own." He paused for a second seeing his little girl on the stairs. "You're a big girl so just do as you're told. I'm busy." With that Petyr hung up and threw his cellphone down onto the couch cushion.

Sansa watched as Baelish stood and slowly walked towards her, he stopped less than an inch from her face letting his hands rest on her sharp hips.

"Whose Ros?" Asked the redhead almost forgetting why she'd come down.

Sansa told herself she asked out of curiosity but in reality it was because he'd said _big girl,_ Sansa wouldn't admit it but she was a little jealous for a second. Petyr saw all this flash across her face and couldn't help but smile.

"She works for me in the club." He said pulling his girl a little closer. "I'm meant to be down there tonight but I want to spend time with my little Sweetling." Petyr kissed her forehead.

Suddenly the reason she'd gone looking for him snapped back to her.

"There's a dress in my closet." She stated looking into his stormy eyes. "I had one like it when I was a child and now I remember why you're so familiar." Petyr just waited, he'd been wondering when or even _if_ she'd remember him. "I was ten and I snuck out the house, I thought I was old enough to go and get candy by myself. Half way a man tried to grab me and throw me in his car but then there was another man, he pulled the guy off me and punched the crap out of him. That man saved me, _you_ saved me, and then you took me to get candy anyway before taking me home. You said _don't_ _t_ _ell Mommy or Daddy about me or the other man_ and I agreed. I never told anyone about that not even Jeyne, I forgot about it. That store clerk thought I was your daughter."

"And I didn't correct him." Petyr's voice was smooth and calm. "Yes, that was me. I didn't know if you'd remember, you were only ten." his grip on her tightened around her waist. "I wasn't going to let anyone hurt you, had to keep you safe. And I wouldn't have stood a chance against that man if he'd seen me coming."

Before Petyr had even finished talking Sansa's arms were around his neck holding him close in a hug, _this is why I feel safe around him. He saved me._ Petyr had protected her all those years ago and now he was doing it again, saving her. Something burst forth in her heart that she'd never felt before, Sansa had no name for it but she liked it, never wanted to let it go.

"You've always been watching out for me, haven't you." It was a rhetorical question but Petyr answered anyway.

"Yes, Sweetling."

His lips were on her then, chest to chest and Sansa nearly melted. He was bad and conniving but not evil like Joffrey, he treated her as a little girl but nothing like her parents did. Petyr Baelish was everything she was told she shouldn't want but want him she did.

Before Sansa knew it he'd got her pressed up against the wall at the top of the stair with her legs wrapped around his waist to keep her firmly in place and his tongue deep in her mouth. The redhead had never felt anything like what Petyr made her feel, he wanted her but there was one thing that she had to ask before it went any further. He seemed perturbed when she pulled her lips from his.

"I have to ask. The gifts started showing up on my tenth birthday, did you want me like _this_ when I was little?" She gestured to her legs around his waist.

"No." He responded honestly. "Your birthday last year, you snuck out in a short floral dress and make-up that made you look older. That was when I started thinking about sex, before I just wanted to hold and protect you. Wanted you near me." It was true. "Just because I want you to be my little girl doesn't mean I wanted you when you _were_ a little girl."

"Good."

With that answered Sansa pulled him back to her, she was nervous but tried not to show it. Kissing seemed to come naturally to her though her Daddy seemed more interested in exploring her mouth than her kissing back with skill, she'd learn as time went on. His large hands squeezed her backside every now and again, she knew what he wanted, and that was what made Sansa nervous, she didn't want to be bad at sex and find he lost interest in her. When the fifteen year old spoke she tried to sound cute.

"Would you be gentle with me, Daddy? I've never done this before."

Petyr paused at that and pulled back to take in the beauty of his girl, Sansa was willing that was for certain but she wasn't ready, not yet anyway, and she'd only just gotten there. He couldn't risk rushing things with her, everything needed to slow down.

"Daddy will be gentle with you, baby girl. I promise, but we're not going to do this now. Soon."

He'd waited so long for his baby girl and he could wait a little longer, never let it be said that Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish didn't have the patience of a saint. Yes, he could wait. The dark-haired man set his girl down softly and looked into those big blue eyes of hers while pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, his touch was so soft.

"I'll make us dinner, you go finish unpacking."

"Isn't it breakfast in a few hours?" She asked.

"Well, I'm starving and you need some sleep, so I think three in the morning dinner it is." Petyr smiled and Sansa found it infectious. "And don't question your Daddy."

"Yes, Daddy. Sorry."

This was going to be fun, mainly because her parents would drop down dead from shock if they found out. Petyr pressed a kiss to her soft pink lips again before Sansa went off back to her room, _she's just as depraved as I am,_ he thought happily to himself with a smirk.


	7. Day One Of Sansa' New Life

Sansa looked around her new turquoise bedroom with a smile, now her things were unpacked it really was her own, the room was twice the size of her bedroom at home; _no this is home now_ she corrected herself. The bedroom was _her_ it matched her personality, sweet and innocent but with something lurking underneath that was dangerous and cunning. Looking down at the old army green duffel bag Sansa noticed just how sparsely packed it had been, she'd not really found much Sansa deemed _important_ enough to pack up and bring with her; her better clothing, some make-up she'd had hidden from her Mother, the gifts Petyr had given her over the years, a little jewellery and her shoes. Carefully she unpacked everything and set in its rightful place, her old room had made the gifts stand out like they were wrong but here in the winsome bedroom they belonged like missing pieces of a jigsaw. Her first edition of Jane Eyre sat in pride of place in the space he'd left in her bookshelf along with her other two favourite novels, one fantasy the other a Psychological horror; _The Name Of The Wind_ by _Patrick Rothfuss_ and _Red Dragon_ by _Thomas Harris_. She fingered the 'S' pendant around her neck as she often did while in thought, something was missing and it took Sansa a second to put her finger on it, she'd cleaned off the black and azure lamp from the right side of her bed setting it instead on her right to make room for her beloved Fabergé Carousel yet never set it up, blue eyes quickly found it wasn't in her bag and nowhere in sight. _Where is it?!_ Her mind demanded. In her mad dash to escape the house before her parents noticed she'd left the most important thing she possessed, Sansa could have kicked herself. There was no way Sansa could go back for it, not now anyway, it was just a _thing_ , a thing she adored but still just a thing. Sansa could live without it, at least she hoped she could.

XXXX

Catelyn walked swiftly to her eldest daughter's bedroom door at seven o'clock sharp and knocked thrice, clear and loud.

"Sansa, it's time for breakfast." She called through the large wooden door. "You better have packed for camp." Nothing, not a single sound, not even breathing. "Sansa?" Still nothing. "Sansa?"

Easily Catelyn turned the door knob and went into her daughter's pink room, before her was the most horrifying sight she'd ever seen. Draws lay open just like her closet which was half empty, books were gone and Sansa's bed clearly hadn't been slept in. The window was wide open as well letting in the cold morning air.

"Ned!" Catelyn yelled down the stairs. "Ned! Sansa's gone!"

The aged redhead couldn't understand why Sansa would leave, unless it was one of those damn school friends of hers; _they're a bad influence._ Has it been a friend? Or had she met some boy who'd lead her astray?

XXXX

It was nice to have a meal that didn't start with saying Grace. Sansa sat opposite Petyr at the large glass dining table while they ate, he was a good cook and Sansa happily munched her prawn linguine with a pleasant twist of chilli.

She could feel his green-grey eyes on her, Joffrey often watched her but their gaze was very different. Joffrey's tried to beat and devour her but Petyr's beautiful orbs caressed her body as though she were a goddess. It made her smile.

"Regretfully I wasn't aware you'd return to me so I lack your favourite lemon cakes for dessert." He told her in that deep and dominant voice of his.

"That's okay." She smiled and set her cutlery down. "I'm full anyway. Thank you."

"'Thank you' what?"

"Thank you, Daddy." She corrected happily.

Every time he heard her utter his new title it sent a surge of primal pride through his lean body, so much so he wanted to growl. Petyr stood and cleared the plates away to the dishwasher.

"Sweetling, did you tell anyone you were coming here?" Petyr knew she wasn't stupid but he just wanted to be certain.

"No, I wouldn't risk that. I don't want to be found."

"Good." Said Petyr as he returned to Sansa's side, stormy green eyes looking down at her with a small grin. "Because I don't want you to be taken away. I spent so long wanting you with me and now I have you."

They both pushed away any thoughts of her leaving or being taken, neither wanted that, and Petyr changed the subject.

"Do you have everything you need?" He asked as a hand combed through her long red hair.

"Yes, thank you, Daddy." Sansa smiled. "I grabbed my clothes and all my important things, except-" She cut herself off and stared down to her lap.

"What, Sweetling? Tell Daddy and I'll fix it."

Sansa sighed and met his dark and cunning eyes.

"I forgot my Fabergé Carousel, I like to watch it before I go to sleep. I don't know how I forgot it."

"But you want it." He remembered the day he purchased it for her, he'd spent a long time finding the perfect one.

"Do you need help cleaning up, Daddy?" Sansa asked with a smile as she stood up.

"No, Sweetling. You should go and take a shower, your hair is still damp from the rain." Rain, which had finally ceased. "Let Daddy deal with with this."

Petyr took her into his arms and pressed a delicate kiss to the top of her head, his warmth drifted through his tailored black clothing, past her own and warmed her body; it soothed her very soul.

"Okay, Daddy."

Sansa was his now, all _his,_ and Petyr would never let his fire haired beauty go. Cat and Ned would search for Sansa of that there was no doubt, but who would ever suspect she'd gone to him? Baelish was the very last person Cat would ever suspect to have her daughter.

XXXX

The next morning when Sansa awoke it was to the gentle movement of her beloved Fabergé Carousel and her Daddy perched on the end of her bed; how long he'd been watching her sleep she didn't know.

"Morning, Sweetling." He almost purred as Sansa sat bolt upright, eyes glowing in amazement and disbelief that her carousel was on her night stand.

"You went to the house to get my carousel?" Her eyes never left the circling horses.

"Indeed I did, it's important to you. I gave this to you so long ago, now I give it to you again."

In seconds Sansa had kicked off her soft black sheets and flung herself into Petyr's awaiting arms, he clung to her small body as though she'd suddenly vanish and breathed in her natural scent. Heavenly.

"Thank you, Daddy! Thank you." It was strange how normal that word had become so quickly, so natural.

"You're very welcome, my little girl."

With that Littlefinger pressed his lips to the teenager's own, tongue licking along her bottom lip until she parted them for him. Slowly, so as not to spook her, Petyr moved Sansa from his lap and down onto her back letting him dominate the space above her, one hand propped him up with the other was happy in her hair, Sansa's arms still hung around his neck. It was clear that Sansa was unpractised when it came to kissing but Petyr was more than willing to teach his Sweetling, teach her to kiss, to bite, to suck, in all the right ways.

In the back of her mind there was a voice – that sounded annoyingly like her mother – telling Sansa that she was only fifteen and this was all highly illegal and wrong, that he'd stalked her for years, but Sansa didn't care, she pushed the voice away, Petyr's fingers on her skin just felt too good

Petyr couldn't let himself get lost in the moment, he wouldn't take her, not yet, Sansa had to be a hundred percent comfortable with him before they progressed that far. However, that didn't change his desperate need to touch her, to taste her. His long fingers left her hair and moved to pull her lilac sleep shorts off and almost instantly Sansa tried to press her legs together but all she succeed in doing was wrapping her legs around Petyr's hips. He let out a deep growl from his chest.

"No, no, Sweetling. Let Daddy see you." He purred when she let him look at parts of her than no other ever had.

He looked at the delicate red curls of her glistening virginal sex, _so wet and I've only kissed her,_ his mind muttered dominantly before his let his fingers stroke along her folds. She moaned, loud and needy, if Petyr never heard another sound ever again he'd die a happy man. She was beautiful beneath him, arms falling from his neck to grip the bed sheets, lips parted to let little groans and pants escape as his clever fingers explored her wetness. Sansa had touched herself before but it had never been like this, she'd never felt so desperate for it. He brought her to the brink of pleasure and then pulled his hand away, her eyes flashed with need. Petyr wouldn't deprive his darling little girl though, with a grin he slid down her supple body to pepper sweet kisses to her inner thighs.

"Daddy." She breathed, the small word spurring him on, making him want to hear her scream.

"Shush, Sweetling. Daddy's going to make you feel good."

His tongue licked at her folds hungrily tasting the sweet flavour of his girl. Sansa gasped out a strangled moan, she'd never felt anything like Petyr's tongue before and couldn't even put the feeling into words. His tongue lapped at her folds, he was amazed at how wet she was for him, her hands gave up clinging to the sheets and raked into his salt and pepper hair instead, gripping tightly as his tongue circled her clit.

He kissed that sensitive bundle of nerves over and over making her scream louder and louder for him, then he slipped a finger inside her. Her grip on his hair became vice like but it only spurred him on as she moaned. A finger n finger slipped in her wet heat and then another, he crocked them as he kissed her clit. It didn't take long for Sansa to start pushing back on his fingers, she was close and he knew that, so he slipped in a third finger. After a few moments of careful thrusting she screamed out wrapping her legs around his head. Petyr made sure to keep the thrusts going throughout her orgasm until she was left panting, her eyes fluttered closed. Sansa felt nothing but pure pleasure.

"Oh Daddy!" She all but screamed and Gods did that feed Petyr's ego.

He smirked when his lips met hers again, knowing she could taste herself on him.

"Are you a virgin?" Of course he knew the answer but there was something satisfying about hearing it from her lips.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Have you made yourself cum?" He caressed her neck with open-mouthed kisses and bites.

"... Yes." She admitted as her breathing returned to normal, blue eyes glistening up at him.

"And what do you think about?" His fingers went back to combing through her beautiful locks.

"You, Daddy." That got his attention. "At first I thought of Joffrey because everyone said we were in love... but I found myself thinking about who had sent the gifts."

"Mmm, and how did you picture me?" Petyr nibbled at her clavicle.

"Like you are, Daddy." It was true, she'd imagined dark hair and a lean body, blue-grey eyes as well. "A little younger but I like you better than my fantasy."

 _Oh, she's going to be a naughty little one when I'm done._ She'd already come to the dark side willingly. Sansa wasn't the good girl Cat liked to believe, in reality she was cunning, depraved deviant more suited to Petyr's world than the one she'd been born into.

"Breakfast?" He asked with a kiss.

"Please." Sansa smiled. "Can I help?"

Petyr had told her he wanted to take care of her but Sansa still wanted to earn her keep.

"Only if you do as Daddy says."

Sansa made a cross over her heart in silent promise and grinned up at him wantonly, her Daddy made her feel so alive and she'd only been there one night.

"Good girl. Take the rest of your clothes off so Daddy can dress you and then we'll make breakfast together. Sound good, Sweetling?"

Sansa nodded and Petyr shuffled away to watch her disrobe as he licked his fingers clean of her intoxicating juices. The redhead could feel the slippery wetness between her legs, a reminder of the pleasure Daddy had just given her. Steel blue eyes caressed her body, committing every inch of her to memory, the slope of her breasts, the small bruises starting to emerge on her neck; Sansa was marked as his.

As soon as his fingers were clean Petyr stood and threw open Sansa's closet, he perused for a brief moment in search of something that would match her beauty. There were a plethora of options but Petyr decided on something simple and elegant for her first full day with him, the dress he took out was a halter neck that came down to just above her knee and made of a soft white cotton with a delicate ruffle across the sweetheart neckline. He set it neatly down on her bed before going to the dresser and taking out white stockings and yellow lace panties; Gods how he'd longed to see her in those. The items were set on the bed just as neatly as the dress and then Petyr took the naked girl into his arms. She was so perfect in every way, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss that quickly had Sansa melting into his warmth.

"You're beautiful." He told her in truth, Petyr lied for a living but he could only tell his little girl the truth.

She let him dress her, slipping the soft dress over her head and tying the ribbon into a neat bow at the back of her neck, her red hair falling around her face looking even bolder thanks to the pure snow of the dress. Cerulean eyes watched him silently when he dropped to his knees and rolled the expensive stockings up her thighs, kissing them in turn before returning to his full hight.

"What about my panties, Daddy?" She questioned with a sultry grin; or as sultry as the inexperienced Sansa could manage.

"I prefer you without them." His voice was dark and dominant, his blue-grey eyes shone with power. "Of to breakfast then, come along, Sweetling."


	8. A New Normal

It was high noon and Petyr sat quietly in his club office going through the profits from the night before. A cup of steaming coffee sat beside his laptop, dark as night and sweet as sin and as hard as he tried to focus, Petyr's mind kept slipping back to the goddess only a few floors above his head. She couldn't leave his apartment, a keycard was needed to call the elevator and Petyr had the only one. Knowing Sansa as well as he did, she'd probably be in her room reading.

Ros pushed the door open and stepped into Petyr's office, clearly he'd been so lost in his thoughts of Sansa that he'd not even heard Ros knock.

"Boss, a pipe just burst the second floor east women's bathroom. There's water everywhere and it's already dripped through the ceiling into Armeca's room."

"For fucks sake." He sighed. "Valantin is expected tonight." Petyr leaned back on his high-backed chair and looked at Ros. "Alright, she can use your room while she's with Valantin and then I'll move her to a spare once it's made up."

"Okay."

"Ros, call everyone together as well. I want to speak to you all in five minutes, bar staff too."

"Yes, Boss." She paused for a moment, he wasn't going to like what she said next. "Em, also, Katrina has called in sick again."

"Is she pretending to have the plague? That's almost three weeks she's been fucking about, I've been more than generous. Tell her she's fired."

"You've known she wasn't sick from the beginning." It wasn't a question.

"Of course, my dear. I know everything. Now gather everyone up."

Ros turned and left to carry out Littlefinger's orders to the letter but his slightly accented voice brought her to a halt halfway over the threshold.

"I'm sure you can call the plumber by yourself."

Ros said nothing, she simply closed the door quietly. All Baelish wanted to do was vanish off upstairs to his girl and play with her, fill her. Petyr knew she was only fifteen but Gods did he want to fuck her, he didn't care about the law, he'd have her soon enough. He gave up on his work a few moments later and logged on to his favourite Daddy's little girl store in search of new things to dress his angel in. Petyr had told Ros to have everyone to meet in five minutes but they worked for him and could wait as long as he damn well pleased, money was no object to Baelish and he – rather quickly – built up a healthy list of gifts for her. His Sweetling would have anything she wanted and more.

After fifteen minutes he grabbed the rather large black box from his desk and casually wandered down the dark spiral staircase that covered all three floors of his club, from top to bottom; offices, the rooms for his whores. and the main bar area and dance floor. His staff had been gathered by Ros and stood at the bar while Teiichi – Petyr's only capable barman – wiped the sleek black bar top down with a cloth. As soon as Oly set eyes of his charcoal suit clad boss on the stairs he pulled a bottle of bourbon down off the top shelf, pouring it into a cut crystal glass and rounding the bar to hand it over. Petyr said a quick _thank you_ before taking a sip of the rich amber liquid.

"Alright, listen up because I'm not in the habit of repeating myself. Olyvar, hand these out." Petyr held out the black box for the blonde to take. "You're all getting smart watches because I'm sick of having to replace the fucking tablets thanks to shit being spilt on them. They stay in your lockers unless working, they're to do your job not to go jogging. You break it you bought it. They're running the same program as the tables. Take a member number and click the item number for whatever the fuck they want then get it or them, same thing as usual. No swapping, no breaking, no taking home. Now back to work with you." Petyr clapped his hands together in a _well get on with it_ sort of way and watched as everyone went back to work.

Olyvar leaned against the sleek black bar and watched his boss for a moment or two as he continued to sip his bourbon until finally the blonde spoke.

"So," Oly began with a grin. "Do you get games on this?"

"Did you listen to anything I just said?"

"Yeah, of course, but I love your annoyed and disgruntled face." Giggled Oly. "It's cute."

"Do stop referring to me as 'cute'." Grumbled Petyr.

"But you are-" Baelish cut him off with a glare. "Fine, but you do have a _call me master_ thing going on."

The two men chuckled. Petyr had no need nor want for friends but Olyvar did amuse him most of the time, he was rather conniving as well. Petyr downed the last of his bourbon before setting the glass back down on the bar.

"Have someone make up a room for Armeca to whore in until hers and the east second floor bathroom has been repaired."

"On it."

XXXX

By about eight o'clock that evening Sansa had started to grow lonely and found herself watching television as she lay in a rather unladylike position, her parents didn't let her and her siblings watch much television and Sansa had soon found a horror movie. Though it was a little scary it was nothing compared to what her Mother had made her expect. The movie, _Rec,_ had subtitles and Sansa actually rather liked it. Almost halfway through Petyr's elevator pinged and the man himself stepped into the penthouse, he went straight to the couch and looked down to see his beautiful angel.

"Little girls shouldn't watch scary movies." Sansa jumped. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright, Daddy."

"No more scary movies unless Daddy's here, Sweetling. Daddy needs to be here if his little girl gets upset." He told her softly.

"Yes, Daddy." She grinned with her best Daddy's girl smile.

"Can I watch the rest with you before I go back to work?"

Sansa nodded and Petyr dropped down onto the couch before pulling his little girl into his lap, she rested her head on his shoulder and clung to her Daddy's dark green shirt.

"Do you have to go again?" She asked sadly.

"Yes, Sweetling, I do. I'll come and see you as soon as The Mockingbird closes, you'll be asleep though." Petyr ran his fingers through her soft hair as the movie continued to play.

"I want to wait for you." She told him determinedly.

"No. Little girls need their beauty sleep. You'll go to bed once the movie finishes."

"But it's early." She protested.

"You'll go to bed at ten and I'll come and see you when the club closes, alright?"

Sansa wriggled in his lap teasingly, if she knew what she was doing or not Petyr wasn't quite sure, either way he enjoyed it and pressed a kiss to her porcelain temple.

"Can't I come with you?"

"Little girls aren't allowed in night clubs _or_ brothels. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

It was then that Sansa chose to straddle him, her cotton dress rising up her thighs and revealing her white lace stocking tops, instantly Petyr's hands were running up her thighs. Sansa was intoxicating and addictive, her body supple and delicate. Petyr's warm lips encompassed Sansa's own, keeping her in a blissful state of pleasure. The fingers of his right hand ghosted up her flank and into long fiery hair as their eyes fell shut and their tongues met letting passion begin to sizzle away in their blood. He pulled his baby girl closer and closer, until the only thing in between them is the thin layers of fabric. Sansa's breath is ragged and heavy, smelling faintly of the strawberries she'd had at breakfast. She arched into his touch, revelling in the warmth and care of her Daddy. She grumbled when Petyr pulled away.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and ravish you, Sweetling – Gods I'd love to – but I have to go back to work." He lamented.

Reluctantly Petyr left his darling girl and went back down to his club, practically hiding in a corner when Lysa Arryn appeared, sometimes he wondered if Lysa even remembered having ever been sober; probably not.

At three in the morning The Mockingbird finally closed and his staff cleaned up before heading home to their beds. Normally Baelish would remain in his office long after closing to make sure everything was in order and ready for the next day but now he had Sansa it was time for a new normal.

As the elevator rose towards his penthouse Petyr lit a cigarette and breathed deeply enjoying the taste, he slipped his trusty zippo back into his inner pocket just as the doors rolled open revealing darkness save for the moonlight that drifted in through the glass wall. Baelish found his girl in bed just as he'd told her to be, tucked up in her black silk sheets as she lay on her side cuddling Winston the bear with her hair scattered all over her pillow. _She's beautiful,_ Petyr's mind muttered. He just stood by her bed for a time watching Sansa sleep peaceful, or at least she did until Petyr turned to leave.

"Daddy?" She called out quietly causing Petyr to turn back.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Sweetling." He told her softly as he crouched by her side, his blue-grey eyes glinting in the darkness. "Go back to sleep." He pressed a kiss to her supple lips.

"Him too." The redhead demanded sleepily. Petyr flashed her a half-smile before giving the bear a quick kiss.

"Good night, baby girl."

"Stay with me?" Sansa rolled onto her back and grinned up at him, blue shining through long lashes.

"Daddy needs to take a shower, then I'll come hold you." He promised and she nodded before rolling back over and closing her eyes, her stuffie cuddled close to her chest.

She didn't wake when he climbed into bed with her a short time later, but her body did turn over to happily cuddle into his naked chest, bear forgotten on the other side of her. Sansa subconsciously breath him in, there was still a faint scent of cigarettes that always clung to him as well as what could only be described as Petyr Baelish. He didn't just smell of smoke or shower gel, he smelt of safety.

Petyr couldn't help but watch his darling girl, especially after that little grin appeared on her porcelain face. He knew that smile was because of him, she'd never smiled like that in all the years he'd been watching her. As long as Sansa was happy and undeniably _his,_ Petyr was happy.


	9. Daddy's Girl

When Sansa awoke it was to an empty bed and her stuffie, Winston, tucked comfortably in her arms. If the sheets hadn't been ruffled she'd have believed he'd never come to bed, she sat up and rubbed at her cerulean eyes with little fists before stretching. Sansa clambered out of bed and left Winston tucked up as though he was still lost in slumber.

Sansa padded down the stairs to see if her Daddy want to dress her like yesterday, Petyr stood to the right of his couch staring out over the metropolis of King's Landing; his cellphone to his ear. The redhead said nothing and supposed that her Daddy wouldn't want her listening in but before she could turn and wander back to her room something caught her attention.

"...I don't give a fuck what you think, I pay you to do as you're told and move product not to think." Petyr snarled. "Now do get back to work before something horrible happens to you." With that Petyr hung up and shoved the phone back to his pants and turned to see his beloved baby girl on the stairs. "Hello Sweetling, how's Daddy's girl today?"

"Are you going to hurt whoever was on the phone?"

No cute voice, no _Daddy_ at the end, and Petyr picked up on that instantly. He felt a tiny twinge of annoyance that dissipated quickly, she known he wasn't a good man when she'd returned to him, surely she'd seen something like this coming? Petyr sauntered over to his girl and pulled her into his arms, lips pressing against the skin of her snow white neck. She looked stunning in nothing but her panties and one of his grey shirts, long smooth legs and only a few buttons holding the shirt over her breast.

"Sweetling, Daddy has a job to do and sometimes threats need to be made in order to get that job done." He explained innocently.

"I thought you owned the club?"

Again there was no _Daddy,_ no cuteness. Sansa knew Petyr was a dangerous man, he'd been stalking her for years after all but she'd pushed all that away in favour of being free from her parents and the way he made her feel.

"I do, among other things." He answers cryptically.

Sansa had no doubt that Petyr could kill her in an instant if he wanted but for some reason that didn't scare her, actually it was a little exciting.

"Following me isn't the only illegal thing you've done, is it?" She wasn't surprised.

"No, baby girl, it isn't." He cupped her cheek and tipped her head up so their blue eyes could meet. "I'll never hurt you, never." It wasn't just a promise it was a vow. "You're my little girl, my Sweetling. You're more beautiful than she ever was." Sansa didn't know what that meant but she allowed the older man to pull her into a kiss.

"Do you kill people, Daddy?" His title was back and Baelish couldn't help but wonder if his girl was even more naughty than he'd given her credit for.

"Only when I have to, Sweetling." He confessed into her ear as his large hands pulled her hips against his own.

"The man that tried to kidnap me, the man you saved me from, did you-?" Petyr cut her off easily.

"Kill him? Yes. Firstly, he hurt you which I don't take kindly to. Second, he would have gone out in search of another child as soon as he got chance."

Sansa didn't quite know how to respond to that, it had been drilled into her than killing was wrong, _thou shalt not kill,_ but Petyr was right, men like the one who'd grabbed her would have just gone looking for another child. People like that didn't deserve to live. _He'll kill for me,_ said her mind and it sparked something inside Sansa, something powerful and hot. Something that had her breathing growing slightly heavy.

"Let's get you dressed, shall we?"

"Okay, Daddy." She shook her head to throw away her thoughts and bring herself back to the world around her before she smiled and let Petyr pull her into his arms bridal style.

The man with grey at his temples took Sansa back to her bedroom, her arms slipping around his neck to keep him close, he'd not dressed for the day either and Sansa reveled in the sight of him in nothing but his sleep pants. Baelish whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he carried her back and set her gently down on the canopy bed with a kiss. With a _wait here baby_ Petyr pulled open her large closet and started to search for the perfect dress.

"What should Daddy put you in today." He mused aloud as his blue-grey eyes scanned through the plethora of dresses and cute little outfits. "Something sweet and innocent I think, the perfect costume to hide your inner wolf."

After a few moments Petyr re-emerged with a white blouse and short red skirt over his left arm, the blouse had cap sleeves and a turndown collar while the rose red skirt would only come down to her mid thigh and had a white lace trim and a little red bow on the front. Slowly Petyr unbuttoned they grey shirt he'd given her to sleep in revealing her chest, small bruises had formed from his attentions, Sansa Stark had officially been marked as his.

"You're beautiful." He said almost absent-mindedly as he slipped her turquoise satin panties up her smooth legs followed by a matching bra. The skirt and blouse fit her perfectly, cuddling the fifteen year old's curves.

Sansa watched with a soft smile as her Daddy slipped her feet into her mary jane shoes; heeled and in a rich burgundy. He took such pride in dressing her, as though she were a masterpiece that only he could touch. Though innocent enough Sansa's mother would never have let her dress in such a short skirt and especially not in heels, Petyr dressed her to be beautiful and sexy while her mother insisted on prim and proper. Petyr Baelish made her feel like a woman while her mother had just made her feel trapped.

"Hmm, pretty as a picture." He grinned when he stepped back to take in his work.

She let him sit her at her beautiful wooden vanity table with ovular mirror to brush her hair, how a club and brothel owner with his hands in several illegal pies knew how to braid her hair was a little beyond Sansa but she enjoyed the attention, especially when he bent down kiss her neck and coaxed her up from her chair to press her against his lean body, a hand snaking up her skirt.

"That's my good girl." He purred.

"Daddy-" She cut herself off when his fingers vanished into her panties.

Maybe Sansa should have been afraid of Petyr, he'd stalked her, he ran a whorehouse out of his nightclub and by his own omission killed and threatened without hesitation. It should have scared her, should have sent her running back to her parents begging them to keep her safe. Should didn't always come to fruition though, no matter how much Sansa learnt about Petyr's cunning she couldn't get enough of the way he touched her, kissed her. This dangerous man was the only person to ever make her feel truly cared for, a teenager often misjudged things but Sansa didn't care.

"Sweetling, tell me what you want." He muttered against her lips before thrusting his tongue into her hot mouth, her thighs parted desperately for him.

"Daddy, I need-" A gasp cut her off when his fingers slipped into her wet heat.

"Tell Daddy, Sweetling."

"Make me cum." She begged, which only caused him to chuckle.

Littlefinger backed the teenager up until she fell down onto the bed pulling him down along with her.

"Of course Daddy will make you come. Since you've been such a good girl."

His calloused hands pulled her firm thighs apart and pushed her satin panties to the side so he could gaz e at her glistening sex, with a titillating smirk Petyr vanished underneath her cute little red skirt with his arms wrapping around her thighs. She clenched her jaw and leaned back into the dark pillows, Sansa eyes slipped closed and her mouth fell open. Petyr knew exactly how he affected her and gleefully took her clit into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it like a starving man. Her breathing picked up instantly, harsh breaths in and out, he rewarded his girl with a finger slipping into her, causing Sansa to gasp and immediately let out a loud, low – and somewhat primal – moan. He slid in another finger and she whimpered, the sound heavenly. Petyr felt himself twitch in anticipation, he began a brutal pace with his fingers, sliding them in and out, causing her to moan and squirm her hips as her pleasure started to build; a fire burning powerfully. When his tongue slipped inside her Sansa gasped loudly and without shame.

"More... please... more."

Oh what the sound of Sansa Stark begging did to him, his erection strained in his pants leaking and begging for attention but his Sweetling was more important; now she was his she'd get everything she could ever want.

Sansa's pleasure climbed, her chest rose and fell with desperation. She felt, she needed, she wanted, she was so close. Suddenly white erupted behind her eyes when she finally came like a bomb had gone off wiping out everything except her euphoria. Her nails dug into his shoulders leaving behind crescent moon shaped bruises, similar to the ones that would mark her hips.

Petyr rose to sit on his haunches to watch Sansa ride out her orgasm while licking his fingers clean of her sweet juices. Sansa felt a shiver go down her spine upon seeing his enjoyment.

"What about you, Daddy?" She questioned, cerulean eyes rested on the bulge in his pants. "Are you going-"

"No, Sweetling. The fact you're asking like that means you're not quite ready for Daddy just yet." But Gods did he want to.

"But I don't want to be a bad girl and ignore you." _I've only been with him two days, should I be this use_ _to calling_ _him being Daddy and me his little girl?_ Sansa chose not to dwell on that.

"And you want to be a good little girl for your Daddy. That's my girl." He smirked. There was a pause before he gestured to the floor beside her bed. "On your knees, Sweetling." Sansa didn't move, unsure as to what he wanted. "Do as you're told, Sansa."

Petyr's voice was dominant and powerful, teeming with authority and the stunning redhead found herself obeying before she even knew she'd moved. She thudded down on her knees, looking up at him with big blue eyes, that look alone nearly pushed him over into orgasm there and then. Catelyn was nothing compared to hid sweet Sansa.

"Sweetling," he began with a gleam in his eyes. "Do you know what a blowjob is?"

Petyr tugged off his cobalt sleep pants and perched on the edge of her bed with his legs open for her to settle in between.

Slowly she started to speak. "... Joffrey used to say he'd make me-"

"Don't talk about him." He growled; he'd deal with that blonde bastard at a later date and certainly not while his Sansa was on her knees for him.

"Sorry, Daddy." She muttered apologetically. "I know what it is, I don't know how though."

His redhead actually looked ashamed of that but she was the virginal daughter of highly religious parents and only fifteen, it was to be expected.

"It's okay, Sweetling." Petyr encouraged easily. It was strange, Petyr Baelish was meticulous and calculating, he planned everything and yet still made Sansa feel like all of this was spontaneous. "Go on, Sweetling."

Petyr's voice was full of encouragement and Sansa found herself reaching out to take her Daddy in hand, it was hotter than she'd expected, harder too. Baelish let his little girl explore for a time as her hands made their way down his length experimentally, making sure to press and memorise every shift and curve of him.

"Not that tight, Sweetling." Petyr quickly grabbed her hand and released her grip on him a little, he guided her smaller hand along his length showing her exactly what to do. Sansa was a quick study and determined to get this right, her Daddy had made her feel so good more than once and now it was her turn. "There you go." He gasped and released her hand. "Just like that."

Gently, she stroked the older man and Petyr let out an approving sound that made Sansa surge with confidence. She was doing something right, _she_ was making her Daddy hum in pleasure. Braver, she increased her pace, making sure to swipe her thumb over the head coated in pre-cum. When she went no further Petyr grabbed the back of her neck, it wasn't hard or forced, just a soft guide that brought her face closer to his hard member.

"Open your mouth, baby girl. Be brave for Daddy." Petyr wouldn't force his girl but he would thoroughly encourage her. Sansa obeyed, face reddened by the knowledge that this was actually happening. "Wider. Let go and then take my cock up your mouth." He told her as though it were simple.

Experimentally Sansa licked the head and tasted the bead of pre-cum, it wasn't unpleasant. Finally Sansa took her Daddy's large and engorged length into her mouth, his hand guiding her.

"Don't... not teeth, baby." Petyr panted as his hand tightened its grip on the back of Sansa's neck. "That's it... just like that."

The older man's hips jolted up with a loud groan when Sansa leaned back to swirled her tongue around his head, his hardness slamming back into her mouth, a fifteen year old had no right being that good that quickly. Tears sprung in Sansa's eyes, whimpering at the sudden movement – almost gagging when Daddy hit the back of her throat. The redhead glanced up at him but Petyr had his head tipped back and his mouth hung open in a silent moan. Sansa sucks grew more confident with the help of Petyr's hand. Sansa hummed.

"Fuck! That's it, just like that, Sweetling."

She felt so amazing wrapped around him, such a perfect and angelic little mouth being used for something so primal and sinful, it made it all the more arousing. The man with grey at his temples finally managed to open his blue-grey eyes and looked down to find Sansa watching him, seemed his little girl enjoyed watching his pleasure as much as Petyr enjoyed seeing her's. Locking their eyes Sansa took all of him into her mouth, how she'd developed so much confidence so quickly was beyond him.

"Sansa, I'm – fuck – I'm going to."

Petyr's pleasure finally overtook him and he came, hot seed spilling into her mouth and Sansa did her best to swallow every drop. He collapsed on the bed, releasing his grip on her neck and slipping free of her mouth, he panted harshly and Sansa revelled in the knowledge that she'd done that to him. Her jaw ached but she paid no attention to it as she clambered up on the bed beside her Daddy and cuddled into his still panting chest.

"Did I do good, Daddy?" She asked into his chest and Petyr wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes, Sweetling, you did amazing. Daddy's proud of you, my brave girl." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Sweetling."

Sansa froze at those words, her parents and siblings had told her they loved her before but this was different, this was her Daddy. The words resonated in her heart making it sting in such a way that it bordered on pain and pleasure, Sansa found herself grinning ear to ear as the words repeated in her mind.

"I love you too, Daddy."

The nightclub owner slipped himself back into his cobalt pants and then tipped her chin up with a single finger, blue-grey orbs locked with cerulean ones, and pressed his lips to her own. He tasted himself on her tongue and filled with a masculine pride.


	10. Lemon Cake

Almost a week had gone by since Sansa had moved in with him and Petyr couldn't have been happier, well, he could have been if he'd been in the penthouse with his girl rather than his club office watching the news. Catelyn and Ned covered the screen begging for any information on their missing daughter, Police wouldn't think she'd been abducted though, Sansa had packed all of her things and left of her own free will that much was obvious. His girl had been smart enough to leave her phone as well, it meant she couldn't be traced and that his was the only phone she had access to, a phone she had to ask to use. He couldn't let her go, she was his little girl, cared for, wanted and loved more than she'd ever been at the Stark home.

When a knock came at his office door, a gentle rapping that could have only been Olyvar, Petyr switched off the television and threw the remote over to the couch.

"Yes?"

Sure enough the beautiful blonde known as Olyvar, or Oly to his friends, appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Ros said to bring you this." Oly gestured to the glass of bourbon in his hand as he crossed the room and set it down before his boss.

Petyr took a sip letting the alcohol burn pleasantly down his throat; Oly watched his Adam's apple bob happily.

"To what do I owe this to?" Littlefinger asked before taking another sip.

"Lysa Arryn is here." Said the blonde with a look of pity and Petyr sighed then downed the lot.

"Why did you even let her in, Olyvar? It's ten-thirty in the goddamn morning, we're shut."

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." Oly held his hands up. "She slipped in when Azah arrived to do inventory, Mads isn't on the door until tonight otherwise she'd be halfway home by now." Oly saw Petyr's body tense under his shirt.

"Fuck. What does she want?"

"You, of course." The blonde laughed.

"One day I'm going to push that bitch off a bridge." Petyr mumbled to himself almost absent-mindedly but Olyvar heard it and snorted.

"When you do, sell tickets. We'd make a fortune."

"Hmm. Just get rid of her." He commanded.

"Tried, she won't budge. I quote 'I'm not leaving until I see my Petyr!'"

Littlefinger let out another sigh and leaned back in his black chair, eyes stared at the ceiling for a moment before flashing back to Oly as he pulled his wallet from his breast pocket.

"Here." He handed Olyvar a crisp twenty. "Go to the diner across the street and get the biggest slice of lemon cake you can find." He'd promised his sweet Sansa a treat that morning when she'd complained about him going to work so early.

"Erm, okay. Never took you for a cake fan, Boss, but alright."

With a dismissing glance from Petyr he was gone. Baelish looked over to his small wet bar and the bottle of bourbon that sat in one corner, if Lysa was downstairs he didn't know whether to drink it or smash himself over the head with in. In the end Petyr just stood, straightened his suit and headed downstairs. The building his club occupied was five floors and a basement, ground level was the main body of The Mockingbird while the second floor held the rooms his whores worked out off, third floor was his office and two smaller ones for Olyvar and Ros who acted as his co-second in commands. Staff lockers were on that floor too. The fourth floor was storage that no one ever really went in unless a holiday had reared it's ugly head. The fifth floor was his penthouse and the home of his darling Sansa. The penthouse was where he'd have much rather been instead of walking up to Lysa who stood dead centre of his club.

Azah, a stunning girl with mocha skin and dark eyes, was wiping down the black bar top while Ros sat on one of the black and purple stools going over music for the night. A few of his cleaning staff were dotted about as well but they all seemed to be giving Lysa Arryn a wide birth and Petyr couldn't fault them.

Steel blue eyes fell on Lysa, her faded red hair held in messy place by far too much hairspray and the women wore a dress that would have looked ugly even on a woman half her age, it was too tight, too small and a hideous pink.

"Lysa." Said Baelish in an emotionless tone as he approached the woman.

"Petyr darling!" She beamed, latched onto him and pressed her overly glossed lips to his, he cringed and Petyr was pretty sure Ros and Azah had as well.

 _There goes the taste of Sansa,_ said his mind with a mournful sigh.

"Why are you here, Lysa?" That time of the morning she should have been fawning over that son of hers.

"My niece has gone missing, you must have heard. I'm so worried." She announced while cuddling into his chest, her perfume assaulting his nose.

 _I highly doubt that,_ thought Petyr, _you couldn't care less you pathetic excuse for a woman._ Despite his thoughts Littlefinger played along.

"What a tragedy-"

"I knew you'd understand." She cut him off. "You always do."

"Maybe you should be with Cat?" He suggested as he pushed her away to look at her.

"She has that husband!" Lysa hated when Petyr mentioned her sister, always had and always would. "All those other children too."

She made it sound as though Sansa were easily replaceable, that was far from the truth, no amount of children could replace his girl. Sansa was special and utterly perfect!

"You must be really worried about Sansa."

"Hmm? Oh, yes, very much." She grinned. "Cuddle me better?"

 _I'd rather have my throat slit._ "I would love to but I have a meeting." He lied effortlessly. "I was just about to leave when you arrived, I'll talk to you and Cat later." No he wouldn't.

"Tell them something came up." She purred in a frightfully unattractive way. "Give me a few minutes and something will _be up_." She chuckled and Petyr was suddenly glad there was nothing in his stomach to bring up. He sensed Azah and Ros cringe again.

"It's not the sort of meeting I can miss, Lysa." He reasoned. "You know I'd rather be with you."

"You're such a hard worker, Petyr." She kissed him again, nothing like his darling Sansa did. "Jon doesn't even compare to you." Littlefinger just smiled and pretend he gave a shit about anything she said. "I still need something to calm my nerves though, my poor niece."

Petyr understood and grinned knowingly, finally they'd gotten to the real reason she was there.

"Azah, help Lysa would you?" Though phrased as a question it clearly wasn't and the mocha skinned twenty-six year old nodded. "I'll be getting my things for my meeting." Which translated to _I'll be hiding in my office,_ although Petyr would have preferred the word retreating instead of hiding.

Baelish marched off back to his office quickly after that, thinking only of brushing his teeth and licking at Sansa's folds to get rid of the taste of Lysa Arryn.

Petyr slumped back into his office chair and looked over at the cameras to see Azah leading the older woman off to a blind spot, they stayed there for a moment as drugs were handed over and then thankfully Lysa left. Baelish let his head fall against the mahogany of his desk where it stayed even after Oly knocked and entered with a small plastic tray of lemon cake in his hand.

"Your cake, My Lord." Oly grinned smugly. "How bad was she?" Petyr just let out a disgruntled sound. "That bad, huh. You want more bourbon?"

Finally Petyr straightened up and went back to looking like the powerful man he was.

"No. I want a shower."

"I could always join you." Grinned Oly as his boss stood up, eyes raking over the older man.

"No, and stop trying to get me to fuck you."

Oly continued to grin seductively. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"I can and I have." He rounded his desk and took the plastic tray from Oly. "Oh, Tyrion will be here tonight so keep him occupied."

"Oh I think Ros can certainly handle that, Boss."

"Good, I'll be in the penthouse."

With that he backed Olyvar out of his office, locked the door and headed for the large silver elevator.

XXXX

Catelyn sat in the living room of the Stark house, her head in her hands as she cried, Ned holding her as close as he could, it didn't really comfort her though. Meanwhile Arya and Bran were in the breakfast table in the kitchen trying to tone out their mother's crying and prayers.

"I can't believe Sansa actually ran away." Said the wheelchair bound boy with dark hair.

"I know." Answered his sister. "I didn't think she'd actually have the guts... it did get us out of camp though."

"Arya, Sansa is missing and you're making jokes."

"Sorry, Bran. It's just... Sansa will come back." She said with certainty. "I mean where would she go? She has to come back."

"I don't know, its been almost a week."

The two oldest Stark, Robb and Jon, chose that moment to walk through the kitchen door, slipping off their coats as they did.

"Bran might be right." Said Robb reluctantly, a hand running through his red-brown hair. "Sansa can be determined when she wants to be.

"Yeah." Jon agreed. "Our sister is braver and smarter that we often give her credit for."

Because of how quiet Sansa tended to be, they all overlooked their sister. Arya was always getting into trouble, Bran needed more help than the others and Rickon was so young, Sansa bled into the background; it wasn't fair but that was what had happened.

"I know I tease her but I never thought she'd run away." Said Arya with a sigh.

"This isn't your fault, Arya." Jon was quick to say.

"And none of us saw this coming." Added Robb. "We'll find our sister, promise."


	11. Better Flavours

The silver elevator pinged and the doors rolled open for Petyr to enter his pristine penthouse, he walked past the piano and over to the kitchen sink where he got himself a glass of water to wash away Lysa. Sansa noticed the ungentlemanly gargling and grabbed her stuffie, Winston, as she rose from the couch. The bear hung loosely from her hand as she padded barefoot over to her Daddy, Petyr set the empty glass down when he noticed his girl, she looked stunning in her teal dress; sinfully short and sleeveless.

"You look sleepy, my love." He took her into his strong arms.

"No, Daddy. Not now you're here." She rose up on her toes to kiss him, chaste and innocent. "Can I have my surprise now?"

Petyr chuckled and released his little girl.

"Have you been good for me?"

"Very, Daddy." She smiled and Petyr found it infectious.

"Then I don't see why not."

He picked up the tray from behind him on the kitchen counter and handed it to Sansa.

"Lemon cake, my favourite!" She beamed. "Thank you, Daddy."

She pressed another kiss to his lips and Petyr took the chance to deepen it, his hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer, his tongue slipped across her bottom lip begging entrance that was quickly granted. Petyr only released her when their need for air became too great.

"Eat your treat, Sweetling." He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to take a shower."

"But you had a shower this morning." Sansa looked puzzled.

"I need another one." He told her a little more gruffly than intended. "Be good, Daddy will be back in a short while."

She watched him vanish up the stairs towards the bathroom with a look of confusion but she didn't question her Daddy, instead Sansa got a fork from the middle draw in the kitchen and sat down at the glass dining table opposite Petyr's piano to eat her lemon cake. _Yummy._

Petyr left his girl and went directly to his shower as though he'd die without it, he could still taste Lysa in the back of his mouth and the feel of her arms around his shoulders still irked him, Petyr was also a hundred percent certain that his Armani suit was going in the fire.

Baelish rested his forehead against the white tiled wall of his shower and sighed the moment he stepped inside, the water tumbled down over his body, he had to get his hands on the late Jon Arryn's company soon because he couldn't take much more of Lysa. Hot water rained down his body and over his face like a waterfall, gentle and soothing, which allowed his mind to go blank. Petyr was always plotting something and the shower had become his one place of peace, somewhere he could shut off, sometimes he even plotted in his dreams.

Just about a week had sailed by since Sansa had chosen to live with him but Petyr hadn't really had time to enjoy her in all the ways he wished and now Lysa had shown up and ruined his day with her stupid... _Lysa-ness_! The words crazy, obsessive, annoying and bitch didn't quite cover it like Lysa-ness did.

Petyr scrubbed himself clean but could still taste her. _Maybe I could drink bleach,_ he wondered, _no, on second thoughts that's a bad idea._ After he clambered out of the shower and dried himself off he set to brushing his teeth but that horrid taste just clung to the back of his palate, the woman was like a curse. It was revolting and Petyr had endured enough, he was pissed. He marched down the stairs in nothing but his expensive black boxers where he found Sansa binning the empty cake container; a happy smile rested on her lips.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Sansa asked as soon as she noticed him.

"Sit on the table." He growled dominantly.

"What?"

He was angry and didn't ask again, he simply grabbed her and slammed her down on the glass table with her legs open for him. Something inside Sansa wanted to purr. Almost instantly Petyr dropped to his knees and pulled her panties down, by now Sansa knew exactly what was happening and that sense of want inside her grew stronger. She wore cute little kitten stockings that made him smile, he'd not even tasted her and already she'd cheered him up.

"Be good for Daddy, Sweetling."

Oh she was very good for him, she moaned loudly as his tongue licked and let out gasps and needy whimpers.

Petyr forgot all about Lysa Arryn when Sansa slipped her fingers into his salt and pepper hair and gripped it tight; her nails scraped against his scalp. When his baby girl came he didn't stop and brought her to climax again quickly, Petyr needed to hear her moan out for him, needed her to beg him.

"Daddy!" She cried out again.

Petyr's erection strained painfully against his boxers, he'd told her they'd wait until she was ready but by the way she was moaning out for him and letting her legs open wider she was and Petyr couldn't wait any longer. The glass dining room table wasn't right for his beautiful baby girl's first time though, nowhere near good enough, so Petyr rose to his feet and lifted Sansa into his arms before carrying her up to his bedroom where he deposited her softly on his purple bed.

The redhead was nervous, but the surge of want between her legs prevented her worry from coming to the surface. For a moment Petyr just looked at her as though taking in a beautiful piece of art or a goddess.

"Oh Sweetling, you're perfect in every way."

He spoke almost absent-mindedly, as though it had been a thought that had somehow slipped free and Sansa had never felt so special in all her life.

"Thank you, Daddy." When he stripped off his boxers though her worry finally emerged. "You said we wouldn't-"

"Fuck what I said! I need my baby girl." With that he was on the bed, settling in the space between her legs and pulling off her clothes as though they offended him... then suddenly he stopped. "Do you want me to stop?"

Petyr cursed himself, Sansa was his red-haired angel, it was his job to protect her and make her happy not rush her into things because he'd lost control. He didn't want to stop but if she asked him to in that moment then he would, he'd never force her.

"No." The word came out so soft and calm in a whispered tone.

"Thank fuck!"

Without another word his lips were on hers, a clash of teeth and tongue that Petyr knew he'd treasure for the rest of his life. Sansa could taste herself on him when their tongues met, a battle for dominance that he quickly won. Petyr pulled off her dress and shoes – little black ankle strap sandals – and threw them off into the corner closest the door which left his girl completely naked save for her little kitten stockings that Petyr actually rather liked on her; his fingers danced over them.

"You like that, little one?"

"Yes, Daddy." She gasped, eyes fluttering.

"You've been a very good girl for me, baby, and I've had a rough morning. How about you and I treat ourselves, hmm?"

Baelish's grin was infectious and his voice enticing, Petyr could probably talk a man dying of thirst into handing over his last bottle of water if he wished.

"I can smell how fucking wet you are baby girl, and I know it's all for me."

He pressed himself against Sansa and she almost forgot how to breathe, Petyr's hips thrusting teasingly against her opening, he fisted a handful of Sansa's luxurious red hair and pulled back hard enough for her to let out a moan; she'd never felt anything like this before and she wanted more. Suddenly he grabbed her thighs and pulled her to him forcefully causing her breasts to bounce ever so slightly.

"When you cum I want you to scream for me. Scream so loud your mother knows I'm fucking you." Petyr whispered in Sansa's ear before nipping at it.

He forced his lips on Sansa in a hard, possessive kiss. She made a small sound somewhere between a whimper and a purr, her hands went to his shoulders desperately. Petyr kissed and nipped his way down the young redhead's body where he soon reached her breasts and took a nipple between his teeth which forced a moan from her parted lips. Sansa was his and Petyr wanted – no _needed_ – to mark her, he left purple and red bite marks across her breasts and down her stomach. Marks that would always remind her of him, marks that would remind Sansa how much she wanted and needed him. Marks that told the world she was _his_ little girl, his Sweetling. Gods he made her feel so good and he'd barley even done anything to her.

She watched as Petyr reached into the night stand and pulled out a condom and mourned the loss of him when he leaned back to roll it onto his length.

"Relax Sweetling." He wore a loving smile. "The more you tense, the more likely I am to hurt you and we don't want that." Petyr whispered soothingly and Sansa felt the last of her worries melt away.

The redhead took a deep, calming breath, willing herself to relax.

This was it, one hard thrust and she'd no longer be a virgin, she met his eyes for a moment and knew he'd paused to give her another chance to refuse but Sansa wouldn't, she wanted this.

"Please, Daddy."

Finally, _finally,_ Petyr pushed into his Sweetling slowly so that she could feel every inch of his cock as he buried himself inside her. Sansa moaned, her back arched almost against her will. Sansa had expected her Daddy to be large but she'd not quite anticipated just how thick and long he'd be, in that moment Sansa knew that no other man would ever be able to satisfy her like Petyr. He settled both his hands on her hips and forcing Sansa back onto him that little bit further, she gasped as her head fell backwards against the soft pillows. Petyr's thrusts began slow and gentle but soon his need took over and snapped his hips fast and sharp, he set a hard pace using Sansa's hips to pull her back onto him. Sansa could only moan and grip the bed sheets until her slender fingers turned white. Petyr groaned, his hips thrusting powerfully with a satisfying sound of slapping skin. It was true that Sansa had no previous experience with sex but her body seemed to know exactly what to do, and innate knowledge and Sansa let it take over her, she let herself meet his thrusts as she chased after her orgasm. Sansa's blue eyes fluttered shut but Petyr didn't allow it and gripped her neck to force her to look back at him.

"You keep your eyes on me, Sweetheart. Understood?" He he was breathless.

"... Yes... Daddy."

Sansa was dangling on the very edge, looking down into the euphoric depths below with her Daddy not far behind her, she wiggled her hips in just the right way, teasing experimentally, and send him into a primal rut, thrusting like his life depended on it. It was then that the redhead grew needier that Petyr flipped them so as he could watch his baby girl ride him, his long and talented fingers gripped her hips leaving tiny little bruises over her porcelain skin, pulling her down onto him, impaling her. Sansa gathered up all her bravery and leaned down to kiss him again, gasping at the new angle and the way her kissed nipples grazed against his chest.

It was then that she could take it no longer and plunged into the smouldering waters of bliss and euphoria her body clamped down around the older man as she rode out her orgasm, pulling him over the edge and into climax with her.

Petyr lay on his back and pulled Sansa down so as she could cuddle into his chest, for a time he just lay there stroking her hair and basking in bliss... or at least he did until his phone started to buzz.

"Ignore it." She yelped when Petyr spanked her, the sharp noise echoing around the bedroom.

"You don't make the rules, Sweetling." With that he reached for the cellphone on the night table and answered.

" _Boss, are you coming back down or did you fall over in the shower?_ " It was Olyvar and his usual gleeful tone. " _I can come and rescue your perfect naked ass if you like._ "

"Olyvar, it disturbs me that you spend so much time thinking about me naked."

Sansa felt a wave of jealousy pass over her, she didn't want to share her Daddy. He was her's and to prove it she started to press kisses to his chest, a scar lay over it that she'd seen several times before but never had the courage to ask about, now wasn't the time either.

"I'll be back soon, something came up." Sansa couldn't help but smile, _something certainly came up._

Olyvar mumbled something that she couldn't hear. "No you can't know. Now, get back to what I pay you for." Petyr hung up and threw his phone back to the side table, he watched his girl for a few moments with those stormy green eyes of his. "Is this you trying to tempt me?"

"Yeah, Daddy."

Petyr said nothing, just lay back and let his baby girl explore, Gods she was beautiful.


	12. An Angry Little Girl

It had passed eleven o'clock almost half a hour ago and the silvery moon shone through the windows of the Stark manor house and into the living room where Catelyn and her husband sat with their hearts full of sorrow. Cat was crying, she'd not really stopped since Sansa had vanished and all Ned could do to comfort his wife was wrap his strong arms around her.

"Where is she, Ned?" The redhead sobbed into her husband's chest.

"I don't know, darling." He was forced to answer, he longed for something else to tell her but until Sansa was found or came home he would only have that one sentence.

"I knew those girls were a bad influence, they have to know where Sansa is."

"Cat," he sighed. "the police have already questioned them. Jeyne and Margaery don't know anything. Sansa will come back. She's sensitive, she just needs... time away, she'll come back." Ned knew he was clutching at straws.

" _Time away_ ? From what? Us? We were sending her to camp, she would have had her _time away_ ." Cat's eyes were red and painful.

"My love, we both know Sansa hates it there, they all do... except Bran. We raised a smart girl and so we have to trust that she'll come back soon." Ned had always been the voice of reason at Stark Manor.

"What if someone did take her? What then?"

"Sansa's things are gone, that Carousel she loves so much too. If someone had taken her that would still be here." Ned pulled his sobbing wife closer and let his large hands rub soothing circles on her back. "You're scaring yourself, Cat, you need to get some sleep. You'll feel better after some rest."

Reluctantly Catelyn let Ned take her to bed where she managed to settle into fitful sleep after a few hours.

XXXX

It hadn't taken a genius to realise that Sansa had started to go stir crazy locked up in Petyr's penthouse so he'd promised that they'd cook together, with police searching for her he wasn't about to let her go outside so cooking seemed like the next best thing. Cooking meat he needed to go shopping for ingredients but it hadn't taken him very long to work his way through the store and gather up everything they'd need, the line was what slowed him down. It was long slow moving, so much so that Petyr found himself zoning in and out. His steel blue orbs ended up glancing around the large and rather cold building, the walls were a color somewhere between off white and yellow, it was rather disgusting in all honesty, and despite the late hour the place was rather packed. A familiar picture on the milk carton of the woman in front of him caught Petyr's attention, it was his Sansa and he had to admit that even her missing picture was beautiful. Apparently the Stark family now offered a reward, which wasn't surprising, Petyr smiled and wondered if he'd still get the reward after being released from jail; none of that was important though since he had no intention of _ever_ giving up his sweet Sansa.

Finally the line started to pick up some speed and it was soon his turn, items were scanned and packed and Petyr paid before heading out to his beloved Aston Martin. He lit a cigarette, rolled down the window to let in the cool air and just sat there for a moment listening to his stereo while Petyr drummed his fingers against the wheel; the only source of light being the orange glow of his cigarette.

 _You made a fool out of me_

 _And took the skin off my back running_  
So don't breathe when I talk  
'Cause your hand, it's broke in two

 _I got a gun for my mouth and a bullet with your name on it  
But a trigger full of heartbeat pulling from an empty pocket_

The smoke burnt his throat pleasantly as the night air cooled and caressed his skin. When he was done Petyr threw the cigarette butt out the window and pulled out of the parking lot, engine purring as he raced through King's Landing. Petyr had gotten about three quarters of the way home when he'd received a phone call demanding that he _got his skinny ass_ to Casterly Rock, the Lannister's manor house. He'd sighed knowing his little girl was going to be angry with him and then turned back towards the home of Tywin Lannister.

When he got there the staff ushered him quickly into Tywin's office where he found the man himself, Varys and the Boltons sat waiting for him. Varys, Petyr could cope with, they often spared and tried to out cryptic one another but the Boltons – especially Ramsay – Petyr always had the urge to kill; preferably with a blunt instrument.

"Baelish, it's about time." Grumbled Tywin from behind his large mahogany desk as Petyr fell into his chair.

"Sorry, but my car is worth more to me than you waiting for-" He looked at his watch. "nine and a half minutes."

Tywin grumbled again but said nothing more about it, instead he moved onto the reason he'd called them all there.

"I called this meeting because the retched police are on to our import route, I've already had the cargo moved to a different port but according to the officers on my payroll I only just managed to get the drugs moved. They're also suspicious of you, Baelish."

"The KLPD has been suspicious of me for decades. You know what I'm like, more than three people in a room and I'll start a black market." Ramsay snorted from the chair beside his father. "I've run a brothel in the middle of the city, right under their noses, for years. They can't touch me."

"According to my little birds," Began Varys, the bald man had a habit of being so silent everyone forgot he was in the room and that was how he liked it. "they'll be sending in a pretty young officer by the name of Lucrezia Willbond to have a look around and see what she can see. Here."

Varys rummaged in the pocket of his grey suit pants before handing Petyr a photograph, Varys had always been old fashioned, he dealt in words and secrets and rarely sent anything using modern technology. The girl was pretty enough with long raven hair and bold grey eyes but to Petyr she was just another annoyance keeping him from his darling Sansa.

"Kill her, Baelish." Said Tywin in a tone of authority. "Kill her before she even steps foot in The Mockingbird. I want a message sent, I'm miles ahead of them and always will be."

"We should be doing this!" Announced Ramsay quickly. "The Boltons are your enforcers."

Tywin glared. "Roose, I suggest you teach your son when to keep his mouth shut." He turned to Ramsay, the dark-haired man would have lashed out by now had it been anyone other than Tywin who addressed him. "Ramsay, if I wanted blood and body parts everywhere and I would send you but I don't. I want a quick sharp stab to their operation and as much as I detest Baelish I have to admit he's rather efficient."

Petyr just grinned sarcastically and mock glee.

"Oh, the honour."

"Shut up, Littlefinger." Snapped Ramsay before Tywin pulled everyone's attention back to himself.

"On Wednesday afternoon I'll have a new shipment ready for distribution. Bolton, I want your men watching the dock every single second."

"Of course, Sir." Nodded Roose Bolton.

The conversation grew boring after that and Petyr started to lose interest, he'd promised Sansa he'd only be gone thirty minutes, an hour tops, but it had gone eleven and she probably thought he'd abandoned her or something.

About twenty minutes later Tywin finally dismissed everyone and Petyr dashed to his car, rushed home and up in the elevator to his penthouse; paper grocery bags rested in his arms. When he stepped out he found all the lights off and Sansa nowhere in sight. He set the bags down on the kitchen island, the ice cream would have melted long ago but he didn't care. Petyr went straight up the stairs and down the long hallway to Sansa's room, inside he could see his Sweetling curled up on her side in bed dressed in another of the Lolita outfits he'd gifted her; _Gods she's beautiful._ Most of her stuffed toys had been pulled down from the shelves and now surrounded her on the teal colored bed almost like a fluffy wall.

"Hello, Sweetling." He said softly. "I'm sorry I took so long."

The second Petyr took a step towards her bed war broke out and stuffies were thrown across the room and into his face. A hippo, giraffe, dragon, unicorn, elephant, fox, tiger and a dozen other animals flew at him leaving Petyr deflecting them until she ran out of ammunition.

"You promised!" She said angrily. "You said we could spend the evening together! You lied!"

Sansa had been so looking forwards to a home cooked meal and a night of just them, she'd been so excited, then worry had set in, if there was anything she'd learnt about Petyr Baelish it was that when he said he'd do something he did it; especially when he'd promised his girl. For a while she'd tried to brush it off, his phone had died that was why he hadn't called, the Aston had broken down but by ten o'clock that had all ended. Worry gave way to annoyance and then slowly anger, she'd fought it at first, Sansa had no right to be angry with him yet anger continued to bubble until all she'd wanted to do was throw something at his smug face. Her sweet evening had turned into a hot pocket and a very mad little girl.

With a sigh Petyr picked up her favourite bear, Winston – who'd been the last thrown at him – and went to her bed and lay down so as his chest was to her back and set the bear down by her head; instantly she latched onto it.

"I know I promised, Sweetling, and Daddy's sorry." His voice was soft and accented. "It was a work meeting, don't be angry with me baby." She didn't look at him.

Slowly Petyr brushed a stray strand of Sansa's hair behind her ear and then pressed his lips to her porcelain neck. Sansa continued to pout and that alone made him want to flip her onto her back and bury himself inside her, Petyr resisted though, there was sadness in her eyes – even though he couldn't see them he knew there was – and she had a vice-like grip on Winston. Carefully he tried to roll her over to look at him but she refused.

"We'll cook tomorrow, I promise. Okay?" Reluctantly she nodded. "Good. Can I see a smile, Sweetling?" Nothing. "Come on, for your Daddy."

Finally he managed to turn her over and tilted her head up so as Sansa had to look at him.

"No!"

Petyr's hand shot to her throat keeping her in place with a firm hand, a flash of dominance that made Sansa want to purr.

"Oh Sweetling, I know you're upset but you don't yell at Daddy." He pressed his lips to hers as the grip on her throat loosened. "Now let me see that beautiful smile."

When she made no attempt to smile for him Petyr decided to bring out the big guns and started to tickle her, quickly he got the smile he wanted and it wasn't long before it broke out into giggling.

"There it is." His lips met hers again for another chaste kiss. "Now, no more stuffie throwing."

"Yes, Daddy. Sorry, Daddy."

"That's okay, Sweetling. Change into something comfortable and come down stairs. You can choose something for us to watch and I think there's enough ice cream left for a bowl, unfortunately the new tub melted. It may be too late for us to start cooking but we can still spend time together."

"Okay, Daddy."

The prospect of ice cream and cuddled with her Daddy had instantly brightened her mood. Petyr pressed a final kiss to Sansa's lips and the vanished off downstairs having sufficiently cheered her up.

The stunning redhead stood and stripped off her clothes quickly so she could throw on a pair of little lilac night shorts and a silk black shirt she'd stolen from Petyr to sleep in; it still smelled of him.

When she padded down the stairs she found the man with ash at his temples stood at the bottom with the remote in one hand and a black bowl of chocolate ice cream in the other. Sansa grinned and took both on her way to the couch, she looked for something to watch while Petyr got himself a glass of bourbon and joined her. She chose _Silence of the Lambs_ and sat with her feet in his lap while she ate her ice cream, Sansa had always been a horror and science-fiction fan – much to her mother's dismay – especially when there was a something of a taboo was involved and Petyr just smiled knowing the deep down his girl was as depraved as he was. When the bowl was empty she set it down on the coffee table and cuddled into her Daddy's chest and he wrapped a strong arm lovingly around her keeping her close. Sansa was happy and content, at peace, with his arms around her and she'd not felt that happy in a very long time.

"I love you, Sansa." He told her when she rested her head against his chest.

"I love you too, Daddy."

After a short while Sansa fell asleep and Petyr switched off the television with about twenty minutes of the movie left, he gathered the teenager into his arms and carried her upstairs but instead of taking her to her room Petyr turned and went to his own bedroom. He set her down and pulled the black sheets over her porcelain form, Petyr went to get Winston – who she easily grabbed in her sleep – before he clambered into bed and fell asleep with Sansa tucked against his strong chest.

XXXX

Lyrics are Out Of The Black by Royal Blood


	13. Demands

Cerulean eyes fluttered open slowly as Sansa returned to consciousness, she sat up in Petyr's bed and looked around for him... but he wasn't there. For a moment she was confused as she cuddled Winston close to her chest, she'd expected to wake wrapped up tightly inside her Daddy's arms but he was nowhere to be seen. As Sansa slipped out of bed in her liliac night shorts and the shirt she'd stolen of Petyr, the redhead glanced at the clock to see it was almost seven, Petyr was an early riser so she guessed he was just downstairs getting coffee.

Easily she left her Daddy's bedroom and padded in her bare feet down the hall to the stairs, if Sansa hadn't been quietly humming to herself and snuggling her bear she'd have heard Petyr talking to someone. Sansa was half way down the stairs when Petyr noticed her, his eyes gave away nothing but he did gesture powerfully for her to get back upstairs, for a second she had no idea what was going on and then she noticed the woman with her back to Sansa. Her Mother. Adrenaline surged through her thin body, she dropped to her knees and scampered up the stairs to hide behind the opaque glass rail that ran the whole of the catwalk. Her lungs pulled in cold air and she prayed desperately that her mother hadn't seen her in the window reflection or something equally fate-like.

"... Petyr, I have no idea what else to do." Said Catelyn sadly as she turned back to the club owner, tears in her eyes. "The police say she ran away, Robb has looked everywhere for her. She's not with that Jeyne girl or Margaery and Ned asked Joffrey and his mother, she's not with them either." There was a pause. "What if she's hurt? You don't know her, Petyr, she's sensitive and doesn't think things through. She's just a child. Sansa could be out on the street somewhere with only God to protect her. I'm scared and you're my last hope, Petyr. You... you know people, you could find her. Please Petyr, help bring her home."

Petyr was silent for a moment and just looked at Cat, she seemed desperate to find her daughter but of course Petyr knew exactly where Sansa was. He could have ended her worries with a single sentence but he'd never let his baby girl go. Petyr also knew Cat was wrong, Sansa did think things through, she was very smart and brave and a far from a child. When she'd chosen to be with Petyr she'd thought about it intensely; Petyr knew her better than her own mother. Long ago Baelish had loved Cat with all his heart but that had long ago ended, it ended the day he found Sansa crying on the staircase, in that moment he'd realised that everything he'd felt for Cat had just been a teenage boy's interpretation of love; Sansa was the real thing.

"Of course I'll help find Sansa."

Upon hearing him say her name the beautiful young redhead peeked over the black glass railing and down to her mother and Petyr.

"Thank you!"

"You need to stop worrying so much though, Cat, you'll make yourself ill."

There was so much care and concern in his voice, Sansa could even see it on his face but she knew it wasn't real. Suddenly his captivating eyes flashed up to hers but there was a flash of unmistakable anger in them which frightened her into ducking down again. Sansa crawled back to her bedroom after that with Winston in tow, she couldn't listen to her mother any longer and she knew Petyr wasn't happy.

Petyr saw her dart off just as Cat turned around but thankfully she didn't spot her daughter and instead quickly turned back to the dark-haired man.

"You'll pray for her, won't you?"

Petyr hadn't prayed once in all his life, even when Hoster Tully had forced him to as the older man said Grace he'd been thinking of other things.

"Of course. Now, go home, I'll do what I can to find your daughter."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile Sansa had crawled under the soft grey covers of her bed in a childish attempt to stay hidden with Winston close to her chest. She'd never expected her mother to show up at Petyr's penthouse, it was above a den of iniquity. Catelyn had never spoken about Petyr, and Sansa hadn't even realised they'd known one another until her Daddy had told her. Sansa lay there in utter silence for a moment and then she heard him growl loudly up the stairs.

"Sansa!"

 _Daddy's not happy,_ her mind said quickly, a rather obvious statement but her brain told her anyway. Heavy footfalls marched up the stairs, almost stomping but she didn't quite know if it was to scare her or if his anger was real; one could never tell with Petyr Baelish. He entered the room, ripped off the duvet and tossed it to the ground.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done, Sweetling?" His voice was deep and dark. "What would have happened if Cat had seen you?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She told him quickly, eyes downcast.

"You'd better fucking be." He growled. "You need to be punished. Need to learn to be careful and do as I tell you. This is going to hurt."

Suddenly Petyr had flipped Sansa onto her stomach, ripped her lilac night shorts from her thin body and pulled her up on all fours giving him a perfect view of her backside. Her heart raced, but not with fear.

"I think fifty aught to teach you, don't you baby girl?" He asked rhetorically as he opened his belt and pulled it loose. "Daddy wants you to count, if you lose count or miss one I'll have to start again."

The redhead couldn't see her Daddy but she knew he was actually enjoying this. Without warning the belt came down against her rear, the noise echoed around the room and Sansa let out a gasp. It hurt but it wasn't as though he was actually trying to inflict harm on her.

"One, Daddy." She managed before the belt came down again. "Two, Daddy."

Petyr watched the red marks from welts with a grin, the sight of her was utterly stunning but he couldn't forget that he was teaching her a lesson.

"Your mother thinks you're innocent and sweet but I know the truth, you're a naughty little girl. _My_ naughty little girl." He growled possessively.

After fifteen slaps with his belt tears pricked in her eyes, the leather hurt... but she _liked_ it. Her core was wet and ached for her Daddy but her punishment wasn't over, every now and again he'd bring the belt down a little harder over the backs of her thighs forcing her to yelp. Gods he loved that noise. Petyr could feel his body twitch in need of her but she had five more to go, he was so proud that she'd not lost count.

"Forty-five." _Slap!_ "Forty-six" _Slap!_ "Forty-seven" _Slap!_ "Forty-eight." _Slap!_ "Forty-nine." _Slap!_ "Fifty, Daddy."

Petyr didn't say anything when he was done and Sansa didn't dare move, he threaded his belt back on and clicked it shut. She was glistening wet despite the pain and raised welts, despite the tears. He let out a long sigh then pulled Sansa close to his chest and rubbed at her backside soothingly with one hand while the other brushed tears from her sparkling blue eyes.

"You know why I did that right?" Petyr's voice was much more gentle now, less angry and dominating.

"Yes, Daddy." She sniffled. "I need to be more careful and do as I'm told."

"That's my girl." Petyr pressed a kiss to the top of her head and pulled her close. "If your mother had seen you she'd have taken you away from me, do you want that?" Sansa shook her head quickly against his chest,. There was fear in his voice. Petyr was terrified she'd been taken away from him, that he'd never get to hold her again, and until that moment Sansa hadn't realised just how important she was to him. He loved her. "Neither do I, Sweetling. All I want is for you to be here and happy, I love you. I don't know what I would do with out you, baby girl, I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"I'll get you a new stuffy to say sorry for the pain but you have to promise me you've learnt your lesson."

"I have." She said quickly, head snapping up to look at him with her best I'll-be-good-daddy look; big blue eyes as she gently bit her lip. "Promise."

"Good. Now what was it you wanted when you came downstairs?" Asked Petyr as a hand ran through her long red hair. "Pancakes?"

"Cuddles, but pancakes are good too."

Petyr chuckled and felt her whole body surge with want.

"I'm Petyr Baelish, what my little girl wants she gets."

XXXX

Littlefinger had always been an early riser, even as a child which Hoster Tully had been rather pleased with. He'd left Sansa tucked up asleep in bed and gone to take a shower, Petyr wasn't quite sure when he started to hum to himself while the smouldering water caressed his lean body. He rested his forehead against the cold marble tiles for a moment and just let his mind go blank save for the song, a tiny moment of peace... until he felt eyes on him. Petyr pushed open the frosted glass door of his shower and shivered when the cold air rushed in, that wasn't what had his attention though, what caught his meadow green eyes was Sansa sat by the sink swinging her legs back and forth.

"I didn't know you liked Johnny Cash." She said softly.

Petyr didn't say a single word, just pulled the door too and rinsed the leftover shampoo from his hair. A couple of minutes went by and he could hear her finish the end of the song and couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Come on then, Sweetling."

He heard a little squeal noise and then her feet hitting the floor as she jumped down from her spot beside the basin and pulled off her clothes then hopped into the shower with him. In an instant she'd snuggled into his chest with a happy purr, his girl was so perfect and soft.

"Do you have to go?" She asked with her face pressed into his chest the water cascaded over her features. "I get so bored up here without you, Daddy."

"I know, Sweetling." He told her softly with a kiss to the temple. "But I need to work."

There was no other word for it, she sulked, and Petyr thought it adorable. With two fingers he tilted her chin up so as their eyes met, bold cerulean meeting stormy green surrounded by hot steam. There wasn't an inch of Sansa Stark that Petyr didn't adore. He kissed her nose then finally got out of the shower and dressed for the day, Sansa just wrapped herself in a towel and watched him slip on his perfectly tailored armour. She followed him down the stairs towards the elevator with a pout, Sansa just wanted him to stay.

"Sweetling, I'll make it you to you later, presents and everything.. I love you." His lips met hers for a kiss.

"I love you too, Daddy. And my presents had better be big and awesome!"

Sansa knew she sounded ungrateful and like a spoilt brat but she was his little girl, Sansa could be childish every now and again.

"Big and awesome it is." Smirked Baelish as a hand raked through her wet expanse of red locks.

With another kiss he left his girl and headed for the elevator. She didn't want to be alone again and that childish streak bubbled up again.

"And expensive!" Sansa called out after him. "I want a dog or a tiara or a huge lemon cake!"

"Don't push your luck, baby girl." Responded Petyr in that warning tone of his and Sansa fell silent in an instant but also shiver with want.

She watched the silver doors slide shut, Sansa knew she'd been pushing things but the redhead was tired of always being the good girl, she wanted to be boisterous and demanding once in a while. In truth she just wanted Petyr, she wanted her Daddy all to herself. No doubt he'd bring her a present before she fell asleep, they both knew he didn't have to shower her with gifts but whatever he presented Sansa with she'd be grateful for simply because he'd put the time and effort into getting it for her. The redhead didn't need expense gifts, she just needed him.

Petyr was only a floor down in his office and Sansa knew she wouldn't see him until dinner, he never came up for lunch on Thursday. Sansa forced herself away from the elevator and instead went to the gargantuan wall of glass, she looked out over King's Landing; huge buildings and birds flying high.

The search for her was still going strong – the news told her that – and she didn't want to be taken from Petyr, but remaining locked up in that penthouse had started to drive her crazy. She was a bird in a cage. Eventually things would settle down and Sansa would be free to do as she pleased with her Daddy. They'd be together.

Sansa didn't want to just sit and watch TV and she didn't much feel like reading, Sansa had always been more of an evening reading. However, the sun was out and with a grin she padded up to her gorgeous bedroom and pulled open her closet. It only took her a few seconds to find the cute little bikini that Petyr had no doubt taken great pleasure imagining her in when he'd purchased it. Sansa changed quickly into the pale yellow fabric and grabbed Winston the bear before looking at herself in the mirror. _If my Mom could see me in this she'd have me wrapped up in a winter coat and down to the church before I could say 'holy shit',_ she kind of liked the look of horror she expected would decorate her mother's face. From her night stand draw she took her pair of D'blanc prose sunglasses and slipped them on before grabbing the first towel she found and padded back downstairs onto the balcony. Sansa hadn't been out on the balcony much since she'd moved in but she'd thought more than once about what Daddy would do to her on that balcony, in that pool.

The balcony was made of wood stained so dark it was almost black encased by a modern yet strangely classical glass fence. Just to the right of the French doors, beside the pool, was the largest barbecue Sansa had ever seen while the left side had been taken up with every seating option Sansa could have ever hoped for. The towel found itself tossed down onto the nearest sun lounger along with her sunglasses but Winston was set down with care and tilted back as though he were sun bathing. _Seriously, how rich is he?_ There was so much wealth everywhere she looked but Petyr didn't seem to care about any of his possessions save for Sansa herself.

In all honesty the crowning jewel of Petyr's penthouse balcony wasn't the fancy barbecue that looked like it was more for show than use, it was the gargantuan – because there really wasn't any other word for it – infinity pool, it really did look like she could just fall right off the edge into the city below. Pure crystal water, perfectly cool and waiting for her to dive in... and that's exactly what Sansa did, she dove in to the refreshing ocean and bliss washed over her. Sansa floated on the surface for a time looking up at the sky's fluffy clouds.


	14. Ask And Ye Shall Receive

The elevator pinged as the doors rolled open letting Petyr step out into his club, he'd hardly taken a single step before Olyvar appeared beside him holding a clipboard and a blue ballpoint pen, the blonde flashed Petyr a smile but the older man didn't really notice his mind was too focused on cheering his baby girl up; he had left her all alone sulking after all.

"The liquor delivery has finally arrived." Said Oly as they made their way down the long hallways made up of deep greens and black. "Teiichi is restocking the bar as we speak. The plumbers finished work on the east bathroom a half hour ago and I've now got guys replacing the bathroom floor and painters repairing the walls in Armeca's room. The carpenters should be here in by lunch to put down new flooring in there as well."

"Good, I knew you had some level of competency in you." Petyr told him as he straightened his cuff.

"I could have other things in me-"

"Olyvar!" Warned the dark-haired man.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry." Oly cleared his throat. "The new cocktail options are ready for you at the bar too."

"Make the choice for me, I'm sure you've got taste buds. Just nothing that's neon green – neon anything actually – after Azah's last attempt turned to goo I'm not allowing so much as a grasshopper in my club. I'll confirm your choices when I get back."

"Back?" Oly paused just outside Petyr's office.

"I'm going out, errands to run and all that."

Baelish didn't wait for a response, he just darted into his office to grab something the blonde couldn't quite see and then left again for the parking lot and his Aston Martin. Littlefinger had a habit of secrecy – it was what kept him alive – but his staff did fine it annoying at times.

Oly headed downstairs to the bar where Azah had set up a good fifteen drinks for the new cocktail menu, he slumped down on a red barstool right beside Ros.

"Where's the boss?"

"Errands apparently."

"At this time of the morning? He's usually chugging coffee like an alcoholic with an open tab and going over the accounts in his office. Something is going on with him, he's been neglecting the club lately and that's not like him. Baelish is usually crazy meticulous."

"It's a woman." Said Olyvar assuredly. "The only thing that could distract a man like Petyr _Baelicious_ Baelish is a woman."

Ros groaned. "What is it with you and trying to get him to fuck you? Baelicious? Seriously?"

The blonde just grinned. "What? He's a conniving and powerful man who'd probably have me tied to a bed before I could say 'please Master'. What's not to love?"

"Thank you for that horrific mental image of you getting fucked by the boss." The redhead cringed in her seat. "I'm going to be sick, actually just call an undertaker."

Oly chuckled at that until Azah returned to the bar after helping Teiichi and demanded for someone to decide on he the 'new bloody cocktail menu'.

XXXX

Petyr browsed through the store knowing his darling girl would be all smiles and love when he got home, especially after he found exactly what he'd been looking for. He grinned to himself knowing to expect a 'best Daddy in the world' mug for Christmas.

Suddenly a short woman with curly hair appeared beside him with a – frankly rather horrifying – grin on her face.

"Are you sure you want that one, Sir?" She asked with a sense of caution. "There is an issue of size and it may be very difficult to control."

"Yes, I'm sure."

XXXX

Night had descended about an hour previous leaving thick clouds blanketed over the sky only letting the full moon peek out occasionally, Sansa liked it, it reminded her of the horror movies she loved so much. The air retained much of the days heat and Sansa found it more than comfortable to sit reclined in the sun lounger with a book, she still wore her bikini but she'd since thrown on a cobalt colored robe just to keep a chill off.

"Sansa? Sweetling?" Everything had been so quiet that Petyr's voice made her jump. "You out on the balcony?"

Petyr poked his head out the doors just as Sansa closed her book and sat it beside Winston the bear, she rose to her feet and flashed him a smile.

"Daddy!" She beamed and instantly filled his arms.

Petyr practically purred. His hands stroked down her flanks then pushed open the thin robe to let him see the little bikibi, hunger flashed in his eyes.

"Mmmm, you're even more stunning than I imagined in this." That purr almost turned to a growl. Without warning Petyr gripped her pert little backside and pulled her against him as he nipped at her lips. She could feel his slowly hardening interest. "You'll be the death of me, Sweetling." He whispered into her ear.

That tone of voice, deep and smooth, he smelt of cigarettes and mint, his fingers knew just where to touch and Sansa wanted to melt.

"Play with me, Daddy." She half pleaded.

"Hmmm," he hummed, the rumble of his chest only made her want him more. "later, baby girl. I have presents for you, my girl said she wanted gifts and gifts she's got."

"You don't have to keep getting me things," She said into his chest as she gripped him tight. "you let me stay here with you, that's gift enough."

Oh how he loved that girl.

"So modest, I like that about you, Sansa. However, I like spoiling you more." Petyr kissed her forehead. "Come on, baby girl."

With that Petyr softly tugged Sansa into the penthouse leaving Winston behind to guard her book. They made their way to the glass dining table where a large white, cardboard box waited.

"I believe lemon cake was demanded." Easily he flicked the box open to reveal a cake larger than her face, _I'm going to need a treadmill after eating all that._ "Elegant and sweet just like you."

That little line had her smiling in seconds. He swiped a little drizzle off the top and held it out for his darling girl who quickly sucked his finger clean, it tasted fantastic but Sansa enjoyed the devilish grin on his face more. Petyr paused for a moment just to look at the fifteen – almost sixteen – year old then reached behind the cake box to retrieve a small pink bag with white tissue paper, he handed it over and Sansa looked at him excitedly for a second.

"Go on."

That was all the encouragement Sansa needed, she pulled out the tissue paper letting it tumble to the floor but she dropped the whole bag when she took out a tiara.

"You got me a tiara too?! This is beautiful! I only said tiara because they're pretty and it was the first thing that came to mind."

Sansa's Daddy took the item from her hands and carefully set it atop her head, the tiara was small and simple with a sense of vintage to it, what with its intricate leaf design. The silver tiara weighed very little and glittered all over, Sansa didn't dare ask if they were real diamonds.

"Sansa, ask and you shall receive... within reason of course."

Some times she wondered if money actually meant anything to Petyr because if a tiara full of precious stones was considered 'within reason' she dreaded to think of what wasn't. The teen adored Petyr spoiling her but he really didn't need to go to such lengths, she'd have been happy with a new toy... maybe of a Kakapo, those things were cute.

"Oh, I nearly forgot the pièce de résistance."

 _What the hell else did I ask for this morning?_ Sansa really couldn't remember beyond the tiara and she always asked for lemon cake so that wasn't a real surprise. The dark-haired man turned his back on Sansa and went into the still open elevator, she'd not even noticed they were open until that very moment, she couldn't possibly believe he'd gotten her more.

Suddenly her Daddy re-emerged with a tiny ball of fluff in his arms.

"A puppy!" Beamed Sansa in a much higher pitch that she'd intended.

The redhead raced over to him and Petyr quickly handed her the animal knowing he'd likely end up dead if he didn't. She cuddled the creature close and Petyr couldn't help but smile, he'd made her happy, him and no one else.

"I know you only said you wanted a dog because you were being bratty and demanding but I got to thinking, you're alone up here for hours when I go to work. Even though I come check on you and we have lunch most days, you're getting lonely. Now you have a constant companion." He tickled the small wolfdog puppy behind the ears. "She's someone you can play with and talk to."

"Thank you!" She snuggled the little puppy tight to her chest. "What's her name?"

"Sweetling, her name entirely is up to you. Now, upstairs you go and show her all her new toys and her dog bed. Her bowl is already in the kitchen."

He gestured behind him and Sansa looked to see two beautiful bowls of a dark obsidian like material, absolutely stunning and matched the kitchen almost perfectly.

"How did you-?"

"Get all the way up to your bedroom and back with several bags and a rather heavy dog bed while keeping her from barking and ruining the surprise?" Petyr chuckled. "I'm skilled and conniving, I call it 'skniving'." Sansa chuckled at that. "She's a wolfdog so you'll have to train her well. Go on upstairs and play. I'll start dinner, lemon cake for dessert?"

She nodded happily then padded off to her bedroom with the puppy in her arms, the happiness almost radiated off her snow white skin while Petyr went to the fridge to start on dinner.

Sansa made her way into the stunningly beautiful bedroom that Petyr had loving decorated just for her and set the puppy down on her bed. Just as he'd said there were several large bags by her bookshelf full of everything and anything a dog could ever want let alone need, Sansa dropped to the floor at the end of her bed and sat cross-legged as she pulled the bags towards herself; the animal watched her curiously.

"Shall we see what he got you?" She asked the puppy with a grin before she dove into a bag. Inside the redhead found several different collar options. "Looks like you've got one for every day of the week. Come on, girl."

The wolfdog hopped down from the bed and padded over to Sansa happily before easily settling into the gap of her crossed legs.

"Which one, huh?" She gathered up the pile of collars and held one out for the puppy to inspect. "I don't think the yellow would work with all that white fur."

Sansa set it aside and the animal nudged it away from them with a little paw almost as though she agreed with Sansa's words. The next collar was white with little silver studs, the leather was pretty but she set it aside for the same reason as the yellow one. The redhead grabbed another collar from the selection at random to find it was exactly the same as the previous only in black, she held it up to he puppy's fluff only for her to try and chew on it.

"Not a fan then." Muttered Sansa as she tossed it to the other discarded collars.

Suddenly the wolfdog pounced onto the plastic bag she'd taken the collars from and started to chew on it, Sansa quickly pulled the dark bag from the animal's mouth only for a missed collar to tumble out, this one was thicker that the others and made of a strong sparkly blue leather the color of Sansa's eyes. It was the sort of color that just made Sansa happy.

"Good choice." She told the dog before pulling her closer so as she could put the collar on. "There, such a gorgeous little lady." Sansa paused at that for a moment as she tested the word in her mind. then nodded to herself. "That's it, that's your name, Lady." The dog barked as though agreeing with her and Sansa tickled Lady behind the ears. "What else did he get you?" Sansa mused aloud.

From the largest bag – in this scenario 'largest' meant _bloody gargantuan_ and extraordinarily heavy – Sansa tugged out a dog bed, it looked almost like a small black leather couch with a dark emerald green pillow for the animal to snuggle up on; it was the sort of thing a Great Dane would have found roomy.

"Where should we put this?"

Sansa couldn't stop smiling, she'd always wanted a pet, she'd have settled for a goldfish but her mother had always insisted Stark Manor was an animal free zone. The teenager had never understood why, seriously what had Cat been so concerned about? Bestiality? The redhead tried not to dwell on that, it wasn't important now, and instead focused on her new best friend and the bed.

Eventually she settled on placing Lady's new dog bed at the end of her own, it fit surprisingly well and fitted in with the color scheme of Sansa's room without having to match perfectly. Lady didn't need any prompting, she just bounded into her new dog bed and quickly settled down, her little fluffy ears flopping about as he snuggled down in the emerald pillow.

There wasn't a doubt in Sansa's mind that she was going to enjoy having the puppy with her. Petyr really hadn't had to go to such trouble for her, no one had ever made the teenager so happy and she felt honoured that Petyr thought her important enough to devote so much attention to. He made her feel special rather than ignored and never good enough, to Sansa, Petyr was a guardian angel.

It wasn't until Lady hopped down from her soft bed and shoved her head into one of the remaining nags causing the material to crinkle that Sansa's mind came back to her. Dazzling blue orbs flashed over to the happy little puppy who'd pulled a brand new orange tennis ball out.

"Is that your ball?"

Sansa asked in an overly excited tone as she grabbed it and waved the ball about causing Lady to bark and bounce about, with a laugh Sansa threw the orange tennis ball off out into the hallway and Lady went charging after it. She called for Lady to bring the ball back which the animal did with a demand for it to be thrown again, Sansa threw it again and the game began.


	15. RG

Petyr had heard the dog and his darling girl charging back and forth upstairs for almost an hour and he was pleased at the knowledge that the animal would keep Sansa happy and occupied, it would keep thoughts of going back to her parents far from her mind. He'd never let her go, she was _his_! All _his!_

While he waited for the rice to cook so as he could finish their Paella the suit clad man removed a tiny red thumb drive from his breast pocket and quickly plugged it into his laptop over on the glass dining table. Petyr bent over the chair rather than actually sitting on it as he loaded up the file in silence save for the rhythmic tapping of keys. He watched as a video started to place of a rather excessively large living space at Casterly Rock, in which sat Joffrey and Ramsay. Most of it was utter crap and irrelevant to his plots but Petyr hadn't gone to the effort of planting a camera in Tywin Lannister's territory for nothing, he skipped through much of the video file until he found what he was looking for; the corner of his mouth lifted in a little smug smile.

" _Have you seen the Srarks panicking about where that little redhead bitch of there's has gotten to?"_ Asked Ramsay with a chuckle on the recorded video. _"It's fucking comical!"_

" _I know."_ Replied Joffrey as he crashed down onto the couch with his back to the camera, that didn't matter to Petyr though, the film had already shown his face and there was no mistaking that annoying voice. _"They've got no idea how much of a whore she is. She'll basically throw herself at anything that move and the Starks basically sold her to me... Christ they think we're in love."_ He snorted. _"Trust me, that bitch won't know what hit her by the time I'm done. Just got to find her first."_

Petyr made quick work of scrubbing the last sentence, it didn't matter that it would show up if a computer forensics expert looked at it, Petyr had 'friends' everywhere. Tywin and the other Lannister's owned most of the police in King's Landing that was true, but Petyr controlled the forensics experts, the security guards and everyone in between, he'd found that was more productive. Petyr saved the new version to his thumb drive and tucked it safely back into his pocket before slamming the lid of his laptop shut. The untrustworthy man went back to the rice and gave it a stir before climbed the stairs and went to his bedroom to lock the thumb drive away in his safe where no one could get to it.

He could hear Sansa laughing as the dog raced back and forth and sure enough the second he stepped out of his bedroom only for the animal to do her best at knocking him over. Lady charged back to Sansa who was surrounded by empty bags and open bags of toys with a huge grin on her face that warmed his heart.

"Sweetling, dinner is almost ready. Tidy up and come down stairs." He told her in that soft and gentle tone that was only for her. "Bring her too, she needs feeding."

"Lady." Beamed Sansa. "Her name is Lady."

"Fitting." Smirked Petyr. "Come on, hurry up."

He leaned down to press a kiss to her porcelain forehead then vanished off downstairs. When Sansa joined him she'd changed into her pyjamas, Baelish would have been lying if he'd said he hadn't enjoyed raking his eyes up those long pale legs of hers to tiny polka dot shorts and then up over her white t-shirt that read ' _Daddy's Girl'_ in pale pink... she was going to be the death of him. Lady followed behind her with the orange ball that had quickly become the pup's favourite.

"You made Paella. I love Paella." Sansa looked down sadly. "Mom never made it though because Rickon is allergic to shellfish."

"I know." He said while spooning fluffy rice and prawns into white bowls for the both of them, by now she really shouldn't have been surprised by the things he knew about her. "Come on, I have something to show you." He picked up the two steaming bowls and headed off towards the elevator. "Bring her bowl, wine and the glasses would you please, baby girl."

She replied quickly with a _sure Daddy,_ and grabbed everything before following him into the mirrored elevator, Sansa watched him swipe his keycard and push a button marked 'RG'. She'd wondered about that button ever since she'd first stepped foot in Petyr's private elevator and all but broken in to his penthouse; that felt like a lifetime ago. No one said a word as the elevator rose towards the roof, Sansa couldn't help but snuggle into his side while Lady sat at her feet, Petyr wore one of those smirks of his and she knew that whatever he had to show her was going to be good.

Finally the doors rolled open and Sansa gasped as her cerulean eyes went wide. Suddenly the letters all made sense, before her in all its wonder was the most beautiful roof garden she'd ever seen. The Mockingbird Club building was almost 'Z' shaped and lined by a eight foot light wooden fence on all sides save for the one that looked out towards the ocean which seemed to be the garden's prime backdrop. Old fashioned street lamps had been dotted about providing soft glowing balls of magical light setting the garden apart form the other bland buildings. Raised flowerbeds lined the tall fence filled with every color imaginable, small shrubs decorated large patches of mown grass and Sansa knew it would be beautiful in the sun light. The garden's crowning glory though was the ornate gazebo dead centre of the 'Z' shaped rooftop.

The man with ash at his temples grinned to himself as he left the elevator to set the bowls down on the table inside the gazebo while Lady bounced off to the grass with her ball, that puppy had a hell of a lot of energy. The redhead stepped out of the elevator finally but her eyes continued to look around in utter amazement and awe, she'd never seen anything so stunning. Eventually Petyr was forced to actually grab hold of the dog bowl from Sansa and set it down on the gazebo steps for Lady to eat.

"This is amazing!"

"Thank you, Sweetling. Come and eat."

Petyr took the bottle of wine and the two glasses from his girl and easily guided her over to the table where he set both bottle and glasses down. Baelish pulled Sansa into his strong arms, he tucked a loose strand of red hear behind her ear and pressed his lips to hers; her hair smelt of coconuts and nearly had him purring. She could see tomatoes growing off to her left and... _is that an orange tree?_ Petyr Baelish was many things, cunning, extraordinarily well dressed, not afraid of being bad, brothel owner, she'd never expected him to have a roof garden, especially one so well cared for.

"Lady will need somewhere to run around, so you can come up here whenever you wish. I'll get you a keycard tomorrow. I don't know why I didn't let you come up here sooner." He kissed her neck. "I'm sorry, my love."

"No!" She spun around in his arms and beamed up a him. "You're fantastic, Daddy!"

Lady scraped her bowl across the gazebo steps but the sounds was practically ignored.

"You're too kind to me, Sweetling."

Of course Petyr hadn't just forgotten to show her the garden, no one could just _forget_ that. In truth Petyr had kept the garden a secret from her, not to spite her, but so as he could use it when Sansa started to doubt. She'd grown lonely and had Petyr left her that way she'd have started to hate him, but this way Sansa had grown sad and lonely and then Petyr had come alone, given her Lady and a beautiful paradise all of her own. He'd conned her into loving him more.

"I'll always be kind to you, your my Daddy." Sansa pressed her lips to his in a chaste but loving kiss. "You're my hero."

 _Hero? We've gone from stalker to hero now?_ Petyr chuckled within his head. _And in all honesty I'm more of an anti-hero._

"Oh you are perfect, my little girl. Now come eat before it gets cold or Lady decides to be a naughty puppy and help herself."

She nodded softly and let him guide her to the table and pulled her chair out for her to sit down. He easily poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her like Hades offering Persephone the pomegranate, with a smile, one of those real smiles only Sansa ever got to see. Sansa took the glass of Rioja red with a quiet 'thank you' and Petyr couldn't help but just lean back in his chair and look at her, Catelyn had thought Sansa sweet and innocent but Petyr knew the truth, knew how dangerous she really was... and she was his, _forever._ His Queen, his beautiful and vicious little demon.

"Daddy, why do you have this?" She asked jolting him out his depraved thoughts, while gesturing to everything around her.

"Doesn't really look like something I'd have, does it?" He grinned before talking a bite of Paella. Petyr didn't make a habit of revealing details about himself but Sansa was to be his Queen, the only one worthy of being his equal. Petyr took a breath. "My Mother died when I was _very_ young. The only thing I really remember about her is that she loved to cook, always had me in the kitchen with her. Truth be told I doubt she trusted me to be left unsupervised." He breathed out a laugh at that. "She grew all her own herbs and when I came here I had the building renovated, Christ was it ugly when I purchased it. I found this place in a state of absolute disrepair so I brought a landscaper in and one thing let to another until it turned into this."

He gestured to the garden around them before taking another bite of his meal. Petyr actually found it rather refreshing to have an honest conversation even if it was far outside of his comfort zone. Petyr had never told anyone about his mother, always kept his past close to his chest, especially his mother: she'd died when he was six. Sansa wasn't like everyone else in the world though, she wouldn't take that information and twist it into a weapon against him, he didn't have to lie to her or hide parts of himself. Sansa didn't know how to play the game but he was determined to teach her. Petyr's mind returned to him when his redhead hummed with pleasure at the taste of her Paella, the flavours danced on her tongue; Lady barked.

"I'm sorry you remember so little about your mother." She told him after a while which Petyr hadn't expected. There was an awkward pause, hardly there but noticed. "Explains why you're such a good cook. This is delicious."

"Good, and thank you. My mother would have liked you."

Of course Petyr didn't actually know if that was true or not but it made his girl smile so he didn't really care one way or the other. The two ate their meal and sipped at their wine until the bottle had almost entirely depleted, they chit-chatted about this and that, what Sansa had done all day. For a while it was almost like they were a normal couple, like he'd not stalked her since the age of ten and she wasn't a teenage girl trying to escape her smothering family. Lady eventually tired herself out and settled down by Sansa's feet with her chin rested on the orange tennis ball, only getting up when Petyr and Sansa moved to the cushioned wooden bench over by the gas fire pit. He pulled her to sit in his lap and just held her for a long time, breathed in the scent of her hair and the softness of her smooth naked thighs. It didn't take long for his girl to doze off against his chest, her breathing levelled out and she rested her full weight against him, he could have done just about anything to her in that moment had he wished but all Petyr wanted was to hold her close.

As time passed by Littlefinger's mind slowly drifted off to Cat and how worried she must have been about her daughter's absence, probably believed the Devil was trying to corrupt her. Cat had always been a strong woman – dangerous when she wanted to be – and that was part of the reason he'd loved her as a child but her families religious practices had never made that much sense to him. The Devil hadn't tried to corrupt her, Petyr wasn't the Devil, he'd shown Sansa another side of herself... and she'd liked it. Catelyn would see her daughter again of course, that had to happen no matter how against it Petyr was but there was no need to worry about any of that for some time yet. Sansa was all his.

When a chill set in and the glittering stars were covered over by a thick blanket of dark clouds Petyr carefully picked his depraved little girl up bridal style – and oh wasn't that a naughty little idea – and carried her to the elevator slowly.

"Lady, come." He ordered the animal in a dominant tone, happy when she obeyed.

He could see the dog wasn't going to be too difficult to train and seemed as though would be fairly well behaved, which Petyr was mightily pleased about.

The mirrored elevator travelled back down two levels to roll open at his penthouse and Petyr made short work of carrying his darling Sansa up the stairs with the puppy padding along behind, the neon tennis ball still held tightly in her mouth. Baelish set her down on her canopy bed and pulled off her sandals before he tucked her up and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep well, baby girl."

In her sleep Sansa reached out and pulled Winston close. It took him a moment but Petyr eventually managed to get Lady to set the ball down and curl up in her new dog bed at the end of Sansa own, then left the room to change for bed. His perfectly tailored suit was shed and replaced with a simple pair of sleep pants made of a dark grey fabric, but just as he took his watch off and pulled the covers back his phone rang; Petyr groaned. He looked down to the caller ID which read 'Prodigal Son', that was all he needed but at least it wasn't Tywin who showed up as 'Golden Lion'. Almost everyone in his phone had a little nickname attached instead of their real one just for his own amusement.

"Yes, Jaime?" Said Petyr as soon as the dark phone was against his ear.

" _Father has called a meeting. Nine o'clock tomorrow morning, don't be late and be prepared to kill something."_

With that Jaime hung up leaving Petyr stood there in silence. Someone – probably Cersei, not that he was bias at all – had fucked up and now Petyr had to fix it. Oh what fun. Petyr dropped the phone down onto his night table beside his watch and flopped down into bed, he'd deal with their shit in the morning.


	16. Everything

Nine o'clock sharp the next morning saw Petyr walking into Tywin's office with a cardboard cup of coffee in one hand.

"Alright, what's the 411 on the 911?" He grinned in jest.

"Shut up and sit down!" Growled Cersei from beside her father at the table, always such the high and mighty queen of everything.

Jaime entered the room not a moment later and took the seat between Roose Bolton and his sister while Petyr opted to sit beside Varys as usual, the two men didn't like one another but the hated everyone else in the room more.

"Father won't be a moment." Jaime told the group some hummed in acknowledgement while others nodded.

They were an odd collection of people but Tywin had scouted them out of necessity to further his empire, the words 'Mafia' or 'mob' weren't quite right to describe the Lannisters, yes they ran drugs and weapons and everyone feared their name but they didn't have the same stigma attached to them unlike other crime families. Tywin gave the orders while appearing like a perfectly legitimate businessman, Jaime handled the day to day issues while Cersei caused more than she solved. Tyrion - as the families shame – spent most of his time drunk in Petyr's club, a shame really because he was the brightest one amongst them; Baelish had no doubt that man could talk a hungry dragon out of eating him. Pycelle had been there longer than any of them and was hated by all for his constant blathering, however it did come in handy when in court, Pycelle dealt with the legal issues. Varys had eyes everywhere – his 'little birds' he called them – if there was something worth hearing about Varys knew it first and could make quick work of either burying the information or twisting it in his favour. Roose and Ramsay Bolton were enforcers, thugs that thought they were more important that they really were, Roose could be easily controlled but Ramsay was a psychotic wildcard. Then there was Petyr Baelish who had always been looked down on by everyone in that room save for Varys who knew better than to underestimate the club owner. Petyr did a multitude of things – he'd gone out of his way to make himself indispensable – he kept an eye on the money, moved product around, owned all the crime scene investigators and forensics experts so as he could hide any evidence before it even got to the cops... actually he often wondered if he ran Tywin's kingdom for him.

Petyr sipped at his coffee for a few minutes as they all waited for Tywin in an annoyed silence – not awkward, just a room full of people who'd happily kill one another - and only when the last few dregs of his drink were gone did the Lannister patriarch finally enter and slump down into the chair at his desk.

"As we know," began the older man in a deep voice "Oberyn Martell as been a thorn in my side for some years now, so far he's been tolerable annoyance." Petyr and Tyrion actually found Oberyn rather pleasant. "However, he's going too far, he wants to try and take over King's Landing which of course I won't ever allow. This is my territory, Martell can fuck off back to Dorne where he belongs or he can die."

Cersei grinned at that prospect.

"He's already made contact with me regarding the selling and distribution of his product." Said Petyr.

"And you told him to take a hike?" Questioned Jaime as he shuffled in his chair.

"But of course." Petyr grinned. "I'm loyal to the Lannister family."

"I very much doubt that, Baelish." Cersei bit out.

She was right, Petyr hated the Lannisters a partnership with Martell would have been far more profitable and made life much easier for him... that was why Petyr had taken Oberyn up on his offer; he wasn't dumb enough to tell them that though.

Petyr said nothing, just smiled at the dangerous blonde.

"Quiet your bickering!" Demanded Tywin which put a quick end to Cersei's threats and complaints. "Varys, Littlefinger, I want his import route found and shut down by Friday."

Varys and Petyr spoke in almost perfect unison.

"I'll get right on it."

"Done."

"Good." Tywin rested his elbows on his mahogany desk and laced his fingers into a pyramid. "Now, to the real reason I called you all here. Baelish, you're whores work for you... I don't like that," Petyr raised an eyebrow "I've decided to bring in some more exotic girls from Essos, a few even from Yi Ti. They'll work for me but don't worry, you'll get a cut for supplying the location, no point in me setting up a brand new brothel when I already have yours."

Cersei grinned ecstatically as her father spoke and it took all of Petyr's self-control not to launch over the table and smash her head against the stone floor, his eye twitched. The man with ash at his temples bottled up all the anger and urge to murder someone and instead nodded slowly.

"If that is what you wish, truth be told Armeca and a few of the others are getting a little stale."

"It is. They'll be here by the end of next month."

Tywin turned his attention to Jaime and the conversation went on from there for a while Petyr took in all the reliant information without really listening to any of it, he'd sort through it later. It wasn't overly important to him that his whores had a job but Petyr had gone to great lengths to keep them happy and perfectly content to supply him with any information he wanted, needed or might have found even mildly interesting. That brothel was his and there was no way in hell he was going to let Tywin fucking Lannister rip it out from under him just so the man could piss him off and make a few extra bucks! Christ, he was going to enjoy screwing the Lannisters over!

XXXX

The shiny elevator doors rolled open and Petyr stomped off to find Sansa sat cross-legged on the black marble kitchen island with Winston cuddled in her arms and Lady curled up on the floor waiting for him.

"You're late for lunch, I was waiting." She gestured to two plates of food behind her. "Where have you been Daddy?" Sansa asked innocently, a tone designed to tease him but Petyr was too angry to be teased.

He didn't say a word, not a single one, he was seething; how dare Tywin try to take over _his_ brothel! Petyr grabbed hold of Winston and threw him off to the floor then grabbed hold of Sansa uncaring of her outrage, with ease Baelish threw her over his shoulder and stormed upstairs. She let out little demands to be put down but Petyr didn't hear them just marched into his bedroom and threw her down on the bed forcefully, he quickly kicked the door shut behind him to keep Lady out before he returned to his girl.

Sansa had confusion in her eyes but not fear, she could never be scared of her Daddy, she'd never seen him so angry... she sort of liked it. Petyr crashed down onto the bed over her and pressed his lips to hers in a hard kiss, he'd always kissed her like she was his sweet little angel but this kiss was a pure reminder that she belonged to him. He reached into the night stand draw when the kiss broke to pull out several long ribbons the color of blood, before she could even process that he'd moved Petyr had rocked back on his haunches and grabbed hold of her legs. With sudden dominating force he flipped her onto her stomach and pressed Sansa into the bed.

"Daddy?"

"Quiet!" He growled.

Petyr ripped off her skirt and panties in one smooth motion but left her stockings in place. Sansa tried to push herself up and look at him but her Daddy pushed her back down and snared her wrists in the thick ribbon, Sansa didn't complain just let him bound her to the bed tightly; he'd never been so rough with her and she wanted more. Her Daddy was filled with an anger that bordered on rage and if this was how he took out his frustrations she was more than willing to let him. She heard him reach into the night stand again for a condom and then he slapped her ass hard, she could almost hear the grin that coated his lips as he watched the large red welt form on her porcelain backside; Sansa gasped.

Petyr could see she was wet and it only made him want her more, his cock ached and begged for release as he shed his pants and took himself in hand to roll the condom on. If anyone were to walk in at that moment they'd probably jump to the conclusion that he was abusing a fifteen year old girl but Petyr needed this and Sansa was a bad little girl. He ran a calloused hand down her spine and grinned when she pushed her hips back in search of her Daddy. Petyr didn't need anymore encouragement and slammed into her wet heat then set a harsh pace, his thrusts were rough and desperate; this was fucking not the tender love he usually showed his Sweetling. Baelish grabbed hold of Sansa's hips pulling her back onto his hard member. Gods she was beautiful.

"Ahh, Daddy!" She gasped when her arms gave way and her face pressed into the pillows.

Petyr grabbed her hair and pulled her back forcing her back to arch almost painfully.

"Say it again!" He ordered in a deep tone.

"Daddy."

"Louder!"

"Daddy!" She cried as Petyr tugged harder on her long red locks, it hurt but soon had her purring with want.

Sansa was close he could feel it, _such a needy little slut for Daddy,_ his mind growled.

"You close, Sweetling?" Thrusting had left him breathless. "Hmm, you want to cum?" She nodded frantically, or at least as well as she could with Petyr's vice-like grip on her hair. "You're going to have to beg, beg for Daddy to let you cum."

His thrusts were hard and fast, Sansa could hardly think let alone form sentences.

"Please Daddy can I – oh God – cum?" She begged, voice muffled a little by the green pillows. "Please, Daddy, please!"

"No, not good enough." Petyr groaned as his own body started to plead for release.

" _Please!?_ I can't... please... please Daddy!" Sansa couldn't think any longer. "Please Daddy, I'll be good, I'll do anything!"

"Alright, cum for me, baby girl. Cum for Daddy."

And she did, hard. Sansa slipped into the world of orgasmic bliss amid a hurricane, she couldn't think, couldn't speak just felt herself scream out in pleasure as her body tightened around him. The redhead's body went limp and she finally collapsed fully against the warm sheets, body convulsing euphorically.

Petyr slipped from his girls inviting core, easily ripped off the soiled condom and tossed it into the bin not too far from his bed. Sansa had collapsed against the bed but her arms were still held up by the strong red ribbons, suddenly he wished he had a camera, she was so beautiful laying there coated in a thin layer of sweat, her body wriggling as she came down from her high.

Petyr unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off in the same direction his pants had gone then carefully untied his baby girl from the bed kissing each wrist to sooth away some of the pain. Baelish pulled her to his chest, both of them still panted but he didn't care, he needed his darling Sansa close.

"You okay, Kitten?" Asked the man with moss colored eyes once he'd kissed her forehead gently. "Daddy didn't hurt you too much did he?" There was genuine care in his voice.

"... No... Daddy." She panted into his chest a finger softly traced the bottom of the long scar that blemished it. "But what upset you so much?"

Petyr sighed, he'd forgotten about that, _she'd_ made him forget about that.

"It's fine, Sweetling, just a bad day at work is all. Nothing for little girls to worry about."

"You know you can tell me right?" Sansa suddenly sounded very adult and forced Petyr to look down at her, their eyes met. "I'm not a kid, I'm your-" She trailed off for a second with confusion in her cerulean orbs. "What am I to you? Not just your little girl but really, what am I? Girlfriend? Play thing?" The last one was said sorrowfully.

Petyr didn't like the term 'girlfriend', never had, it sounded childish but she was much more than a play thing to him.

"Oh my sweet girl." He cupped her cheeks and tilted her head up to lock their eyes again. "You're mine, you're important and perfect. I've never liked the word 'girlfriend' and I think I'm too old to be considered your boyfriend but yes, that's what you are. My baby girl, my Kitten, my Sweetling." Petyr softly pressed a kiss to her plump lips, chaste and gentle. "I've loved you for so long, you're the one thing I care about other than myself. You're my everything, Sansa."

He meant that, he loved her.

Sansa had never felt remotely important to anyone before, just a disappointment, but to Petyr she was everything and she knew it was true. Petyr had followed her for years, built her a room tailored to her tastes, sent her such lavish gifts just to make her happy. Yes, Sansa was his everything.

"I love you, Sweetling."

"I love you too."

"Good." Petyr pressed a kiss to her forehead again and pulled her closer. "What do you say to one of those horror movies you love so much, I'll make popcorn."

"Don't you have to go back to work?" She asked softly.

"I own the place, I can do what I want. There's ice cream too if you want it."

"I do and okay. I love you, Daddy."

Petyr grinned and pressed their lips together in a loving kiss.


	17. Midnight Gifts

Petyr lay in bed for a moment after their coupling and telling Sansa she was his everything, he just watched as she pulled on her clothes and straightened her hair before bouncing off out the room with a huge smile. Baelish just stared up at the white ceiling as he sorted through thoughts of what Tywin Lannister was attempting to do to his club, after Sansa he didn't have the energy to be angry, knowing his girl could get impatient pretty damn quickly he hopped out of bed and threw on a pair of dark green sleep pants, his shirt was utterly crumpled where he'd not bothered to take it off so Petyr just threw it in the hamper before following his angel downstairs.

Sansa had already sat herself down on the couch with Lady curled up next to her searching through the movies with silent glee. When he'd said he would 'make' popcorn he'd really meant open a bag of that overly sweetened toffee covered stuff Sansa called popcorn and tip it into a bowl; Baelish had always preferred savoury over sweet.

Petyr handed her the glass bowl as he sat down and she instantly cuddled into his naked chest, practically in his lap, and hit play. It wasn't like one would imagine watching scary movies with a teenage girl, she didn't hide behind a pillow or scream when someone jumped out, Sansa loved figuring out who the killer was and why; she was playing the game and didn't even know it. Her Daddy never watched the movie, he always watched Sasna curled up on his lap, the way her lips curled upwards ever so slightly when someone died – especially the stupid ones – or how her eyes lit up when the innocent little girl character turned out to be nuts and on the killer's side. That was when Petyr saw through her mask of being a good Christian girl, of being what her mother had pushed her into being. Sansa had never belonged with Cat and Ned, she belonged with Petyr, with his darkness and cunning.

Once she'd finished her popcorn – _thank God I have her the small bowl –_ Sansa set the empty glass bowl down on the coffee table and sat fully in Petyr's lap so her back was to his chest. He couldn't resist brushing her long red hair over her shoulder and kissing her pale neck, such soft skin. Neither spoke as the movie played through just sat in peaceful silence save for Lady's snores, Petyr snaked his arms around her and the two just enjoyed a moment of them, no cunning or plots, or Tywin, just them.

XXXX

After breakfast Sansa sat on the black leather couch so as she could watch cartoons with Lady and Winston while Petyr dressed upstairs. Lady snuggled further into Sansa's left leg when her show finished and the news took over, none of what the news reader said seemed overly important to her and then she saw her own face flash up on the screen; that got her full attention.

 _Today marks two months since fifteen year old Sansa Stark went missing from her home in Winterfell, a large village just to the north of King's Landing. The teenager was last seen late on the twelfth by her parents when they bid her a goodnight. The next morning her mother – Catelyn Stark – found her daughter's bed empty. Police first believed Sansa to have run away but theories quickly changed to abduction after several discoveries made by police in her room, most obvious was that even though many of Miss Stark's possessions were gone, none were keepsakes or overly important Sansa herself. According to Missus Stark the first item her daughter would have take would have been her Bible which was kept in her bedside table-_

Sansa scoffed, did her mother know anything about her? She'd only taken what was important to her, surly Cat couldn't have been that oblivious. He reporter continued and the redhead turned the volume up a few notches.

 _\- Police also discovered footprints outside Sansa's window made by a man that Police have ruled out being those of any of the Stark men. After two months a ransom has not been made and Police appear to have reached a dead end-_

Suddenly the television shut off which made Sansa jump, she looked over her shoulder to see Petyr toss the remote back down beside her and pull on his his perfectly tailored Armani suit jacket. Why did his suits turn heron so much? Maybe it was the extra authoritative layer to his Daddy persona or it could have been something else entirely, either way it made her weak at the knees.

"You shouldn't upset yourself so much, Sweetling." He said while brushing non-existent creases from his sleeves.

"I'm not upset, Daddy, I'm annoyed." Petyr leaned down on the back of the couch. "She's my Mom and she doesn't know anything about me! I only took what I cared about. I get that I'm the eldest and that with Arya being so much trouble, Rickon being so young and Bran's disability that me, Robb and Jon never got as much attention." She sighed. "And I know that I was meant to be the poster child, the good one but as I grew up I just felt pressured to be something I wasn't and then I felt guilty for not being it. I didn't want to go to Church constantly and be in a choir. I wanted to see my friends and listen to Marilyn Manson without being told he was the Devil, I wanted to dress to reflect who I was not who they wanted me to be." She sighed a again but Petyr just listened quietly. "Father was better, Sansa and I had gone on about getting our ears pierced for ages but Mom wouldn't let us. When she went to visit Aunt Lysa Father took us to get it done, Mom was furious. I miss my Father."

Petyr rounded the couch and sat down the second he heard that, couldn't have his angel getting home sick, Petyr's penthouse was her home now. Almost instantly he had Sansa cuddled into his lap.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked softly.

"No! No, I want to stay with you." Sansa snuggled herself into Petyr's chest, her arms wrapped tight around his neck. "I'm sorry."

"You never have to be sorry, Sweetling." His voice sounded calm and loving but she couldn't see the way his eyes had darkened; now he had her Petyr would never let Sansa go. "It's perfectly normal for you to miss your family.

"I don't want to go back. This is home now, with you and Lady, I'm happy here."

Petyr smiled at that and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. Sansa was well and truly _his._

"That's my good girl."

"I'm sorry my Mom came to you about finding me. I didn't know she would."

Petyr's chest was so warm and inviting, so comforting.

"I didn't think she would so quickly. I thought I'd be her very last option, when she was desperate."

Baelish didn't like this topic of conversation, he'd already established his girl didn't want to leave, they were done, nothing else needed to be said about it. Time for a subject change.

"How about we discuss something nicer?" Petyr tucked a stray strand of red hair behind her left ear with a lowing smile. "It's your birthday in three days, the big sixteen. What would you like? Anything at all."

"I really don't know. You got me so much already, I feel spoilt." She replied softly.

"Good." Littlefinger chuckled. "Mission accomplished."

"A new book perhaps, I like Edgar Allan Poe but Mom always said he was too depressing and went against the idea of heaven."

That sounded just like Cat but Petyr said nothing on the subject.

"Poe it is, what else?"

He'd shower Sansa with riches for the rest of her life, cover her in diamonds and gold. She was all his.

"Daddy, I have everything I could ever want and more. I really have no idea what else there could be."

"Hmm, well, just think about it. I like spoiling you, baby kitten." Petyr pressed his lips to hers in a chased kiss. "I need to go to work. Love you."

Petyr rose to his feet and headed to the elevator while Sansa hopped up onto her knees and watched him over the back of the couch.

"Could you get Lady some more of those treats she likes, please Daddy." Sansa asked sweetly as he swiped his keycard.

"You can't have given her all of them already." She just smiled at him. "Fine, but don't spoil the dog, she'll get sick or worse... entitled."

Sansa chuckled at that. "Okay, thank you. I love you, Daddy." She called out as he stepped onto the elevator.

"I love you to, Sweetling." He replied just before the doors rolled shut leaving Sansa to wonder what to do for the day.

XXXX

It would be some time before Tywin could get his new whores into King's Landing to replace his own so Baelish didn't have to start panicking just yet. He wanted to focus on his angel's birthday and after a few weeks of searching had come up with something she'd adore, Petyr could give her everything under the sun but he knew what she wanted most and so after a little planning he'd decided to give it to her.

He'd returned to the penthouse later than usual and found his girl tucked up in her bed with Winston snuggled to her chest while Lady slept in her dog bed at the end of Sansa's own, she looked like an angel when she slept, all porcelain skin and flowing red hair. Beautiful. She didn't have a care in the world and Petyr couldn't help brushing a hand through her long red locks to wake her slowly.

"Daddy?" She asked in a sleep filled tone.

"Yeah, baby kitten, it's me." Petyr sat down on the edge of her bed as Sansa rubbed sleep from her eyes with little fists then prompt herself up on her elbows.

"I didn't think you were coming back tonight."

"I had a few things to sort out, Sweetling, but I'm done now. All yours." He smirked. "I have something for you, an early birthday present."

"Really?!" The redhead beamed.

"Uh-huh, here."

From the inside pocket of his suit jacket he took a small black envelope and held it out for her to take. Sansa pushed herself into a seated position and took the envelope excitedly, he may not have needed to keep getting her things but there was no way she'd refuse one. Petyr watcher her open it with eager anticipation, at first she looked at the photograph with confusion her brow furrowed.

"Daddy, why did you give me a picture of a cabin?"

"Because, Sweetling, this is your present. You want to go outside, I know that but I also know that if you do someone will recognise you and everything we have here will fall. However, I've found somewhere I can take you where no one will be around to recognise you and you can be outside for a few days." He shuffled further onto the bed. "This, my sweet, is your present, your own slice of heaven tucked away in the forest. No cars, no skyscrapers, just endless expanses of trees and animals by the lake. Would you like to go, Sweetling?"

"Yes!" Sansa all but threw herself into Petyr's awaiting arms and snuggled her face deep into his neck so as she could breath him in. "Yes, I do! I really do!"

Petyr wrapped his arms tightly around the redhead's waist, she was so grateful, so loving and Petyr soaked it all up like a sponge. Baelish had been forced to pay through the nose for that cabin – cabin was somewhat of an understatement, it had been built as a luxury escape – but Petyr just had to have it despite the owners not wishing to part with it. The cabin looked out over Praise Springs Lake about two hours west of King's Landing and was so deep in the forest no one would have stood a chance of stumbling across Sansa. And he couldn't resist it, the cabin had been christened Praise View on account of the lake and since praise was what Sansa's name meant he thought it fitting. _I wonder if Cat purposely looked for names with some sort of link to religion? More than likely._

Petyr would take Sansa to the cabin, he'd let her roam about outside and go swimming in the lake, he'd watch her laugh and enjoy herself with Lady while he cooked at the barbecue, he'd let her enjoy ever single moment so that when they returned to his penthouse she'd have something to look forwards to. The moments of just them and the cabin, alone and happy. If his plan with Joffrey and the Lannisters was to work he'd have to send Sansa home to Cat and Ned but he'd make sure that she was so full of love for him that he could pull her back to him with nothing more than a look.

Sansa Stark was _his!_


	18. Keep Her Sweet

Petyr's SUV – there was no way in hell he was going to bring his beloved Aston Martin into the woods – came to a halt just outside the large cabin he'd acquired just for his darling Sansa. The early afternoon sun fluttered through the viridescent giving the forest a golden glow. Before he could utter a single word Sansa had hopped out the car with Lady and charged over to see the cabin, Petyr didn't have to look at his redhead to know there was an expression of awe on her delicate features; he grinned smugly. Sansa was somewhere new and outside, actually _outside!_ When Petyr got out of the sleek, dark vehicle he snaked his arms around his baby girl from behind and pulled her close, she smelt to strawberries and innocence. He brushed her long red locks over her shoulder and pressed his lips to the soft skin he found there.

"You like?" Petyr purred.

A pointless question really, of course she liked it, Sansa adored it.

"Yes! Yes! I love it!" She bounced up and down a little with excitement, her Daddy always made her happy. "Can we go in?"

"Of course, Sweetling. Here," he pulled a set of keys from is breast pocket and handed them to his gorgeous sixteen year old which she took with glee. "go and explore and I'll get the luggage."

Petyr pressed another kiss to the porcelain skin of her neck. With a gentle push Sansa ran to the front door with Lady not two steps behind her. Cabin might not have been the right word, 'cabin' conjured up ideas of a tiny little shack made wholly of dark wood and that wasn't anything close to Petyr's new home in the woods. Some walls had been removed and replaced with glass, the entire interior had been modernised and everything had a sense of warmth to it.

Baelish made quick work of taking their cases from the trunk, he wasn't quite sure why she'd felt the urge to bring quite so much clothing since they were only going to be there for a long weekend. He carried them through the large oak door that his kitten had left open and dropped them beside the cream colored couch before dropping to his knees and lighting the large fireplace, the cabin wasn't exactly cold but there was a sense of chill to the air, no one had been inside since he'd taken over and he wanted everything to match up with the romanticised fantasy his darling Sansa had gotten. The fire roared to life and spewed out rich heat, wood logs crackled satisfyingly and Petyr smirked before grabbing Sansa's mass of bags and his lone black one and took them straight up to the master bedroom. The man with ash at his temples couldn't help but wonder what delights lay inside the cases; bras covered in delicate black lace, skirts so short they left almost nothing to the imagination, the stockings he loved so much to see wrapped around her firm thighs, that pair of sailor shorts he'd bought her that showed off the perfect rounds of her backside. He could only imagine.

When Petyr returned downstairs he went looking for his angelic girl, it didn't take him long to find her leaning against the light wood railing of the balcony that looked out over Praise Springs Lake. Littlefinger would have been lying if he'd said he hadn't taken a few seconds to admire the tiny yellow skirt she wore and the way it showed the tops of her stockings.

"Did Daddy do good then?" He grinned, Sansa jumped a little at his unexpected voice but returned the smile when he took her into his arms once again. Lady barked at some nearby squirrel hiding in a tree but they both ignored her.

"Very good. Best Daddy ever!"

"Ooh, high praise indeed, Sweetling."

His voice was dark and deep, tantalising and had the young Stark melting into his chest in seconds. Petyr's calloused hands ran up her smooth thighs then suddenly he lifted her and sat Sansa on the railing forcing her legs to part so as he could step between them. Nimble fingers undid the tiny buttons of her white blouse, small and round like a tear, and then kissed slowly down her neck to the crevice of her breasts. Baelish could have done anything to his girl as she sat there and she'd have still begged him for more. _My needy little girl._

"How about-" Kiss. "- you go and put on that bikini and I'll take you down to the lake? Lady can go paddling."

The brothel owner phrased it as a question but it wasn't one, she'd do as he told her. Sansa beamed up at him, her cerulean orbs shining in the early afternoon sun. Oh how he'd loved corrupting her into the naughty little girl she'd become. With another kiss to her plump pink lips Petyr released the teenager so she could run off upstairs to change, Lady followed behind.

He stood there for a time waiting for his girl, even he couldn't deny that Praise Springs Lake was beautiful, he couldn't see the other end of the lake from his balcony but he could faintly hear laughter. Soil sloped upwards into a large hill-like mound covered over by trees and leaves at the back of the house almost hiding it away, Petyr suspected no one would see the house if they just glanced upwards from the lake, one would have to know it was there; just the way Petyr liked it. His little section of the lake was utterly abandoned, just him and his sweet Sansa. She'd be able to hear other people and feel like she was free but in truth Petyr was controlling every single second, he was determined for them to enjoy her birthday weekend but he'd make damn sure no one saw her; he didn't want to be killing people on his angel's sixteenth.

There would be big changes very soon, he'd not intended for it to come so quickly but Tywin bloody Lannister had forced his hand. He couldn't dwell on that now though, Sansa was upstairs taking her clothes off.

XXXX

Sansa splashed about in the lake with Lady while Petyr reclined on the sandy shore tapping away on his phone, he'd swapped his usual Armani suits for a loose white linen shirt and a pair of dark purple board shorts. Just because it was his girl's birthday didn't mean he could stop working; sometimes he thought he never did. He'd quickly checked the news to see if Cat and Ned had released any new plea for their daughter to come home but there hadn't been anything.

Suddenly Sansa bounced down on him and ripped his phone away before he could finish his email to Olyvar, she had a grin on her face and her red locks were a little damp from her splashing.

"Come and play?" She asked with an overly innocent look on her face.

"Give me my phone, Sweetling."

She ignored him.

"Play!" Sansa all but demanded. "Come on, you always work and it's my birthday weekend."

He kept trying to grab his phone but Sansa waved her hand about so he couldn't get to it as though it were a game.

"Sansa! Phone!"

He yelled, Petyr hadn't meant to shout at her but from the way she was going his phone would have soon been smashed against a rock. Sansa stopped dead at his angry tone and pouted, all that fun and frolic faded away as she stared off at nothing in particular still straddling his lap. He took back his phone and quickly hit send before setting it down softly and slipping his arms around Sansa's tiny waist so he could pull her to his chest, completely uncaring that she was wet.

"Daddy's sorry, Sweetling, but you have to do as you're told."

"Yes, Daddy. Sorry, Daddy." She muttered.

"What do you want hmm?" Petyr asked with a devilish grin and kissed her cheek.

Sansa lit up at that. "Race you to the float!"

"Sure, Kitten."

Sansa leaned in for a kiss but Petyr was a competitive sort and suddenly threw Sansa off of him, stripped away his shirt and dove into the lake.

"Cheat!"

She called out once she realised what was happening and raced after him. Petyr could have let his girl win but the idea of seeing her burst out of the water dripping wet just for him was just too good to pass up. This wasn't him, he didn't do cute rom-com weekends away but if it was what Sansa wanted for her birthday he'd damn well do it. The happier he made her now the easier it would be to get her back later.


	19. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

_Sansa sat quietly on the beige couch opposite the one her parents occupied, her back was to the large living room window and her eyes fixed on he carpeted floor. Those big blue orbs of hers were full of tears as she sobbed quietly._

 _"I want my Daddy." She told Cat and Ned without looking up, her heart ached._

 _Ned looked blank but Catelyn glared at her suffering daughter._

 _"You're father is right here, Sansa." There wasn't any love in her mother's tone, just disdain._

 _"Not him!" The younger redhead suddenly shouted, a small spark of anger before she slipped back into sorrow._

 _Ned didn't react, not a single muscle movement but Cat practically growled at her daughter as though Sansa had suddenly slapped her in the face._

 _"Shut your mouth you little deviant!"_

 _Still Ned didn't move, didn't react, almost as though he wasn't actually there. Sansa couldn't see them but she knew that Arya and Bran were perched on the stairs listening to every single word. The house looked far sterile and prison like than she remembered, far more grey and white than there should have been._

 _"I asked Petyr to help find you, to protect you," every single word was full of disgust, "and what do I discover? He's taken you from your loving prison and turned you into his whore!" Cat had said 'home' but Sansa only heard the word 'prison'. "You let him turn you into a Jezebel to spite us."_

 _When was her mother going to learn that not everything was about her?_

 _"I just want him." Sansa muttered to herself as she wiped away tears but her mother heard it anyway; Sansa felt so alone without him, so lost._

 _"Well tough, you'll never see that paedophile again."_

 _Sansa's heart was already broken but what her mother said crushed the pieces to dust. Petyr had said she was everything to him, so what did that mean if she was without him? Sansa was nothing. The sixteen year old didn't think she could live like that._

 _Still her father didn't move, didn't blink, so quiet and unmoving. So much so that Sansa had started to wonder if he was dead or possibly a convincing dummy; she half expected his head to drop off any second._

 _Suddenly came a horrific banging on the dark wooden front door and then a god-awful thud as it was kicked in. Cat shot to her feet as Petyr walked into the grey living room, more slithered, slow controlled movements. His eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them and Sansa liked it._

 _"Sweetling."_

 _There was a silky baritone to his voice that had her slipping off the beige couch and crawling to him in seconds, Sansa didn't trust her legs to keep her up. There he was, he'd come for her!_

 _"Sansa is mine." He told Cat in no uncertain terms, voice unwavering. He didn't shout, Petyr commanded too much authority for that and in all honesty his deep calm voice was more terrifying than if he yelled. "Entirely mine. Her body, her pleasure, everything. She's mind to protect, mine to love. And she's coming home with me."_

 _"You stay away from my daughter you monster!" Demanded Cat but it was too late, Sansa pulled herself up Petyr's body and cuddled into his strong chest. That was her safe place._

 _Petyr sighed in minor frustration._

 _"Sansa is mine-"_

 _Suddenly he was cut off and blood poured down from his throat into Sansa's hair and eyes. Everything went red as the man she loved gargled and choked on his own blood, Petyr dropped to his knees. Sansa could only stare with abject horror. The noise, the short sharp glugs, the light that faded from his powerful green orbs. He hadn't seen it coming, the genius plotter hadn't seen this coming but there was too much pain for his shock to shine through._

 _"Daddy!"_

 _Stood with a pleased smile on her face just behind where Petyr had been standing was Arya, a strange golden dagger in her hand._

 _"Daddy!"_

"Sansa! Sansa wake up!" Petyr shook his girl violently. "It's just a dream."

Sansa sat bolt upright in the dark, lungs panting desperately for cool air. For a moment Sansa didn't know where she was, didn't know what had just happened but there was Petyr right beside her, a look of concern on his face. Alive. Petyr was alive.

"You're okay!"

Sansa clung to him, she all but clambered into his lap.

"They took me back. You died!"

She was sobbing and Petyr held her close, he pressed loving kisses into her slightly sweat damp hair and let her cry. Sansa's nails dug into his naked back in a desperate attempt to keep him close, Sansa needed comfort but Petyr couldn't help grinning over her shoulder. Even her subconscious told her she was his.

Slowly Baelish managed to coax more and more of her dreams from Sansa's lips and quickly came to the conclusion that Sansa truly loved him. She saw him as safety and love, as happiness, while her family had turned into her jailers. Arya's part in everything had taken him a few moments to decipher but he'd soon reached the conclusion that Sansa though of her younger sister as getting away with anything, so why not perform the worst act Sansa's mind could come up with and let her get away scot-free? Not so much as a reprimand.

Petyr had Sansa right where he wanted her. Her body, her mind, her very soul yearned for him and only him.

Sansa's pert backside stung from the spanking he'd given her after she'd nearly smashed his phone while out on the beach, so he laid back on the cold pillows with Sansa's full weight atop him. Neither spoke, Petyr just let Sansa cry into his chest, her tears staining his skin.

Sansa was ready, he could complete his plan.


	20. Beter To Have Loved And Lost

Petyr thrust into the beloved angel beneath him, hard and animalistic forcing pleasured pants from Sansa's parted lips. Her wrists would bruise with the force he used to keep them pinned above her head but she didn't care, too lost in bliss. Her head kept tilting back further into the soft pillows as she gasped and Petyr longed to bite, to suck, to mark her as his in any way he could, before the brothel owner knew what he was doing his calloused hands had released her wrists and found a new home at her throat and squeezed just tight enough to make it hurt. A look of suddenly shock flashed across her face but it quickly gave way to a hunger he'd not seen in his redhead before, she didn't stop him, didn't even try, just grinned... and Petyr couldn't help but squeeze just that little bit tighter and watch her masochism come to the surface. The look in her eyes caused his thrusts to grow erratic as he raced towards his climax, Sansa kept her blue eyes locked with his green ones as she came; hard and with his title on her lips.

He finally released her throat and collapsed on the soft bed beside her, Sansa coughed violently.

"Are you alright, Sweetling? I didn't hurt you?"

"... No." She said after a few moments. "I'm okay, Daddy, just surprised. You've never done that before."

Petyr smirked to himself and traced a single finger over her naked breasts. "You just looked so beautiful beneath me, at my mercy." Baelish couldn't help it, he had to pull Sansa close to his naked chest and snake his arms around her waist. "Daddy's perfect girl."

Sansa grinned.

XXXX

When the day came for them to drive back home Sansa dragged her heels at every opportunity, he didn't blame her really, he'd have wanted to stay too if he were her. After a while he'd managed to get her in the SUV and headed back to his penthouse only to be forced to pull over so as Sansa could use the rest room. He'd wanted to be back at the penthouse by two but Sansa's sexy little ass and insistence upon staying at the cabin had pushed him several hours of target, it had already gone four-thirty.

While he waited Littlefinger perused the contents of the gas station's candy isle with very little interest, just as he came to what he'd been looking for his cellphone started to ring and he answered almost instantly.

"Baelish."

"Catelyn Stark is here." Said Ros flatly.

Petyr sighed as he headed towards the cash register to pay. "Perfect. I'm ten minutes out so tell her to wait in the bar."

"Sure thing, Boss."

Ros didn't say more or wait for Petyr to utter anything else, she just hung up as he left the gas station and returned to the car. He'd been wondering how to do it but Cat had gone ahead and made it easy for him. Earlier than imagined but nothing the man with ash at his temples couldn't handle.

When his baby girl returned Baelish was leaning against the driver's side door.

"Sweetling, it's going to rain soon, put a pair of jeans on please."

"But I like my skirt." As if to prove it Sansa gave him a little twirl, the tiny orange scrap of fabric flew up teasing him with the tantalising view of her pert backside.

"Do as Daddy says, Little One. Who makes the rules?" Petyr kept his voice light but there was no denying the subtle warning hidden away in his tone.

"You." She loved the dark look in his eyes.

"Ding, ding, we have a winner." Petyr leaned in and kissed her pink lips. "Change please, Sweetling."

With only a hint of reluctance Sansa pulled open the rear driver side door and pulled her backpack free from beside a snoozing Lady then padded back to the rest room. Petyr tap, tap, tapped away on his phone while he waited for his darling girl to return and popped a lollipop he'd purchased from inside into his mouth. When she did Sansa looked dejected, she tossed her bag back into the car, the dull thud it made woke Lady and earned her a glare from the animal, she tucked her blouse into the boot cut jeans she'd put on. Easily Petyr pulled the redhead into his arms where she rested her cheek against his chest.

"I love you, Sweetling. You know that right?" Of course he knew, there wasn't any denying it, Petyr just liked to hear her say it.

Sansa nodded. "I love you too."

She snuggled further into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, her Daddy smelt of his morning coffee and the light scent of cherry clung to his breath probably from the lollipop in his mouth. Everything about him made Sansa feel safe, even his danger.

"Good." Petyr kissed the top of her head and released his angelic temptress. He fished in his suit pocket for a second then handed her a lollipop just like his own. "Here."

Sansa took the treat with a grin and hopped into the car. Traffic was light and Petyr wasn't met by a single red light. After only ten minutes Petyr pulled into the Mockingbird's underground parking lot and brought the SUV to a halt right beside his beloved Aston Martin, _Home sweet home,_ he thought with a smug grin. Almost instantly Sansa hopped out the car with Lady hot on her heels and went straight to the silver elevator, he'd not expected her to be so happy about being home considering how reluctant she'd been all day; maybe she'd realised that coming back to the Mockingbird didn't mean she'd never get to return to the cabin. Petyr didn't really know.

Baelish ignored the bags in the SUV and punched in the elevator pin number before stepping aside so Sansa could step inside first. Her brow furrowed when he hit G instead of PH.

"Daddy," She began in a puzzled tone, " where are we going? Shouldn't you be taking me to the penthouse?"

Petyr grinned. "You've been asking me for months to see my club and since it's shut I thought now would be a good time."

"Really? I can see it?" Sansa beamed and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, Sweetling. Consider it another birthday present."

The club was a side of him she'd never seen before, she'd imagined dark walls covered in erotic tapestries and an over the top fountain of vodka. When the doors rolled open she tugged him by the hand onto the club floor with Lady hot on their heels. No vodka fountain or tapestries but she'd been right about the dark walls. The ceilings seemed to go on forever, taller than any church her mother had forced her into, and the floors were a smooth black marble. A large winding staircase called the west corner home and Sansa assumed that lead to the office he'd mentioned a while back. Petyr slipped his arm around her shoulder as she continued to look around and drink in her Daddy's domain. Booths of red velvet were dotted everywhere but somehow didn't seem to take up much space, little areas were raised and littered with blood colored chairs almost as though they were some kind of viewing area while one raised section over by – what Sansa assumed to be – the dance floor screamed VIP area. The whole club gave off a den of iniquity vibe and the redhead longed to know what the place looked like packed full of the debauched. When she turned to the bar she found another redhead wiping it down, _must be Ros,_ muttered Sansa's mind.

When they walked into full view of the bar Petyr suddenly put a huge amount of space between them which caused his girl to frown.

"Daddy-?"

"Sansa!"

Fear shot through Sansa's whole body and made a home in her eyes as she turned to she her mother charging towards her at full speed; Lady growled.

"Sansa, sweetheart."

Lady growled louder as Cat engulfed her daughter in a tight hug, Sansa didn't want this, didn't hug back.

"Lady!"

Petyr commanded and she instantly sat down like a good dog, he'd seen she was about to launch at Cat; Lady had been trained well to protect his darling Sansa.

"You found her, thank you, Petyr, thank you." Catelyn clung to Sansa almost crushingly so.

Baelish cleared his throat. "Of course, it's an honour to return your daughter to you."

"What are you wearing?"

Cat looked at Sansa's tight jeans and skin hugging blouse with distaste and didn't seem to hear a word Petyr had said.

"My bartender gave her a change of clothes." He answered easily.

Littlefinger had know Cat would be against what his little girl wore but he couldn't have risked Sansa growing suspicious of him making her change more than her skirt for jeans. While he stood there emotionless Cat started to cry and Sansa looked about ready to crawl inside his chest just to get away from her mother.

"Where did you find her? Where has she been?" The elder redhead all but demanded.

"I found her wandering the street looking terrified after I left a meeting at Casterly Rock, Joffrey had been irritating as usual." He paused only for a moment. "I brought her straight here. You should get her home and call the detective in charge of her case."

Finally Cat released her daughter and looked directly at the club owner as she wiped away tears.

"Thank you, Petyr, truly. Sansa, thank Mister Baelish."

He watched as Sansa slowly turned to face her Daddy, tears ran down her cheeks, Catelyn thought it was joy of having been reunited with her mother but Petyr knew the truth, she cried because she'd have to leave her Daddy. When she opened her mouth to speak her voice was quiet and pained.

"... Thank you."

"Come on, Sansa. Let's get you home. Your father, brothers and sister have been worried sick."

 _I am home!_ Sansa's mind screamed. Cat made to pull Sansa away but Lady got in the way and started to growl and snarl once more, she'd not let Sansa be taken.

"Petyr, please control your dog."

Sansa reached out a loving hand and the wolf dog instantly nuzzled into it as Petyr rounded them to the animal's side.

"Sit."

Lady obeyed instantly. He could see the sorrow in his baby girls cerulean eyes,

"It seems Lady has become somewhat protective of Sansa." Said Petyr smoothly. "Sansa, would you like to take Lady with you? To feel safe?"

"Oh that's not needed, Petyr. You've already-"

"Yes." Sansa cut her mother off, she had to lose Petyr she wouldn't lose Lady as well.

"Good. I'll have her food and a leash sent over soon." Baelish smiled softly at his girl.

"You don't have to let her take your dog." Clearly Catelyn didn't want a dog – let alone one the size of Lady – loose in her home.

"No, Lady will be good for her. She's a protective animal at heart."

Petyr rested a large hand on Sansa's right shoulder and pressed a kiss to her forehead. The older redhead thought it odd and a little too familiar but Petyr couldn't resist, he needed his darling Sansa to know she was loved.

"Take care of yourself, Sweetling. Just tell the truth about where I found you and what happened. No one can hurt you now."

Sansa nodded mutely.

"Thank you, Petyr." Said Cat again and frankly he was getting sick of hearing that.

"... She's safe, that is thanks enough."

He had no choice but to watch as his beloved kitten was tugged away from him and the place she called home, her only comfort being that Lady got to go with her. Petyr would be lonely without his sweet Sansa but he'd not let Cat take her forever, he knew she'd spend every second longing to be back with him. He'd take her back... once his plan was done.

"You look like you need a cuddle, Boss." Oly said from behind him, grin on his porcelain face.

"Olyvar, so help me God-"

"Okay, okay, sorry." The blonde held up his hands in surrender. "I was just wondering if that girl knows you're using her or not."

"I use everyone." He couldn't take his eyes from where Sansa been stood.

"Not me though."

Petyr sighed. "No, Oly, just not how you want."

Truth be told Petyr liked the banter he and Olyvar shared, it amused him on some level and that was why he'd tolerated the blonde's crush on him for so long, both knew nothing would ever come from it.

"Hey, if I make it to ten years working for you can I get a kiss?" Oly asked jokingly.

"If I haven't killed you sure."

With that Petyr turned and went back to the elevator leaving Olyvar grinning, he'd already been there eight years.


	21. Wash Away The Truth

Sansa had been crowded ever since Catelyn had taken her back to Winterfell and frankly she'd never felt so uncomfortable in her life; not even when she'd first discovered that Petyr had had stalked her for years. The redhead wanted to go back to him, back to where she was safe and happy and loved.

"Can I go to my room please?" She asked quietly, eyes cast to the floor.

Her parents – or more correctly her mother – had kept her on the same couch she'd been on in her nightmare for hours, wouldn't let Sansa out of her sight. Robb and Jon had taken her into their arms almost the second they'd seen her, Bran had smiled and possibly cried – she'd not really been paying attention – while Rickon didn't seem to notice that she'd actually been missing, probably too young to understand; he'd been more focused on 'can we keep the doggy?'. Arya had never been one for mushy emotions but she'd tried to hug her sister. That had been the last few hours of her life and she couldn't take it! Her father seemed to be the only one who understood she needed some space.

"You need to speak to the police, Sansa." Said her mother.

Maybe it hadn't been hours she'd been back at Winterfell then, the police probably would have made it their first job to come talk to her.

"The lass can do that in her room." Argued her father and Sansa was thankful for it.

She didn't wait for anything else to be said, just stood and made her way quickly and quietly up the stairs into her bedroom with Lady right behind her. Sansa crashed down on her bed and Lady hopped up beside her so she could nuzzle into the redhead's side. The room was still a hideous pink mass void of everything she cared about, she wanted to go home to Petyr, to her carousel, to their movie nights with ice cream, to their bed, not remain in the pink prison. Petyr wouldn't leave her though, she knew he'd never do that, he'd come for her, save her like he had before. Tears started to pour from her eyes again, why had her mother gone back to Petyr's club? Why couldn't she just leave Sansa be?

"He'll come." She told Lady through her sobs. "He will."

Sansa couldn't even begin to explain how thankful she was that her Daddy had convinced Cat to let her take Lady with her. Having her beloved pet by her side helped to take some on the pain away, but only a bit.

After what felt like forever a knock came on her door, light and unimposing, could have only been her father, her mother would have just walked in. The door opened and sure enough there was Ned followed closely by her mother and two men in suits; _cops then._

"Lass, the police are here to speak with you." Ned told her softly.

Lady growled, teeth bared and ready to pounce. She'd been trained to keep Sansa safe, keep strangers away from her and Sansa felt almost as though Lady were a protective wall between her and the rest of the world.

"Oh that thing needs to go back to Petyr to learn some manners." Complained Cat, she'd never really been an animal person.

Sansa knew that Lady would actually pounce so she gripped her blue collar tightly keeping the dog on the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Miss Stark. I'm Detective Inspector Chandler, this is DS Kent " Said the elder of the two policemen. "We know it must be hard for you right now," _It is but not for the reasons you think._ "but we need to ask you a few questions."

Cautiously the blonde DI made his way closer and perched on the edge of her bed, brave concerning he was all of a foot away from a rather large wolfdog that clearly didn't like him. Her parents loitered in the doorway while the shorter dark-haired DS Kent hovered between his partner and her dresser. Lady growled again and Sansa was forced to tug on the collar.

"Lady shush." The dog obeyed instantly but kept an eye on Chandler.

"I didn't know you had a dog, Miss Stark." Started the blonde almost conversationally.

"She doesn't. It's Petyr's and it'll be going back soon."

Chandler turned to her mother, clearly not pleased that Cat insisted on speaking for her daughter.

"Petyr would be Mister Petyr Baelish? The man who found her?" Cat nodded. "We'll be having men speak to him shortly." Chandler turned his attention back to Sansa. "Is it alright if I ask you some questions?"

The redhead nodded, it wasn't like she had much choice, but what if her story didn't match Petyr's? What would they do to him?

"According to your mother, Mister Baelish found you earlier today on his way home after a meeting at Casterly Rock, the Lannister mansion. Is that true?"

"... Yes."

If Petyr had said it he'd said it for a reason so she agreed.

"Okay." Nodded Chandler while Kent started to jot things down in a little black notebook. "You vanished from your room, can you tell me who took you? How they got in?"

Sansa was quiet for a long time and everyone assumed it was fear but no, it was her trying to figure out what to tell them, what Petyr would want her to say. 'I don't know' would have raised more questions and there was no way in hell she'd tell them it was Petyr she'd been with. They'd never believe she'd gone to him willingly rather than him kidnapping her.

"Sansa, answer the detective." Cat finally demanded but still she said nothing. "Answer the question."

"Joffrey."

The name slipped from her mouth before she could stop it, there wasn't any evidence to back that up but her mother's stern voice scared her and Petyr had already talked about the Lannisters.

"Joffrey Baratheon?" The blonde detective didn't seem overly surprised for some reason.

"I thought you loved each other."

Oh that set Sansa off, her mother had always been blind when it came to Sansa. Arya got away with just about anything with nothing more than a displeased glance, Bran and Rikon were babied while Robb and Jon actually got treated like they were smart enough to make their own decisions. Her teenage mind might have given her tunnel vision about some things but Catelyn had blinded herself to Joffrey and Sansa's hatred for him. Petyr had taught her she didn't need to be under her mother's religious thumb.

"No! You did." Sansa had never yelled at her mother before. Lady snuggled closer almost as though she were moral support. "You wanted me to marry him. He's a monster! I just went alone with it to make you happy but nothing ever does!" The tears started again. "So when I said no he... he-"

Sansa went quiet as sobs took over, she buried her face in Lady's fur. Ned was instantly by her side cuddling her into his chest despite Lady's snarl of warning, he was a good father, loving and caring, but nothing would make her feel better until she was back in her Daddy's arms.

"And Joffrey did that to you?"

For a moment Sansa had forgotten that DI Chandler was there. He gestured to her neck and wrists, she'd not realised they'd bruised, Petyr had choked her the last time they'd had sex, they were bruises of pleasure but the police couldn't know that.

"... yes."

"Alright. We're going to need to do a rape kit and have your bruises documented."

"No." Sansa said sternly, tears forgotten.

"I know it's invasive but it must be done."

"No."

"Sansa-" began her mother but Sansa wasn't having any of it, if they did a rape kit they'd find Petyr's DNA.

"No."

"Maybe tomorrow when she's slept?" Ned tried to reason, in his mind Sansa had been through horror and misery, she deserved rest and love.

"Every second we wait to do the tests we lose possible evidence, Mister Stark." Said Kent, his voice was higher pitched that Chandler's and seemingly more sincere.

"What if the examiners come here? You wouldn't have to go anywhere then, would you allow that, Lass?"

Sansa knew she wasn't getting out of these tests but making them come to her would buy some time.

"Okay." She said sorrowfully.

"Alright, we can make that work." Chandler turned to Kent. "Call forensics."

The questions kept coming for a few more minutes before the blonde was satisfied and Sansa managed to get Ned to convince her mother to leave her alone soon after that. She didn't have long until those tests were started, she had to wash Petyr away.


	22. Intruders At Midnight

The tests had been done, photographs taken, more questions asked and the rape kit had been sent off to the lab for analysis. It had killed her to wash Petyr away but it had needed to be done, couldn't risk them being discovered. Normally they used a condom ut of course the one day they hadn't her mother had shown up to ruin everything. Chandler had informed Sansa that she needed to come down to the station at some point in the near future to give a formal statement but thankfully he didn't rush her. _Don't worry, Miss Stark, Joffrey Baratheon won't be doing this to anyone else ever again. We have new evidence._ Chandler had told her before he left which had only left Sansa with yet more questions. How could the police have 'new evidence' when everything she'd said was a lie. It shouldn't have been possible .

Finally alone Sansa lay down and glanced up at the digital clock which read seven o'clock, the sun had gone down and thankfully Cat had decided to leave her alone; it seemed Ned had finally convinced his wife to leave Sansa alone. The teenage redhead curled up on her side with her back to the window with Lady cuddled to her chest. Her beloved pet was the only thing making the whole situation bearable.

She wanted to yell and scream at Petyr, wanted to slap him. Surly he'd had to have known about her mother. He knew everything! But no, it couldn't have been on purpose, he'd never let her go. Sansa was his Sweetling and proud of it. He'd promised to _never_ let her go and she believed she would think of something. Petyr Baelish was too smart, cunning and sneaky not to. Petyr would save her from her parents, of course she loved them and her siblings very much but her Daddy made her happy and she wanted to be with him.

Sansa had lay there on her side for hours watching nothing in particular, Ned had poked his head into the room around nine to check on her but other than that she'd been left alone. Eventually Sansa slipped into slumber with a snoring Lady, until her eyes snapped open at he sound of her window opening. The wolfdog snarled but quickly quieted in favour of settling on the end of the bed with her long tail wagging. Petyr. Before she could hop up from the bed his weight dipped the mattress down and an arm was thrown over her waist.

"Hello, Sweetling." Petyr whispered into her ear and she purred.

A wave of peace and happiness washed over Sansa as she leaned back into him. He was warm and his scent instantly calmed her body and soothed her soul. He'd never let her go.

"I missed you." She breathed and turned in his arms, Sansa snuggled into her chest.

Baelish had changed his clothes since she'd seen him that morning, now he was shrouded in black, suit, shirt with a somehow darker hoodie over the top. A cat that had been on the prowl.

Petyr suddenly tugged on her long red hai r slightly to get her to up at him. Dominating green to naughty cerulean. Petyr just looked at her for a moment, a pause before everything surged back to life. His lips crashed to hers as though they'd been parted for years rather than hours, he tasted of mint and Sansa felt as though she were home. Her nails dug into his shoulders and pushed him onto his back where she straddled him, Petyr went willingly, of course he did, no one could make Petyr Baelish do anything he didn't want to. His strong hands caressed her thighs, teased upwards to her hips, that was where she belonged. Sansa loved him and Petyr clearly loved her, why couldn't they be together? Age was just a number and she'd chosen Petyr.

Her Daddy drug his tongue over her bottom lip begging entrance that was quickly granted, Sansa let out a little moan of pleasure. She had him back. The moan grew into a desperate mew when he ran his tongue along her teeth which made him grin and chuckle deep in his throat; Petyr loved to make his kitten purr.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps on the stairs reached them, Sansa froze but not Petyr, he threw Sansa off of him and rolled off the bed then under it just as the door opened. The redhead clenched her eyes shut and did her best to appear sleeping. Cat pushed the door open with a creak and stepped inside to glance out the window which Petyr had thankfully had the foresight to shut. Quite how he'd managed to climb up and into her room she wasn't sure but he'd obviously done it before when he retrieved her carousel. Catelyn looked around the dark bedroom as though she didn't trust the space then moved closer to her daughter only for Lady to jump up to glare warningly at her.

"You're a vicious little thing, aren't you?" Cat whispered angrily. "Petyr needs to teach you some manners. He doesn't even like dogs."

Cat stood there for a while in utter silence – moments of awkward quiet that came in a continuous line – before finally, _finally,_ leaving the room. They waited until the footsteps faded into nothingness and then a little longer just to be safe before Petyr rolled out from under the bed and settled back down beside his Sansa.

"I want to go home." She told him after a time.

"Soon, my Sweetling. I love you."

"You won't forget me will you? Won't leave me here?"

"Oh, my darling. I could never forget you. If I took you home right now and spent ever single minute of ever single day for the rest of my life with you, I'd remember this moment. I would remember your warmth, your love, your goodness. I remember every single time we are together, Sansa, as though it were the first time I saw you."

"Tell me about it." She pleaded quietly. "About the first time."

He smiled, a true and genuine smile that reached his green orbs was was only for her.

"You know about that."

"Tell me again?" How could he deny his angel?

"Alright." He paused for a beat. "Your parents were throwing some sort of church barbecue and Cat invited me. I only went to irritate Ned. Your Aunt Lysa had been throwing herself at me the entire time so I escaped to the bathroom for a moment of peace and when I left... there you were. A sweet ten-year-old little girl sat at the top of the stairs crying, people like me don't give crying children a moment of thought but you stopped me in my tracks." Petyr didn't look at his redhead, instead he stared off at the horrid pink wall as though the memory were playing in his mind. There was a smile on his face, small, hardly there, almost as though he weren't aware of it. "You had an ivory dress on, went down to your ankles with a sashes bow in my shade of purple, almost as though you were mine already. There was lace work over your shoulders as well, a beautiful piece of work but it would have been nothing without your flowing red hair bringing it all to life. You looked like a goddess. I must have just watched you from the bathroom doorway for a good five minutes, I couldn't take my eyes off you. So stunning, so innocence, so lonely." Sansa remained silent, she had been lonely but Petyr had put a stop to all that. "I asked if you were alright and you jumped, it wasn't that I'd startled you, more like no one had ever bothered to ask you that before. I could have fallen into your blue eyes and died a happy man. When you spoke it was so quiet but angelic, I sat down on the stairs next to you and we just listened to the noise going on downstairs like we were part of it all but separate at the same time. You seemed to be comforted just by my presence, I made you happy just being there and truth be told the same was true for me." Baelish paused for a moment. "I had this desperate urge to touch you so I ran my fingers through your hair and told you everything would be alright... and then your mother came across us and dragged you away. I left after that."

"She ruins everything." Complained the teenager.

"Cat's not that bad. And of course I'll take you home but Daddy has to work some things out-" Abruptly Sansa cut him off when she remembered Chander's questions from earlier.

"I told them Joffrey took me. I didn't mean to but it slipped out and now the Detective says they have new evidence."

"Shush, Kitten." His voice was calm and deep. "Daddy supplied the 'new evidence'."

Sansa paused for a moment.

"You did?" Her brow furrowed. "How? How did you-?"

"Did I know you'd say he took you? Well, I said I found you near the Lannister home and you already hate Joffrey. That and I have cameras all over Casterly Rock." Petyr smirked.

"You're framing him?"

"But of course, Sweetling." Baelish pulled Sansa closer until there was hardly an inch between their lips. " You're mine, Sansa Stark, _mine_ ! No one hurts you, I saw what Joffrey did to you everyday after school for years and that was just what he was stupid enough to do in public. I'll destroy him for hurting you and I'll destroy the Lannisters for daring to try and push me out of my own game. No one plays the game better than I do, Sweetling." He kissed the top of her head. "You tell them he woke you up in the middle of the night and convinced you to climb out your window to meet him, you didn't want to, of course you didn't, it was the middle of the night and you don't actually like him, but you were afraid of what he'd do the next day at school if you didn't. He was angry because you'd finally stood up for yourself and told him to he wasn't good enough for you, that you hated him. Joffrey got angry and you don't remember anything after that. You woke up in a basement with the sound of dripping pipes, that's where he had you. You escaped when he was dumb enough to forget to lock the door."

"But how do I prove any of that?"

"You don't. Sansa, you spin the tale, play the helpless little girl everyone wants you to be, I pad the story out. I take it from your word against his to cold, hard fact. Daddy will make it all okay, the Lannisters own the police but this is already too big for them to bury. I however, own the forensic scientists, I don't need to prove anything I just need to pay enough to make them say what I want."

Clearly Petyr had put a lot of thought into this, seemingly more than the hours since her mother had found them, _nonsense._ He'd not lie to her.

"I want to go home." She told him again, cheek pressed to his chest.

"Soon, Sweetling." Petyr assured. "I promise you won't have to stay here, I won't allow it. You're my little girl remember?" Sansa nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"I'd love to stay here with you all night but I have to set to work on the scientists and Cat will keep poking her head in here all night. Goodnight, my Sweetling."

The redhead grabbed at him desperately.

"No. Please don't leave." She begged, tears threatened to start again.

"Hush, it's not forever, baby girl and you have Lady to keep you company. I love you."

With one final kiss Petyr rose from the bed and carefully opened the window, he clambered out and vanished into the night as though he were a ghost. Sansa wiped tears from her eyes and made quick work of closing the window behind him lest her mother return, then curled back up on her hated bed. She still wasn't happy – far bloody from it – but her Daddy had come to her, he'd promised she'd go home and that he loved her.

Petyr's visit made it easier for her to sleep but it still wasn't what one would deem peaceful. She just had to survive until Petyr could carry out whatever plan he had.


	23. I'm Not Lonely

It was too quiet, much too quiet. Petyr had grown used to Sansa and Lady filling his penthouse, Lady's constant snoring and Sansa's angelic voice moaning out in need and whispering 'Daddy'. Petyr wasn't lonely, he flat out refused to say that. No, he'd just grown accustom to his baby girl always being there. It mattered not though, soon he'd have her back in his arms safe and sound right where she belonged. That dog too. He'd already had Cat on the phone telling him to pick up Lady but no, she'd stay with Sansa until he took his Sweetling back.

He'd gotten the footage he had doctored into evidence, just paid a cleaner with a bit of a gambling problem; easier that stealing candy from a baby. Instant supporting evidence of everything Sansa had said. Petyr had been slowly programming his girl since the whole plan had occurred to him. Of course he could have just told her what was going on from the beginning but Petyr never revealed his plots and cons, it was safer to keep his cards glued to his chest, and besides, if Sansa thought she was protecting both of them she'd be more inclined to stick to her story emotionally. Maybe it would have been better to tell her, Petyr couldn't help it, he manipulated everyone.

Still, there was nothing more he could do for the night, he'd gone to reassure Sansa the night before but Petyr couldn't risk doing that every night; not with Cat watching his baby girl like a hawk. The way Petyr saw it he had two options. One: sit in the room he'd gifted Sansa with a bottle of whiskey. Then there was option two: go down to his club, light-heartedly threaten to kill Olyvar when he made some reference to them having sex and lord over the place as he usually did... with a bottle of whiskey. Frankly option two sounded pretty good, then there was the fact that business as usual would look better to the police.

The man with ash at his temples dressed in the blackest three piece suit he possessed and tie the color of blood. Damn he looked good in a suit. As Petyr wasn't an overly tall or muscular man, hadn't come from a powerful family or attended a fancy boarding school most people overlooked him. Thought he was harmless or an annoyance, and that was how Petyr liked it. Recluse spiders were about half an inch and not much to look at, gangly legs and beady eyes. They repulsed just about everyone that saw them but they were venomous and dangerous. They could kill when people least expected it. That was Petyr Baelish, overlooked by everyone until it was too late. Tywin Lannister thought he could pull Petyr's business out from under him... the idea was laughable.

Pleased with his deadly appearance Littlefinger – because he was Littlefinger, Sansa's loving Daddy wouldn't exist until he had her back in his arms – made his way down into the heart of his club. They'd reached peak time, young girls with too much money and not enough brains dressed in slutty scraps of fabric punctuated by twenty something playboys and old men who might as well have had 'yes I'm a Sugar Daddy' badges on. Of course there were the exceptions, Tyrion Lannster, the only competent member of the family, perched at the his usual booth. A brunette that looked as though she'd just escaped a catholic school by the bar and Lysa heading towards him. _Wait, what?_

Petyr's initial reaction was to shoot her but instantly thought better of it, couldn't go clearing out The Mockingbird. His second thought was to run, of course that was ridiculous.

"Petyr!"

Lysa grinned as she raced across the club and threw herself at him, just as Olyvar passed with a tray in hand and for a split second he actually debated kissing the blonde man just to irritate the bitch.

"Hello Lysa." He greeted with no emotion what-so-ever. "How nice to see you."

"Isn't it." Full of her own self-importance as usual. "I'm celebrating." She told him as her drink sloshed, Lysa Arryn had drunk him out of gin more than once.

"Oh?" _Just pretend to give a shit, yep that's it, pretend you care._

"Robin won a competition at school today... and Cat found Sansa." Lysa took a gulp of her drink.

"I know. I was the one who found sweet Sansa."

Lysa perked up at that, had she been a dog... never mind.

"Really? I wouldn't be surprised if she ran off with that Baratheon boy and he dumped the little whore so she's making it all up. Attention seeking."

 _Oh yes, because you'd have absolutely no experience with that now would you Lysa,_ Petyr wanted to shoot back but he resisted.

"A minor possibility but the girl's bruises don't lie. And I know when people lie to me, it's what I do."

"You've always been so smart." Lysa all but purred as she snuggled into his chest, he hated every second of it.

Oly suddenly reappeared and without a word slipped a glass of whiskey into his right hand, it was a double and greatly appreciated. Petyr gulped the whole thing down only for Oly to take it and present him with a second glass; Lysa seemed entirely oblivious. Baelish nodded his thanks to Olyvar who just grinned with that schoolboy smile of his before he vanished off back to the bar.

With the aid of his top shelf whiskey Petyr went into auto-pilot while Lysa clung to him like a parasite, he nodded in the right places and offered fake smiles here and there, only listened for key words that might have been of some importance to him... there weren't any. It took three hours for him to escape her, two of which had been him convincing her they weren't having sex. Baelish would have had to think of Sansa just to get it up and he'd not defile her like that.

Finally Littlefinger managed to escape and flee back to his personal elevator but found Oly leant again the wall checking out just about every dark-haired man that passed by.

"Are you following me around now, Oly?" Asked the older man with a slight smirk.

"You know me, Boss. Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave. I do have something for you though." The blonde pushed off from the sleek wall and took a small package from under his arm. "I have a 'present' for you from Tyrion Lannister." Olyvar handed the brown envelope over.

"Tyrion?" Littlefinger's brow furrowed.

"Uh-huh. Told me to give it straight to you as he was leaving." The blonde nodded.

It wasn't that big and clearly lined with bubble wrap, had it been from any other Lannister he'd have expected it to be a bomb.

"Hope you get Sansa back soon."

That got Littlefinger's full attention in an instant, his green eyes snapped up with a dangerous shine.

"What?"

"I saw you bring Sansa in here and Catelyn Stark go crazy Mom. She kept edging closer to you for reassurance, you had Sansa Stark all along didn't you." It blatantly wasn't a question. "You're getting her back though, right? You've been happier since she 'disappeared'."

The brothel owner smiled, Olyvar was smarter than he seemed, he'd brought Petyr a huge amount of info over the years. Petyr's head tilted to the side ever so slightly.

"Olyvar, do I ever let anything that's mine go?"

"Never, Boss."

"Then your question is kind of redundant, isn't it?"

Baelish didn't say another word and didn't let Oly utter anything else, he just got on the elevator and headed up to his penthouse. He flicked on the lights flooding the whole place with a soft orange glow, the package was tossed down onto the kitchen island; the same place Sansa had sat to greet him on many a late night.

Petyr pulled a knife from the block and expertly sliced into the envelope from which he tugged a single sheet of paper and a photograph, with a raised eyebrow he read the note.

 _Baelish,_

 _Our plans benefit each other, a strangely common occurrence. The photograph is Cullen Bragian, he's somewhere in Yi Ti, get to him before Father does and he'll have no way of taking over._

 _Tyrion_

The little lion hated his father as much as Petyr did, probably more, not surprising he wanted to take Tywin down a peg. Cullen Bragian was a name Petyr had come across more than once, he ran the underworld of Essos. If it was him Tywin planned to use to take Petyr's business it was likely he was helping the Lannisters bring in guns, drugs and just about everything else he could. All Littlefinger had to do was offer Cullen a better deal; easy. Baelish's plan with Sansa destroyed the Lannisters reputation and social status and taking Cullen from Tywin would destroy his reach to Essos and criminal world. It was almost too easy.

Baelish glanced down at the picture, tall, raven hair, piercing hazel eyes; maybe he should have shown it to Olyvar. He left the image on the kitchen island and headed upstairs, he could deal with Cullen Bragian and Tywin Lannister in the morning.

He could feel Lysa still clinging to him and frankly it made him want to rip his skin off. The shower was turned up at hot as it would go in an attempt to scold her off him. Water washed over his naked body satisfyingly, it burned but soon all of Lysa was gone he found the warmth relaxing. He leant his head against the cold white tile as peace rained, Petyr had been tense since he'd let Catelyn take Sansa back to Winterfell and Lysa had just made everything a million times worse. Gods he wanted his girl back! When his fingers started to prune Petyr forced himself out of the steamy shower and towelled off. With his hair still damp Petyr padded down the hall and into Sansa's room without a single scrap of fabric to cover him.

The room looked as though she'd only left for a moment, her closet door was cracked open just as it always was, Winston was perched on the Ottoman as though waiting for her to walk through the door and her pyjamas were neatly folded on the bed. He sat down on the soft sheets and picked up Sansa's tiny little sleep shorts, a smile came to his lips when he breathed her scent in. So sweet, so intoxicating, so perfect. He felt himself twitch in want. Oh, he needed his girl back! Petyr craved her. With the rich scent of Sansa filling his lungs Petyr took himself in hand.


	24. Flicker Of Light Amidst An Ocean Of Dark

After two and a half weeks Cat had demanded Petyr take Lady back, she didn't like the wolfdog and didn't want Sansa getting attached to the creature. Reluctantly he'd had to give in, that was how he'd found himself knocking on the Stark Home's front door at two in the afternoon. It was Ned that opened the door only to glare at him. To the Starks he'd saved their kidnapped child but neither man liked each other and they made no attempt to hide it.

"Baelish."

"Ned."

The Stark stepped aside to allow Petyr into the house, the glare only grew stronger, green eyes spotted Bran and little Rickon in the living room doing what looked to be their homework but his Sansa was nowhere to be seen. Just as the silence between Baelish and Ned started to grow long and awkward Cat appeared from the kitchen and made her way down the long hall to the front door, there was a look of relief on her face.

"Petyr, thank you for coming. It was so kind of you to let Sansa keep your dog for so long but that thing is driving me mad, growls at anyone who goes near Sansa."

"Lady is a protective creature, she was quite taken with Sansa the instant they met." Petyr smiled to himself remembering the look of joy that had been on his redhead's face when he'd presented her with the puppy.

"And Sansa with her, but she needs to remember that the dog is yours not hers. Also, letting her keep it any longer is only going to make it harder for her to give the animal back."

"I understand. How is young Sansa?" He enquired sincerely, Ned didn't buy it.

"The Lass is doing her best."

Cat nodded to herself. "The Lord returned her to us." _Oh, I'm God now am I?_ Muttered Petyr's mind, _I returned Sansa to you and it wasn't out of the good of my heart, that's for goddamn sure._ "You'll need to come up to Sansa's room." Cat continued which quickly snapped him out of his thoughts. "She won't let the creature go."

Baelish nodded and let Catelyn lead him up the long staircase while Ned went off to check on his sons in the living room. As they passed Arya's room at the top of the stairs she just shut the door with a insulted expression as soon as she saw him, rude but Petyr couldn't bring himself to care. At the very end of the hall was Sansa's door which Cat pushed open without even stopping to knock, he'd been in Sansa's room a few times but not once had he entered through the door.

Lady growled when Cat stepped inside but stopped dead when she saw Petyr, Sansa may have been her mistress but Petyr was in charge, there was no mistaking that. Sansa, who had been staring out the window, furrowed her brow at Lady's sudden quiet and turned to see her Daddy smiling at her, had her mother not been there she'd have thrown herself at him.

"Sansa," Cat began slowly. "you remember Mister Baelish." Sansa nodded, she knew him better than anyone else in the world. "He's come to collect that dog."

The redhead grew panicked, her cerulean eyes widened. Petyr understood, Sansa needed Lady and frankly he didn't want her moping around his penthouse until he took his baby girl back.

"No." Said Sansa assuredly but Cat really wasn't giving her a choice... as usual.

"Sansa, the dog isn't yours, it's Petyr's. It needs to go home with him."

The younger redhead pulled Lady to her, eyes lost for something to say so Petyr went to her and crouched down with his back to Cat; he tickled Lady's ears.

"Hello Sweetling." Cat thought he was talking to Lady but his green orbs were fixed on Sansa, every word was for her. "Don't worry, you can come home soon."

Sansa hoped and prayed that was true but she wasn't so sure anymore, her mother hardly let her out of her sight; she felt smothered. She wanted Petyr to take Lady home and her along with them, she wanted everything to be as it had been. An idea popped into Petyr's evil little mind, he rose to his feet and turned to look at Catelyn once more.

"Maybe Sansa could help me walk Lady from time to time." He suggested. "She's an active animal and it might be nice for Sansa to get out of the house."

"Perhaps." Said the older redhead, which meant no. Sansa, however, was desperate to be with her Daddy and Lady.

"... I'd like that."

He internally grinned, he'd known his Kitten would jump at that chance, all Petyr needed to do was slowly convince Cat.

"... Could I, Mother?" The sixteen year old asked almost fearful of outright refusal.

"Not at the moment, Sansa. Maybe after the police are finished with their questions." Cat practically sighed.

Petyr wasn't stupid, he knew Cat liked the idea of Sansa going outside again and returning to the world, school and – more importantly – church.

"It really wouldn't be a problem, as soon as Sansa is ready." He told her quietly before turning back to his girl. "I'm sure Lady would love to see you. Goodbye Sansa."

Suddenly Sansa threw her arms around his waist and clung to him which actually surprised not only her mother by Petyr himself, Sansa was the only one that could do that. She hugged him tight.

"Thank you for making me safe."

A strange way of phrasing a thank you to her mother but to Sansa understood perfectly. Gods he wanted to take her right there on the hideously pink bed. Petyr smirked to himself.

"I'll see you soon, Sansa."

He couldn't resist stroking his fingers through her hair, so beautiful, so perfect, so _his._ Reluctantly he left the bedroom before Sansa's mother grew suspicious, he could almost feel Sansa subconsciously reach out for him. Once Cat had shut the door behind them they headed back down the way they'd come.

"Thank you for finding her. Arya and Jon actually suggested she'd run away, silly I know but I was certain something had happened to her. Sansa would never run away, she isn't resourceful enough and she loves her home."

Baelish's face might have been calm and sincere but on the inside his eyebrows were raised and unimpressed.

"She's a strong girl. Sansa will be alright, I'm here to help where I can as well, even if it's just letting her help walk Lady."

They turned the corner and made their way back down the stairs.

"I can't ask you to give up your valuable time just for Sansa." Replied Catelyn.

"Nonsense. I'll need to walk Lady anyway, it's really no trouble." Anything to be with his darling Sansa.

"Thank you, Petyr." She offered him a smile as they reached the front door. "Maybe we'll take you up on your offer."

Suddenly Ned appeared from the living room, obviously they'd caught his attention.

"What offer?" Ned's voice was deep and predominantly grumpy.

"Petyr has offered to let Sansa help walk his dog." Explained the older redhead.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, she's been through a lot."

Translation: 'I don't want my daughter anywhere near Petyr bloody Baelish'. Petyr's only thought was _too late._

"I'm sure find out. However, I have work to attend to so I'll say goodbye. Cat. Ned."

Meanwhile up in her bedroom Sansa watched her Daddy and Lady leave from her window, her mother had forced Sansa back home, away from Petyr and now she'd taken Lady as well. The teenager wanted to cry, she was all alone again. Just when Sansa thought her day couldn't get any worse her mother burst back into her bedroom, she didn't bother turning around Sansa wanted to watch Petyr and Lady until the very last second. Blue eyes watched as her Daddy opened the car door for Lady to hop in then rounded to the driver's side, he glanced up to her window and flashed Sansa one of those real smiles, he mouthed 'goodbye Sweetling' and even though it was the smallest thing in the world it warmed her heart. She could still smell the faint scent of his aftershave and a hint of mint, it made her feel safe, almost as though he'd spiritually wrapped himself around her. That scent was the only thing keeping her sane.

"Sansa, I'm sorry the dog-" The sixteen year old cut her off abruptly.

"Lady. Her name is Lady. He said 'little lady' and it stuck."

That wasn't a hundred percent true, she'd actually muttered those words but she couldn't let slip that she'd named her beloved creature.

"How do you know that?"

She shouldn't have known that but she just hadn't been able to take her mother referring to Lady as 'dog' or 'that thing' any longer. There was a pause where her eyes flicked back and forth.

"... He told me. D... Mister Baelish kept talking to me in the car, kept me calm. He's a nice man, kind."

Cat sighed. "He is when he wants to be. I've known Petyr all my life and he's as dangerous as he is smart. Some days I think that man walks hand in hand with the Devil."

Sansa rolled her eyes, _here we go again. Pushed the Devil off his throne and took over Hell maybe._

"He is right about you though. You should go outside, the fresh air would do you good. You can go with Arya and Robb for walks, nice and simple."

"No."

"Sansa, you can't hide from God's world."

"No." She repeated and finally turned around to face her mother. "Please let me help Mister Baelish walk Lady."

Cat sighed, an all too regular occurrence.

"I'll think about it." That was the best Sansa could hope for from her mother, almost defeated she flopped down onto her hated pink bed and nodded. "I'll go and make you and your brothers some lunch."

With that Sansa was alone once again inside her room. It was so quiet without Lady, and she wanted her Daddy.


	25. Do You Trust Me?

Three weeks had passed since the press had become aware of Sansa's return and her accusation against Joffrey, as Petyr had imagined the Lannisters had scrambled to bury the whole thing; strange to think that for once they were actually innocent of any wrong doings. It wouldn't work though, Petyr had prepared for every loophole, every eventuality, there wasn't any chance of the Lannisters and Joffrey getting out of this unscathed. Joffrey had already been arrested and Baelish owned Cullen Bragian so Tywin had been forced to not only back off but put a stop to his plans all together. Petyr had his brothel back and since the Lannister had been thrown into the spot light no one would do business with them; too much of a liability. A little longer and Tywin would have nothing. He'd hardly lifted a finger, oh, it had all been too easy.

All that was left was to get his sweet Sansa back. He couldn't take Lady's depression much linger, the dog wouldn't leave him the hell alone, she followed him everywhere in his penthouse and howled until she was blue in the face if he shut the bathroom door to take a shower. If Sansa didn't love her so much he'd have dropped Lady off at a kennel and never looked back. He understood Lady's feelings though, he needed Sansa back too. If he didn't fuck that girl soon he'd lose his bloody mind! It had been almost a week since he'd suggested he take Sansa with him to walk Lady and unfortunately Petyr hadn't been able to get Cat to budge on the subject. Catelyn Stark was a notoriously stubborn woman.

As of late Baelish the brothel owner had re-emerged full force and his profits has spiked by thirty percent; much to his pleasure. He'd grown sick of Roz and Olyvar bickering over how the bar and dance floor should have been run so he'd just decided to separate the two of them, Roz watched over the girls and Olyvar did what he did best, head up the bar and keep everything running smoothly when Petyr wasn't there. Of course he'd never admit it, but Olyvar was the only person smart enough to ever be trusted to look after his empire. Since Sansa had entered his penthouse he'd been distracted from The Mockingbird and with her back with her parents he'd thrown himself back at his work. With everything he'd been doing at the club – and by the Gods had there been a long list of things for him to take care of – Petyr hadn't been able to visit his Sansa again in her room. He needed her touch, her scent, her taste, Sansa's pillows had started to smell more of him than her, Petyr missed the sound she made when she came on his tongue, and he'd even fallen asleep on Winston the bear last night.

Two days later when Baelish had almost lost his mind he'd gotten a call from Cat enquiring if he'd be willing to let Sansa go with him to walk Lady, seemed her daughter's pleas had gotten to her. As expected he'd played the kind saviour and readily agreed before racing to his beloved Aston Martin with the dog in tow.

When he finally got to the Stark house he knocked loudly as Lady's tail wagged excitedly, Petyr bottled up his own excitement as Ned answered the door. In an instant Lady barged past the bearded man and barked in search of Sansa.

"That thing still doesn't have any manners then." Came Cat's voice as she made her way out of the kitchen at the back of the house and down towards the front door.

"What can I say? She adores Sansa." Smiled Petyr.

Just then the teenage redhead came charging down the stairs and dropped to her knees before Lady with a grin, and wasn't that just a perfect view.

"It looks as though she's been looking forwards to this. I'll have Sansa back by three o'clock." He turned to leave, even whistled for Lady to follow him but Cat stopped him.

"Oh, no, Robb is going with you." _What?!_ "I don't want Sansa being all alone." Petyr's eye twitched. "He's stuck in traffic though."

Hiding his annoyance the man with ash at his temples peered down at his watch.

"Could he not meet us there? I do have a very full afternoon." Catelyn clearly didn't like the idea and Ned even less so, knowing their answer was no he'd decided to play a bold move. "Or maybe we could just cancel, do it another time."

"No!" Cried Sansa.

 _That's my Kitten, right on cue._ Sansa looked up at her mother with tears in her cerulean orbs and after only a few moments Cat relented; maybe she was going soft. She sighed.

"Alright, I'll have him meet you at the park." Petyr internally grinned, that had been easier than he'd imagined to play on Cat's love for her daughter. "Excellent. Lady, car." He ordered then held a hand out to help his darling Sansa up, the smooth skin of her palm against his was almost heavenly after so long of them being apart. "Don't worry Sansa, Robb will meet us there."

For all Petyr cared Robb Stark could go get beheaded while a crowd cheered. The sixteen year old practically floated to the Aston Martin and into the passenger seat with Lady at her side, she looked almost as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Cat, this will be good for Sansa."

Ned opened his mouth to speak, probably to throw some kind of threat at him but Petyr simply left uncaring as to what the Stark had to say. When he pulled away a grin pulled itself onto his lips.

"Gods you smell so good, Sweetling." Petyr took a deep breath, he'd almost started to go through withdrawal.

"I want to come home, Daddy." She suddenly blurted. "I need you, please, Daddy."

"I know, Kitten, I know. Soon, I promise. Now, say it again."

"Daddy." She whispered in a husky voice.

Petyr's eyes closed momentarily as he practically purred, he could feel himself twitch with want and from the way Sansa rubbed her thighs together he knew she was wet.

"That's my good girl. Touch yourself." There wasn't any mistaking it for a request, she'd missed his dominance, Sansa could never deny him.

Slowly she opened her jeans – long hideous things that shouldn't have been anywhere near his girl – and slipped her hand past her purple panties to her glistening core. Petyr knew the route off by heart since he had to pass the part to get back to his penthouse, which was probably for the best since his full attention was firmly on his Sweetling.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes fluttered shut, little moans escaped her lips as he turned down a back street determined to make the journey take as long as possible.

"... Daddy, please."

Petyr chuckled darkly at that, his girl was so perfect, so naughty.

"Do you need me to touch you, Sweetling? Need Daddy inside you, thrusting into your body as you cling to me. My name on your lips as you beg for me. Please, Daddy. Move, Daddy."

Petyr's breathing deepened and Sansa gasped, the hand not at her wet sex clamped down on his thigh; pain sparked through him but Petyr didn't care. He longed to pull the car over and fuck his girl unto oblivion but he knew he couldn't, Robb would grow impatient quickly. Before he could say a single word Sansa grabbed one of his hands from the wheel and pulled it to her desperately. Petyr chuckled at the back of his throat but indulged her – he could multi-task. Sansa was practically dripping wet when he finally found her folds, her nails dug into the leather seat, as she moaned.

"Did you miss me, baby girl?" Littlefinger purred. "Did you miss Daddy's cock?"

Sansa gasped. "Yes!"

"You're close, Sweetling, so close." Calloused fingers crooked inside her wet heat, he'd missed the way she felt, the little mews of want and need. Sansa rocked on his fingers and Petyr longed to watch her but he still needed to get them to the park. "Cum for Daddy, cum on Daddy's fingers so I can jerk myself off later and still smell how sweet you are."

That was all she needed, her Daddy's voice and talented fingers. It was like a prison with her parents and siblings but a short drive with Petyr Baelish and she had her freedom again, her happiness. Her pleasure was in sight, the radiating wave of bliss.

"Cum for Daddy."

And she did, she could never deny him, not Petyr. Sansa's orgasm raced through her tiny body, her head fell back against the leather seat as he chest rose and fell desperate for air.

"Daddy!" She moaned when her eyes fluttered shut, that devilish smirk of his widened.

Petyr's ego purred, he was the only one that could make her feel like this, make her scream and beg, make her want and plead. She was his naughty little girl, _his._ Petyr could practically feel the heat radiating from her body. He'd destroyed her for any other man and Petyr was damn proud of it.

Just then the tuning to the park came up and he was forced to take his hand from Sansa. It only took a few seconds for him to park and once the Aston Martin's engine had been silenced he leant back in his seat, closed his bold green eyes and licked her rich juices from his talented fingers. Gods that girl was better than cocaine.

"Give me your hand."

Sansa's cerulean orbs snapped open at the command, body still panting and looked at him with confusion. She opened her mouth to question him.

"Daddy?"

Petyr's eyes darkened. "Your hand, Sweetling. Now."

He reached over and grabbed the hand she'd used to pleasure herself. Petyr sucked on Sansa's long slender fingers as though they were a special treat. Delightful and intoxicating.

"Daddy's perfect little girl."

Green orbs glanced around the parking lot to happily find it empty, pure isolation but he didn't know how long for. Carefully he cupped her porcelain cheeks and pressed their lips together, Petyr's tongue forced Sansa's lips to part. She could taste mint on his lips and instantly it soothed her... oh how she'd missed his touch. Though a short kiss it left Sansa purring.

"Come on, Sweetling."

He whispered as he pushed a stray strand of hair, he wanted them to just stay in that car together forever but Lady had noticed the huge expanse of grass just beyond the concrete parking lot and soon Robb would come looking for them.

Sansa looked down at her feet for a moment, almost awkwardly.

"You could just take me back to your penthouse. I don't know, pack and go to Dorne, no one will ever see us again."

Petyr just stared at her with a gentle smile, his head slightly tilted.

"No, Sweetling. I've put too much effort into destroying Joffrey, to destroying the Lannisters and if you vanish again the media will have a fit. Also, you'd miss your family, you know you would. If you want to go to Dorne I'll take you but it's better this way, Kitten, trust me. I love you, Sweetling."

Sansa practically deflated.

"I love you too, Daddy."

Petyr tilted his girls chin up with a single calloused finger and slotted his lips against hers for just one more kiss.

"Come on." He said again before climbing out and getting Lady clipped on her blue leash; Sansa didn't like it but park rules and all that.

The teenager made to take Petyr's hand in hers but yanked it back as though she'd been burnt the instant she saw her brother coming towards them with his phone pinned to his ear.

"... Sorry to bother you Mom, everything is okay. They're in the west parking lot. Nothing to worry about." Robb hung up and stuffed the phone into his pocket before he thrust out a hand for Petyr to shake a, pointless gesture in the older man's eyes. "Hello, Mister Baelish, sorry you had to bring Sansa, I got stuck in traffic."

"That's perfectly fine." Replied Petyr as though he's somehow been inconvenienced. "Sansa and I had a pleasant chat."

Robb furrowed his brow. "Really?" He glanced at his sister. "You haven't been talking too much since you came home, Sis. What were you talking about?

"... Lady."

It was really the only thing she could have answered with without there being more questions, Robb peered down to Lady whose tail wagged back and forth while she watched Frisbees and tennis balls thrown about for other dogs to chase.

"Sansa, Sweetling, here. Why don't you take Lady to the fountain." He flashed her a smile. "We'll follow your lead."

She nodded, seemingly happier now Lady was by her side. "Okay D... Mister Baelish."

Sansa wandered off down the leaf covered path with Lady bouncing up and down after a butterfly leaving Littlefinger and Robb to follow along behind like creepy chaperones. The wolfdog had only ever been in Petyr's penthouse and the luscious roof garden, Leda Park was a whole new world to Lady.

"Thank you for indulging my sister, Baelish." Said Robb after a few moments when Sansa was just enough ahead of them to be out of ear range. "Walking your dog is the first thing she's seemed excited about since she came home to us."

Deadly green eyes didn't leave Sansa's backside. "Of course, Robb, and people deal with trauma very differently. Sansa and Lady are connected now and it will help your sister to heal. Lady makes Sansa feel safe, so obviously she's stronger with her close by. The real Sansa Stark will emerge in time. You're sister is far stronger than she looks."

"Ain't that the truth?" Robb sighed as he ran a hand through his curled brown hair. "Sansa's not like the rest of us, sometimes I wish Mom saw that rather than being so hard on her. Sansa is the eldest girl and Mom got it into her head that she needed to be the perfect young lady." Another sigh. "Maybe Sansa feels smothered."

 _Finally someone pulls back the wool and takes a look at what's actually going on around them._ Petyr's mind yelled. Slowly following Sansa along the path with Robb at his side had been awkward and easily grated on his last nerve... thankful Robb's phone rang just before that last nerve broke and veered off for some privacy. Petyr smirked and took the opportunity to saunter over to her.

"Enjoying yourself, Sweetling?"

"I'd enjoy it more if Robb wasn't here."

Petyr hummed to himself. "Yes, your brother's presence is a disappointment but one we can live with."

Sansa practically purred when her beloved Daddy placed a hand on her lower back to help guide her.

"Let's go this way, Kitten."

The day was bright, the sun shone and a gentle breeze danced through the trees. Sansa could smell the mint on Petyr's breath and strangely she found it soothing. She felt safe and loved even though he'd hardly touched or spoken to her since they'd exited the car.

"Can we go home?" Sansa asked after a few moments, there was sadness in her voice.

Petyr sighed, they'd already had this conversation once today and her constant asking had started to irritate him. Of course he understood why she was so fixated on the subject but he just couldn't risk taking her back to the penthouse.

"Soon, Sweetling."

"You keep saying that but what does it mean? Soon never comes!"

In an instant Petyr had stopped their stroll and placed a large hand on either of her shoulders, he locked their eyes, rich cerulean meeting freshly mown grass.

"Do you trust me, Angel?" He asked in a deep voice. Sansa nodded. "Then you know I'll take you home as soon as I can. The very second I can bring you home to me and Lady I will. I love you, Sweetling."

Sansa opened her mouth to respond but the words were never able to leave her mouth thanks to Robb suddenly rejoining them.


	26. Court Is Now In Session

"I can't believe you let her go with Baelish." Growled Ned almost the second Cat had shut the door behind Petyr and Sansa. "He's a conniving little monster."

Cat carefully folded up the towel she'd been drying her hands on and sat down on the couch beside her husband.

"Yes, Petyr has his flaws but he'd always been good to me and Sansa adores that pet of his." Truth be told Catelyn didn't trust Petyr as far as she could throw him but she was doing it for Sansa.

Ned sighed and leaned back on the beige couch. "He's only 'good' to you because he still holds a flame for you, you know that, Cat."

"Petyr is aware he's nothing like that to me, if anything he's like a younger brother. Besides, I sent Robb with them, of course I'm not going to leave her alone with him."

Another sigh. "God knows what he'd try with Sansa." Ned's mental image of Petyr was essentially a snake with a smirk.

Cat just stared at him blankly for a moment. "Even Petyr wouldn't go that far, Ned-"

"Wouldn't he?" The sandy haired man's eyebrows shot up incredulously, Ned Stark had always been the sort of man to follow his gut and Petyr Baelish made it churn.

"No." Persisted the redhead. "He knows what Joffrey Baratheon did to her, Petyr wouldn't put her through more. If it wasn't for that dog I wouldn't let him anywhere near our daughter." Cat straightened her back. "And besides, he did bring her home to us."

"Hmmm, aye, just came across her like fate."

"Maybe God put him in her path-" Began the redhead but Ned just carried on talking.

"And what's with that wolfdog? Since when does Petyr Baelish like animals? He doesn't really strike me as the sort of man to name his dog 'Lady'."

Ned had never liked Petyr that was no secret but there was something about the slimy git being within a mile of Sansa than had him on edge; especially when Sansa actually seemed to like him.

"According to Sansa it comes from a comment when he first got her." There was a pause, brief and almost non-existent. "Sansa will be alright, Ned. Robb is with them and God is watching over her."

"Aye, I hope you're right."

XXXX

Sansa lay on her horrid pink bed late at night just staring at the ceiling, only half a week ago she'd seen Petyr and already a date had been set for Joffrey's preliminary hearing. She'd never known something move that fast in the legal world; Petyr really did pay people well. Speaking of Petyr, something he'd said when they walked Lady bugged her. ' I've put too much effort into destroying Joffrey, to destroying the Lannisters ...' What had that even meant? Had Petyr planned al this from the very start? What if he'd used her and being her Daddy had just been a little perk? Sansa's father kept saying he wasn't to be trusted and Sansa was fully aware of how dangerous Petyr was. Should she really have been surprised to find out he'd used her? He'd known Cat wanted Sansa back, known where Sansa was every minute of ever day, it wouldn't have been hard to subtly move her back to the Stark house. In fact on the day her Mother had found her he'd told her to put a pair of jeans on almost as though he'd known Cat was at The Mockingbird. Of course he knew! Petyr knew everything that happened in his club. He had to have known! Petyr had used her the whole time.

Tears welled up in Sansa's cerulean orbs. She'd blinded herself with all his kindness, humour, charisma and Sweetlings and completely forgotten he was Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish, brothel owner, capitalist and Concierge of debauchery. The man could run and plot at the same time. He was dangerous, he'd all but confirmed he'd killed people when she'd asked and he managed to frame Joffrey in a heartbeat. Sansa was nothing more than a dumb pawn in his game to take over the world. How stupid she'd been, 'soon' he'd told her, Petyr wasn't ever coming fro her. Ned kept saying Petyr wasn't a good ma n; self-obsessed and evil. Sansa was sure that in his own strange way he did actually love her but Petyr would always be more important to himself than the redhead would. Or maybe she was just reading too much into the situation. _No! No, you're not! He's too smart to be defeated by my mother. Too careful, too organised, too cunning. I know him, I know what he is, I know how he thinks. He used me!_ She'd finally realised it.

Sansa's tears were in full swing, pouring down her porcelain cheeks like two sorrowful rivers. The only man who'd ever made her happy had just used her as a pawn with benefits. Sansa was heartbroken. Her world had just crumbled... Sansa was alone again.

XXXX

A month. A month Petyr had been without Sansa, he'd taken her for a walk with Lady in the park and she'd said no ever time he'd offered since. Well, Cat had said no on Sansa's behalf. Something was clearly wrong, his baby girl wouldn't just give up Lady and her Daddy. However, when he'd finally been able to go to her house he'd found she'd been moved in preparation for Joffrey's trial and even Petyr with all his connections couldn't find her. He'd started to grow concerned, he could understand why she'd been unavailable for the last two weeks but the two before it were a mystery to him.

The trial had been pushed on account of how prominent the Lannister family was and how young Sansa and Joffrey were. Petyr only had to last eleven more days and the trial would start, he'd be able to speak to her then. He'd make sure he did. Sansa was his and he needed her. Ever since the first time he'd laid eyes on her sat at the top of her parents stairs he'd needed her. Sansa was utter perfection. A Goddess amongst men. He knew he'd never been a 'good' man but she made him want to be. All his life he'd only cared for himself and then she'd come along and brightened up his world. She was his peace, his calm, the place he kept his heart. Petyr didn't know if he had a soul but if he did it was Sansa's. All his life he'd believed no woman was worth dying for, killing for, but not dying for. The stunning redhead had destroyed all that, she was the only person in creation more important than himself. If she wanted him to die then he would die. Baelish loved Sansa Stark with everything he had, Cat was nothing more than a blip compared to what he felt for Sansa, she was his perfect angel, without her there was no point having everything.

Those eleven days until Joffrey's trial nearly killed Petyr, her pillow didn't smell of her any longer just him. He hadn't shaved, had hardly spoken. The only things Baelish had paid any really attention to was his whiskey and Lady, Lady was a living connection to his Sweetling. If he didn't see her soon he'd go mad. Sansa was like his air and he'd been cut off from her. Every day he'd seen her from his car as she went to and from school or when she snuck out to the park and then she'd been in his arms but now nothing, radio silence.

On the day the trial was to begin Petyr awoke with a renewed vigour, he'd see her, he'd see his baby girl. Petyr showered, shaved and donned his sharpest suit, a suit that said 'I'm clearly dangerous but you'll trust me anyway', it was a black three piece with a tie the color of Sansa's eyes. He had to look good for his girl.

Petyr left Lady with Olyvar – the man had always been a dog person – and headed down to the court house. As soon as he was signed in Petyr went on a quest in search for his darling redhead but it failed, she was nowhere in sight. _Stupid!_ Of course they'd keep her out of the public eye until she was on the stand. Green eyes glanced around to find Lannisters, lawyers and Starks dotted around the hallway but no Sansa. The closest he could come up with was Arya and Jon; how disappointing. He put on his best sincere face and headed over to them.

"Hello, Jon, Arya." He smiled softly.

"Oh, hello, Mister Baelish." Nodded Jon while Arya just stared at him distastefully.

"How is young Sansa?" Petyr asked innocently.

"She's holding up. I think everything that's happened finally hit her, she's been very quiet, crying. Keeps yelling for her Daddy in her sleep."

"Oh?" Petyr's expression didn't change at all but on the inside he'd lit up.

"Yeah, keeps calling out for her Daddy, she never calls Dad that." Petyr was cheering inside his head while Arya spoke.

"She's in a private room with our parents, she'll be out when she's called to the stand." Said Jon getting them back to the subject and away from Sansa's nightmares.

"Of course, of course." Petyr kept his voice gentle. "I can't imagine how terrified she must be, having to relive this all again for a jury. Please send Sansa my best."

Jon shot his hand out for the older man to shake. "I will, Mister Baelish. And thank you again for finding our sister."

"Sansa saved herself, I was just in the right place at the right time."

That was exactly what he told the court several hours later when he was called to the stand to give his testimony. He knew to add in the perfect amount of detail to suggest he was recalling the information rather than lying through his teeth, knew pause when asked to tell the jury what Sansa had looked like when he found her scared and alone after months of captivity. Petyr could tell the prosecute the sky was green and he'd have believed him. The jury ate up every word. By the time his testimony ended the jurors thought Petyr a saint, clearly they didn't who who Littlefinger really was.

As he left the stand to return to his seat Sansa was called and she finally appeared, let into the room by an abnormally tall, bald bailiff whose name tag simply read 'B. Shannon'. Petyr wanted to race to Sansa and hold her tight but he couldn't, had to keep up the act. Ned and Cat dressed her in her school uniform, bulky and horrid, it made her look twelve rather than sixteen. None of the light that usually filled her stunning blue eyes was there, she looked deflated. Gods he wanted to take her home, being without her was killing him.

Baelish sat and listened to her every word, each answer and every question answered perfectly just as he'd told her to all that time ago. So perfect, when she'd first moved in with him she'd been a terrible liar but there she was doing it wonderfully, she might have even put him to shame. There were pauses and breaks, tears and silences, Petyr truly couldn't have done better himself. Had he not been in on the plan he'd have not suspected a thing. The only slip up had been when she glanced up just enough before she left the stand and saw him. Bold green eyes meeting rich cerulean. Just that single moment of eye contact had lifted a weight he'd not known he'd been holding. Gods he loved her, beautiful, smart, and had learnt to play the game just like him. Oh how he wanted her.


	27. Broken

Sansa pushed the women's bathroom door open after she and the tall bailiff left the court room, the echoing hubbub threatening to follow her.

"You okay, Miss Stark?" The tall bailiff asked easily.

"Yes." Answered Sansa, she'd grown tired of constantly being followed around. "Just need to use the bathroom is all."

With that Sansa headed into the large and rather cold room, the walls were a horrid half and half of white and bottle green tiles with a wall of cubicles on once side and sinks on the other. The teenager made her way towards the closest stall but before she could push the door a large hand grabbed her by the waist and pulled her backwards.

"Hello, Sweetling." Petyr whispered into her ear huskily. "I missed you." He said before kissing her neck. How had he even known she'd go in there? _Stupid question, he knows everything._

Sansa pushed his hands from her as though he had some kind of disease and backed away from him, Petyr's brow furrowed.

"No." Was all she managed to say when he reached for her again.

"Come to Daddy." He told her sternly but Sansa shook her head.

"I said 'no'." The redhead backed away further until her back hit the white stall door.

Petyr straightened his suit jacket as he spoke, voice deep, under normal circumstances Sansa would have melted into his touch, his rich suits and deep tone but these weren't normal circumstances.

"What's wrong, Sweetling?"

"Don't 'Sweetling' me!" She shouted before realising someone would surly hear them if she didn't quiet down, Sansa forced herself to take a breath. Petyr tilted his head in that way he had, there was a moment of silence where Sansa couldn't look at him.

"When I first met you in your car I was scared," she began quietly as tears threatened to well in her cerulean orbs. "I just wanted to be free from Joffrey and when I found out you'd been stalking me I should have been terrified but I wasn't." Petyr just stood and listened. "You were exciting and fun and made me feel safe and loved. You gave me freedom... but you didn't did you?" Baelish opened his mouth to speak, probably some smartass comment but Sansa got there first. "You turned me into your pawn, and when I wasn't useful you'd lock me up in your penthouse like a Christmas decoration in the attic and gave me a dog as company to keep me pacified." Sansa finally turned to face him, tears slowly slipping down her cheeks. "What do you want, Petyr?"

He raised an eyebrow, she'd said Petyr no Daddy or anything even remotely similar just Petyr... and it broke his heart.

"I thought you knew what I wanted, Sweetling." His voice remained deep and dominant but somehow quiet and gentle.

"I was wrong. Tell me, please tell me, what do you want?"

He hated seeing his darling angel like this, especially knowing he'd caused her pain. Silence stretched on for a time, each moment leading them closer and closer to being discovered by either the bailiff or some random woman needing the bathroom.

"... Everything. I want everything and I would risk everything to get what I want." He finally told her, his green eyes firmly locked on her.

Sansa's tears finally burst forth at his words and Petyr's initial reaction was to pull her into his arms and comfort her but the second he showed any sign of moving Snasa shuffled away again towards the bathroom door.

"You told me I was your everything." She sobbed. "And you already had me."

Sansa wiped her tears away quickly and turned towards the dark bathroom door but suddenly stopped with her hand on the door handle.

"I won't change my story, won't tell them the truth." Said Sansa as she got control of her emotions. "I love you too much to send you to prison, Petyr. Take care of Lady for me. I don't want to see you again."

With that Sansa left the women's bathroom leaving green eyes man just stood there. When he'd first met Sansa the dark clouds that hung over his life had cleared away but as that door squeaked shut and he stood alone in the women's bathroom they rolled back in to obscure everything.

XXXX

Littlefinger had rigged the trial too well for Joffrey's outcome to be anything other than guilty leaving the Lannisters to scurry around with appeals and trying to save their reputation. The jury's judgement had never been in question but over the months that Petyr had been separated from Sansa, forced to see her only in that court room had all but killed him. ' 'tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all' Tennyson had written, Petyr Baelish begged to fucking differ.

The staff at The Mockingbird had grown scared of their boss, they all knew he was dangerous but in recent months they'd grown to fear him. Olyvar had even stopped his jokes. Tywin and the other Lannisters still existed of course but only in the way that people looked at the supermarket's own brand ice cream before deciding to buy Häagen-Dazs. He'd risked everything to get what he wanted and he'd certainly gotten what he wanted but he'd lost everything. Sansa had been right, she was his everything and she'd been right there in love with him. What was the point of having the most powerful criminal empire in Westeros in his grasp without a queen to rule by his side.

If Petyr didn't touch his darling redhead soon he was going to lose it. Of course he'd tried to talk to her since that day in the women's bathroom but she'd pushed him away at every turn. Soon after the trial had ended Baelish had snapped and gone back to stalking his girl, he was there when she walked into school in the mornings and again when she left, he watched her draw her pink bedroom curtains at night. Petyr had even been there for the school debate she'd competed in against a school from Dorne. He'd taught her everything she'd needed to know to win any debate, taught her how to win any argument and destroy anyone's come back. Sansa was so much more like him that her own family, His Sweetling. _His!_

A little over six months since the trial's end and a Stark family vacation was when Harold 'Harry' Harding had entered Sansa's life. Petyr's first reaction had been to kill the boy and bury him deep in the woods where no one would ever find his body deforestation grew too extreme, but Sansa didn't appear interested in the annoying blonde so Petyr held of on his murderous intentions.

That all changed just before her seventeenth birthday. Baelish had been watching her after school as was his usual routine – if she knew he was there or not Petyr didn't know nor care – when the goody-goody blonde leaned in and pressed a kiss to Sansa's pink lips. He'd 'lost it' didn't quite cover the level of rage Baelish felt. He'd never been a violent man, he'd killed and tortured but never been violent, but that day he'd marched into his closed club straight up to the bar, downed half a bottle of bourbon in one gulp and then smashed everything in sight. Every single bottle until all that remained were tiny alcohol covered shards of glass.

"Em, boss-?" Oly tried but Baelish cut him off instantly with a deadly glare forcing him to scurry away.

That was how he'd ended up with a bill for new bar shelves, liquor and a new bar top. The old one had a huge crack in the black marble in several hundred scratches.

Fuck, he needed his girl back! Needed her back before that blonde bastard got it into his head that Sansa was available. Sansa was his, all his, no one else's just his! Not Joffrey's, not Harry-fucking-Harding's but his, Petyr's, only his.


	28. Notes And Lies

Sansa's birthday had ended up being over the top, her parents had taken her and the family, Jeyne and even Harry to lunch to celebrate. Truth be told Sansa thought they'd just felt guilty for having missed her sixteenth, and in the months - almost a year now - since they'd gotten her back had been trying to indoctrinate the redhead with love. She'd been surprised when Cat and Ned had approved of Harry Harding as a friend but she should have seen it coming, he was a goody-two-shoes and his parents were heavily involved with the church. The redhead liked Harry, he was sweet and kind, funny, tall... sexy, but there was something about him that just didn't sit right with her; and she didn't know what it was. Maybe Petyr really had ruined her for any other man.

When Harry and Jeyne had left Sansa vanished to her bedroom claiming she had a headache – Sansa was actually surprised her parents had believed that – it was still rather early in the afternoon but at least now she was home Sansa could go at her own pace. The redhead made her way into the sickening pink bedroom intent on changing and maybe just reading a book and having some peace but stopped dead upon seeing a reasonably large gift bag sat on her bed. Slowly and almost cautiously Sansa stepped towards the sky blue bag with white tissue paper that stuck up at odd angles. She eyed it curiously along with the single red rose settled beside the bag. Sansa took a deep breath, the room smelt faintly of cigarettes, bourbon and mint. Petyr. He'd been there for sure, Sansa didn't have a doubt in her mind; of course it was him. For a lean and - for a lack of a better term – skinny man he sure as shit had an epic amount of upper body strength, he'd claimed all the way up to her bedroom with hardly anything to use for purchase; _impressive._ He'd done it before too.

Tears had already started to well up by the time she sat down beside the blue logo-less bag. Petyr had tried so many times to talk to her but she'd shut him down and pushed him away at every turn, it had killed her inside but she'd done it. Sansa would never stop loving him, but she couldn't trust him. The newly turned seventeen year old tentatively picked up the stunning rose and raised it to her nose, so fragrant, so beautiful. Carefully she set it back down and took a deep breath as she eyed the bag, could have been anything knowing Petyr bloody Baelish; lingerie, chocolates, anal plug.

Inside she found a present wrapped in purple with a silver bow, opening it revealed her gift to be a silver jewellery box in an antique style. Baroque was Sansa's first thought as cerulean orbs gazed down at the intricate decoration, on the top dead centre were two engraved words in a lovely calligraphy. Sansa ran her finger over it; **My Sweetling** . Just those words and a small 'X' as a kiss. Sansa didn't have the words to describe how stunning the silver box was, the sort of thing she would have chosen herself, he knew her so well. The redhead ran her thumb over the engraving to make sure it was really there. All the presents, everything he'd given her she'd left in her room at Petyr's penthouse... the room he'd decorated just for her, to make her happy. The necklace she'd worn for years and the new jewellery box were all that remained of him and their time together.

Sansa made to set her gift on the night stand where her carousel had once stood – Gods she missed that carousel – but stopped dead when she heard a rattle. Something was inside, once again knowing Petyr it could have been just about anything. Sansa flipped the lid up only to be faced with a USB. Should she watch whatever was on it? She had no idea what was on it but he'd put it in there on purpose, he'd wanted her to see it... and Sansa couldn't deny her curiously.

A few months ago Jon had given her his old laptop so she could do her college applications – which Sansa hated because the only place she wanted to go was Dorne and her parents weren't ever going to let that fucking happen – of course her mother had ensured it was parental locked, _seriously does anyone trust me? I'm seven-fucking-teen!_ Still it was more than she'd had before. Sansa slipped from the bed, grabbed her laptop from the dresser and plugged in the red USB. The only thing on there was a video entitled 'Happy Birthday, Sansa', she loaded it and leaned in curiously.

The redhead face upturned in a painful smile seeing Petyr's kitchen in the penthouse, there was a rather large cupcake sat on the floor. Off camera she heard Petyr whistle sharply and then heard paws charge across the hardwood and Lady into fame only to devour almost all the cake in one huge bite, Lady's happiness forced Sansa's awkward smile to grow into a huge grin. The floor was soon covered in icing as was Lady's paws and face while her tail wagged madly. The tears finally fell then. The camera was clearly stationary, much too steady to be hand-held, a fact that was only proven when Lady started to wander off camera and Petyr appeared and snapped his fingers at a splatter of frosting she'd left; the wolfdog shot back to it. Sansa loved Lady's enthusiasm but was more focused on Petyr in that moment. She didn't know what had happened to him, his hair was longer and had started to curl at the edges, which she actually kind of liked, wasn't often anyone saw him even remotely dishevelled. His face had covered over with stubble rather than the sharp-edged moustache and goatee she was used to, and – probably most surprising – he was dressed in jeans and a plain green t-shirt; Sansa hadn't even known he owned t-shirts. Petyr didn't look ill or as though he'd been neglecting himself exactly, he just didn't look like Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish, brothel owner, lord of chaos and innuendo. Then again, Lady had made one serious mess so it had probably been the best choice of attire.

When the animal finished cleaning up every last crumb from the floor she bounced up at Petyr in an attempt to lick him and show her gratitude, Petyr actually smiled, he'd always been indifferent about Lady as far as she could tell, but watching the video it seemed that over the year they'd been apart he and the wolfdog had grown closer. _Has it really been that long?_ Sansa almost jumped when Petyr's voice reached her.

" _Lady, say happy birthday to Sansa."_ He ordered softly as he pointed to the camera. _"Go on."_

The next thing Sansa knew Lady had bounded over to the camera and started to lick the screen, that had Sansa in tears again. After a moment the green-eyed man pulled Lady away and sat down Indian style with Lady's paws on his legs. She watched as he smiled sorrowfully up at the camera.

" _Happy birthday, Sweetling. I'm afraid Lady ate your cake."_ That made her chuckle. _"Daddy loves you."_

With that it all went blank. Nothing, just stopped. Suddenly anger flooded through Sansa, she loved him so much but he'd lied to and used her at every opportunity. Like a flash she ripped the USB out of her laptop, tossed it into the jewellery box and hid both under her bed before throwing herself into her pillow to cry. Sansa loved and missed them so much but she could trust Petyr.

XXXX

Petyr stood outside hidden in the tree line staring up at Sansa's bedroom window which was lined with candy pink curtains. He'd been all but camped there since he'd left her present on the bed, Petyr had smoked half a box of cigarettes in the time he'd been waiting for her to come home and his eyes hurt from lack of sleep. He knew she was in there, he'd seen her go in and hour or so ago and just when he'd started to think she'd never reappear there she was in the window. For Baelish everything stopped, the clouds cleared and the sun came out once again. Sansa Stark was his peace and there she was behind a pane of glass.

The green-eyed man's brow furrowed when he spotted her writing something in a large notebook and even more so when she turned it and pressed the paper against the window. She knew Petyr was there, probably always did. He couldn't read the text but Petyr was a man who prided himself on his preparedness and easily tugged a tiny set of binoculars from his hoodie pocket. **Thank you** , that was all it said, nothing else, but it was more than she'd given him in months and Petyr lapped it up. He grinned.

After Sansa's thank you note Baelish found a new sense of happiness, he had hope again. That evening he shaved the stubble from his face, had his hair cut and donned his most expensive suit. He was the old Petyr Baelish again and Olyvar noticed instantly. The entirety of The Mockingbird's staff felt a wave of relief pass over them.

Come the end of the night and Petyr and Oly were joking with one another again, the whole vibe in his club lightened. For the first night that month he didn't drain a bottle of bourbon but instead went to bed with Lady curled up next to him rather than passing out on the black leather couch. He'd had a good day.

XXXX

Sansa was in the school library when Harry appeared at lunch, big blue eyes beaming and blonde hair shining like the sun.

"Hi, Sansa." He greeted Sansa with a smile.

She looked up from her text book and nodded her head.

"Hello, Harry."

Suddenly he crashed down in the seat beside her and dumped his backpack on the desk. Sansa liked Harry, he was funny and pleasant to chat with, just about every girl in school had a crush on him, but since she'd returned to school he'd gone out of his way to befriend her; why, Sansa didn't quite know.

"So, my parents are out of town and I was thinking you could come over to my place-"

Sansa froze and went deaf to the rest of his sentence. She'd not been expecting that, he was nice to her sure but she'd not thought he'd want to hang out with her... or was it something else?

"...like... like a date?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Harry grinned. "Why not? I like you. Just us, a movie and a pizza."

It sounded nice but there was no way she'd get away with it. "I can't, my Mom-" He cut her off.

"No problem. Just tell her I'm part of a tutoring group for younger kids, coz, well I was. Say I asked you to help, I've seen your English scores, you'd be a great tutor. Come on, your parents love me."

Sansa was cautious, it did sound like a nice change but if her parents – or more correctly her mother – found out she'd be grounded for life. Then again it was a night away from her mother and college applications.

The redhead nodded. "Alright, Harry. Sounds good."

"Awesome!" He dumbed his hands against the desk which quickly earned him a glare from the Librarian. "I'll pick you up about five o'clock tomorrow night, yeah? I'll send you a text with bits about that tutoring thing, sure your Mom will want to know everything."

"Sure." Sansa nodded.

"Cool, see you tomorrow, Red."

Harry rose to his feet, tossed his backpack over his shoulder and then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sansa's cheek; she'd not expected that.

As she watched him walk away Sansa couldn't get rid of the feeling that she'd not done the right thing.


	29. My Feet Carry Me

When Sansa got home from school she made quick work of her remaining homework knowing that if she didn't do it the second she got in she'd be accused of 'being lazy' or 'being irresponsible'. Once it was done and Sansa had enjoyed a good fifteen minutes of peace, Sansa re-read the text Harry had sent then headed down to her father's study where she found her parents.

"Dad, Mom?" She said as she walked in. "Em, Harry invited me to help out at a tutoring program he's part of."

Cat was instantly on her... as expected.

"Tutoring program?" She questioned.

"Yeah, he helps kids that are struggling with different subjects, mainly English and Math. Apparently the guy who usually covers English moved and can't do it anymore, so he asked me to help him since my grades are good. I'd like to help."

Before Petyr, Sansa had been an awful liar but that was then, now she could lie her way through just about anything.

"That's a good lass," began her father "always helping others. I'm proud of you."

"How long is it? Where is it?"

Sansa internally sighed, that was her Mother, straight to the questioning.

"It's five until nine and it's all at the youth centre. Please, I'd like to help them if I can."

"I don't know." Said Cat as she mulled the information over.

"Oh come on, Cat. She'll be doing a good thing and Sansa will be with Harry. She'll be fine."

 _Well, it's nice to know someone's in my goddamn corner,_ grumbled the redhead. Reluctantly Cat relented.

"Very well, I'll come and pick you up at nine sharp."

"No, Harry said he'd drop me off after. I think he wanted to take me for something to eat after as well as a thank you."

Her mother spoke quickly. "I don't want you out that late Sansa."

Just when Sansa thought she wasn't going to get away with her father came to her rescue once again, he'd seen the sadness in Sansa's eyes and as a loving father leapt to fix it.

"Cat, it's just once and Harry is trying to say thank you. This will be good fro Sansa."

At that her mother relented once more, her daughter had never asked for such a thing before and it wasn't as though she wanted to go to some depraved house party, this was a tutoring session, Sansa wanted to help those less fortunate. This was a good deed.

"Very well, but not a moment after ten."

Sansa nodded and thanked her parents before racing off upstairs to shower and get ready. She hadn't been sure when Harry had asked her earlier that afternoon but now that her mother had caved Sansa was actually looking forwards to the evening, excited even.

Water ran over her pale body, warm and soothing. She could trust Harry, he wasn't like Petyr. Sansa suddenly stopped dead as water poured over her naked body. _No! Harry and Petyr are nothing alike! Petyr lied, he lied and now he's gone and that's how it has to be._

Once her long red hair was dry she braided it over her shoulder and set about finding something to wear. Sansa threw open her wardrobe but all she found was bland and boring, nothing like the beautiful outfits Petyr had given her. Maybe it was materialistic but she did miss her colorful dresses and silk underthings. The way he'd looked at her when she wore them for her, the hunger in his green eyes. _STOP! You're doing it again._ Sansa took a deep breath to steady herself and picked out her least boring and nondescript outfit; a sleeveless red dress with a gathered waist that she often wore at Christmas. The redhead longed for the heels that had once adorned her feet but no, they were lost to her now.

At five o'clock sharp Harry knocked on the door only for Arya to answer, she smirked in that deadly way of hers.

"Oh, hey Harry." She tilted her head towards the stairs. "Sansa! You're boyfriend is here."

Sansa hurried down the stairs and shoved her younger sister aside, thankfully Arya took the hint and went back into the living room to carry on with whatever she'd been doing; Sansa didn't much care.

"Hey Sansa." Greeted the blonde with a smile. "You look nice."

 _You should have seen my blue lace basque,_ though Sansa but she settled on something less risqué and obvious.

"Thank you, Harry." She smiled.

From the kitchen her mother suddenly appeared with a smile, she came to a stop beside the front door.

"Sansa, you can stay for something to eat once the tutoring is finished like I said but I want you back no later than ten. No later."

Sansa nodded, she'd already been told all this.

"I never get to stay out so late." Complained Arya from the living room but everyone ignored her.

"Don't worry, Missus Stark, I'll have her back by ten on the dot."

"Thank you, Harry." Cat smiled, if Sansa hadn't been more focused on getting out of the house she'd have thought her mother trusted Harry more than she did her. "Such a good boy."

Sansa and the blonde escaped the house as fast as possible after that and headed over to Harry's house. The drive was short, no more than fifteen minutes, and repetitively peaceful, there wasn't any music which Sansa found odd since she'd grown used to Petyr constantly playing something; usually some sort of classic rock.

"Here we are." Said Harry as he pulled into the driveway and snapped Sansa out of her thoughts.

Cerulean orbs looked the place over, it was large and clearly old with a H build in above the front door. The H had weathered so she assumed the house had been in the Harding family for generations.

"Your home is beautiful." She told him just for something to say.

"Yeah," he smirked "come on in, it gets better."

With that he hopped out the car and headed up to the house while fiddling with his keys. Petyr would have rounded the car and opened the door for her like a gentleman... _For the love of God! Stop! Thinking! About! Petyr fucking Baelish!_ The redhead forced herself out of the car only for it to beep as Harry locked it and made her way into the house, Harry still had that smirk on his face.

She hated it. The entire ground floor, though large, had a horrible layout, too big archways and everything was dark wood, it looked like a bad haunted house. It had obviously been modernised of course but to Sansa it just didn't gel together, like someone had stuffed on house inside another. Yet, Sansa was nothing if not polite. She let Harry hang her coat up and guide her into the living room – his hand a little too low on her back – and to the couch.

"Thought we could order right away, don't know about you but I'm starving." Harry flashed her a smile.

"Sure."

Thirty minutes later and they were cuddled up on the couch eating pizza and watching a crappy Rom-Com. 'Thought you'd like it' Harry had said but no, no she didn't, she hated this kind of movie and always had been, to her they were just the same movie over and over again with a few details changed; she liked horror and sci-fi . Harry didn't notice her not watching though because he was too busy touching her, his hands slipped over her shoulders and down her flank as she ate... rather unskilled in Sansa's opinion.

Almost the instant she set her plate down Harry was kissing her neck, hands pushing her down onto the couch so he could lie on top of her. His kisses though confident and dominant, were sloppy and amateur. Harry made short work of flipping them and started to rub himself up against her as they kissed, he pawed at her then started to undo his belt. _Where the fuck is the foreplay?_ The blonde seemed more interested in himself than her. In a desperate attempt for something Sansa pulled Harry's hands from his belt and placed them on her ass trying to encourage a spank or at least a squeeze but no, his hands just shot back to his belt and he carried on shoving his jeans down.

If he wasn't going to be rough with her or engage in any kind of foreplay Sansa was going to see if she could force him into it. The redhead unbuttoned his plaid shirt with nimble fingers exposing his toned chest, with a smile she started to press open mouthed kisses to the soft flesh she found until all the buttons were open. With a naughty smirk she teasingly bit down on his nipple.

"Crap! Sansa that fucking hurt."

 _No it didn't._ She'd not done it to hurt him, hardly even added any pressure. Before she could say a single word Harry grabbed her and stated to push her skirt up to her hips. She wasn't wet, hadn't even gotten close but Harry didn't seem to really care, she doubted he wanted to hurt her he just seemed oblivious to her needs; Sansa didn't want this. The redhead pushed him away softly but Harry didn't get the hint, so she pushed again. Reluctantly he let her go.

"Come on, Sansa, don't go being a prude. God, you're not made of glass. The others don't act this way." He laughed while Sansa's head snapped up.

 _Others_ ?! How many women had he lured back to this crap hole for unimpressive sex? He hadn't done a single thing to try and make her feel good, it was all about him and then when she didn't like it he had the audacity to make out that it was her fault. A prude? Sansa was as far from a prude as someone could get! She'd been willing to give him another chance, maybe subtly teach him how to touch her and what she liked but no, not anymore.

"And it's not my fault you have the sexual prowess of a newly neutered squirrel!"

Sansa shot to her feet, her dress skirt fell back down around her legs and she marched towards the front door.

"Hey, Sansa, what the hell. Things were going good. Can't you just mellow or something like me?"

She turned back as she reached for her coat. "Harry, if you mellow anymore you'd be dead."

With that she threw open the front door and stomped out onto the driveway, she wasn't a prude but she'd have liked a little attention rather than being a glorified hole.

"What you gonna tell your parents?" He called out from the doorway, didn't offerer her a ride just wanted to know if he was going to get angry Starks complaining to his parents. "Sansa!?"

"Nothing. I'll just say it got cancelled, so leave me a lone. Go call one of your other girls!"

Thankfully Harold 'asshole' Harding didn't follow her just let Sansa walk off into the night. She made her way down the street and, when the anger had subsided, started to cry. Maybe she'd overreacted, Harry wasn't as experienced as she was – she shouldn't have been as experienced as she was – but he'd treated her as though she were the problem. He believed she'd been kidnapped and abused, of course none of that was true, but everything still had to be about him.

At least she'd learnt they would never work as a couple, he was too focused on himself and Sansa could never be with a boy, she needed someone older, someone more dominant but loving. Joffrey had tried to own her, Petyr had flat out used her and Harry was apparently a self-centred womaniser. It forced her to tears, she was seventeen now and more isolated than when she had been a fifteen year old being stalked by the only person who seemed to understand her.

The night air was chilled her skin but Sansa didn't care she just kept walking while lost in her thoughts. She only stopped when a woman dressed even more provocatively than a stripper in heat bumped into her, the woman threw a _sorry_ over her shoulder as she strutted to a car. It was only then that Sansa left her mind and realised where she was, she'd just assumed she was headed towards home but her subconscious had betrayed her, the redhead's feet had carried her to _The Mockingbird_ . Petyr, she wanted Petyr and as much as she kept trying to deny it she couldn't anymore. She just wanted her Daddy.

Glancing down to her watch she saw it read five-fifty-two, well, her evening with Harry hadn't lasted very long. Maybe she could get Petyr to drive her home... and it meant she got to see Lady; oh how she missed that beautiful animal. With a deep breath she walked over to the club entrance all black and purple lit up like a BDSM Christmas. Sansa gripped her coat tighter as she tried to step inside only for a black man so tall that for a second Sansa thought he was on stilts blocked the door with his arm.

"Oh hell no, not a chance, Sweet Pea." He said sternly which earned a chuckle from the other club goers gathered outside. "Bible club is on the other side of town."

Suddenly Sansa remembered what she was wearing, not the worst of her outfits but certainly something that screamed sheltered virgin.

"I need to see Petyr Baelish." She told him as confidently as she could.

The man snorted and folded his arms to look even more intimidating. "Yeah, right, what could you possibly want with Littlefinger?"

"She's good., let her in, Kett."

Sansa looked over to find a blonde man stood at the corner putting out a cigarette, he crushed it underfoot then made his way over to Kett and Sansa.

"Come on, man, she weighs a buck twenty-five soaking wet. No way I'm letting someone her age in."

"I'm seventeen." The redhead wasn't sure why she felt the urge to point that out.

"Good for you, ain't changing my mind."

The blonde smiled easily. "Percival, seriously, it's fine. She wont be on the floor long. Promise. Anyone queries, send them to me."

There was a pause then the tall black man shook his head and relented.

"Alright but on your head be it."

The man – Percival Kett – stepped aside finally and allowed Sansa and the thin blonde man into the club. The last time Sansa had seen Petyr's club she'd been taken home by Cat, it had been empty then and frankly she was surprised by how many people fitted inside.

"You're Olyvar, right?" She asked as the blonde lead her across the huge room.

"That's me, daring." He shouted over the hubbub then plucked a napkin from a passing waitress'' tray and presented it to her. "Dry those pretty blues of yours."

"Thank you." Sansa took the napkin and gently blotted at her face.

"I'm glad you came back, Sansa. The boss went dark after you left, I'm actually worried about him." There was a pause, brief and hardly there. "And that dog, he takes Lady bloody everywhere.

 _Maybe he really does miss me,_ Sansa wondered to herself. They came to a stop by Petyr's personal elevator, the one that only went to the parking structure and his penthouse.

"I'll call him, tell him to come down and get you." He reached for his phone.

"No need." The teen told him absent-mindedly as she stepped forwards and punched in the code to call the elevator.

"You know the boss' elevator code? Of course you know the code."

Olyvar leaned against the wall beside the silver doors and just looked at her, as though trying to figure out how Petyr had been so affected by such a young and seemingly innocent girl.

"You knew I was up there the whole time, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

Olyvar smiled. "I knew there was a girl, yeah. Didn't know that girl was Sansa Stark until your Mom took you home that day. Like I said, I'm glade you're back, you make him happy." A pause. "I don't think he's ever actually been happy, content yeah but never happy. You're good for him."

Tears built up in Sansa's eyes at that but the ding of the elevator pulled her attention back from sadness. With a _thank you Olyvar_ Sansa stepped onto the elevator and headed up to Petyr's penthouse.


	30. Hello Darkness My Old Friend

The elevator let out a small _ping_ when it arrived at Petyr's penthouse and the silver doors rolled open admitting her to the dark opulent home. Suddenly the thought that she'd made a huge mistake slapped her in the face. Too late though, she was there and there was no turning back, Sansa didn't know if she was pleased or disappointed about that. Slowly she made her towards the piano and caught sight of herself in the mirror on the wall to the left of the elevator. She just looked at herself for a moment, her face was tear-stained and Percival had been right she did look like she should have been at Bible club. With a deep breath she ventured further into the room, the lights were all off and Petyr wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Petyr?!" No response, only silence answered her.

 _Maybe Olyvar was wrong and he's not here._ She dropped her bag down on the leather couch as she passed it on her way up the stairs. Her feet carried her towards her beautiful blue bedroom but just like the rest of the penthouse was covered in darkness, not a single thing had been moved since she'd left save for the suitcase she'd taken with her to the cabin, that had been sat neatly by her closet door, but other than that her room looked more like a memorial.

Something caught Sansa's attention then, the noise had always been there but it wasn't until she got close enough that it transitioned from background noise to a noticeable buzz followed by light rhythmic bangs. The spare room at the back of Petyr's penthouse, that was where it was coming from. Almost cautiously the redhead made her way down the hallway to the small spare room, when she reached the door – which was cracked open ever so slightly – Sansa realised what the noise was and that the penthouse wasn't abandoned as she'd previously believed. She jumped when the door creaked further open and Lady popped her nose out with a growl but it died a moment later when the animal realised who Sansa was. Lady bounced up onto her hind legs to lick at her Mistress' cheek. Sansa's heart soared.

When she managed to get Lady to calm down Sansa pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped inside to see Petyr stood by his treadmill, he wore no shirt and had his headphones in. Blue eyes instantly found the scar running down his chest and then the gun he had pointed at her head.

"Sweetling?" Sansa actually smiled, she's missed that world.

"You're going to have to stop pointing guns at me every time I come in here unannounced." She tried to joke and as if he'd forgotten he was even holding it Petyr set the handgun down on a small side table.

He looked better than in the video he'd sent for her birthday but still not the Petyr she knew.

"Why are you here, Sweetling? Thought you were getting all frisky with Harry Harding." There was a slight bite to his tone.

 _Of course you know about Harry. Christ, you probably know who his first fucking kiss was with._ It was then Sansa spotted the half empty vodka bottle beside the gun, _he never drinks vodka,_ and there was only one explanation, the green-eyed man had been working off anger.

"I... I was with him but-" She cut herself off, eyes falling to the dark hardwood floor and then Petyr was hardly an inch in front of her, almost as though he'd teleported.

"Did that prick hurt you?" He asked in a deep, volatile tone.

Sansa had no doubt in that moment that if she said yes Harry would wake up dead in a ditch the next morning.

"No. Just my feelings."

"Then why have you been crying?" This time his voice was far calmer, loving.

As if sensing her sadness Lady pressed into Sansa's side.

"I don't know." She told him softly, a tiny hint of flare of sorrow hidden in her tone. "I hate you for what you did, I do. You used me... but... I'm miserable without you." Tears welled in her cerulean orbs again. "You're the only person who's ever made me happy."

"What are you saying, Sansa?" Petyr asked, his head tilted slightly, green eyes strangely soft.

A pause stretched on between them and at some point within it Sansa let the tears fall. She'd been lying to herself for so long, she didn't need him, she didn't love him, she didn't want him, her body didn't crave his touch, all lies the redhead had told herself. Forced on herself.

"... I love you, Daddy. I need you." Her voice shook.

Before sobbing could descend Petyr had Sansa snared in his arms tightly with his face buried deep in her neck so as he could breathe her in.

"I love you too, Sweetling."

He smelt of mint, cigarette smoke and alcohol and she hadn't realised just how much she'd missed that concoction. Sansa opened her mouth to speak but all the wind was suddenly knocked out of her when he lifted and slammed her into the wall beside the door. Lady jumped. Petyr's hands were strong and forced Sansa's legs apart. His lips crashed against hers in a fierce kiss and Sansa felt a wave of what could only be described as relief wash over her entire body, this was what she needed, craved even. Rough. To be dominated. She needed to be Petyr Baelish's little girl.

Petyr yanked Sansa's long red hair forcing her head back to expose her pale neck which he quickly peppered with open-mouthed kisses and nips.

"Fucking hell, I missed you, Kitten." He growled into her ear.

"I missed you too, Daddy."

Petyr pulled back from the wall and marched down the hall with Sansa locked in his embrace. She'd missed that word, they both had. The man with grey at his temples stormed into Sansa's bedroom and threw her down onto the mattress, he wasted no time stripping Sansa of every shred of fabric... and some seriously hideous shoes. Once she was naked before him in the dark room Petyr just looked at her, his darling girl, so beautiful, so perfect, so _his._ He looked like a dying man who'd just found an oasis in the desert. Sansa had missed that expression, the one that made her feel special, like she were the only person in the world. Blue eyes could see the bulge in Petyr's pants, it sparked a surge of want within her.

Suddenly Lady barked pulling their attention from the tension between them. In a flash he grabbed a tennis ball from the floor beside Lady's dog bed and chucked it out the room for her to chase after then kicked the door shut and returned to the naked teenager lay out before him. Petyr didn't want Lady ruining his time with Sansa.

Petyr crawled up onto the bed and over his baby girl, green orbs raked over her stunning form taking in every inch of her. Her breasts had grown in the year they'd been apart and her curves where more defined than before. No longer did she have the body of a teenager but of a young woman. Gods, she was stunning. His calloused hands ran over her porcelain thighs to push them apart so as he could settle between them. He took her left nipple into his mouth to tease, couldn't resist, and Sansa gasped. This was what her body craved, what it had craved since the day she'd left him alone in that courthouse bathroom, him.

Petyr slid his hands down from Sansa's sides to her ass and gave the plump globes a nice, firm squeeze, she moaned, the sound bounced off the turquoise walls.

The older man easily pushed the teenager's legs even further apart apart to reveal her naked sex before sliding his right hand down to tease her while the left went up to cup her breast, her head fell back against the pillows as little mews escaped her lips. Littlefinger continued his teasing putting his thumb on her labia and spreading them open, revealing Sansa's folds and clit to his hungry eyes. Petyr surged with an animalistic pride. He pressed a small kiss to her shoulder then bit down as he plunged two digits into his naughty little girl, he delighted in the sounds the redhead beauty let out. Fingers thrust almost tormentingly until Sansa was practically dripping, body crying out for him, her chest rose and fell with needy pants.

"You like that my little girl? You need Daddy to make you cum?" His voice was practically intoxicating. "So fucking greedy aren't you?" Her eyes were closed and she could hardly hold her head up, not that she tried very hard. "I've missed how you taste!"

Petyr pulled his fingers from her warm, wet heat and a feeling of emptiness swept over the redhead, she mourned the loss of him. He examined his drenched digits for a moment as though her juices were gold then hungrily licked her from his talented fingers. Sansa mewed.

"Still so perfect."

She was beautiful beneath him, her arms fell to grip the bed sheets, lips parted to let little groans and pants escape as his clever fingers explored her wetness. He brought her to the brink of pleasure, until she almost couldn't take it any longer, and then pulled his hand away just to see her eyes flash with need. Petyr wouldn't deprive the his Sweetling forever though, couldn't refuse her, not when Sansa let out such stunning little noises. With a grin he slid down her supple body to pepper sweet kisses to her inner thighs.

"Daddy!" She breathed, the sound of his name on her tongue spurring him on, made him want to hear her scream.

"Shush, Daddy is gonna make you feel good." He purred.

His tongue licked at her folds hungrily tasting the sweet flavour of his darling girl. Sansa gasped out a strangled moan, she'd never felt anything like Petyr's tongue before and couldn't even put the feeling into words, she wasn't new to this by any means but Petyr something unique. His talented tongue lapped at her folds passionately, he was amazed at how wet she was for him, her hands gave up clinging to the sheets and raked into his greying hair, gripping tightly as his tongue circled her clit. Petyr kissed that sensitive bundle of nerves over and over making her scream louder and louder for him, then he slipped a finger inside her. Her grip on his hair became vice like but it only spurred him on as she moaned and gasped. A second finger entered her wet heat and then another, he crocked them as he kissed her clit. It didn't take long for Sansa to start pushing back on his fingers, she was close and the brothel owner knew that, he'd pushed her to the brink, taken his baby girl to the edge and reduced her to a quivering mess before him. After a few moments of careful thrusting she screamed out wrapping her legs around his head. Petyr made sure to keep the thrusts going throughout her orgasm until she was left panting, her eyes fluttered closed. Sansa felt nothing but pure pleasure.

"Daddy!" She all but screamed and Gods did that feed Petyr's ego.

He smirked when his lips met hers again, knowing she could taste herself on him. Reluctantly Petyr retreated and ripped off pants as quickly as possible. Sansa seemed to delight in just watching him, almost as though he was a mystery waiting to be revealed.

Only after peeling the dark fabric from his body so slowly it bordered on torment did Petyr return to Sansa, he pressed his lips to hers, put a condom from the night stand draw on and finally, _finally, thrust_ into his little hellcat. He kept his movements slow so that she could feel every inch of his thick cock as he buried himself inside her. Sansa moaned, her back arched almost against her will and Petyr took the opportunity to grab her throat right where her neck met her clavicles, he squeezed. It wasn't like in the movies, a hard unyielding pressure, no it was just enough to hinder her breathing. Sansa needed this, to have her Daddy dominate her. Some women would think choking to be one of the worst things to happen during sex but to Sansa it was heavenly.

She knew that no other man would ever be able to satisfy her like the unyielding man on top of her could. Petyr's thrusts began slow and gentle but soon his need took over and he snapped his hips fast and sharp, he set a hard pace using Sansa's neck to keep her in place. The redhead could only moan and grip the bed sheets until her slender fingers turned white. Petyr groaned, his hips thrusting powerfully with a satisfying sound of slapping skin. Fuck, it had been so long! Her eyes fluttered shut but Littlefinger didn't allow it and gripped her neck to ease, she was close so he squeezed harder.

"You keep your eyes on me, Sweetling. Understood?" He he was breathless but still crashed their lips back together for a heated kiss.

Sansa was dangling on the very edge, looking down into the euphoric depths below with her Daddy not far behind her, she wiggled her hips in just the right way, teasing, and send him into a primal rut, thrusting like his life depended on it. It was then that the seventeen year old grew needier and Petyr flipped them so as he could watch his the naughty little girl ride him, his long and talented fingers gripped her hips leaving tiny little bruises over the porcelain skin of her hip, pulling her down onto him, impaling her. Sansa grinned down at him, she'd never seen him so desperate, with her hands firmly planted on his chest Sansa leaned down to kiss him again, gasping at the new angle and the way her kissed nipples grazed against his chest. She missed the pressure on her neck but the force he used to pull her down onto him did wonders to make her forget that.

"Cum for me, Kitten. Cum for Daddy."

It was then that she could take it no longer and plunged into the smouldering waters of bliss and euphoria her body clamped down around the older man as she rode out her orgasm, pulling him over the edge and into climax with her. When euphoria surged through her it was like something Sasna thought she'd lost had been returned, a missing piece back where it belonged.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sansa screamed then collapsed onto his naked chest.

"Holy fuck!" Petyr only just managed to pull out, coating Sansa's thighs with his seed.

They lay there for a time basking in the bliss of their orgasmic perfection. After a while Petyr started to draw little patterns over Sansa's shoulder, his touch gentle and loving.

"I want to mark you, bite into your flesh and make sure the world knows you're mine, Sweetling."

Petyr knew he couldn't though, her parents, her teachers, her friends, they'd all see. "But I can't so I'll have to think of these as my mark on you." He said as a hand slipped down her naked body to caress the fingernail bruises at her hips. "When you sit down in class and there's that little twinge of pain from them I want you to think of me. I want you to think about your Daddy's cock buried inside you."

Sansa moaned.

"Get on your hands and knees, Sansa." He told her in a stoic tone.

"What?"

"Do as Daddy says, Baby girl." There was no question as to whether that was an order or not.

Knowing what was coming Sansa rolled off the older man and got on her hands and knees naked before him. Petyr sat back on his haunches, Gods he loved how good she was for him. He kissed down her spine, the heat of his lips radiated from his lips. _Slap!_ Petyr's hand came down hard on Sansa's backside forcing her to squeak at the sudden sharp, pleasurable pain.

"You went out of your way to hurt me, Kitten." Another hard slap of his hand against her ass sending the pale skin red. "And then you let that blonde cunt touch you!" _Slap!_ "You're mine, Sansa Stark. _Mine._ " His hand came down harder which had Sansa crying out in pleasure. "But Daddy understands why you were angry. Believe me when I say you are my everything and I will never risk you again. I love you, Sansa. I'm sorry."

Her heart swelled at that and he pulled her back to awkwardly sit in his lap, her backside argued but she didn't care. There was a voice in the back of her head telling her not to believe him, that he was lying again but Sansa didn't think she could be without him any longer, and the way he held her... he wasn't lying. The only reason she'd been blind for so long, Petyr Baelish was a bad man... and she was his bad girl.

It almost felt as though they'd never been apart, Petyr's arms wrapped around her tightly while Sansa rested her head on his slightly coated in sweat, felt right. She'd felt so empty for so long – physically and metaphorically – so alone, but now there was Petyr again, holding her, protecting her.

"I missed you." He whispered into her ear as he moved them to lay flat on the bed once more, Sansa held close.

"I missed you too." She snuggled further into his chest; this was where she belonged.

Petyr ran a hand through her long red hair slowly as though each strand was a treasure to be savoured, he leaned in and kissed Sansa's temple, his face lingered at her neck.

"Did you just smell me?"

Petyr smirked at her question.

"Hazard I'm afraid, you smell so good."

Sansa actually smiled at that and pulled herself closer only to notice the clock on the night table. Eight-ten.

"I still have time." She muttered more to herself than anything else.

"Until?" Her Daddy asked almost instantly, a hand still stroking through her hand.

"Until I have to go back to the house. Harry and I said we'd be at a tutoring session and then were going for something to eat afterwards. I have to be back by ten. We have about two more hours."

Petyr actually seemed surprised. "Cat let you stay out that late? Unexpected."

"She likes Harry, trusts him."

"More than you by the sound of it."

Sansa sighed. "Probably, but please can we not talk about her? I just want to be Daddy's little girl."

Suddenly Petyr cupped Sansa's cheek and forced her to look up at him. "You _always_ have been, Sweetling. And you always will be." He cleared his throat and once again kissed her temple. "Now, if we have two hours we should make the most of it, what would you like to do? Anything my baby girl wants."

Sansa thought to herself for a moment, she let out a small hum as options came to her. She didn't feel like doing much, any energy she'd had Petyr had fucked out of her. Just something simple sounded good.

"Can we watch a horror movie and eat chocolate ice cream?" She'd missed that almost as much as the sex.

"That's all you want?" The seventeen year old nodded. "Then that's what we'll do, but I want you in something sexy as hell."

With that Petyr clambered out of bed rounded it utterly naked and uncaring to the wardrobe and pulled it open. Petyr hummed to himself as he perused the contents, a sound that made Sansa smile. The redhead didn't remember the last time she smiled like that. His dangerous green eyes raked over the mass of fabrics for a moment and then he started to pull out items and throw them over his arm. Sansa just watched with eager anticipation. Each item was set neatly on the bed and then he vanished from the room, the redhead could see Lady chewing on her tennis ball just outside the door. When Petyr came back he was dressed in a suit and looked every inch the man she'd always known, the powerful Littlefinger, her Daddy was back. He had a box in his hands and paused at her dresser long enough to grab her panties and a pair of stockings. When he crouched down by the bed Sansa knew what he wanted, he'd always loved dressing her in the delicate fabrics, draping her in beauty. She loved it, his gentle touches and devotion.

She gasped when he opened the box to reveal a stunning pair of heels. They were peeptoe heels, dark and covered in shimmering crystals. She finally spoke when he slipped the dark heels onto her stocking clad feet.

"They're beautiful."

Petyr smirked. "I'm glad you like them, Kitten. They're your Christmas present. I think you can have them early though."

Her Daddy's green orbs grew hungry at the sight of her, dressed in her little red, plaid skirt with white stockings and a tight white blouse. Sansa raised her right foot to get a better look at her early gift and gasped when she saw the red soles that clearly marked them as Louboutins.

"These are Loubouins!"

Petyr just smiled up at her, still engrossed in how beautiful and depraved she looked.

"Yes, Sweetling."

"These are expensive." He'd spent money on her before but it had always left her shocked.

"And what makes you think my perfect baby girl isn't worth shoes encrusted with Swarofski crystals?"

Sansa's eyes widened. "Daddy how much were these?"

"You don't need to know, Angel. I decide how much gets spent on you, Kitten, not you."

Dominance caressed his tone, the sort of voice that told her she wasn't to utter another word on the subject. Petyr lifted Sansa into his arms and started to carry her out the bedroom but Sansa stopped him.

"Winston."

Petyr just smiled softly and pulled the bear form the shelf above her vanity, he handed it to his baby girl and then continued down to the living room and sat her gently on the leather couch. Lady followed with her tennis ball.

"What would my baby girl like to watch?" Petyr asked as he reached for the remote. "Something scary where the stupid teenage girls all get killed?"

Sansa nodded. She'd missed this, just them. Lady hopped up onto the couch beside Sansa and Winston while Petyr flicked the TV on and started to comb through the movie options. Eventually they settled on the original _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ and while John Larroquette started the narration Petyr got his girl her bowl of ice cream. He passed her the bowl then went vanished again only to return a moment later and set a glass of cola and a tumbler full of amber liquid down on the coffee table before joining his Sansa on the couch. The redhead would have preferred wine but she knew why he'd given her the cola instead.

It was peaceful there, just the two of them with Lady snuggled into Sansa's side. The redhead felt as though normality had resumed, all was right with the world. Throughout the whole movie Petyr touched her, patterns up her stocking clad legs and under her skirt so he could squeeze her thighs. Petyr was loving every single second of being with her. Losing his baby girl had almost killed him, she smelt of mango and her skin so soft. He didn't care one iota about the movie, he just wanted to touch her. By the time the film ended Lady was snoring and Petyr had shifted Sansa to his lap so he could kiss down her neck. It was as though she'd never been away.

"I love you, Daddy." Sansa purred which earned an animalistic growl from deep within his throat.

"I love you too, Sweetling." He'd intended to say more but was cut off by his phone beeping loudly, Sansa jumped.

"What's that?"

"My alarm, baby. We need to leave now or Cat will start wondering where you are."

Sansa's whole body tensed. "I don't want to go back."

He smiled softly at her. "I don't want you to leave either but you have to, Sweetling." Petyr pulled her in for a soft kiss. "Go get changed for Daddy, baby girl."

Reluctantly Sansa nodded, it was best for everyone this way, she knew that; didn't mean she liked it though. With a sigh she went upstairs to change back into her bland dress while Petyr remained to do whatever it was Petyr did when waiting for Sansa. When she got back down stairs everything had been tidied away and the television had been shut off, Petyr stood over by his piano opposite the elevator, his keys were in one hand and his phone in the other. Lady sat at his feet her head pressed against his side.

"You've grown to love her haven't you." It wasn't exactly a question.

He pushed his phone into his pocket. "She was all I had of you."

That killed Sansa inside but Petyr quickly distracted her by calling the elevator. Sansa knew their 'break up' – for lack of a better term – had been his fault but the way he'd said that, _she was all I had of you,_ made her realise she could have handled it differently, if she had maybe they'd not have spent a year apart. Or maybe she was being to hard on herself and letting Petyr off the hook again. Truth be told she'd missed Petyr, craved him, just as much as he had her.

On the way down the elevator Petyr clung to her possessively, he'd just about respected her personal space f or the year but no longer. She was his and Sa ns a was glad for it. The silver doors rolled open and Petyr guided her out with Lady bounding to the front passenger door of his beloved Aston Martin. Lady rushed past the redhead into the front seat looking all excited.

"In the back, darling." He said to the wolfdog. Lady barked and when Petyr spoke again it was in a far more dominant tone. "In the back, darling!"

That time Lady obeyed and bounced into the back seat so as Sansa could sit down; she threw her bag down at her feet . The redhead sat down and just grinned as she watched Petyr get into the car as well.

"Did you just call Lady 'darling'?" She asked.

He started the car and backed out of the underground parking structure.

"We bonded." He said stated. "Most days she doesn't leave me alone. It's gotten to the point where I have to take her to my office with me otherwise she scratches the fuck out of the elevator door."

Sansa reached back to tickle Lady's ears.

The drive was nice and peaceful despite their destination, Petyr had one hand on the wheel and the other firmly planted on her thigh. Sansa hadn't been so happy and felt so safe since Joffrey's trial had started. The pair didn't talk much, just listened to the music quietly dancing out of the stereo.

 _Oh baby, you're my little rock'n roll_  
 _And no matter what you do, I'm gonna tattoo you_  
 _On the back of my left shoulder_

 _Oh baby, you're my little rock'n roll_  
 _And I don't mean to brag, when you fly your flag_  
 _I salute it like I'm a soldier_

The night was lit by a crescent moon that shone down almost supernaturally; stars twinkled. Peace left Sansa though when Petyr stopped the car halfway down the long driveway.

"Sorry, Sweetling, any closer and the car could be seen. We don't want your parents recognising my Aston."

"That's okay." She told him, Petyr's car wasn't exactly unnoticeable.

He looked down to his watch. "Back with seven minutes to spare."

That brought a smile to Sansa's face. "Just enough time."

Sansa leaned over to kiss him and Petyr instantly cupped her cheeks to pull her further into the kiss; he'd missed her scent, the taste of her tongue. Only when they couldn't take the lack of air anymore did Petyr pull back, green eyes fixed on her porcelain face.

"Go on, Kitten. Inside before Cat comes looking. Oh, and tell her you'll be going to the prick's tutoring thing from now on."

Sansa's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because I'll take whatever time I can get with you."

Of course he did, Petyr had always been there, every second of her he'd ever been able to get he'd taken. It would freak some people out but it just made Sansa feel safe. She nodded, it would be their time, their time where they could just be together.

Sansa tickled Lady's ears. "Bye Lady, see you soon." She promised. "Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, Sweetling. Daddy loves you."

"I love you too, Daddy." She did, always had.

Reluctantly Sansa got out of the car and grabbed her bag, she didn't want to leave him but knew she had no choice. With a wave she left him and headed up the rest of the drive towards the Stark house. When she walked through the front door her mother was on her.

"How was your evening with Harry?"

 _Good God woman, can't I at least get my fucking key out the door?_

"Good." She smiled. "I really enjoyed it."

Cat folded her arms across her chest as Sansa toed off her shoes. "Oh?"

"Yeah, em, there are two boys called Olyvar and Percival. Olyvar is nice and eager to learn but Percival thinks he knows better than everyone else, he's smart though. I think he might have a knack for Shakespeare, if he'd give it a chance. I told Harry I wanted to keep helping. Can I? Please?"

Sansa picked up her shoes pleased with her lie; Petyr had taught her well.

"I don't want you being out so late of a school night, your grades-"

Sansa cut her off, she'd not let her mother ruin her time with Petyr.

"I won't let my grades slip and if they do then I'll tell Harry I can't do it anymore."

Cat thought about it, she didn't like the late hours but it would look good on college applications along side the other extracurricular activities the older redhead had forced her daughter to attend.

"Very well, as long as you keep up your grades."

Happier than she'd been in a very long time Sansa smiled. "Thank you, Mom."

She left her mother after that and made her way up to her bedroom to change into her pyjamas. Her body was a little sore after her and her Daddy's escapade but a pleasurable sore. Once her dress was in the hamper Sansa went to her bedroom window that looked out towards the woods and grabbed a sharpie and sheet of paper and – just like when she'd thanked Petyr for her birthday present – wrote a message. **SEE YOU NEXT WEEK, DADDY** , the sign read. After a moment there was a small flare of blue-white light, it was only there for a moment off in the tree line but Sansa instantly recognised it to be a phone screen. Just a quick flash, enough to let her know he'd seen her message and understood. Sansa flipped the sheet over and wrote a new message: **LOVE YOU. NIGHT.** The phone light flared again.

Sansa didn't know how long he'd remain there but she felt safe knowing that her Daddy wasn't far away. She ripped the paper into tiny pieces and crammed them down to the bottom of trash can with a mental note to empty it in the morning. The redhead picked up her shoes and tossed them into the closet her mind full of thoughts of the shoes Petyr had given her, they were beautiful, that was when curiosity got the better of Sansa and she opened up her laptop and ran a quick search for the shoes, she had to cover her mouth with a hand lest she exclaim something along the lines of 'holy shit'. Three-thousand, three-fucking-thousand he'd paid for those shoes! Petyr had showered her with gifts before, one hung permanently around her neck, but this was on a whole other level. It was too late to go into thoughts about how much he'd spent on her tough, he knew he didn't have to go to such expense but at the same time it made her feel as though she were the most important woman in Westeros.

She forced herself to shut down her laptop and instead ran a comb through her long hair. After a stretch Sansa turned the lights off and clambered into bed. Where she settled into the pink pillows. Sleep took her almost instantly and it was by far the best night sleep she'd had in months.

 **XXXX**

 **Song used is 'My Little RnR' by Danko Jones**


	31. Collared

Petyr grinned as he headed back to the Aston where Lady was waiting for him, as soon as he got back in the car Lady bounced into the front seat and whined.

"Shush, darling." Petyr petted the animal's head. "Sansa will be back soon, promise." Lady nuzzled into his hand, she hardly left him alone anymore. "Good girl."

He made his way back to the penthouse and club, the whole time all he could think of was Sansa and how she'd felt clenching around him. Baelish had missed her so much it hurt, but all that pain was gone now, like it never existed. When the car finally came to a halt in his reserved space underneath the club he smiled at Lady and then went around to open the passenger door for her to hop out. The pair got onto the elevator and off again on the main club level, Lady didn't care one bit about the noise or people, she'd grown used to it. Thankfully the club goers were smart enough to avoid messing with the huge wolfdog that guarded Petyr Baelish like her life depended on it. The green-eyed man headed up to the bar in search of Ros who he easily found pouring a glass of chilled white wine.

"Where are the books?" He half asked, half demanded.

Ros stared at him blankly for a second before setting the wine bottle down and reaching under the bar for a black leather conference folder that she quickly handed over. Petyr's change in demeanour, from the rage she'd previously known to something calm and relaxed. The older man didn't stay long enough for another word to be uttered though, just headed off to the elevator with Lady hot on his trail, Petyr used his key card and then the doors started to roll close only for a hand to stop them at the very last minute. The doors opened again revealing Oly stood there with a concerned expression on his Ken doll features.

"Boss, how's Sansa?" He asked. "She looked upset earlier."

"Sansa is fine, Oly, thank you for sending her up."

Petyr actually meant that, having Sansa Stark back in his life was like all the evils of the world didn't exist; Petyr was happy. Lady was happier too.

"Sure thing. I like her, she's sweet."

"Yes." Petyr agreed, black folder tucked under his arm.

There was a small pause and Oly smiled seeing his boss happy, it wasn't a common occurrence. The staff of The Mockingbird would be able to relax around their employer once again now that he seemed less likely to rip their throats out for breathing too loudly. And idea flashed past Petyr's green-eyes which had the blonde raise an eyebrow, he opened his mouth to speak but never got a chance because without warning Petyr grabbed his shirt, pulled the younger man into the elevator and kissed him. Olyvar practically melted into Petyr's touch.

"Wow." Was all Oly could say when Petyr released him a moment later.

"Yeah. You made it to ten years last week if I remember right-" of course he did "- and I believe you bargained for a kiss."

Never in a million years had Oly imagined Petyr would keep his word.

"Wow." Olyvar said again but Petyr just chuckled then pushed the blonde back out of the elevator as the doors once again slid closed.

Lady leaned further into Petyr's side searching out his warmth and comfort, he tickled behind her hears.

" _Don't_ tell Sansa about that, she'll think it's hilarious."

It was amazing how much his word had brightened up since he'd gotten up that morning, he had his girl back, he could feel the homicidal grumpiness drain away. Sansa was back, his world was back.

He'd never let her go again.

XXXX

It had taken weeks but Sansa and Petyr had finally managed to talk through their 'split' as Sansa had taken to calling it. Petyr had listened to how hurt his girl had been and repeatedly told her how sorry he was, he'd never meant to hurt her, just wanted to destroy Joffrey for what he'd done to her; ending the Lannister's power had just been a happy side benefit. At first she'd not believed him, at least not fully, Petyr was prone to lying, couldn't help himself, but the look in his eyes had changed her mind. She probably knew Littlefinger better than anyone alive, she could see the little micro expressions that indicated his real emotions and thoughts, she'd trained herself to. Sansa knew he'd never risk losing her again.

 _I can trust him, can't I?_ Sansa thought to herself as Petyr drove out into the countryside, the sun had only just started to go down and he was probably speeding. Every time she asked where they were going he'd just say it was a surprise. _I mean I saw it, he was sorry, I know he was. Oly believed he missed me that he only wanted me back and Olyvar has known him for years. Daddy loved her and I believe him. All couples have ups and downs it's just we had a really big down. Daddy makes me happy and that's all that matters, that's what is important._ Sansa looked over to the man dressed immaculately in a suit of black accented with purple, God he looked good in those things... and he knew it. He was what made sense to her, Petyr Baelish would forever be part of her world.

The car cruised up the driveway of a manor house that looked almost like a castle to Sansa, all old grey brick and over the top gardens. Sansa had never seen anything like it in all her life, the Aston stopped before a set of large stone steps that lead up to the house and a valet took Petyr's beloved car away to park it. Sansa just stared at Petyr for a moment. This was way out of her comfort zone.

As they made their way up the large Gothic steps all thoughts of her heart to heart with Petyr faded leaving nothing behind but anticipation for what was to come, she had no idea why they were there and her Daddy seemed determined to keep a pretty tight grip on her. A large man in a cheep but neat grey suit stood by the large oak double doors, a podium beside him topped with an appointment book of some sort, _well this looks all official,_ thought Sansa, which in her young mind was slightly alarming considering the outfit Petyr had dressed her in.

"Name?" Asked the tall man with strawberry blonde hair.

"Stone." The green-eyed brothel owner answered without really acknowledging who he was speaking to; Sansa just stood there quietly as the book was searched and ticked.

"Ah, welcome Mister Stone, please go right in. Enjoy your evening."

"Oh I will."

The doorman hit a button beside the guest list book and the double doors promptly opened admitting Petyr and his darling girl. Sansa gasped once the doors closed behind them, the vestibule was even more grand than the exterior, high ceilings and flying buttresses, antique marble floors, bold statues and candle light; everything screamed eighteen-hundreds. Sansa had never seen anything so utterly beautiful. A grand staircase hugged the wall flanked on either side by two scantily dressed bronze statues... _why the flying fuck are we here?_ Petyr would have just told her if he'd been invited to a party so why was this a surprise? Something was going on, as she glanced over at him she found the older man smirking.

"Daddy, what is this place?" She asked suddenly feeling under dressed.

He'd put her in a extraordinarily short black, wet look skirt that showed off her best lingerie and stockings which he'd paired with the tightest white blouse Petyr could find.

"Well, Kitten, it's a kink party." He stated easily with a smile and Sansa felt a spark of pleasure shoot through her.

She let him take her coat and hand it over to the young woman at the coat check along with their phones, suddenly Sansa thought maybe she was over dressed rather than under. Her Daddy had told her about BDSM parties before and watched the way her little eyes had lit up but she'd never expected him to take her to one, especially while she still had to live with her parents. Blue eyes watched as he passed over his own coat after fishing two items out of it first.

"Do I have to knee?" Sansa asked when he returned to her side, she had to admit she was a little nervous and glad no one but them and a disinterested coat check girl were in the vestibule.

"Do you want to?"

Sansa grinned, and then it dawned on her, he'd not told his little redhead about the party because he wanted to see her reaction. Wanted to see her face light up when she realised she could be herself here, didn't have to hide their relationship or that she was his little girl.

"I have a present for you, Sweetling."

Curious eyes watched as he opened the long but thin black box to reveal a collar and leash. Sansa gasped. The collar itself had a stunning white brocade pattern on black leather which gave it an almost innocent look while the large O ring on the front told another story and showed it to be strong. Gorgeous. A long silver chain acted as the leash, the handle to which being the same white brocade covered leather as her collar.

"This is not to be taken lightly, Kitten." Petyr told her seriously. "I bought this for you a few days before your mother took you, you'd earned it. If you put this collar on right now it means you are mine, my submissive, my little girl, no one else's... ever." There was a pause, brief and hardly there. "You wearing an ownership collar is as serious as receiving a wedding ring. You earned this so long ago, now all you have to do is accept it, Sweetling."

"Yes!"

Sansa didn't have to think about it, yes they'd been separated for almost a year but this was where she was happy, where she belonged. Sansa had wanted this collar since the day he'd told her what they were. Gods she wanted this. Petyr's face seemed to light up as he buckled it around her neck, maybe it was just a little heavy but she'd soon get used to it. Once the leash was clipped to the large O ring Petyr gazed at her. There was no questioning who she belonged to any longer.

"Perfect. I have a day collar for you as well, it's back at the penthouse. Now be a good girl for Daddy and kneel." Sansa obeyed in an instant and it made Petyr want to growl deep in his throat. "Good girl. Now, you've never been to one of these events before so I'm going to tell you the rules. I probably should have taken you to a Munch first." The man with grey at his temples cleared his throat. "Don't assume anything about anyone inside, not their title, not their gender. Subs and slaves are _not_ communal, no one can tell you what to do but me unless I say otherwise." Sansa nodded. " _No one_ has the right to touch you without my expressed permission, if they do you tell me, the same for your collar, no one but me should be touching that." He let that sink in. "Toys are not communal property. A: you don't know where they've been. B: they're not yours. If you see anyone you know you don't out them to the rest of the world, people here will know who you are if they pay enough attention but they won't reveal that to anyone. Lastly, cameras are forbidden, that's why we have to check our phones. Understood, Sweetling?" Sansa nodded. "Then let's go meander, you have to be home by ten so we're going to have to leave early but still."

With that Petyr lead Sasna through into the hotbed of the party.


	32. Sins Are The Sweetest

Sansa let Petyr guide her through a large red curtain and paused for a moment to take in the sight of his girl knelt at his feet before they made their way into the main hall where the party thrived. People littered the whole room, some, like her, on leashes others in chest harnesses or PVC shirts, cross-dressers and everything in between. Here everyone was free to be who they wanted to be without fear of judgement or ridicule. Sansa could breath here, albeit sex scented air. Sansa felt safe here.

Her skirt was so short she knew everyone could see everything she had and rather than being scared or embarrassed the redhead felt excited. The teen was in a architecturally stunning building of hungry eyes but she was Petyr's, _he_ held her leash, the other guests could look but not touch without her Daddy's permission. Gods she didn't even know she wanted this. A thrill shot through her as Petyr guided his girl through the main room.

Sansa had believed the vestibule to be extravagant but now she saw the inner sanctum she realised that the vestibule had been under decorated compared to the rest. Wainscoting stained dark on the walls gave off an almost medieval vibe and the cathedral style ceiling provided the sense of them going on forever. The mansion was a goths wet dream. Ornate chandeliers lit the room accented in rich reds, there was velvet everywhere mixed in with leather seats and so many naked bodies piled atop them that they were hardly visible. Men and women, men and men, women and women. There wasn't any stigma, everything was free and fearless. Sansa had never shown who she really was to anyone but her Daddy before; it felt so freeing.

She'd already noticed the mass of other people on leashes just as she was but none of them had the beauty of her own. However, she had started to feel a little over dressed.

Petyr looked at home in a place like this, this was his element. Sansa's Daddy was the sort of man who could blend into just about anywhere but this place was where he truly belonged, strutting around a den of iniquity with a seventeen year old on a leash.

"Daddy-?" Sansa was abruptly cut off by a sharp tug on her leash.

"Did Daddy say you could speak, Sweetling? Hmm?" His voice was deep and dominant. Sansa shook her head as a jolt of pleasure ran straight to her dripping core, he tilted his head. "No, I didn't think I did. You know the rules baby girl, always do as Daddy says." Sansa bit her lip as she nodded. Petyr smirked. "That's my kitten."

The pair continued through the room until they got to the bar over by the west wall. As soon as they came to a stop Sansa snaked her arms around his leg almost possessively, she might have been his little girl but Petyr was _her_ Daddy. The man with ash at his temples ordered a glass of bourbon and petted Sasna's head while her blue orbs fluttered around the room, she'd had no idea this eve existed; like a devilish heaven. Music echoed around the mansion, loud but not overpowering enough to cover all the moans and whimpers of pleasure; more like a backdrop.

Petyr stroking his large hand through her long red hair had Sansa almost purring, he just smiled down at her while he sipped his bourbon, his touch soft and gentle in a room full of harsh gasps. Sansa had her reservations when Petyr had told her where they were and why he'd brought her but she had to admit it was growing on her quickly. Just as Sansa had started to zone out to the comfort his fingers provided a voice sounded and Petyr's hand retracted.

"Petyr, so glad you could make it to my little soiree."

Sansa looked up to see a man she'd not seen since the trial, Tyrion Lannister, the only Lannister that had actually been kind to her, the only Lannister that could have been considered noble. He wore a simple black suit with loose tie. Tyrion glanced down to Sansa but she didn't know if she was aloud to look back so she went back to cuddling her Daddy's leg.

Petyr flashed the blonde a smile. "How could I miss this debauchery? It's where I thrive, Tyrion."

Tyrion chuckled softly. "Don't we all." The little lion's eyes flashed back down to the teenager, a knowing smile crossed his lips. "So this is your little 'Sweetling', Baelish. Why am I not surprised?" Tyrion asked himself. Tyrion had aided Petyr in keeping his club and business unhindered by Tywin via Cullen Bragian, he was of no threat to Sansa and her Daddy. Tyrion didn't take his eyes from her. "She's stunning like this, it's where she belongs."

"That she does." Petyr chuckled. "Daddy's perfect little girl."

Suddenly he tilted her head back, a tight but not harsh grip on her long red hair.

"Say hello to Tyrion, Kitten."

Sansa looked up to the Lannister and knowing that Petyr wanted everyone in the building to want to fuck her she put on her best and most innocent face.

"Hello, Sir."

Tyrion smile. "Sir?" He looked back up to the man with ash at his temples. "Gods, Baelish, you've trained your plaything well."

"Oh, she's more than a plaything, Tyrion. She's my everything."

"How important it is to find someone special, someone as important to us as we are to them."

"Where is Shae? You disobeying the rules of your own party and going it alone?"

"I don't wish to speak of Shae." Tyrion said a little too quickly. "This is a nice night and I have other guests to greet, Baelish. Do enjoy yourself, there's plenty of lube in the red room."

Tyrion gestured to his right where a huge oak door stood.

"Thank you." Petyr flashed the blonde a smile.

Petyr pulled on Sansa's leash as Tyrion left them, so she looked up at him.

"Do you want to go play in the red room?"

Sansa beamed and spoke excitedly from her place sat on her haunches. "Yes, Daddy!"

He hummed at the sound of her voice and tugged the leash harshly enough to pull her up on to her knees, he bent and pressed his lips to Sansa's. Petyr tasted of bourbon and mint, Sansa couldn't get enough. When they separated he looked into those beautiful cerulean orbs.

"I do love you, my Sweetling."

With that Petyr lead Sansa off to the red room, inside they were faced by several large beds with people piled atop them punctuated by small couches. Petyr sat down on a vacant one and pulled Sansa to sit between his legs. Sansa looked up at him with big eyes which had Petyr smirking.

"Go on then, Angel. I know you want to."

Sansa did want to, really wanted to, so she slowly reached up for his belt. The older man watched as she easily freed him from his pants and leaned forwards to took him into her mouth. Petyr purred. He had the perfect view down her too tight blouse, her breasts had grown since she'd first gone to him but they still weren't exactly large; a wonderful size to fit his hands, almost as though her body had tailored itself to him. The top of her stockings peeked out from her short skirt, pale thighs and a spankable ass. Baelish gripped the back of Sansa's head and forced her down onto him as his hips thrust up slowly.

"Do you like that, baby girl? Like people watching and knowing what a little whore you are? How well you suck Daddy's hard cock?"

Sansa purrs around him which had an animalistic growl rumbling deep in his throat, the world say Sansa Stark as the sweet and innocent daughter of Catelyn Stark – a good god fearing woman – but Petyr knew the truth, knew she was dark and depraved. Daddy's little slut. So perfect. His eyes slipped shut as he indulged in his pleasure but when they finally reopened his eyes he saw a woman just a little older than Sansa – maybe twenty-five but no more – slowly crawl towards them, she had long hair the color of ebony and dark olive skin, she had a leash as well but it was a chain rather than the beautiful leather of Sansa's own. The woman reached out for Sansa's hair when she got close enough but a sharp tug on her leash prevented her at the very last second, that was when Petyr noticed the girl's Master. The Master was older than Petyr himself and had gone fully gray but he was in good shape and the fact he didn't have a shirt showed that off quite well.

"I apolagise, Petyr." Said the man completely uncaring that Petyr currently had his cock in a teenagers mouth. "My Kassandrah can get a little demanding at times, still not quite learnt to do as she's told." He glanced down to the woman – Kassandrah.

Petyr smirked. "Hello, Cullen."

"Baelish." The older man greeted as Kassandrah tugged on his pant leg. He looked down to his pet. "Would you indulge my dear Kassandrah?"

The man with ash at his temples glanced down to his beautiful girl and pulled her from his hard member and basked at her swollen, parted lips.

"Certainly."

The ebony haired woman practically scurried over to Sansa when both Petyr and Cullen gave her permission, she instantly crashed their lips together and it was a sight Petyr had never realised he needed. Kassandrah kissed down Sansa's porcelain neck, she'd never been attracted to women before but with her Daddy green eyes firmly locked on her as well as Cullen Bragian, she wanted to kiss back. So Sansa did. Petyr watched with want as she tilted her head to lock their lips together more firmly, his cock twitched.

After a few moments Kassandrah rose to her feet and started to pull Sansa towards one of the beds which had amazingly found itself vacant with Petyr and Cullen following along behind them. Sansa was pushed down onto the mess of red sheets and Kassandrah dropped down on top of her and locked their lips together again. The olive skinned woman grinned and slipped down Sansa's naked form to part her legs so as she could tease her with her tongue.

"Fuck!"

Cullen moaned but Petyr hardly heard it, too lost in the sight of his girl being pushed towards orgasm by by a rather talented and eager slut. Normally Petyr didn't like the idea of _anyone_ touching his baby girl but Sansa was enjoying herself. Most men would have gotten off on the girl on girl action but not Petyr. No, what got him off Sansa's big bold orbs locked on his. The whispered word 'Daddy' on her lips. He didn't have to tell her she wasn't allowed to cum, Sansa knew that well enough. Knew only he could make her cum. Sansa couldn't even get herself off any more unless Petyr gave her permission; oh how well he'd trained her. Petyr's devilish green eyes watched her fight the orgasm Kassandrah was hurtling Sansa towards, only when he knew Sansa couldn't fend it off any longer did he crawl up onto the bed and slowly push Kassandrah out of his way. Cullen immediately grabbed his olive-skinned beauty and yanked her towards him by her ankles so as the two couples occupied the top and bottom of the bed respectively.

Sansa looked so young laying there all wet and flushed. His length ached for her, Petyr easily opened her shirt revealing her prefect breasts and quickly took a nipple into his mouth. Sansa moaned and grabbed at her Daddy's hair which was more for his benefit than her own, Petyr loved the feel of her harsh grasp. The tiny skirt was removed and cast aside until all that remained beside her strong leash was her stockings and Louboutins he'd given her. Sansa Stark was proud of it, he'd betrayed her trust before but she'd seen the look in his eyes when they'd first reunited, the way he'd clung to her – desperately. She knew he'd never risk her again. Sansa was everything to him and only when he'd lost her did he realise that.

Petyr pulled himself free of his pants once again and kissed up Sansa's stomach, past the crevis of her breasts, up her porcelain next to her lips.

"Daddy's little girl."

"Yours." She purred only to gasp a second later when he filled her.

This wasn't about making love, not entirely anyway, it was about need, passion, fire and want, all the sinful desires that tasted so sweet and quickly became addictive. The knowledge that they were surrounded and exposed to so many others, some of which were obviously watching, spurring their desire on. With one last gaze into her magical blue orbs Petyr gripped her hips tightly and slammed back into her; Sansa moaned. His thrusts were gentle at first, and it hurt but that faded away quickly until all that remained was mounting pleasure, but soon the thrusts grew hard and deep, powerful and quickly began to rip away her ability to speak or think in anything other than whimpers and mews. Her fingers slid down to grip his strong shoulders when he took one of her rosy nipples back into his mouth.

Their bodies met in a perfect rhythm; delicate but overflowing with heated passion. Sansa's tongue made its way into her Daddy's mouth readily as they became one, mapping out his mouth desperately, raking her tongue across his teeth causing his thrusts to become erratic for a second or two. Sansa was dangling on the very edge, looking down into the euphoric depths below with her darling Daddy not far behind her, she wiggled her hips in just the right way, teasing, and send him into a primal rut, thrusting like his life depended on it. The bed rocked violently with the combined power of Petyr and Cullen. It was then that the redhead beauty grew needier and Petyr managed to flipped them – no easy task on such a small amount of bed – his long and talented fingers gripped her hips leaving tiny little dents over her porcelain skin, puling her down onto him, impaling her. Sansa leaned down to kiss him again, gasping at the new angle and the way her kissed nipples grazed against his smooth chest; he tugged on her collar sharply

It was then that she could take it no longer and plunged into the smouldering waters of bliss and euphoria her body clamped down around the man she loved as she rode her orgasm, pulling him over the edge and into climax with her, it took Petyr all his energy and willpower to pull out of her and splatter her thighs with his seed.

"Daddy!"

All their attention was on one another but the sex fuelled noise around them acted as a backdrop. Strangely, afterwards Petyr still appeared pristine and proper while Sansa was utterly destroyed, dishevelled and wanton. The older man pulled Sansa up via the leash, a sharp, controlled jerk that forced Sansa's long red hair to dance on the gust of wind, so beautiful. So _his._ Sansa was utterly stunning. Petyr kissed his darling girl deeply and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Sweetling. Daddy's girl."

Sansa smiled at that, she knew he meant it. Stalking suggested obsession rather than honest to God love but there was no denying the look in in his eyes.

"I love you too, Daddy." She purred then let him pick her naked body up and set her softly down on the rich marble floor; black with sharp veins of white running through them.

"Let's go for a walk, Kitten. Daddy wants to see that perfect ass of yours."

Sansa crawled along ahead of him naked save for her shoes and stockings. Her parents would have been horrified but this wasn't a place for them and Sansa felt so free, so accepted. This was who she was, Petyr Baelish's perfect little girl. His everything.

Suddenly there was a slap to her ass, sharp and hard, which had Petyr chuckling. She moaned, her core still over sensitive from her orgasm. They made their way through the building talking in the suggestive art on the walls to a room at the back of the large manor house.

Inside the room it was far more quiet and sparsely populated. It was clearly a room to retreat to away from the hubbub. Petyr easily spotted the reason they were there – other than the obvious of course – Oberyn Martell. The man with ash at his temples sat down opposite the Dornish man while Sansa cuddled around his leg looking all small and innocent. Petyr found that ironic.

"You had a proposition for me, Oberyn."

The other man chuckled, dark eyes fixed on Petyr.

"You are rather propositional, Baelish."

Petyr just raised an unimpressed eyebrow that seemed to say 'did you really just make that joke?'.

"To the point please, Oberyn." Petyr petted Sansa's head. "I get enough of this crap from Olyvar."

Oberyn let out a little hum. "Oh, I do like Olyvar."

"I know you do, he's told me in explicit and unnecessary detail. Now, really, to the point, I don't want my Sweetling growing bored."

Oberyn sat up straight, dark eyes flashed down to Sansa for a split second then back up to Baelish before he started to speak.

"To the point it is." The Dornish man cleared his throat. "Your club is the best brothel and nightclub in all Westeros, everyone knows that, it's obvious but what about more... kinky customers like ourselves? I propose we open a more low-key location not too far from The Mockingbird in which we build a BDSM Dungeon. Something dedicated to to a single rather than the mass you cater to at the moment."

"How did I know something like this was coming?" Petyr muttered to himself as Sansa snuggled further into him.

"Because you know everything, Daddy."

Sansa hadn't meant to say that, it had just slipped out, but Oberyn irrupted into laughter. Petyr pulled on her leash forcing the teenager towards him and looked her in the eyes.

"You raise a valid point, Sweetling, but I didn't say you could speak, did I? Do you need another spanking?"

Sansa's eyes lit up which had Petyr smirking to himself. He tugged her the rest of the way into his lap and she instantly snuggled into his chest, the scent of him a constant comfort to the redhead.

"So? Interested, Baelish?"

Petyr looked back up to Oberyn. "Of course, however, I'll require details. I'm not in the habit of sticking my neck out lest my throat be slit."

Oberyn nodded as he straightened his golden tie. "Wise, my friend. As I spend most of my time in Dorne it would be up to you to handle day to day running, but I think that won't be a problem for you. Concider me a... silent partner. We split everything straight down the middle except the liquor, we do that sixty-forty. I'll have it imported from Dorne, ours is better."

Petyr nodded. "That seems fair. What about staffing?" He kissed Sansa's temple.

"I have a few dominatrixes I think will be perfect and are looking for permanent work, but interior staff, door whores and security I'll leave to you. I trust you." Oberyn smirked.

"Brave man, or maybe foolish."

"Interested or not, Baelish?"

Petyr nodded. "Have documents drawn up and sent to The Mockingbird, I'll look them over and get back to you. If I like what you propose we'll set up shop. I assume you haven't any preferred locations as of yet?"

"I don't, no. And how could I ask for more?" He rose to his feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find my darling Ellaria." Oberyn made to walk away but stopped after a single step and looked back to Petyr and his girl. "Oh, I was thinking we could call the place 'The Sun's Talons since I'm from Sunspear and you're the Mockingbird."

Petyr once again raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Was all he said.

"Good evening to you and your girl, Petyr. It was nice to meet you Sansa."

Without another word Oberyn left the quiet room leaving nothing but the crackle of a fire on the other side of the room. It was just Petyr and Sansa left alone in the peaceful quiet, she snuggled further into his chest, he kissed her cheek.

"My Sweetling." He purred.

"Daddy, I really would like to stay with you all night but if that clock over there is right-" She loosely gestured to the clock to their right up on the wall. "-it's almost ten o'clock."

Petyr grumbled. "Well, we wouldn't want your mother calling Harry fucking Harding do we?" Sansa smiled and shook her head. "Come on then, baby girl, off home."

Neither wanted to leave but Sansa was still underage and the daughter of a blindly religious woman. Sansa changed in the back seat of the Aston Martin, it was a little awkward and Petyr nearly crashed when he caught a gimps of her naked breasts in his rearview mirror.

Sansa was five minutes late when she got home but remarkably no one seemed to have noticed. Ned was still in Essos for work so she was rather puzzled to find her Mother hadn't been watching the clock like a hawk. The redhead went into the living room.

"Mother?" She asked.

"Oh, Sansa, there you are." She cleared her throat and wiped away a tear. "Your Aunt Lysa just called... it's your Uncle Jon. He died." She wiped away another tear and Sansa couldn't figure out why, it wasn't like they were close and as far as she could tell Cat didn't really like Jon Arryn. "Don't tell your siblings just yet, I don't want to upset them."

 _No chance of that,_ muttered her mind.

"I won't. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thank you." Suddenly Cat narrowed her eyes. "Are you wearing lipstick?"

 _Shit!_ She'd forgotten to take it off, Petyr's staring had been distracting.

"Yes." _Think of something, Sansa. Daddy taught you well._ "There's a girl at the tutoring sessions, she's younger than most of the others and obsessed with make-up. I told her that if she got all her questions right she could give me a makeover."

"Quite the insensitive but you shouldn't be bribing people. Now, go wash that mess of your face."

 _Good God woman! Can I ever fucking win?!_ Sansa went upstairs and took her make-up off, all she wanted was to be back in Petyr's arms all safe and happy. Why did her mother have to ruin everything?


	33. A Death In The Family

Sansa awoke the next morning on a boring Thursday, she got up, showered and dressed, ate her breakfast and went to school. Jeyne made pleasant conversation during their classes but Sansa just wanted to go back to Petyr, she was happy with him. Her mother had become overbearing – well, she always had been but lately she'd been more so – and Arya getting in to trouble every fifteen minutes meant Sansa had to the complaints about that as well. Sansa just wanted Petyr and Lady. Her Mother had been on the phone to her Aunt Lysa that morning offering comforts for Jon's death, Sansa didn't care though and from what she'd seen her Aunt Lysa interactions with him she didn't care either.

Almost a week passed by before Cat announced that Sansa and her siblings were all going to Jon's wake. No one but Cat actually wanted to go but they weren't getting a choice. Sansa threw on the least revolting black dress she owned and braided her hair over her shoulder, her S pendant had pride of place at the crevice of her breasts. When she got downstairs she found Arya had been forced into a dress as well which she clearly wasn't happy about if the scowl on her face was anything to go by, Sansa found it hilarious though. Turned out Rickon and Bran got to stay behind with Jon who'd just come back from basic training; lucky bastards. The rest weren't so lucky.

Sansa got into the car with her sister and parents while being told that Robb and Talisa would meet them there. The car ride was dead silent, almost uncomfortably so as her father drove towards Lysa's house. Cat kept telling them she wanted them on their best behaviour but frankly Sansa and Arya were getting pretty sick of being treated like infants, it resulted in Arya acting out and Sansa fucking a man twice her age and keep her on a leash. Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration but Cat certainly didn't help. Sansa was seventeen not seven.

When they pulled up there were cars parked just about everywhere, Robb and Talisa stood by his car waiting. The redhead adored Talisa's dress, it was just a simple black midi dress with off the shoulder sleeves but it hugged the older woman's curves perfectly. Talisa looked beautiful in it and it reminded Sansa of the beautiful clothes Petyr gad given her, no doubt Cat would have thought the dress too revealing.

People were everywhere in the house, on the patio in large back yard and a few were even stood on the stairs. Some of the wake goers Sansa recognises such as Yohn Royce but most she'd never seen before in her life. Almost everyone had a drink in hand, then again Lysa was there so of course everyone did.

"Are you alright, Mother?" Asked Robb which brought Sansa back from her thoughts.

"Oh, yes, thank you, Robb. I just worry about Lysa, she's not had the easiest of lives."

If Sasna wasn't mistaken Ned rolled his eyes, Jon had been Ned's friend once upon a time but even he didn't want to be there. It wasn't because no one cared about Jon Arryn but because no one particularly wanted to be around Lysa. When they went into the main room everything seemed relatively normal, it stank of Lysa's perfume but otherwise normal. Cat shuffled them around greeting all and saying how Jon was in a 'better place'.

Just when Sansa was about ready to rip her hair out a very familiar voice sounded behind her.

"Hello, Cat, Ned."

Ned sneered at Baelish as Sansa turned to face him but Cat flashed him a pleasant smile.

"Hello Petyr, how nice to see you."

Petyr hadn't so much as looked at Sansa yet and she felt the desperate urge to drop to her knees and cuddle into his leg. She wanted his attention, she was his little girl after all, but he still hadn't looked at her. _Daddy!_ Sansa whined in her head as though he'd somehow hear it. Then finally, _finally,_ he turned his eyes to her and those green eyes bore into her; it was perfect.

"Hello Sansa, a pleasure to see you. You look well." He said as though he'd not had his cock buried inside her the previous evening.

Sansa grinned. "Hello, D-Mister Baelish." The redhead subconsciously shuffled closer to him. "How is Lady?"

"Oh, Sansa, don't go hassling Petyr." Her mother told her. "I'm sure Petyr has more important things to do that speak of his dog."

Sansa's face dropped and no one upset Petyr Baelish's Sweetling, not even her own mother.

"It's quite alright, Cat." Petyr turned his green orbs back to Sansa, there was a hunger in them. "Lady is quite well, she misses you though that's obvious. You made a rather lasting impression on her. Of course you're always welcome to join me walking her if you'd like to, Sansa."

"Maybe not," began Sansa's father "wouldn't want to inconvenience you, Baelish."

Translation: stay the hell away from my daughter. Petyr just smiled, that fake smile that said 'trust me', not the real ones that he saved for Sansa.

"No inconvenience at all, Ned, I assure you."

"I'd love to, thank you, Mister Baelish."

"Petyr, please." There was that real smile.

Sansa knew he didn't like her using his name, much perfected 'Daddy' but this was more to irritate Catelyn and Ned. Suddenly there was a Hyena like sequel and Petyr shuddered.

"Petyr!"

Without more warning Lysa was on Petyr hugging him close, it was such a display that Ned actually seemed to come out in sympathy for the other man, while Arya chuckled to herself. Sansa wanted to rip Lysa off of him by her hair and climb into Petyr's arms, rub herself al over him and make sure people knew he was _her_ Daddy. Wanted him to bend her over the nearest flat surface and show everyone that Lysa couldn't have him. Baelish seemed to know what was going on in his redhead's mind though because he kept his eyes firmly locked on her.

"Petyr, you always come and cheer me up when I need you, don't you? So caring my sweet Petyr."

 _My sweet Petyr?!_ Sansa's mind screamed. At that she wanted to rip Lysa's throat out as possessiveness got the better of her. The only thing keeping her in place was her Daddy's loving green eyes on her. They soothed Sansa, reminded her that she was the one he loved. Oh so carefully he extracted Lysa from his person, Lysa was reluctant but eventually was forced to let go.

"Uncle Petyr!"

All of a sudden just as Petyr had released himself from Lysa her son, Robin – Sansa's cousin - charged down the stairs nearly knocking about four separate people over and ploughed straight into the suit clad man. Robin hugged Petyr almost ridiculously tight, Lysa beamed of course as though they were some sick family.

"Hello, Robin." The man with ash at his temples greeted the boy.

Robb, his wife, Ned and Arya all took the chance to slip away to get drinks or talk to other people but Cat remained with a smile while Sansa flat out refused to leave Lysa near her Daddy alone.

"Where have you been, Uncle Petyr?" Asked the dark-haired boy. "It's been ages!"

Petyr took a knee and looked at the boy, yet another fake smile on his face. Sansa had never liked Robin, there had always been something off about him, then again with Lysa Arryn for a mother Robin had never really stood a chance.

"Work takes up a lot of my time, Robin." Petyr explained. "More than I'd like."

"Work is stupid!" The boy yelled assuredly.

"Shush now, my angel. Petyr always wants to spend time with us."

Petyr reached into his breast pocket. "I brought you a present."

From the pocket came a small glass bird, beautifully detailed. Robin snatched it away instantly looking excited and grabbed Petyr's hand so as he could tug him towards the stairs.

"I want to show you my room!"

Everyone seemed grateful that the boy was going back upstairs, all but Sansa. Lysa turned back to Cat with a grin.

"You came." She sounded very disinterested.

"Of course I did, we all did." Catelyn gestured to Sansa. "We wanted to support you after such a loss."

Sansa carefully slipped away after that, she'd been forced to the wake and to watch her annoying cousin drag away her darling Daddy's attention. How was that fair?! She went to get a glass of orange juice then wandered over to the stairs so she stood at the bottom of them with her back to a long corridor that was strangely void of people. Sansa was the perfect impression of a wallflower. The redhead stood there for what felt like hours steadily getting more and more bored but just when Sansa started to lose the will to live Petyr descended the stairs with his phone pressed against his ear, he didn't look at her but did brush his fingers against her hand.

"Go to the study, Sweetling."

Petyr didn't say anything else, just loosely gestured to the hallway behind her then he headed towards Lysa in the middle of the room. Sansa obeyed without question and slipped off down the hall until she found the study. Once inside she just stood there facing the door unsure as to why she was there. A moment later Petyr entered while tucking his phone back into his pocket., he didn't say a single word not goodbye, nothing just hung up and Sansa started to wonder if he'd ever been on the phone to begin with. In one smooth motion Petyr locked the door then looked at the redhead with hunger.

"Come to Daddy, Sweetling."

Sansa was in his arms in a heartbeat, he stank of Lysa's perfume but when she buried her nose into his neck Petyr just smelt of his and it made Sansa purr.

"What if someone comes in?"

"No one will, Lysa thinks I'm on a call and the door is locked. It's just you and me, baby girl." Petyr kissed her, his hands on her hips keeping her close. "You always smell so perfect."

Suddenly Petyr lifted her and all but slammed Sansa against the wall forcing her legs to part and wrap around him. All her fears and irritations melted away at that, this was where she belonged, where she was happy.

"Was Daddy's little girl jealous?" Petyr purred into Sansa's ear. "Hmm? You want Daddy all to yourself?"

Sansa nodded as he kissed up her neck, his devious fingers snaked under her dress to tease her.

"Yeah, you do. Now, Sweetling, I've had to put up with your Aunt long enough today and then Robin seemingly went out of his way to keep me from what is mine. So Daddy is going to fuck you hard and fast against the wall until you're nothing but a pool of ecstasy." He flashed her a devilish smile. "Then I'm going to spend the rest of this irritating wake with the knowledge that your panties are wet and in my pocket."

Petyr's deep voice was sultry and had Sansa dripping in seconds. Sansa clung to him.

"Daddy."

She moaned into his neck as his fingers pulled at her panties, he backed away from her just long enough to rip – actually rip – her panties off and then he was on her again, he pressed her against the wood panelling, his mouth devoured her. His fingers ghosted over her core.

"Daddy!" Sansa called out again into his neck while his fingers pulled at her panties.

Petyr pulled away just long enough to rip – actually rip – them from her and then he was on her again, pressing Sansa into the wood panelling, his mouth covered her in kisses, fingers teased her core.

"Daddy, please."

"What do you want, Kitten?" He purred. "Please what? Be specific."

"Please Daddy, I need you."

Petyr couldn't resist teasing his girl.

"Need me to what?"

"I need you in me Daddy! Please!"

He grinned, wide and sinful. "How could I ever deny you, Sweetling?"

Suddenly Petyr plunged a finger into her set sex and started to prepare his baby girl, both of them knew this was going to have to happen quick. He didn't have time to tie her down, couldn't pull on Sansa's leash or spank her. If they were in the office too long Lysa would no doubt view it as an invitation and Cat would go looking for her innocent daughter. Probably best she didn't find Baelish balls deep in her.

Sansa let out little moans to the point Petyr was forced to cover her mouth with his hand. When Petyr pulled his fingers from Sansa she mourned the loss but he made sure to quickly put an end to that and thrust into his girl. Hard and fast, this wasn't soft and gentle love, this was hard and fast fucking. Need. He gripped Sansa's hips tightly leaving small little bruises of perfection on her skin. Petyr had always been deceptively strong and Sansa found a surge run through her at the display.

Sansa gripped his hair delighting in messing it up to her satisfaction as their lips met again. There was heat in Petyr's kiss that went beyond desire, this was love, the need and power in the kiss, it was the thing that made her truly believe he did love her. It made her heart soar, made her blood race, made her crave his touch. When the redhead came she had no choice but to scream into his large palm as her walls clamped down around him and Petyr had to fight the urge to cum there and then. Gods how he'd have liked to. He couldn't though, wouldn't do that to his girl especially with her mother wandering the building. It took all his strength but Petyr managed to pull out of his angel and pushed Sansa down onto her knees before him.

"Suck, baby girl."

So Sansa did as her Daddy ordered and took him into her mouth so as he could find his own bliss, pleasure surged through her when she heard his groan. The teen could taste herself on him which had her smiling, it didn't take long for Petyr's hand to fist in her hair almost painfully as he hurtled towards his own climax.

"That's my girl."

He purred when his thrusts started to grow erratic, more like sharp jerks than thrusts. Then he came, hot seed flooded Sansa's mouth and she did her best to swallow ever single drop. Petyr's legs gave out, he dropped down beside her and cupped her cheeks with a sinful smile on his lips.

"I love you, Sweetling."

Sansa was panting, they both were.

"I love you too, Daddy."

When air had finally started to fill their lungs again Petyr put himself away then pulled Sansa to his chest, her cheek rested against his lapel.

"Still jealous of Lysa?" He asked softly.

Sansa shook her head. "No, Daddy."

Baelish grinned. "Good, because you should never be jealous of her. Ever." Slowly Petyr started to pet Sansa's long red locks as though they were a mystery to be unravelled. "I thought next week we could have a quiet evening, eat in the roof garden. Would you like that, baby girl?"

She nodded. Those days were Sansa's favourites, the peace and quiet, just the two of them and Lady of course. Sansa craved those days because they where when she felt as though they were a real couple not a teenager and a brothel owner hiding their relationship in the shadows. One day they'd have that, Sansa didn't doubt it for a single second but the waiting was killing her.

"Yes, but I don't want to wait, Daddy."

Petyr chuckled at that, a hand ran through his moustache before going to to comb his dark hair into some semblance of order.

"Neither do I, Sweetling, but this is how it has to be for now. Just wait seven more months."

"Why?" She grumbled, eyes downcast and lips pouting. Sansa cuddled further into his chest.

"Because, my love, that's your birthday. Once you're eighteen there's not a damn thing your parents can do about us being together. Just you, Daddy and Lady. That's what you want, right?"

It was and Petyr knew it, he just liked to hear the redhead say so herself.

"Yes, Daddy. Gods yes!" A pause where Sansa's face fell. "But what about college?"

"That's not an issue." Petyr promised. "You can go anywhere you want. You still like the idea of going to Dorne?" She nodded. "Then you'll go to Dorne University. As long as there's a satellite connection to you we'll survive. And when you get back on break just think about how hard I'm going to fuck you."

Sansa groaned wantonly then there was quiet for a moment. Petyr sighed.

"Sweetling, any longer and either your mother or Lysa will come looking."

"No, please, just a little longer?" She plead childishly.

"Sorry, baby girl."

"No!"

Suddenly Petyr yanked Sansa's head by by that long red hair of hers forcing her to look at him.

"Did you just say no to me? No, no, no, Sweetling, that's not something you do. You do as I say, when I say it."

There was a warning tone in Petyr's voice but Sansa knew he wasn't really angry, if he was he'd not have called her Sweetling. He pulled her by the neck which forced her up onto her knees and into a harsh kiss, when they parted Petyr licked the taste of himself from her pink lips almost obscenely before placing a hard spank to her backside; Sansa yelped.

"Go on, Sweetling, and run your fingers through your hair, you look like you've been fucked." Sansa nodded, she'd expected that.

After a moment and one final kiss the redhead rose to her feet and brushed non-existent creases from her dress, then put her hair back in order.

"I love you, Daddy." She said softly. "Can I have my panties?"

Petyr chuckled. "I taught you better than that, Kitten, don't ask stupid questions. Now, off you go."

The redhead nodded and left the study but not before blowing him a kiss with the most innocent expression she could muster on her face. Baelish sat there for a few moments, he pulled Sansa's panties from his pocket and brought them up to his face to breathe her in. Gods that girl was perfection. Finally and rather reluctantly Petyr stood up and straightened out his suit, he pushed Sansa's panties back into his pocket and, with a sigh, left the the study. Just as the door shut Lysa appeared and slammed him into it, her lips against his. He'd been able to taste his darling girl a split second ago but that was gone, replaced by Lysa's too strong perfume – she wore so much of that stuff that he could actually taste it in his palate - and saliva that was more vodka than anything else. He fought the urge to kick the crap out of his attacker and race to freedom, he mourned the loss of his girl's taste, wisps of orgasmic bliss. Lysa beamed up at him as her hands roamed all over him, Petyr felt himself gag.

"How naughty you are, Petyr. Inviting me down here to play at my own husband's wake."

She kissed him again and it too everything he had not to shoot her, he could have, Petyr never went anywhere without a firearm. Lysa had been obsessed with him since the day they met as children and it had gotten old after about fifteen minutes. Eventually Petyr managed to free himself of Lysa's grasp and flashed her a smile, that fake smile he donned when he wanted to put people at ease.

"I'm sorry, Lysa, but I need to leave. Olyvar says the popes going to the bar sink burst and now there's water everywhere. I can't have the place flood."

"Oh no." Said Lysa in a mock concerned tone. "But what about our time together?"

"I'm so sorry, but I really have to get back to the club." Petyr leant down and pressed a kiss to the irritating woman's cheek. "I don't want to have the club shut down for who knows how long." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, an empty gesture that had Petyr wanting to drink bleach. "Apologise to the other guests for me."

With that he went off down the hallway, he'd burst all the pipework in his own bloody club if he had to! As he left Petyr spotted Sansa, Arya and Cat stood together and took the opportunity to brush up against his baby girl as he headed towards the front door. Cat and Arya hadn't seemed to notice the squeeze he gave Sansa's pert ass but his girl had and she revelled in it. Petyr almost growled as he indulged in the knowledge that her panties were sat snugly in his pocket.

Sansa watched her Daddy leave almost mournfully, she could still feel him between her legs and she longed for Petyr to be there again. How had he just left her? Sansa had hated every single moment of the wake until Petyr entered her vision. When he was gone it was like a wave of sorrow washed over her, she just wanted to go home.

It took two and a half more hours until Catelyn Stark said her family could leave, Ned nearly laughed at how quickly his daughters had charged to the car; then again their father wasn't far behind them. Ned had never liked Lysa, of course he was polite but something about her put him on edge. Jon Arryn had been a friend but Lysa disturbed him.

The journey home was fairly quiet save for Cat's insistence that they all prayed for Jon and Lysa, and Arya grumbled about her homework. Sansa just stayed quiet, she needed to figure out a way of convincing her Mom to let her walk Lady with Petyr, the redhead wanted to spend as much time with as was possible.


	34. A Half Day And An Angry Daddy

Several weeks had gone by since Jon Arryn's wake and Lysa hadn't left him alone since, kept calling the club, showing up and harassing his staff until they called him down from his office. Petyr had give serious thought to setting Lady on her but that would have just been cruel to the animal. As a result of Lysa's insistence to just pop the fuck up he'd not been able to spend as long as he'd have liked with his girl. She'd even interrupted their dinner, just them, there alone time on the rood garden. That was how he and Sansa ended up having a 'do over' dinner in the roof garden gazebo. Petyr had made jambalaya – one of Sansa's favourites – and lit the whole gazebo up with candles for his darling kitten, she loved all the little romantic things and Petyr knew he'd always go out of his way to make sure she got them. What Petyr Baelish's Sweetling wanted, Petyr Baelish's Sweetling got.

Sansa had changed into one of her little lacy blue dresses and her day collar, a thin band of silver metal accented with wisps of gold and detailed with, finished with a small heart shaped padlock. Sansa had instantly felt relief the second the smooth metal touched her skin, she wore her day collar basically anywhere her mother wasn't; if Catelyn ever saw it the collar would be taken from her padlock key or no. Whenever her mother was about Sansa had to get by with just her beloved S pendant and the knowledge that her collar was safely tucked away inside the silver jewellery box Petyr had gifted her for her birthday.

"Thank you for this, Daddy." Said Sansa as she sat down in his lap after dinner, there was a cool breeze in the night air.

"Of course, my angel." Petyr smiled as he pulled her closer while Lady lazed on the floor at the bottom of the gazebo steps. "You're aunt won't disturb us tonight, I have given Olyvar, Ros and Percival their orders. She'd have to scale her way up the building to get to me."

Sansa chuckled at that. "I wouldn't put it past her."

"Hmm, you might be right about that. Remind me to grease up the building."

Suddenly Sansa's chuckle turned to a roar of laughter, the mental image was utterly fantastic. When her laughter finally died down Petyr changed the subject from the irritating Lysa Arryn to something more less depressing.

"Have you thought any more about your university applications?"

Sansa grumbled. "Oh, don't you start as well."

Petyr fixed Sansa with a dominant look. "What did you just say to me?"

Sansa hung her head. "Sorry, Daddy. It's just... my mom won't leave me alone, keeps going on about how I _have_ to get into KLU. I thought she was overbearing before but now but this is way worse."

"I don't give a damn what your mother things, Sweetling. Where do you want to go, still Dorne?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes." She sighed. "But she won't ever let me go that far from home. She thinks the girls in Dorne show too much skin, like she has no idea it's hot as hell there and not the eighteen-hundreds."

Petyr snorted at that. "You can go anywhere you want, baby girl, you'll be an adult and you can think for yourself. Apply to Dorne, Sansa, we've had this conversation before."

"You really think I should?" Sansa looked up at him, a hand on his lapel.

"Yes, Kitten, I do. We've spoken a few times about your schooling and I still stand by my earlier view. Just do it, Sweetling."

Sansa straightened as though a sudden wave of confidence flooded through her.

"Okay. You're right, Daddy, I can't let her tell me what to do forever. She doesn't own me."

"No she doesn't," Petyr confirmed. "I do."

The pair shared a smile, one of those knowing ones and then Petyr pressed a kiss to Sansa's for a loving kiss.

"If you like I'll have Oberyn put in a good word for you. He knows the Dean, makes a lot of donations since all his children go there."

Sansa beamed. "You'd do that?"

"My girl, you should know by now I'll do anything for you. Now, what do you say I take you downstairs and fuck you against one of the full length windows for all the world to see?"

Sansa purred and slipped from his lap to his knees, this was going to be fun.

XXXX

Several months passed by with little of interest happening, well, apart from the fact Sansa had grown sick of hiding her relationship with Petyr. Every morning she'd stare at her calendar before heading off to school; still it had to be done.

That Tuesday Sansa had a half day, of course she'd not told her mother and since nothing had been said she assumed that Arya had come up with the same idea, seemed like the one time Sansa and her little sister were on the same page. Instead of going home or hanging out with Jeyne she'd headed straight to Petyr's club to surprise him. The redhead had planned all this and so had quickly changed her shoes and put on her day collar as soon as school had released her; some days Sansa really did feel that school was more like day release from prison.

The Mockingbird was closed as was to be expected at twelve-thirty in the afternoon but Percival Kett was already on the door. He'd quickly learnt that she was the boss' girl and not to block her from the club. The redhead greeted the tall black man on her way in and he actually flashed her a smile strange considering she'd been pretty sure Kett didn't like her, though he did raise an eyebrow. Sansa looked even younger in her uniform, something that irritated her on a daily basis.

On her way through the main floor she passed Olyvar who grinned at her, she wasn't sure what she'd done to make the blonde like her so much but Sansa was glad he did. When the teen got to the elevator she punched in her name and hopped on, the half day had been to prepare for their upcoming exams byt Sansa had a set study time when she got home and there was no way in hell her Mother was going have the chance to extend that to all goddamn day. Sansa wanted her Daddy!

The elevator dinged and then the silver doors rolled open, there was a grin on her face but it faded when she realised the penthouse was empty, no Lady, no Daddy, nothing. Sansa went up to his room, something caused by a kernel of hope inside her, but he wasn't there. He had to be somewhere in the building, Olyvar would have told her if he'd left, Lady's leash was on the kitchen island too so Lady was there as well.

A little disgruntled Sansa headed down to the floor Petyr's office called home and made her way down the hall to his office door. She was about to knock when voices reached her. Once was clearly Petyr, another was Lady growling while the last sounded like... Lysa. Sansa's brow furrowed. Her Daddy had done all he could to keep Lysa Arryn out of the club, maybe she had actually scaled her way up the building. Just as Sansa was about to press her ear to the dark wood door it was yanked open and only by the grace of God did she manage to hop out of sight in time. Lysa had her back to the doorway and her lips locked on Petyr's, Sansa could see his beautiful green eyes were clenched shut as he did his best not to recoil. Slowly he managed to push Lysa out of the office, that was when he spotted Sansa. A wave of emotions – the primary one being shock – ghosted over him but he skilfully hid it behind his Littlefinger mask in a heartbeat. Carefully he angled Lysa so as Sansa could shuffle into Petyr's office without being seen, instantly Lady stopped growling and bounded over to be petted.

"I'll see you soon?" She heard Lysa say from outside the door, it made Sansa growl with jealousy. "Robin misses you and so does Mommy."

 _Holy shit, I'm going to throw up._ Sansa actually had to cover her mouth with her hand. Yes, Sansa called Petyr 'Daddy' but the thought of Lysa... she didn't even want to think about it. The redhead genuinely felt ill. Petyr said something but Sansa didn't hear it, maybe she didn't want to.

Not two seconds later Petyr slammed the door shut, all but ran to his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He downed almost half of it in a single gulp. It would have been amusing to watch him gargle with the stuff had she not just witnessed Lysa's tongue down his throat. Sansa had often thought her Daddy drank too much but in this instance she couldn't blame him. When the bottle was slammed down on the desk Sansa's blue eyes flashed up to the older man, before she could utter a single word Petyr yanked his phone from his pocket, punched in some numbers, glued it to his ear and growled. Petyr hadn't so much as looked at her since she'd gone into his office and it made her grave his attention.

"Olyvar! How the fuck did Lysa fucking Arryn get in my office?!" There was a brief pause, it was very rare for Baelish to raise his voice, he usually sounded so quiet and calm – that was what made him terrifying – but when he did yell it meant something had seriously set him off. "Oh, you didn't see her. Christ man, what do I pay you for? Get her out of my fucking club and if she gets back in without my expressed goddamn permission, I'll cut your cock off and feed it to you."

Sansa gulped, he was just angry right? Petyr wouldn't really hurt Oly no matter how angry.

"Daddy?"

The man with ash at his temples tossed his phone down on his desk beside the half empty bottle and strutted towards his gril. His eyes were dark than she'd ever seen before and in one smooth and forceful motion Petyr picked Sansa up and slammed her down on the large desk. His fingers scurried under her school skirt and tugged down her panties, Petyr only removed them from one leg before he was buried inside her. Had Sansa not registered a sharp sting at the sudden intrusion and lack of preparation she'd have wondered how Petyr managed to get his belt and dress pants open so quickly. The hiss of pain gave way rather fast as she revelled in Petyr's clear desperate need for her and Sansa actually found she liked the pain.

Her Daddy pushed Sansa down so her back was flat against the desk, his laptop dug awkwardly into her shoulder but she didn't care. Her wrists were pinned above her head as Petyr thrust deep within his darling girl and locked their lips together, Petyr tasted of whiskey, cigarettes and mint, his usual flavour. Obviously the whiskey had done it's job because Lysa had been purged from his mouth.

"I love you, Daddy." She told him breathlessly as her legs snaked around the older man's hips to keep him close.

"Daddy loves you too. My Sweetling, so perfect." Petyr's grip on Sansa's wrists hurt delightfully. "You always know when Daddy needs you, don't you?"

Petyr moaned, he'd got a tight grip on her but she was soon released so as his large hands could find a new home at her throat, he took a second to delight in the sight of her day collar and beloved S pendant wrapped snugly around her neck. Sansa clawed at his suit clad shoulders desperate to keep him close as her pleasure built.

"My needy little slut." His voice was deep and a little breathless. "Maybe it's not me you came here for, just wanted Daddy's hard cock, hmm?" He groaned. "Is that what my little whore wants? For Daddy to cum in you?"

Sansa gasped, she knew he'd never actually do that to her without a condom, the thought of really doing it probably hadn't even crossed his mind but the idea had Sansa demanding, had a need surge through her.

"Do it, Daddy. Really do it. I want it."

Petyr fixed his green eyes on Sansa's cerulean blue ones, only a shine of dominance filled his.

"No, Sweetling."

"But, Daddy-" He cut her off with a tug to her long hair, just harsh enough to startle her but not enough to truly hurt.

"No!"

He growled, his thrusts grew erratic for a moment but they didn't stop. The growl was a deep and guttural one that almost – _almost –_ pushed Sasna over the edge and into the tidal wave that was euphoric bliss. Sansa cried out with want as fingers once again clawed at his shoulders. The seventeen year old's walls quivered down around her Daddy's length and Petyr groaned into her neck as his grip on her loosened, he pulled out of her and came on the edge of his desk. Though it no longer applied pressure Petyr still had his hand on Sansa's throat, his girl's hips still searched him out as they rode out the end of their pleasurable highs.

"Daddy, please." She muttered in need for her climax.

Petyr chuckled darkly as he looked down at her destroyed and debauched face. Suddenly Petyr pulled her by the back of Sansa's head and crashed their lips together.

"You demanded." He told her sternly. "You don't tell Daddy what to do, I give the orders, Sweetling. And naughty little sluts don't get to cum."

"Please, Daddy." She begged but Petyr was having none of it.

"No! You need to. To do as I tell you."

Petyr pushed Sansa down onto her knees and pressed her face to the pool of his cooling seed on his desk.

"You wanted me inside you, so clean this mess up." Sansa didn't move, not one inch. "Does Daddy need to tell you twice?"

Sansa knew she'd angered him and that there was no way he'd let her cum until she'd done as he told her so Sansa made a show of lapping Petyr's seed from the solid desk. The older man tucked himself away as he watched and sat down in his chair, his eyes didn't leave his darling Sansa for one single second; he didn't even blink.

When Sansa was done she looked up at her Daddy with the most innocence expression she could and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Big blue eyes sparkled with delight. Sansa bit her lip. Baelish wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what Sansa was doing, he made her sit there for a time while they just watched one another and then finally, when he could see that Sansa's knees had started to hurt did he pat his knee.

"Come here, Sweetling."

Sansa obeyed almost instantly and clambered into his lap then cuddled into his chest. Petyr snaked an arm around her while the other rested on her knee.

"What do you do?" He asked

"What you tell me." Responded Sansa as she started to play with his tie; it was rare to see him in a tie.

"What are you?"

"Yours, Daddy."

"That's my good girl. I love you, Sansa." With that Petyr pressed a loving kiss to Sansa's temple. "It won't be like this forever, my love, soon you'll be eighteen and the pretence can end, you'll be able to do anything you please."

"As long as you say I can?"

Petyr chuckled. "Yeah, as long as I say. But you're my little girl, my Sweetling, it's my job to make you happy."

Sansa clung to her Daddy and Petyr's hand tightened around her waist. It wouldn't be too much longer until the hiding, pretending and lies could end and they'd be free.


	35. She Ruins Everything!

Sansa had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy blue bathrobe when her mother stormed into her room. She spotted Arya as she headed into her own room looking as though she were hiding lest she anger their mother as well. Sansa's attention only snapped from her sister when the door closed and Cat threw a letter into her lap.

"What is this?" Catelyn demanded.

Sansa slowly picked up the letter and read the envelope, it was addressed to her and Sansa didn't see a problem, or at least not until she read the return address. Dorne University, Sunspear, Dorne. Sansa's blue eyes went wide, Petyr had kept telling her to apply so she had after a few months. She'd written her letter and had Petyr read it over before she'd sent it off. Sansa had doubted her grades would be good enough for a university like Dorne, people always fought to get a place.

Inside the redhead suspected to find the 'we are sorry to inform you' letter, even after Petyr had asked Oberyn Martell to put in a good word for her.

"We've had this conversation before, Sansa, you are not going so far from home, especially to such a sinful place."

Where her mother had quite gotten that idea from Sansa didn't know, yes crime rates were higher in Dorne but not excessively so.

"I want to go, I've always wanted to go so I had to try. They're going to say 'no' anyway, but I still had to try. I have KLU as a backup."

Her mother glared at her while Sansa opened the letter which thankfully Cat hadn't opened it; the letter had probably only just arrived. Sansa's eyes raked over the black letters with a sense of trepidation, then suddenly her eyes lit up with excitement. Cerulean orbs scanned quicker to the point she completely forgot Cat was staring at her.

"I got in!" Sansa beamed. "They accepted me!"

Then her mother brought everything crashing down. Robb hadn't been allowed to go further than KLU either, she' not cared so much about Jon but that was a whole other story.

"Well, now you have to write and apologise for talking up their valuable time." Cat folded her arms over her chest.

Sansa wanted to go, Petyr had encouraged her and made her so happy. She'd been accepted months early, she was going no matter what Cat said.

"No!"

"You do _not_ speak that way to me, Sansa Stark. I raised you better than that. You're going to Kings Landing University like Robb and that's final."

"No!" She repeated. "DU is a good university and KLU haven't even considered me yet. I've always wanted to go to Dorne, you know that and I'm not going to give that up just because you say so."

"Lower your voice, Sansa." Her mother growled. "I don't know when you became so insolent and sinful but we pay for your schooling and you're going to KLU, they have a wonderful religious program and this way you don't have to leave home."

"So that's it, go to the university _you_ choose or no education? Not very Christian of you, Mother."

If looks could kill Sansa would have dropped dead. "How dare you! I have always had your best interests at heart, Dorne is nothing but trouble. The Devil rules it and I will not let you go to such a hotbed of anarchy."

Sansa shot to her feet, had she not had a towel wrapped around her head and a fuzzy robe on she'd have looked formidable.

"You've never even been! It's not the cesspit you've decided it is! Jesus Christ-" Cat cut her off.

"Don't you dare! You apologise this instant, Sansa Stark. He died for our sins, you have no right to take his name in vain."

Sansa sighed, she really was in trouble now and there was no getting out of it. She practically deflated and flopped back down onto the bed as strands of wet red hair fell loose of the towel.

"I'm sorry." It was easier to just say she was sorry.

"I should think so. You've been getting more and more disobedient as of late. Since I let you start that tutoring program. Well, it stops now."

Sansa's eyes widened with horror.

"What?! No, you can't."

"Yes, I can and I have."

With that Catelyn stormed out of Sansa's bed room leaving the teenager alone on her bed crying; she wanted Petyr. He'd make all her pain go away. He always did, always knew just what to do. After a moment Sansa launched at for her phone and called him, it wasn't something she did very often, Sansa normally went to him but she needed him now! Fortunately he answered after the first ring.

"Sweetling?" He asked with a hint of concern. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy... she said I couldn't see you. I need you Daddy. Please, Daddy." Each word was punctuated by sobs.

"Hold on, Kitten. Daddy's coming."

There was genuine worry in his voice, he stayed on the phone with her trying to get as much information from his girl as he could. The redhead heard the elevator ping, the door to his Aston slam shut and the engine roar to life over her tears. Sansa felt as though her Mother was just trying to hurt her but Petyr's words soothed her as he drove; didn't change her need to be in his arms. Needed his scent and comfort.

After about ten minutes of constant words of gentleness Petyr suddenly hung up, Sansa called out for him but no response came. Her hears came forth anew. The phone slipped from her hands onto the bed with a dull thud... and then there was a louder one. Cerulean orbs flashed up to her window just in time to see the older man clambering inside. As soon as he was in Petyr straightened his sleeves and sat down beside her. Sansa clung to him, tears soaked his lapel.

"Shush, baby girl. Daddy is here."

Slowly Petyr pulled the towel from her hair and tossed it behind them, the red locks were still moist but the feeling of his large hand running through her hair was so perfect. He must have broken every speeding law there was to get to her so fast and she was thankful for it. To know that when she needed him her Daddy would come running.

"Tell Daddy what's wrong. What about Cat and Dorne?"

She'd not really made much sense on the phone but now that Petyr was there she felt so much better and actually calmed down a little. Sansa clung to Petyr for dear life and took such pleasure in his touch, his scent sent all the bad away.

"Come on, Sweetling, tell me." He encouraged softly and Sansa took a breath while he wiped away her tears.

"A... a letter came from DU. Mom saw it and started saying I wasn't allowed to go but I really want to so I said I was going anyway and she started yelling." Sansa told him in a single breath. "She said I couldn't go to 'tutoring' anymore. I want to see you."

Petyr pulled her closer, flush against his strong chest.

"I know, my darling girl, I know. I love you."

"I love you too." She said through the tears, just being near Petyr had turned her sobs from rivers to small hiccups.

"Daddy will think of something, don't worry. Nothing can keep me away from you."

Sansa knew that was true, nothing had ever kept him from her before other than when she'd told him to stay away and even then he'd kept popping up.

"Promise?" The redhead asked as she all but climbed into his lap.

"Of course I promise, my love. We've been playing this game since you were fifteen, Sweetling, your mother won't stop us now. It's just a few months more and then we can do whatever you want. Just seventy-six days more, not that I'm counting down."

Sansa chuckled at that and wiped away yet more tears. "Will you whisk me out of the house on my birthday and take me home? Flash my father the Petyr Baelish trademark 'fuck you' expression?"

Petyr smirked. "If that's what you want, Sweetling. You know Daddy's girl gets whatever she wants."

Sansa snuggled closer into his chest, she'd never really been good with change but this was one she wanted – craved – desperately. Yes, she loved her parents and her siblings but she couldn't cope with the way of life that had been forced on her much longer, she wanted to go home with Petyr, wanted to study at DU. Baelish held her close and wiped the last of her tears away before he pressed a loving kiss to her temple. She smelt of coconuts. He longed to rip the robe from her body and gaze at her naked flesh but he couldn't, she needed him to comfort her in that moment not pound her into the mattress while her mother was downstairs.

"You stood up to your mother, you should be proud of that, Kitten." He told her softly.

When Sansa spoke it was into his suit clad chest. "But she won't let me see you."

"She doesn't choose if you see me or not, I do. I'm your Daddy and I make the rules." Petyr pressed another kiss to her temple. "What are you?"

"Yours, Daddy."

"That's right, Sweetling."

The man with ash at his temples was just about to pull Sansa into his lap fully when the found of footsteps marching towards the door reached them, in an instant Petyr freed himself from his redhead and dove under the bed. A half second later Cat walked into the room and Sansa found herself with a sense of deja vu.

"Who are you talking to?" Cat's brow was furrowed.

"No one." She lied smoothly.

The older redhead let out a little hum that said she didn't believe her daughter and then locked her eyes on Sansa's cellphone.

"You're grounded for the way you spoke to me. Give me your phone."

Sansa had been expecting something like this, it was her mother's go to, if she or one of her siblings did something she didn't like they were instantly grounded. To be honest Arya spent most of her life grounded but it never seemed to stick; Arya could get away with just about anything. Sansa couldn't even have one questionable age play focused relationship with a man twice her age and who may or may not have killed people without getting grounded; okay, maybe that was a push. Catelyn glared at her daughter expectantly but Sansa wouldn't apologise, she'd done nothing wrong.

"I expect better from you, Sansa. What sort of example is this for your brothers and sister?"

With that the door closed and Sansa was alone with Petyr once more. He popped up from under the bed and pulled her to him, he'd expected her to cry again but instead she vibrated with anger.

"Why does she have to ruin everything?!"

Baelish had loved her once, thought the sun rose and set in her eyes but then she'd really started with the whole religion thing and changed. The Catelyn he'd loved was dead. Didn't matter, Sansa was far more beautiful and much more like him than Cat had ever been.

"Oh, Sweetling. She just doesn't understand you, doesn't realise you can't breath here and doesn't want to acknowledge it. Everything will be alright, I promise."

Sansa looked up at him, cerulean met green.

"Seventy-six days."

Petyr nodded. "Yes, seventy-six days, my love."

He meant that, the second Petyr could legally have her he would, she'd be his and not a damn soul would be able to do a single thing about it. It would be just him, her and Lady. Sansa would go to Dorne University, he'd run his slowly growing empire, he'd dress her in the shortest skirts and most expensive shoes he could find. It wouldn't be like he'd imagined before Sansa had run away to live with him, it would be better. She'd truly be his. Maybe he'd give her a job at his club.


	36. Moonlight

Thirty-two days. They were down to thirty-two days and Petyr could feel the anticipation inside him building. A small tingle at first that had quickly burst forth into a blazing fire. So close. Sansa was almost his! All his, completely uninterrupted. Thirty-two more days! A month, a single month, Petyr had been waiting years, he could take another month.

Sansa being grounded had lasted just over two weeks, her mother was still angry of course – that was a prerequisite of being Catelyn Stark – but Sansa seemed to have pacified her a little. The whole 'you're going to KLU ' thing had been thoroughly decided, or at least for Cat it had. Sansa and Petyr just thought it best to go along with it until she left for Dorne.

The man with ash at his temples knew he wasn't the only one who'd been counting down the days, Sansa practically vibrated with want to leave home. She wanted him to just show up on the morning of her birthday and whisk her away, but of course he couldn't so that n matter how much they both wanted it. Instead, he'd leave her there a few days and then take her, a week or two maybe, it couldn't look like they'd been waiting for her to turn eighteen... even though that was exactly what they'd been doing. Breaking that news to Sansa though? Petyr wasn't looking forwards to that, she'd be angry and the redhead had every right to be. He'd just have to make it up to her... and then it presented itself. Well, Oberyn Martell presented it. Baelish had waited for the dead of night and then clambered up to Sansa's window and slipped inside as he had several times before.

Once inside he found his girl asleep on her chest with her arms tucked under the pillow she'd balled up to sleep on. The covers had been kicked off so he had the perfect view of Sansa's backside in her little white shorts. Normally Petyr would shake her awake gently with a comforting smile but the sight before him was just too stunning not to play with.

Slowly, Petyr took his suit jacket of and folded it up then stashed it under the bed in case Cat decided to pop in, it was two o'clock in the bloody morning so he doubted she would but one could never be too careful. For a few moments he just looked at Sansa all splayed out before him to play with. Ever so carefully he knelt on the bed and pushed Sansa's tank top up her back so he could kiss up her spine, while his callous fingers trained along her perfect things. When he felt himself harden he pressed himself into her backside as his kisses continued. The redhead started to rouse from her slumber when he slipped a hand into her little shorts to find her core. Sansa groaned. Groaned and pushed back against him in search of more.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

"Hello, Sweetling." He purred into her ear.

"What are you doing here?" Sansa tried to turn over and face him but Petyr wasn't having any of it.

"Admiring the view." He chuckled against her skin as he rubbed himself against her. "Want Daddy to stop?"

"No." Said Sansa a little too quickly.

"Didn't think so."

Petyr pulled Sansa's shorts off and practically ripped open his pants, he pulled her up onto her knees and thrust in deep without any thought to foreplay; his hands gripped her hips tightly as he forced her face first into the pillows.

"Stay quiet, Kitten. Not a peep, understood?"

Sansa nodded frantically as she gripped the bedsheets and forced her face into the pillow to stop the desperate moans that wanted to escape her lips. She liked this, the days that he physically couldn't keep his hands off of her. Both knew this would have to be quiet and fast. One wrong gasp and it would all be over... somehow that made Sansa want it all the more. Petyr's grip on her hips was fierce and dominating, his lips pressed little open-mouthed kisses along her skin. Perfect. When he whispered in her ear she gasped into the ball of fabric she was essentially using as a gag.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to hear you scream? You want to, Sweetling? Want to scream for Daddy?"

Sansa nodded violently as her hips thrust back onto his hard length. Petyr chuckled.

"Mmm, Daddy's little slut."

She felt so tight, so perfect, he loved every inch of Sansa and she certainly loved every inch of him. Sansa felt as though she were in the middle of a vast ocean, just floating as she watched a storm build around her, light rain at first that caressed her skin softly, but soon it grew into a tempest. Skin ablaze with unyielding desperation that washed over her in heavy waves of bliss. Then with a harsh thrust Sansa came and the storm took over and she plunged underneath the water's surface into the too hot ocean, euphoria cuddled her body and clung on tight. Sansa's bliss rushed through her as she clawed at the sheets.

When she tightened around Petyr longed to release deep inside her, paint her with his seed but no, no he couldn't do that to his Sweetling. Reluctantly he pulled out of her and came on Sansa's pale back. The pair collapsed on the bed for a moment and just when Sansa reached to snuggle into him Petyr rose to his feet and went to her bathroom – the only decent part of having to have the hideous pink room – and returned with a cloth to clean her off with. Sansa thanked him sleepily and cuddled into him when he finally fell back onto the bed beside her; Petyr snaked his arms around her possessively.

"Morning, Daddy."

Petyr smirked at that and indulged by tugging her close.

"Morning, Sweetling." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Sansa whispered into his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you some bad news but you just looked so beautiful and I had to have you, Sweetling. Gods, you're beautiful."

Sansa sat up abruptly at that to look at him with an expression that balanced somewhere between concerned and angry.

" _Bad_ news?" She seemed suspicious.

Petyr would have put on that 'I'm sorry' face he used on a regular basis but Sansa knew it was fake and was genuinely sorry he had to leave her. Baelish pushed a loose stand of red hair behind her ear, something he knew soothed her.

"I'm so sorry, my love, so sorry. Do you remember my conversation with Oberyn Martell?" Sansa nodded. "Well, I looked over his proposal and I agree it could be quite the little income boost. There is, however, one problem-"

She cut him off quickly. "Problem? I don't like the sound of problem."

"Neither did I, Sweetling." He sighed. "I have to go to Dorne a few days before your birthday and I won't be back until the following week."

"No!"

"Sansa, shush."

He warned, voice deep, and she quickly quieted down but she continued to glare at him. Normally he'd spank her for her disobedience but Baelish knew he couldn't, not in the Stark house lest he wake them all, instead, he let her throw a silent strop.

"I can't change this, Sweetling. My and Oberyn's schedules are hectic as it is. Do you really think I want to leave you? Do you honestly believe I don't want to be here for your birthday? To make you stay in a place I know you're not happy in?"

Sansa grumbled. "No."

"No, I don't, I want to be here with you. Want to help you move all your things into the penthouse." He paused for a moment. "Come here." It was a command and she knew it, so Sansa obeyed and let Petyr pull her into his lap; she snuggled in close. " I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. Not happy though."

Petyr smirked. "I'd noticed. Tell you what, I want you to think of something you want. Something stupidly expensive and over the top for me to make it up to you."

The redhead grinned at that. It wasn't that he bought her things, Sansa would have still been happy even if he didn't, no, it was the fact that she could literally pick anything and he'd get it for her. He'd not rest until she had it. He loved her.

"Okay."

"That's my girl." He grinned and kissed her temple. "And I was thinking, I could speak to Cat about letting you take care of Lady while I'm away."

Sansa beamed. "Yes!"

"Thought you'd like that, Sweetling. Do you forgive Daddy?"

After a moment she nodded, of course she did, Sansa always did... eventually.

"Yes, Daddy. I still want you to stay though." She told him sorrowfully.

Petyr sighed. "I know. I want to stay as well, but look at it this way, your family would have been seriously suspicious if I just took you on your birthday. We can use the extra time to our advantage."

"I guess." Sansa mumbled.

Baelish couldn't resist kissing her temple again as he tightened his grip on her.

"I'll make it you to you, promise."

"I get Lady?"

"You get Lady." He vowed softly. "I'll call Catelyn at a reasonable hour. For now," he patted her thigh "shall I just hold you until you fall asleep again?"

Sansa nodded, it was clear that she'd already started to let slumber take her once again. The moon shone through the partially open window onto her porcelain skin giving it a supernatural glow that Petyr soaked up happily. He tucked two fingers under her chin and to make her look at him, _so beautiful._ With a loving smile, soft and gentle, Petyr pressed his lips to his girl's.

"I love you, Daddy."

"And I love you, Sweetling. Go to sleep now."

Petyr held Sansa until sleep took her again, then and only then did Petyr retrieve his suit jacket, slip it on and flee back through Sansa's bedroom window.


	37. The Road To School

The next morning came and Catelyn Stark found herself on the phone to Petyr while Arya, Bran and Sansa all ate their breakfast at the kitchen table. Ned had already left for work, always left early on Wednesdays; like clockwork he'd be out the door at six-thirty on the dot. The sun shone and Sansa wished her mother would just agree to letting her have Lady.

"... I don't know, Petyr, It'll be Sansa's birthday that week."

"Is this about Lady?" Sansa asked, of course she knew it was but Sansa wasn't supposed to know that.

Cat glared at her daughter. "Shush. Don't interrupt, Sansa, it's rude."

With that Cat went back to her conversation with Baelish as she wandered around the kitchen putting things away. Some days Sansa wanted to tip ketchup everywhere just to irritate her mother, a petty action perhaps but it would amuse her. It was Arya that pulled Sansa out of her thoughts.

"What is it with you and that dog?" Her little sister demanded as she shovelled cereal into her mouth. "You treat her like she's your baby. Lady is cute and all... or do you have the hots for Baelish? He wants you." Arya chuckled. "I've seen him looking at you, he's a perv. He's like sixty."

"Arya!" Sansa somehow managed to scream and whisper at the same time so as not to draw her mother's attention. "I just really like Lady and he's not sixty, he's younger than Mom and Dad."

Arya's smirk just grew.

"Oh, you've got an age limit." Even Bran snorted at that.

"Arya!"

Cat glared at them again. "Will you two be quiet?!" She cleared her throat and went back to talking to Petyr. "Sorry about that, Petyr, the girls need to learn to use their indoor voices."

Actually they'd been rather quiet considering their subject matter and the fact Cat was so close. If she'd really heard what Arya and her elder sister had been talking about Catelyn would have already hung up on Petyr and started lecturing them.

"A birthday present?" That caught Sansa's attention. "Hold on." The elder redhead turned to her older daughter. "Sansa, Mister Baelish would like to know if you'd be willing to take care of his dog while he is away. It would be over your birthday though, he seems to think it would be a nice birthday present for you as well as a favour."

Sansa dropped the crust of toast she'd been eating and beamed up at her mother.

"Yes! Yes, please. I love Lady. Please."

She knew Petyr would have already made the plans for dripping Lady off had Cat not gotten in their way. The older redhead seemed to relent after a moment and Sansa's pleading expression, a finger was pointed at her warningly.

"That animal is your responsibility, Sansa Stark."

"Okay!" She knew that, Sansa wasn't stupid.

With a nod Cat put the phone back to her ear and turned her attention back to taking the dishes out of the dishwasher.

"Very well, Petyr. Sansa says she is willing to take the dog." There was a pause and Sansa had to bite her tongue to demand to know why Cat refused to use Lady's name. "You're welcome. Yes, I'll thank Sansa for you."

Cat set the phone down and turned back to her children, she cleaned up Bran's toast plate as she spoke.

"Mister Baelish asked me to thank you and to say that he'll have Lady here next Tuesday." It was no secret that Catelyn wasn't fond of Lady, it explained the deep frown on her face.

"Okay." Sansa responded happily.

"I don't want the dog interfering with your school work, you're getting close to university." There was that warning tone again.

"I know." Grumbled the redhead.

Arya smirked but it quickly faded when Sansa reminded her little sister that Arya would soon go through the same crap Sansa was very soon. That gave Sansa way more satisfaction than it should have. Soon after that the redhead finished her toast and set off to school, she and Arya never walked together despite their Mother's insistence. Sansa would either go alone or meet up with Jeyne while Arya always found Gendry Waters on the street corner waiting for her; if Catelyn ever found out about the boy she'd lose her shit. Gendry was eighteen, only three years older than Arya, not that much in the grand scheme of things but still Catelyn would lose it; Gods only knew how she'd react to her and Petyr being together.

Sansa meandered down the street towards school, it was one of those Jeyne-less days and Sansa was thankful for that. As her feet carried her to school she took her phone from her blazer pocket. The wallpaper was Lady of course, she'd wanted a picture of her and Petyr but obviously that wasn't possible. Quickly she found him saved as 'Jeyne2' and called him. He answered after a single ring.

"Hello, Sweetling."

Oh, the sound of his voice had her purring.

"Hi, Daddy. I see Mom gave in and let me have Lady." That made her grumble. "She has no right, Lady is my bloody dog!"

"I know, Kitten. I know, just focus on you getting Lady for your birthday."

"Not you though." She told him sorrowfully.

Petyr sighed. "Regrettably not, but I'll be back before you know it and it'll finally be just you and I."

She didn't understand how he did that, how he made her feel better with a single sentence. Maybe it was some sort of superpower.

"Promise?"

Petyr smiled, she could hear it when he spoke.

"Promise, Sweetling." There was a pause. "I assume you're on your way to school."

"Yeah." Sansa told him as she crossed the road.

"Thought so. Don't see you with a ponytail very often."

Sansa stopped dead at that, such a quick stop that it actually drew the attention of some of the other kids walking to school; they lost interest in her soon after though. She couldn't practically hear Petyr smirk through the phone line.

"You're watching me, aren't you?" She grinned, her Daddy was there, close by.

"Aren't I always, Sweetling?" She spun around in an attempt to find him. "Ooh, a smile. Daddy's girl must be in a good mood today."

"Where are you?" The redhead asked a little too desperately.

"You're five o'clock."

Sansa instantly turned and saw Petyr's beloved Aston Martin not too far away; frankly she was confused as to why she'd not seen it earlier. Cerulean orbs watched as he leant over the passenger seat and pushed the door open invitingly.

"Want a lift, baby girl?" He smiled at her.

"Fuck yes!"

Sansa raced back across the empty road and hopped straight into the car once she'd hung up the call. Instantly Petyr pressed a kiss to her lips and then drove off towards her school. She actually jumped when a bark sounded behind her.

"Lady!" The teen beamed and shuffled so she could tickle the wolfdog's fuzzy ears.

Before she left for school Sansa had bordered on depression but there was Petyr beside her, her doting Daddy. Sansa felt like a weight had been lifted, he always made everything better.

"Duck down, Sweetling." He told her after a minute or so.

"What? Why?" Sansa turned to him, Lady forgotten for a moment.

"You're friend Jeyne."

Sansa spun around and spotted Jeyne walking along the street so quickly ducked down just in case the girl spotted her, last thing she needed was Jeyne asking too many questions or mentioning anything to Arya or her mother.

It only took a few seconds before Petyr told her the coast was clear and Sansa popped back up again. She didn't want to go to school – hardly ever did – especially now that her Daddy was there, then a little idea came to her teenage mind. With a small grin Sansa placed a sultry hand on his knee and purred into Petyr's ear, breath hot against his skin.

"You could just take us to the park instead, go back to the penthouse after Lady has a walk." She looked hopefully at him.

When Petyr shook his head Sansa slumped back against the seat with a dejected expression on her face.

"We're so close to the finish line, Sweetling, everything needs to be normal which means no missing school."

Sansa huffed. "One day won't do anything."

Petyr didn't take his green eyes from the road but she could see his demeanour change.

"Alright, so I take you to the park. Because of that your school calls your mother since they've not seen you and you didn't give them a note. You're not sick and Cat knows you left for school so she wondered where you are. When I finally have to take you home she grills you about where the hell you've been all day but, of course, you can't tell her you were with me so you lie and say you were with Jeyne, that you both decided to play truant. Cat being Cat you get a lecture and think it'll be the end of it but it doesn't because it's Catelyn. She calls Jeyne's parents and quickly finds out Jeyne was at school and didn't see you all day, which puts you back to square one. You still can't say you were with me so you get all stubborn and silent, it gets you grounded again. Once more you think it's over, Cat's angry but she was already angry with you. However, then a few days later someone form your mother's church off-handedly mentions that they saw you with a man in the park walking a dog. Well, that could only be one man so Cat demands answers of me, I explain that I ran into you on the way to school and you just tagged along. Brush it off because it's the only excuse I have that might actually work, not my best work but I have to work with what I've got. It's the only thing that _might_ not expose us, but no, your mother is Catelyn Stark, a dog with a bloody bone. She demands and questions you until eventuality you snap, You yell at her and stupidly say you love me, that you wanted to spend some time with me. Well, Cat would call the police so fast I wouldn't have time to take a piss before I was arrested. I have contacts everywhere and since there isn't any real evidence I'd be able to get myself out of jail pretty fucking quickly but where does that leave us? Exposed, separated and miserable until you turn eighteen and manage to vacate the house without your mother knowing. All is right with the world? Well, that would depend on whether I can keep myself off of the sex offenders watch list."

There was a pause, he'd not yelled or even sounded angry, just stated the whole situation rather bluntly. He'd listed the whole butterfly effect.

"Okay, I get your point. No going to the park."

Sansa wasn't happy about it – of course she wasn't, Petyr wasn't there either – but she did understand his concerns; she didn't want one stupid mistake to ruin everything for them. The teenage redhead was jostled out of her thoughts when the green-eyed man suddenly pulled his beloved Aston over into the small makeshift parking lot to the forest that ran behind the school; he grinned at her.

"That doesn't mean you can't be a little late, Sweetling."

Sansa smiled at that and Petyr found himself full of a sense of pride because it reminded him of his own. He leant back in his seat and patted his knee.

"Come to Daddy."

Sansa didn't have to be told twice, she quickly clambered into his lap, they locked their lips together and in an instant Petyr had his hands under school skirt to caress her thighs and tease his girl through her panties.

"I love you, Sweetling." Petyr purred into her ear.

"I love you too, Daddy-ah!"

The older man grinned when she gasped and teased her further, then, finally, let his calloused fingers push the scrap of fabric aside and sank them into her. Petyr didn't take his eyes from his darling girl's bliss filled face for a single second as he pushed her to climax on his fingers. He hated that it had to be quick but they had little choice, either way he got to see his sexy little hellcat cum. Petyr licked his fingers clean while Sansa came down from her high; _such a beautiful sight._ When Sansa regained the ability to speak she reached for his belt to repay the favour but Petyr stopped her.

"No, no, Kitten." He kissed the hand he'd pulled from his belt. "I said late not got all morning. Daddy's little girl can play with my cock another time."

Sansa pouted and Gods did he want to force her mouth down on him.

"Okay, Daddy. I love you." She leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Will I see you later in my bedroom?

She looked hopeful and Petyr hated having to dash her hopes. He shook his head.

"Not tonight, Sweetling. I have to be at the club. Tomorrow night though, I'll be there, I promise."

Baelish couldn't help but tuck a little strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay." She leant in for one last kiss and then clambered out of his suit clad lap back into the passenger seat where she grabbed her school bag. "Bye, Daddy. Bye, Lady."

Sansa opened the car door once she'd tickled Lady's head and got out.

"Bye, Sweetling. I love you."

She flashed him that dazzling smile then raced off towards her school's front gate. Petyr sat there while in utter silence once she was out of sight, then he looked down to the hand he'd used on her wet core, he couldn't resist licking the last few remnants of her juices from his skin.

"Fuck, she's perfect." He muttered to himself, Baelish was still half hard. "Lady, Sansa made a good point, you do need a nice long walk, darling. Park?"

The wolfdog barked, she always knew what he was talking about. With a micro-smile Petyr started the engine and took off towards the park.

XXXX

Jeyne slumped down at the cafeteria table beside Sansa not long after the lunch bell had rung, they ignored the hubbub around them. Neither one looked overly impressed with their lunches, both had opted for the lasagne since it was the only thing that looked even remotely edible although they didn't hold out much hope for lasagne either.

"Where were you this morning?" Jeyne asked. "You missed almost all of first period."

Sansa sighed. "Yeah, my alarm didn't go off, stupid clock, made me late."

Petyr had taught her to lie convincingly and Sansa was finding it becoming increasingly easy.

"Would have thought your Mom would have made sure you were up." Muttered Jeyne as she took a tentative bite of her lunch.

"Me too. Didn't miss much though, did I?"

"Nah, maths is always boring as hell." There was a pause when she took another bite. "You're pretty good at maths though so I doubt it matters for you." Suddenly she perked up. "Oh, I decided to apply to Braavos University. Once I get my results I'm going to go for it."

Sansa raised an eyebrow. "Why Braavos?"

"Well," the brunette began after she took a sip of water "you said you were determined to go to Sunspear even if your Mom was against it, so I thought why the hell not? I've always wanted to go to Braavos so I'm going to try! The worst that they could do is say no, right?"

"Yeah." The redhead nodded.

"How's the Dorne application going?"

Sansa spoke happily. "I got in!"

Jeyne looked shocked, horrid lasagne forgotten. "What? Already?"

"Uh-huh." Sansa nodded. "A friend put in a good word for me. Well, he got one of his friends to put in a good word for me. I got a letter a while ago. It's conditional, I have to get certain grades but they're manageable."

"Really?! Who do you know that could get you into DU?"

"Petyr Baelish." Said Sansa before she could stop herself.

"The guy who found you?"

Sansa nodded. "He's my... friend. Sometimes I take care of Lady for him, that's his dog. He's nice."

"Cool. Do you think he knows anyone in Essos who could get be into Braavos University?" Jeyne chuckled and went back to her lasagne.

"He knows people everywhere." Sansa told her friend off-handedly.

"Oh, he's one of those."

"One of what?" The redhead's brow furrowed.

"The deceptively powerful ones. The ones who know everything about everything."

Sansa thought for a moment and nodded to herself, _actually that kind of sums him up pretty damn well. He does know everything about everything._ It wasn't until Jeyne started to speak again that Sansa left her thoughts.

"You're lucky, I probably won't get into Braavos University especially not early."

Jeyne had never been a particularly optimistic person frankly she suffered from anxiety so the fact she had decided to try and get into a university in Essos was a shock in itself.

"I'm sure you will, Jeyne." Sansa encouraged. "You're smart, always have been. You have never got less than an A in Chemistry. All I can do is Literature."

Jeyne smiled softly, grateful for her friends comfort. "That's because you're a poetic soul. And you're good at math too, really good."

Sansa sighed. "Yeah, so people keep telling me. I don't know why I'm so good at it though, half the time I haven't got a clue what is going on."

Jeyne chuckled. "Like I said, lucky." A pause. "You have gym next, right?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah. I bloody hate gym. You know, apart from that time Mister Morgan was our supply and let us play baseball. Gods he was nice to look at."

Jeyne looked surprised. "He was like fifty, Sansa."

"So?" She really didn't see a problem. "He was still sexy. Did you see those dimples? The stubble? And I _loved_ that scoundrel smile of his."

"You like old guys, don't you." It wasn't exactly a question.

Sansa chuckled. "No, I like... mature men. Men who know what they're doing." _Well, I like that Petyr knows what he's doing._

"Sansa, we're seventeen, _we_ don't know what we're doing."

 _You don't._ "Maybe not but we will one day.2

"I think you just like that Baelish guy."

Sansa went very silent very quick and tensed, she hoped Jeyne wouldn't read too much into that thought. They were just two teenagers talking about men, nothing more.

"He's cute." She admitted.

"He kind of is, yeah. Maybe it's the suit. Hey, didn't you say he had a daughter?"

"I was wrong, it's his niece." Sansa lied quickly, she wanted out of the conversation and fortunate Jeyne offered the perfect subject change not a minuet later.

"Have you done your Geography homework yet? I don't get it."

"Yeah, you can copy if you want."

"Thanks."


	38. Separation

The flight to Dorne had been turbulent and kept awake when could have slept the wholeflight away. He'd spent as much of the night with Sansa as he could up in her room, she'd obviously been upset which he couldn't blame her for but she'd understood that it was just postponing, they'd still be together when he got back.

Petyr marched off the plane and through security as quickly as physically possible and as soon as he'd gotten his luggage Petyr hailed a cab and went directly to his hotel. Over the months Petyr had grown used to taking Lady everywhere with him, it was strange to have her so far away, still, she was safe with Sansa and Petyr could survive for two weeks without her. The man with ash at his temples checked in quickly and headed up to his room that overlooked the sea. Once inside Petyr took a shower to wash away the sweat he'd built up; Petyr Baelish had never done heat. He couldn't stand being too hot, too cold he could do, could thrive in, light a fire, pull Sansa into into his lap and all would be right with the world. Cold Petyr could do something about but other than a fan there was little to be done when it came to heat.

Water cascaded over his naked body soothing his skin and washed away the dirt of travel soothing him. After he'd stepped out and dried off Petyr dressed in one of his sharpest suits, all charcoal and red, his armor. His darling girl hadn't come up with what she wanted him to get her to make up for the fact he was gone but Petyr suspected it would be more than a lemon cake and a nice, hard fuck. Still. He'd taught her well and she wanted to punish him. Good little girl, Petyr had taught her so well.

Petyr headed down to the restaurant for some lunch before his meeting with OberynMartell. He couldn't help but wonder what his angel was doing in that moment, it was lunch time in Dorne but it was closer to dinner back home. Sansa had told him her family would take her to dinner, always did for her or one of her siblings. To be honest Sansa'sbirthday didn't sound too interesting, Cat didn't approve of Jeyne for some strange reason and Sansa didn't really have any other friends so a party was out of the question. He was just waiting for her to go to be and find what he'd left under her pillow, he could imagine her smile and it filled him with a sense of pride.

XXXX

Sansa had awoken early that morning when the birds started to tweet in the not too distant trees, instantly felt a wave of depression wash over her, Petyr must have been in his hotel by the time she awoke. Lady nuzzled into her side in an attempt to perforate Sansa's sorrowful mood, Cat had decided that Lady wasn't allowed on the furniture but Sansa didn't give a shit. She rolled onto her side and snuggled into Lady's soft fur, in a strange way the animal smelt like Petyr; it calmed her. She tucked a hand under the pillow so she could ball it up and ignore her mother and siblings as long as she could but then she stopped dead with a look of confusion. The redhead pushed herself up to sit Indian-style with Lady at her side and pulled a small purple envelope from underneath her pillow. Her name adorned the front in Petyr's beautiful script.

Curious, she smiled at a just as curious Lady while she opened the envelope. Inside was a birthday card that had two little wolves that were nuzzling one another on the front, but inside, that was what had her attention, A keycard, it was black and purple with The Mockingbird logo on the front. Sansa glanced down with cerulean eyes expecting it to bePetyr's penthouse key for is she needed anything for Lady but instead of Petyr Baelish in bold silver letters she found her own. Sansa beamed! She'd never even thought about needing a keycard, Sansa already knew the elevator code but this made it official. Petyrtruly wanted her to live with him. It wouldn't be Petyr's penthouse now it would be their penthouse. Their home. The redhead felt a sense of elation flood through her as she pulled Lady close.

"Daddy loves us." She kissed the animal's head. "He'll be back soon, Lady, he promised. We just have to survive until he gets back."

In a way Sansa felt alone in the trenches and probably would until Baelish returned. As if to match her mood the heavens opened and heavy drops tumbled from the sky, the sound echoes and reverberated off her window and the roof.

Petyr had left her in the early hours of the morning to catch his flight and already she sheached for his return. The knowledge of what her mother was like had Sansa hiding the keycard in the jewellery box her darling Daddy had gifted her for her last birthday and hid it all back underneath the bed, the birthday card she gave pride of place on her night stand where her carousel had once been, oddly enough Catelyn hadn't noticed or asked where it had gone, almost as though it didn't matter the carousel was gone, then again the only thing in Sansa's room Cat assumed had any value or was precious was the unused Bible she had hidden in a draw. To be honest Sansa liked that most of her beloved things were already at the penthouse, it was like she'd already moved in with him.

The redhead flopped back down onto her back with Lady cuddled up to her side, she tickled her pet's ears absent-mindedly as she thought of the moment she'd learnt Petyrstalked her. Even then she'd not been scared of him – a little wary perhaps but never scared. Sansa had always felt like she had some sort of guardian angel, yet it was only there staring up at the ceiling that she realised she had something better than a guardian angel, she had Littlefinger, the most deceptively dangerous man in the world. The world could keep its guardian angels, She'd choose her Daddy every time. Guardian angels would protect her, Petyr would kill for her.

The teenager wasn't sure how long she and Lady lay there with thoughts of Petyr and their future but it had to have been quite some time because the next thing she knew Cat knocked on the door and entered with a cup of tea.

"Morning, Sansa. Happy birthday." She paused just inside the door and sighed. "What did I say about that dog being on the furniture? Get it down, now."

"Her, Mom, Lady is a girl." Sansa sighed and sat up to accept the tea.

"Not the point." Reluctantly Sansa told Lady to hop down off the bed. "Get dressed and come down stairs, breakfast is ready."

Sansa wanted to stay in her room with Lady until Petyr came back but she'd got no chance with Cat around. After a moment her mother smiled seemingly oblivious to her daughter's misery.

"Good. I'll see you in a minute." She turned to leave but Cat spotted the card. "Where did that come from?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's a birthday card from Mister Baelish. Cute, right?"

"Yes... cute." Catelyn furrowed her brow, clearly unimpressed but she thankfully didn't say anything.

As soon as her mother had left Sansa stood and went into her bathroom where she tipped the tea down the sink; she hated tea. The redhead had told her mother that several times but the woman never listened, Sansa much preferred coffee like her Daddy but Cat didn't approve of her kids drinking so much caffeine. It drove Sansa and Arya up the goddamn wall. Just to spite her mother she encouraged Lady back up onto the bed while she searched for something to wear. Sansa longed for her short skirts and tight blouses but no, all she got was boring vanilla.

Gods she wanted her Daddy back.

XXXX

After Petyr's meeting with Oberyn he decided to wander the streets of Sunspear for a while and have a really look around from a tourists point of view. Sansa would living in the Dornish city soon enough and he wanted to know every single inch of her home away from home, Petyr had wanted to get her an apartment – somewhere befitting his girl's beauty that overlooked the ocean – but no, she wanted to do the whole university thing properly and Petyr couldn't deny her. His Sweetling was so independent when she wanted to be.

Baelish had presents for Sansa back at home but he wanted to truly spoil her, he'd missed out on her seventeenth birthday and since he was in Dorne he'd missed out on her eighteenth as well. He walked through Sunspear hoping something would stand out to him, the sun beat down on him but thanks to his shower and the heavy air conditioning in Oberyn's office he'd relaxed enough that it didn't bother him.

He turned down a busy street Petyr quickly found the reason why, every single store had some sort of high end clothing or accessories in it. Almost instantly his green eyes locked on a floral headpiece with little blue stones that matched his baby girl's eyes almost to perfection. He just had to have it.

Petyr wandered around for a time longer but nothing else popped out to him, frankly Baelish had started to believe most of the day had been pointless when he saw a jewellery store on his way back to the hotel. Like it had just been placed their by an omnipotent being, Petyr smiled. It took him all of six seconds of looking around before a young man about a head taller than Baelish with auburn hair rolled up along side him. Strangely the man reminded Petyr of Olyvar, especially around the eyes.

"Hello Sir, may I help you?" He flashed Pteyr a smile.

"It's my girl's birthday and I want a little something to go with her other presents." He glanced up to the man for a second or two before he turned his attention back to the display cases. "Preferably something specifically Dornish."

The Olyvar look-a-like thought for a moment. "What about something like these , Sir?"

Petyr was quickly lead over to a much smaller display case from which the auburn haired man took a pair on earrings and sat them on the glass counter top.

"They're new, Sir." Said the man as Petyr looked them over.

The earrings were little diamond studs with Dichroic pearls of glass with veins of rich color in them; blues and whites. They had a simple elegance to them that Petyr knew his Sweetling would adore.

"The glass is hand made of local Dornish sand and the silver for the fittings was minded in Saltshore."

Petyr smirked, that lopsided smile he flashed all too often. "Perfect, I'll take them."

"Very good, Sir."

To Petyr this was fitting, this way his girl had a piece of Dorne wherever she went. Cat wouldn't be able to take Dorne away from her again.

Happy with his purchase, Petyr strutted back to his hotel but then he remembered a boutique from when he'd been in Dorne before, it wasn't too far from the hotel – if it was actually still there – and Petyr couldn't resist finding out.

Five minutes later Petyr stopped outside the lingerie boutique with a grin, it was still there and looked to be thriving. He stepped inside knowing he would have a tremendous amount of fun inside. It really didn't take Baelish long to decide exactly what he wanted for his sexy little hellcat, he knew exactly what styles and colors suited his sweet Sansa. He told the sales assistant everything he wanted and listed Sansa's measurements off easily as his cell number. The woman seemed surprised.

"Wow, lucky girl. Most men have no idea when it comes to sizes."

"I know every inch of my girl."

He flashed her a devilish smile which earned a blush from her, Baelish might not have been what social media made out to be handsome but he made up for it with presence, a sinful smile and a well tailored suit.

"Will there be anything else, Sir?"

Baelish glanced around, green eyes sparkled with n efarious glee.

Why not indulge? Petyr's evil mind muttered. He could spend an awful lot of money in the boutique and he would, he delighted in spoiling his kitten.


	39. Wish I Was There

Sansa longed for Petyr to come and rescue her from the family dinner that had been forced on her; the pawn linguine was great but her Aunt Lysa, Uncle Edmure and his family had started to grate on her. Not a single person really wanted to be at that table save for Catelyn, she had organised these awkward family meals every time one of them had a birthday, last had been her Uncle Edmure and no one had enjoyed it then either. Frankly Sansa wondered why no one had said no to these birthday dinners yet, maybe going through with it was easier than listening to Cat berate them into it. Sansa drifted through dinner paying as little attention as she could get away with and it seemed Arya had noticed and promptly joined in.

Sansa focused her imagination on her Daddy there beside her instead of Jon, imagined him sipping wine and making polite conversation as he toyed with her under the table. Imagined him calling her his girl just to see if could get a rise out of her father, Petyr's subtle hints that he'd take Sansa home to the penthouse and fuck her hard against the nearest flat surface just to remind Cat that her daughter wasn't the goody-two-shoes she liked to believe, and Sansa would sit though it all with a smirk that mirrored Petyr's own.

"What has you smiling?" Catelyn's voice snapped Sansa out of it with a violent jolt.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing just something Jeyne said earlier. It's stupid."

The older redhead grumbled but turned back to Robb with a smile, he'd always been her favourite; not that she'd ever admit to that.

"Sorry, Robb. What were you saying?"

And just like that Sansa zoned straight back out, this whole thing wasn't a birthday meal it was one of those awkward family dinners people usually subjected themselves to at weddings and funerals. If it had been a birthday meal Petyr and Jeyne would have been there, maybe even Olyvar, all laughing and joking. She'd have been happy. No, whatever her mother had thrust on the family wasn't for Sansa, it was for Catelyn,

It took several hours but Sansa eventuality managed to crash down on her bed and sighed up at the ceiling, Lady instantly hopped up on the bed and snuggled up to her mistress in an attempt to comfort her.

"You want to go home too, don't you, Lady?" The animal barked. Honestly Sansa thought that Lady was smarter than most people sometimes. "How about a walk? Sound better?"

With that Lady bounced down and went to wait at the door. _Yep, smarter._ Sansa rose to her feet and clipped on Lady's leash then grabbed her phone and Lady's favourite tennis ball. She slipped on her black cardigan before taking Lady downstairs to the front door, when Sansa spotted her father sat in the living room watching television she relaxed. Better to speak to him than go find her Mom.

"Hey, Dad." She began slowly as she leant on the frame of the large archway and he looked up from the TV.

"Yes, Lass?" He flashed her that fatherly smile of his.

"Lady needs a walk so I'm going to take her to the park, I won't be gone long."

Ned nodded. "Couldn't Baelish find someone else to take care of her?" He asked himself more than his daughter before his attention snapped back to her. "Alright, but be quick, you know what your mother is like. You have your phone?"

Sansa nodded. "Yes. I'll see you later."

The redhead made her escape quickly after that before Cat appeared. Why couldn't her Mom lighten up and be more like her Dad? Out in the night air she found she'd put a cardigan on due to the chill in the air, the golden sun had set but that didn't mean it was late; it was only ten o'clock. As soon as Lysa, Uncle Edmure and his family had felt they could leave they had, not that Sansa had minded since she'd longed to leave as well. But Sansa had escaped the house into her own little slice of freedom; at least for a while.

The newly turned eighteen year old made her way down the street with Lady at her side as they headed towards the park. They passed under the soft orange glow of street lamps every now and again that illuminated the grey ground almost eerily but Sansa felt no fear, especially not with Lady there with her.

The park was void of people much to Sansa's pleasure, the scent of freshly moan grass littered the air and Sansa longed to be back in the roof garden with Petyr. When Lady barked Sansa took off the animal's leash and tickled her ears a moment before teasing her with the neon green tennis ball.

"Want the ball? Wanna go get the ball for me?"

Lady's tail wagged back and forth with utter excitement. Grinning, Sansa threw the ball as far as she could and Lady raced off after it with glee. Seconds passed and then the ball was dropped at her feet by a panting Lady. Sansa chuckled and threw it again. After a while Sansa managed to sit on a nearby bench so she could take out her phone while still playing with her beloved friend. Petyr answered quickly, she saw Petyr's dace appear on the screen and instantly felt a wave of calm wash over her.

"Hello, Sweetling." He greeted with that trademark smile of his, the true one that he only showed her. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Daddy." She beamed.

"Where are you?" Petyr raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, at the park. Lady needed a walk." Sansa flipped the camera just as Lady again returned with the ball and showed him the happy creature.

"Hello, darling." Lady sniffed at the phone clearly searching Petyr out.

"Yeah, I want him back too, Lady."

Petyr smirked. "Aww, are my girls missing me? Well, don't I feel important."

She turned the camera back around so she could see him and smiled, he made her feel beter just by looking at her.

"Come home and your Sweetling will show you how important you are." Sansa told him in the most sultry tone she could muster.

Petyr let out a moan. "Don't, Sweetling, you'll make Daddy hard."

Frankly he already looked half hard.

"Maybe that's what I want, Daddy." Sansa smirked.

Petyr's expression grew dark and dominant. "Do you want a spanking when I get back?"

Sansa beamed. "Maybe."

Lady barked and Sansa knew it was a demand to toss the tennis ball again, she couldn't deny her friend so threw it hard across the field once again before she turned her attention back to Petyr.

"Hey, I wanted you to see something."

Sansa's brow furrowed as she watched him rise form the couch in his hotel room and head over to the gigantic window, he held the phone up and Sansa gasped. Before her was a Dornish sunset and Sansa got to witness every second of it. The sun hung as a bold yellow ball of fire that changed to hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. Sansa couldn't take her eyes from where the heavens touched the Earth. Colors merged with the sky, like juice-mix dissolved in a glass of water, soon the colors faded and the sun started to truly slip out of sight and leave Sunspear in darkness. This was the best birthday present she'd gotten.

"Just wait, the very last ray of light before the sun fully sets is quite magical."

Sansa watched with delight and eager anticipation. The very last ray before the sun set shone a bold emerald that flashed across the night sky, Sansa had never seen anything like it before; so stunning. When it was over Petyr turned the camera back so he could see his girl and spoke with a gentle smile.

"Wonderful, isn't it, Kitten?"

"It's beautiful. I wish I could be there."

Petyr signed. "You will be soon, Sweetling, worry not. How did the dinner with your family go."

His words didn't stop her looking dejected. "Like sinking into quicksand, I didn't think I'd escape. Fortunately when I decided Lady needed a walk I found Dad and not Mom."

"I assumed it was something like that."

A pause hung between them for a moment.

"When are you coming back?"

Petyr smiled softly as he returned back to the couch and settled down. He looked tired but Sansa thought that was to be expected after his long flight.

"You already know that, Sweetling." Sansa toyed with the S pendant around her neck. "I won't be gone long and when I do get back it'll be as though I was never gone at all. Just us."

"Just us." She repeated with a half-hearted smile.

"Now, did you get anything good for your birthday, miss eighteen year old?"

Sansa knew Petyr was changing the subject but she didn't care, she smiled. Just then Lady nuzzled into her leg so she threw the ball again for her beloved pet.

"Jeyne got me a skirt, it's short and yellow, I know she only bought it for me because she knew it would irritate my Mom." Petyr smirked. "Jon got me a really nice bracelet but I think my favourite is your present, Daddy. Thank you."

"You need a key to our home, Sweetling." He said as though it was simple.

Sansa surged with love for Petyr at that. _Their home,_ it was really happening. Their home, no more putting up with her Mom's rules or pretending. No more hiding. Just the pair of them together and happy with Lady. It was Petyr's voice that pulled her out of her thoughts.

"... of course that is but one of your gifts. I actually found some more things today when I did a little shopping, although, admittedly, one is more for me that you."

"You don't have to spoil me, Daddy." She flashed him a smile.

"You're mine Sansa Stark and I can do with you as I please. It pleases me to spoil you." There was that dominant flash in his eyes.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, Sweetling. What are you?"

"Yours, Daddy." Sansa answered quickly with an elated grin.

"That's my girl." Petyr cleared his throat. "So, what do you think of Lady's present for you?"

Sansa's brow furrowed deeply and her head cocked to the side a little.

"What present from Lady?"

Petyr smirked, green orbs flared with a devilish shine. "Oh, you've not found it yet? Best go on a scavenging hunt then, baby girl."

Sansa beamed. She had no idea how but from more than a thousand miles away Petyr had made her birthday fun and full of happiness.

Petyr cleared his throat. "It's getting pretty late, my love, your mother will start calling and might even send out a search party."

Sansa grumbled, going home was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I don't want to go home, I want to stay here with you on the phone."

"Do as you're told, Sansa. Always do as I say, Daddy knows best." His tone was deep and dominant, just how Sansa liked it.

"Would you tell me you love me again?"

Petyr grinned. "Of course, Sweetling. I love you. Very much and always. Don't ever doubt that, Kitten. Now, kiss Lady for me and go home to find that present. I love you, I'll be home soon."

"Alright." She agreed. "Love you, Daddy. I can't wait for you to come back."

"Nor can I, baby girl. Goodnight and happy birthday, Sweetling."

Sansa bid him goodnight and then the call ended, the screen went black and she sighed. The redhead longed for him to return to her and wrap her up in his arms but no, she'd got to wait for him to finish in Dorne with Oberyn.

Lady had clearly lost interest in chasing her tennis ball and had instead settled for chewing it while she sat there at Sansa's feet. The teenager just sat there a time after she had shoved her phone back into her pocket, Sansa didn't want to go home, unless it was with Petyr. Only when it started to grow colder did Sansa clip Lady's leash back on and rise to her feet so they could go back to the house. Lady insisted on caring her ball all the way back and quite frankly it looked adorable.

As soon as the pair stepped through the front door she slipped of her shoes and left them in the shoe rack out of the way, a wave of warmth washed over her and Sansa felt the cold leave her skin. She took Lady's leash off and they headed upstairs, they didn't get very far before Catelyn appeared on her way down the stairs.

"Sansa, I know that dog needs walking but you can't go staying out so late. Off to bed with you."

Sansa sighed. "I know, sorry. Lady was restless."

"I don't know why Petyr has that dog, he's never wanted one before." Cat muttered to herself as she wandered off to the kitchen almost as though Sasna somehow couldn't hear her.

Maybe it was the fact she still had a little bit of birthday left that let her get off lightly or maybe her mother just felt like being merciful; it didn't really matter. Lady and Sansa went straight to her bedroom and Sansa changed into her pyjamas while Lady settled on the bed with her ball, the redhead plugged her phone in to charge on the night stand. She brushed her teeth then Sansa took to wondering where the present from Lady could be, she looked through the bag of stuff Petyr had delivered when he brought the creature over but it was empty of anything that could have been considered a gift. Lady had a lot of new toys but that wasn't overly surprising to be honest, Petyr enjoyed spoiling Lady as much as he did Sansa. She searched through the dog bed as well but nope, nothing. Just then as Sansa thought where Petyr could have possibly hidden it her mother burst into her horrid pink room.

"To bed now please, Sansa. It's late." He sighed. "And get that dog off the bed."

Sansa quickly gestured for Lady to hop down which she did, but the redhead was certain Lady glared at Catelyn.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Sansa."

"Night."

With that Cat flicked off the lights plunging Sansa into total darkness save for a sliver of moonlight and closed the door behind her. Sansa huffed and clambered into bed happy that Lady quickly jumped back up on the bed to be with her. The eighteen year old pulled Lady close.

"Do you know where the present is, Lady?" The dog barked which Sansa took to mean yes. "You going to tell me?" No bark, just silence. "Didn't think so."

Sansa let her head fall back against the soft pillows as she thought, the pillow closest the window smelt faintly of her Daddy and it brought a smile to her face. After a time slumber started to close in and Sansa thought it best to give up her thinking and instead look for it in the morning but then her hand brushed against Lady's collar. Ribbon. Sansa's eyes snapped open and quickly flicked on the bedside lamp. Peering closer Sansa saw something tied to Lady's collar by red ribbon. It hadn't been there when Petyr had dropped Lady off – Sansa would have noticed – no, Petyr must have done it when he'd left her to catch his flight in the middle of the night. The redhead hadn't been able to spend as much time with Lady that day – despite her protests – and Lady's fur had covered most of the ribbon. With a huge grin Sansa pulled the thin ribbons loose and from Lady's collar fell a thin tennis bracelet of brilliantly cut milky colored stones with flakes of color in them. Opals. Sansa squealed quietly to herself. It was beautiful, simple but elegant and Sansa loved it! The way it shined in the lamp light was just stunning and she quickly slipped it on to get a better look. Just when Sansa thought Baelish had finished spoiling her he went and did something else to bring a smile to the teen's face.

A good five minutes went by where Sansa looked at the wonderful bracelet before she leant off the side of the bed and pulled the jewellery box Petyr had given her out. Carefully she took off the bracelet and set it inside the silver box with the USB and keycard he'd given her.

"Keep it all nice and safe until we go home, right, Lady?" Sansa spoke in a hushed tone.

The animal let out a little noise but it was muffled by sleep. Sansa chuckled and returned the box to its hiding place under the bed, then, with a yawn, she settled down into the pillow that smelt of her Daddy and let her eyes fall shut.


	40. The Last Straw

When Sansa awoke in the early hours of to her phone buzzing she rubbed sleep from her eyes and glanced at the clock before she reached for her phone; it was way too early. 'Jeyne2' meant it was a text from Petyr, Sansa lit up. She only had to survive four more days without him and then he'd be back and they'd be together; all would be right with the world. The cell screen illuminated the redhead's face with a soft blue light but Lady didn't so much as roll over, when that animal slept she was dead to the world unless she registered some sort of danger. However, when Sansa read the text and let out an angry _no_ Lady shot up like her tail was on fire. Somehow the eighteen year old managed to calm herself before she started waking up her parents or siblings.

 _Jeyne2: I have some bad news, Sweetling. I have to stay in Dorne an extra three days, Oberyn is_

 _being difficult. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you when I get back, promise. We've waited this_

 _long, we can last three more days. Just an extra three days, that's all and then it's just you_

 _me and Lady. I'm sorry I'm texting you rather than calling but it's what, three in the_

 _morning there? I don't want you to lose sleep, Sweetling. I love you._

Sansa had been longing for him to come home and now she had to wait?! Logically she knew Petyr was right, three days was nothing compared to the years they'd spent hiding their relationship but that didn't relieve her disappointment. Sansa forced away tears, she'd not cry, not over three days of despondency; she could survive, she would survive. However, Petyr would come home to a very grumpy little girl, that was for goddamn sure. The redhead quickly deleted the text lest her mother get nosy and set it back down on the side table before she rested her head on the horrid pink pillow with Lady at her side. Petyr thought she was asleep and she was angry with him, there was no way she'd text back there and then. It took a while but she did eventually manage to fall back to sleep but it wasn't restful.

When she got up for school Sansa showered, dressed, kissed Lady goodbye and stormed out and off to school without so much as saying good morning to her family. She'd been so looking forwards to just two more days and then utter freedom but after Petyr's text everything had crumbling down, she didn't feel like playing happy families after that. It didn't help that Sansa had final exams all day, she wasn't concerned though, the redhead had already been accepted to DU, she just needed her condition grades and everything would be golden.

Going into the exam she couldn't help but wonder if Petyr was worried he'd upset her too much, in hindsight she should have at least let him know she'd gotten his message. However, it was too late to think about that, she had a two hour exam to get on with. Out the corner of her eye she spotted Jeyne off to her left and frankly the girl looked stumped, math had never been that girl's strong suit, Sansa however, breezed through the test. Sansa had a natural aptitude for numbers – though she didn't understand quite how – and on occasion Petyr had even gone out of his way to help her with school work.

XXXX

Petyr checked his phone for what must have been the eighteenth time that day, he'd known Sansa wouldn't be happy with the news and he knew she had a math final but Petyr hadn't expected her to give him the silent treatment. Baelish was certainly going to have a very angry little girl when he got home.

"Somewhere better to be, Baelish?" Oberyn snapped the man with ash at his temples from his thoughts.

"Yes, and you know it." Petyr stated simply as he looked up and pocketed his cellphone again. "I don't see why you're being so difficult, Oberyn. Our agreement before I came here was fine, our agreement two days ago was fine."

Oberyn leant back in his chair. "It was indeed, and it still is."

Petyr sighed. "Then why do you insist I stay for another three days?"

Oberyn smirked as he sipped at his tumbler of Dornish whiskey. "I have another piece of business to discuss with you, Baelish."

"Then discuss away by all means."

"Since you and Miss Stark disgraced the Lannisters no one will buy him from them, the girls, the drugs. No one will even consider touching them, they're dying off so you slipped in and took over didn't you, you clever little pervert?"

Petyr smirked. "Maybe."

"That's how we survive, isn't it, never admit to anything." Oberyn chuckled behind his glass.

"The point, Oberyn, if you wouldn't mind getting there sometime soon."

"Of course," he cleared his throat "the Lannisters biggest importer was Daxos in Quarth but obviously he's become too big for his boots, something about being a king of some sort. His own organisation has deposed him. Essos is just about useless, I however, am not."

Petyr tilted his head. "You want me to make you one of my importers." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I could just move in and try to push you out but I'd rather not be at war with you, Baelish, you're too pretty to fight with." Petyr's smirk grew at that. "Oh?"

"Well, for the sake of diplomacy I'll take a look at what you've got, if I like your proposal I'll speak with Lothor about getting a trial set up."

Oberyn nodded to himself a he finished off his glass and set it down on the small round side table next to his chair.

"How could I ask for more? I have to say, Baelish, it's wonderful getting into bed with you."

It was almost like talking to Olyvar and frankly for a second Petyr thought he was. Speaking of Olyvar, the man with ash at his temples hoped his club hadn't burnt down.

"Hmm. None of this explains why I need to be here an extra three days though. Might want to let me in on that secret."

"How silly of me. My warehouse is a day's ride from here, I'd take us in the helicopter but unfortunately its been grounded for maintenance. Anyway, that's two more days and the third, well, I enjoy your company."

The green-eyed man nodded. "Alright, three days and then I'm leaving."

"Back to your Sweetling. I like young Sansa, she's beautiful and far more naughty than the world has been conned into believing isn't she?"

The brothel keeper chuckled. "You have no idea, believe me."

"Oh I'm sure I don't, despite how much I'd love to find out." Neither was stupid, Oberyn knew Petyr would kill him if he ever dared touch Sansa; The dark-eyed man wouldn't have expected anything less. Suddenly Oberyn clapped his hands together. "Lunch? My treat."

XXXX

When Sansa got home from her last day of tests Sansa took Lady for a walk with Jeyne who'd absolutely adored the fluffy animal, once she was back in her room Sansa settled into her bed and finally decided to text Petyr back, she must have gotten her 'I'm not happy' point across. The redhead still wasn't happy about the extra wait, every time they got close to their freedom something seemed to come along and make it harder, but she wasn't angry with him after a day to think about it. The text she sent was short but she kept it sweet.

 _Sansa: I'm sorry I didn't text sooner, Daddy. I want you to come back but I can last 3 more days. :-(_

 _I love you, Daddy. Lady does too._

She sent the text and then a pick of her and Lady smiling up at the camera, once it had been sent Sansa quickly deleted all the messages just in case her mother went snooping. She lay back on the bed, she had to wait three more days but it did mean she got to keep Lady and encourage her up onto every single piece of furniture in the house just to irritate Catelyn. The teenager sighed after a few minutes of just laying there doing nothing she decided to take a shower and wash away the day however, just as she started to rise to her feet Cat stormed in with a face like thunder and a crumpled piece of paper that was quickly thrust out towards the younger redhead but Sansa made no attempt to take it. Lady instantly went on guard ready to defend her friend.

"Sansa Stark, what is this?!" She demanded and Sansa raised an eyebrow.

"Paper?" She responded as though it were obvious.

"Don't you dare get smart with me, little miss. You told me you'd sent your Kings Landing University application off weeks ago! How do you expect to get in if you throw it in the trash!"

Sansa sighed and rubbed at her temples.

"I don't. I'm going to DU and that's the end of it, okay?"

"That is not the end of it, I told you you're not going to that depraved, drug filled place. You'll do as you're told, Sansa."

Sansa had endured enough of her mother's crap and before she knew it she blew up.

"No!" The teenager yelled which actually shocked her mother for a moment. "I'm not going to just be your puppet all my life, I won't be conned into that like Robb. I want my own goddamn life! To make my own choices."

Cat looked about ready to explode. "How dare you swear in this house. I raised you better than that."

"No, you raised me to be a clone but I'm not going to do it anymore. I'm sick of this, I'm going to Dorne! You can't change that no matter how much you yell and argue and throw bibles at me."

"You will apologise this instant and you'll do as you're told while you're under this roof-"

Sansa cut her mother off. "Then maybe I shouldn't be under this roof!" She screamed before she knew what she'd said. Petyr had told her to play it cool until he got back but she was sick of her life being dictated to her.

"You know what, that's a great idea. I'm leaving."

With that Sansa hopped up from her hated pink bed and grabbed her large duffel bag which she promptly started to fill much to Catelyn's anger and shock.

"And where would you go? That Jeyne girl's house? You couldn't stay there forever, Sansa, and I will _not_ have you intruding on her and her family."

"There you go again," began the redhead as she continued to stuff things into her bag. Lady growled at Cat when she stepped forwards "I'm only allowed to do what _you_ want. Only allowed to be friends with who _you_ want."

Sansa took care when she pushed her jewellery into the bag.

"What is that?"

"Mine!"

Cat tried to take another step forwards but Lady got in the way and growled loudly. _Good girl,_ thought Sasna. She had clothes at Daddy's place, everything she cared about was already there except the birthday card, jewellery box, the bracelet and key card. She grabbed her school books and marched past her livid mother, down the stairs with Lady hot on her heels.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Sansa Stark!"

"Or what?" She demanded while she raced towards the door. "What are you going to do, set God on me?"

Cat did explode at that. "You have no right to take the Lord's name in vain, you wretched child. When did you become so sinful?"

Just as Sansa got to the door Arya and Bran appeared in the archway to the living room, Bran looked cautious while Arya just appeared to be puzzled.

"Sansa, what are you doing?"

"She's treading on very thin ice is what she's doing." Growled Catelyn from the stairs.

Sansa snorted at that but didn't look away from her siblings. Sansa was actually apologetic to her brother and sister.

"Arya, you can have anything in my bedroom if you want it, give that toy cat on my shelf to Rickon. Bran, you can have the laptop. Say goodbye to Rickon and Dad for me."

"You're not going anywhere, Sansa!"

The teenager ignored her mother again and simply grabbed her school bag from beside the door, threw it over her shoulder with the duffel bag and stormed out the house with Lady. She took off into the night leaving the door wide open.

Bran glanced up at his fuming mother and swallowed. "This is about Dorne, isn't it?"

"I can't believe she actually left. Badass!" Grinned Arya without taking her eyes from the open doorway.

"Go to your rooms!" Snarled Catelyn. "Your sister will be back when she gets hungry or cold."

Bran nodded, he didn't want to anger her anymore, Arya though just stood there; she didn't think her big sister would return any time soon though.


	41. Phone Calls

**Sorry there wasn't an update last week, I'd been covering every day at work so didn't get a chance to type up my chapter notes.**

 **XXXX**

While Catelyn fumed and yelled at her other children Sansa hurtled down the street, she couldn't quite believe she'd just walked out but damn did it feel good. Freedom! Not how she'd expected it to come but it was so refreshing that Sansa didn't care. From her school bag she took – after some rummaging – her wallet, there wasn't that much cash in there since the Stark children didn't get an allowance. They had to do chores to earn something from their mother, which wasn't really a problem, the problem was that their mother paid chump change. It had taken her almost six weeks once to save up enough to by a top Arya had wanted for her birthday. Still, Sansa had enough for a a taxi and that was the important thing. It took her a while but as soon as she spotted a taxi Sansa flagged it down and hopped in with Lady.

The driver – a man around Petyr's age with a blonde beard and chubby face – looked at her through the rear view mirror with a smile. Lady was a big dog and didn't quite fit in the back seat with Sansa's bags but they made it work.

"Where to, Sweetheart?" He asked in a kind tone.

"To The Mockingbird please." Came Sansa's easy response.

The blonde man raised an eyebrow. "You old enough for that?"

Sansa breathed out a laugh. "It's okay. My Daddy owns the place." She tickled Lady's ears.

Seemingly satisfied the bearded man gave a quick nod then set off towards the heart of Kings Landing. They didn't talk much for the first part of the drive, Sansa just tickled Lady and thanked the Gods she'd managed to find a taxi. Subconsciously she fished the keycard Petyr had given her from the jewellery box and clutched it tight.

When the driver spoke again his deep, gentle voice sliced through the quiet and Sansa nearly jumped.

"You look upset, Sweetheart. You alright?"

Sansa nodded. "I'm okay, thanks. Just had a fight with my Mom."

The blonde man nodded to himself, he eyes never left the road. "Ahh, going to your Dad's until things cool down then? I'd have liked to do the same thing when I was your age."

"Yeah, something like that."

Suddenly Sansa's phone roared to life, when she peered down she found it was Robb, _of course Mom had him call me_ ; she sent it straight to voicemail. She didn't want to talk to any of them in that moment so she just relaxed into the seat and stared out the window at the darkness and street lamps. Winter was coming. Rain had just started to fall, tiny droplets that splattered against the windows, Petyr would have liked it, he loved the rain.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you're alright? You look ready to cry and happy all at the same time. Odd to say you just stormed out of your Mom's house at six in the evening."

 _Six? Must have been out with Jeyne a lot longer than I thought. Explains why Lady is half asleep though._

"I'm fine." She assured the driver. "I want to live with Daddy but Mom won't even let me paint my room a different color, or go to the college I already got accepted to. Now though, I get live with him." Sansa beamed.

"Fresh start?"

"Uh-huh."

They went quiet again after that until the car stopped outside the club, Sansa beamed when she saw the place all lit up like a perverse Christmas tree. She paid the man then got out with Lady and her bags after a quick 'bye'. Sansa watched as the blonde man drove away into the night then looked up at the club for a moment before she headed to the front door. Rain poured down on her, not heavily but enough to be irritating. The Mockingbird wasn't open yet but the place was already lit up and Percival Kett stood at the door looming as always.

"Hello, Sansa." Kett greeted strangely pleasantly and she flashed him a smile.

"Hi, Percival."

"You need help with those?" He asked while gesturing to the bags.

She didn't quite know when she'd managed to sway the tall man's view on her but Sansa was grateful she had.

"No thanks, I'm good. Is Oly in charge while Petyr is away?"

Percival nodded, arms folded. "Well, him and Ros but Olyvar is the only one I've seen do any actual work since the boss left. You need me to radio him? We're still shut but everyone is setting up for the night."

Sansa shook her head. "Nah, I was just curious is all. Bye Percival."

"See ya, Sansa."

With that the redhead readjusted her bags and headed inside towards the elevator with Lady hot on her heels. Azah – at least that was what Sansa thought her name was – stood behind the bar wiping it down, they shared a glance but that was all, Azah had grown used to the Stark girl coming and going from the club as she pleased. Sansa hopped on the elevator with Lady and sighed a breath of relief when she arrived in the penthouse. Home. She dumped her bags in her room then just flopped down on the bed. Sansa felt so free, of course, she'd have to speak to her family again, couldn't just shut them out forever but she'd let her mother calm down first.

Sansa just lay there for what felt like the longest time staring up at the ceiling quietly after maybe ten minutes before she sighed and pushed herself up to her feet. The redhead slowly stripped away her slightly damp, horrid clothes, maybe she'd burn them. With a grin Sansa threw open her closet and rummaged through the beautiful fabrics while Lady settled in her dog bed clearly happy to be home. Eventually Sansa decided on a dark pair of sailor shorts – her favourite – and a white t-shirt that had little girl printed in black glitter across it. Sansa hadn't ever been so happy to be in her real clothes; like all was right with the world.

"We're home, Lady." Sansa beamed as she turned to the animal. "You want a treat?"

Lady barked at that and hopped up excitedly and followed her mistress down to the kitchen where Sansa took a small pack of dog chocolate from one of the lower cabinets, she told Lady to sit before she handed over the small treat. Lady ate quickly and Sansa couldn't resist giving her more than a few more. She tickled the dog happily then gave her some more of the chocolate, she couldn't help spoiling her beloved pet. Lady didn't like it when Sansa put the treats away but she didn't sulk long. When Sansa felt her stomach rumble she pulled open the fridge to see what Petyr had in stock, since he'd not planed on being there Sansa didn't have much choice but she did manage to make herself a decent omelet with ham and a glass of orange juice for herself.

Sansa slumped down onto the couch with her food and switched the TV on, she quickly found some crappy cop drama and cuddled up with Lady to eat. She just watched to forget about everything that had happened, Sansa relaxed back into the leather cushions and focused on the show while Lady took a nap. All that animal did was sleep but the soft snore was utterly adorable. The cerulean eyed beauty could hear the rain as it splattered against the large full length windows, Petyr truly would have loved the rain, he was a total pluviophile. Sansa smiled thinking of her Daddy, he'd be back from Dorne soon and they'd be together just like it was before only this time she'd not been kidnapped. Just as her program drew to a close her phone rang, she sighed expecting Robb or maybe her father depending on if her mother had been able to get hold of him or not. However she found neither Robb's nor her father's name greeting her, instead she found 'Jeyne2' Petyr! Sansa answered instantly.

"Daddy!" She beamed.

"What did you do?" Petyr's voice was slow and deep, dangerous and powerful.

He wasn't happy and Sansa's smile died on her lips.

"Daddy?" Sansa sounded confused but she knew what he was asking her.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sansa. Cat just called to tell me you'd stormed off with your things and my dog. So I ask you again, what did you do?"

Sansa breathed slowly, cuddled into herself and bit her lip a little nervously. Her feet tucked under Lady's fluffy tail.

"I... I just couldn't put up with it anymore. She keeps trying to control me and then she threw a fit about me going to Dorne. I hate it! I hate it, Daddy! So I left. I didn't mention you, I promise. I just needed out."

There was a pause, Sansa didn't like it when Petyr was quiet for periods longer than ten seconds, meant he was calculating.

"You at the penthouse, Sweetling?"

That was better, the nickname was back and the danger had evaporated from his voice. Sansa relaxed at that.

"Yes, Daddy, me and Lady. Percival knows I'm here."

"Alright. Okay, this may actually work in our favour, baby girl. If Cat or anyone else call again answer and say you're okay, you have somewhere to stay but _don't_ say it's with me. At least not until I get home. Understood?"

Sansa nodded, eyes flashed out the window as she listened to Petyr's instructions.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" There was that danger again, strange how sometimes it have Sansa pause and other times she loved it.

"Yes, Daddy." Sansa amended quickly.

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Better. I'll tell Kett to get you anything if you need it, I'll text you his number. I'm still going to be here the three days we talked about, Oberyn has some... side business for us to attend to."

"Like the Lannister's business?" She asked quietly.

"A little, Sweetling."

"Are you angry with me, Daddy?" The redhead asked as she curled in closer to Lady; the dog just continued to snore.

Petyr chuckled. "No, Sweetling, I'm not. Disgruntled might be a better word for it."

"I'm sorry, but at least you get to come back to your needy little girl." She smirked.

"Mmm, and won't I enjoy ripping off your panties. What are you wearing, Kitten?" His breathing had grown heavy and Sansa revelled in it.

"My blue sailor shorts and a t-shirt, lilac panties and bra."

Petyr let out a little hum of pleasure. "Perfect. Open your shorts for Daddy-"

Suddenly the man with ash at his temples was cut off and Sansa nearly groaned in annoyance as she listened to the woman on the other end of the phoneline.

"Oberyn asks that you join us in the dining room, Petyr."

"Sure, I'll be right there in a moment."

"Wonderful." Replied the woman and Sansa suddenly found herself jealous.

"Sorry, Sweetling, I need to go. I love you."

Sansa groaned. "No, please, Daddy!"

Petyr chuckled again. "Do Daddy a favour." Sansa let out a little 'uh-huh'. "Send Daddy a video showing me how wet you are, I want to hear my girl scream."

Sansa beamed. "Okay, but who's the woman?"

Baelish laughed at that, a deep rumble that had Sansa wishing Daddy was there with her, touching her, tasting her.

"Jealous? You've nothing to worry about, Sweetling, it's just Ellaria. She's all Oberyn's, Angel. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." Gods, she did, she loved him with all her heart.

When Petyr hung up Sansa was left sat on the couch soaking wet and her fingers half inside her shorts. Daddy had asked for a video and she'd certainly send him one, show him how desperate she was for his return.


	42. Daddy Came Home

Sansa sat on the couch reading a book she'd found on the bookshelf in Petyr's bedroom when she heard the elevator ping. Lady's fuzzy ears shot up at the brief noise and she spun around just in time to see her master step off the elevator, Petyr dumped his bag and several that could have only been gifts for Sansa down beside the piano. Sansa shot to her feet.

"Daddy!"

The redhead dropped the book and raced to him, she hopped into his awaiting arms and snuggled into his chest. Petyr gripped her tight, he'd missed her, and locked their lips together.

"Hello, Sweetling. Did you miss Daddy?" He smirked as his lips trailed down her delicate neck.

"Yes! Don't _ever_ leave me again." Sansa's grasp on him tightened to the point she had fists of his red shirt and suit jacket.

Petyr pulled his head back to look at her. "Was that an order, baby? You know the rules, you don't give me orders."

Sansa shook her head as she absorbed the scent of him, it soothed her. "It's a plea."

Petyr chuckled, he'd missed arms full of Sansa. "Well, I guess I should forgive you then."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Sweetling." Lady nuzzled into his leg, neither had heard her approach. "You too, darling."

Petyr indulged in squeezing his girls backside as he continued to kiss down her neck, just when Sansa expected to be shoved onto the piano and stripped of her clothing she found herself pulled close to Petyr's chest as he carried her upstairs. Sometimes the older man's hidden strength amazed Sansa.

"Do you know how desperately I've wanted to fuck you since I left? Hmm? How hard I got just thinking about you?"

As soon as they entered Sansa's blue little girl's room Petyr threw her down on the bed and kicked the door closed behind him lest Lady follow.

"Need you, Daddy." She purred, hands reached out for him.

The man with ash at his temples just smirked while he stripped off her clothes teasingly slow, he marvelled at every new inch of her exposed, so beautiful, so perfect, so his.

"What do you need, Kitten?" Petyr tossed Sansa's offending clothing to the floor. "Be specific. Tell Daddy."

"You to fuck me, Daddy." Baelish grinned as his own clothing was torn away. "Please, I need your cock."

The brothel owner could remember when his girl was sweet fifteen year old Sansa and blushed at the word 'cock' but that girl was long gone, Petyr had moulded her into his perfect little hellcat. That little girl had matured into his darling angel and Petyr treasured her. Once Petyr had the eighteen year old naked he basked in her beauty. So perfect. It was true what they said, absence did make the heart grow fonder. Petyr stood to attention in an instant as green orbs gazed upon her porcelain flesh – he was almost more desperate for her than she was for him. Baelish cupped himself.

"Sweetling, Daddy's tired from the trip, why don't you be a good girl and take what you need."

He could have taken his slow time with her, licked his girl to completion over and over again until she was so sensitive it hurt but no, Petyr wanted to see how much his girl craved him. Sansa grinned wide, pushed him down onto his back with eagerness. Petyr went willingly, she may have been the one doing everything but there wasn't any denying who was in charge, in control. The older man couldn't help the grin plastered on his face.

Sansa straddled his naked body to kiss down his chest, her tongue trailed along his scar which pulled a little moan from his lips. When she nibbled his nipple Petyr raked a hand through her long red locks.

"Daddy's little slut, aren't you, Sweetling."

Sansa smirked at him, the only bit of clothing that remained on Petyr's slender body was his boxerbriefs, a scrap of fabric Sansa delighted in in removing. Petyr couldn't take his green eyes from her as she slipped them off, his hard member sprung free and Sansa purred. He stretched an arm out to reach into the night stand draw where he quickly grabbed a condom.

His mouth hung open in a silent gasp as Sansa lowered herself onto him, slow and deliberate. Petyr's hands shot to her hips after only a few slow thrusts, he needed it harder, faster. Petyr's thrusts were sharp and full of need for his girl, he loved the way her breasts bounced with the force of his thrusts, the way her head fell back in pleasure. So beautiful but he needed it harder. With a sudden gasp Sansa found herself flush against the mattress with her legs high around Petyr's waist.

"Daddy!" She moaned.

"That's it, baby. Beg for Daddy."

Petyr pounded into his darling girl, he'd though he could go slow and loving but that wasn't how they did things. Sex was always powerful with them, rough was their gentle, hard and fast was their loving. Her Daddy's thrusts were sharp and bordered on painful, just the way Sansa liked it, she clawed at his shoulders a demand that he came closer for another kiss that Petyr quickly gave her. A clash of teeth; primal. A large hand found her throat and Petyr slowly applied more pressure as their pleasure built. She was close, he could tell, always could. Petyr delighted in the way her cerulean eyes fluttered shut and her mouth hung open. He'd spent his entire Dorne trip imagining his baby girl naked and begging for him, he'd almost gone mad being away from her for so long; it took a lot to shake Petyr Baelish but being separated from his girl had done it.

Suddenly Sansa came with cry, nails dug deep into his shoulders as her body arched off the bed. Petyr felt her walls tighten around him and he couldn't hold back, didn't want to, he came with a strangled moan, the sight of her too much to resist. Petyr smiled and then his mouth was at her neck kissing, licking and biting. He'd waited so long for this, to mark her as his for everyone to see. Petyr sucked a bruise that was sure to last as his fingers trailed down over her perfect skin and between her legs. He was certain she'd leave little scars on his shoulders but Petyr didn't care.

When it was over and the two lay splattered on the bed, Petyr, with an arm full of Sansa that did wonders for his masculinity, purred at the purple mark on her neck. She was his and all the world could see it now.

"I missed you, Daddy." Sansa cuddled deep into his chest.

"Mmm, I guessed. I missed you too, Sweetling."

"Is it just us now?"

Petyr nodded. "Just us."

Sansa relaxed into his naked chest happily, an arm over his stomach lazily as she rested her head on his chest. The pair lay there a time in quiet and just enjoyed being together after all the time Petyr had been in Dorne. Only when his skin started to grow cold did Petyr speak again.

"Sweetling, from now on I want you to wear your collar all the time, okay."

"What about my pendant?" Sansa asked as she fingered the S around her neck.

"You can keep that on, I don't mind, but I want your collar on."

Sansa nodded with a gentle smile. "Okay, Daddy. I love you."

Petyr pressed a loving kiss to the top of his girl's head, a gentle peck full of love. Years he'd waited to touch her and years more he'd waited to have all to himself, finally though that time had come, Sansa was with him and there wasn't anything anyone could do to change that.

"I love you too."

"Daddy?" Petyr looked down at her with concern in his green eyes. "Promise me I don't have to go back my parents' house."

Petyr smiled softly at his girl. "I promise, my love. You're mine and this is your home."

Sansa snuggled in closer at that, a grin on her face. Her mother couldn't keep them apart any longer, Sansa had never been so overjoyed in all her life.

"How about I go get your presents from downstairs, hmm? Hopefully Lady hasn't gotten into the treats I got her."

Sansa chuckled. "You spoil her."

"She's one of my girls, of course I do."

The man with ash at his temples kissed her again then rose to his feet and went naked down to get the bags, as soon as the bedroom door opened Lady raced in but chose to follow Petyr instead of settling with Sansa. She lay there amidst the covers with the scent of sex lingering happily. Normally she'd be worried about getting home before her mother started to get angry but that didn't matter now she'd had her birthday; Sansa was home.

When her Daddy returned he tilted his head questioningly when he saw the expression on her face, his arms were full of bags and Lady underfoot.

"Happy, Kitten?"

"I just remembered I don't have to rush back home because I already am home. I keep forgetting, it's like a nice little surprise every time I remember though."

Petyr dumped the bags then sat on the bed while Sansa scurried forwards in excitement.

"Indeed you are, Sweetling."

Lady hopped up on the Ottoman at the end of the bed eager to see what Petyr had brought her, Lady was smart enough to know that bags usually meant treats. Mercenary dog.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday, Kitten."

"You're here now." Sansa said while her cerulean orbs raked over the mass of bags then leant in to kiss him. "You didn't need to get me so much."

"What did I say about spoiling you?"

"You like it, Daddy."

Petyr nodded happily. "Exactly. Now, where to start."

He made quick work of emptying the bags of neatly wrapped gifts in blue paper with silver bows, just like all the other gifts he'd gotten her over the years. Sansa beamed at the pile.

"Oh, open this one first. Obeyrn insisted I brought you a gift from him."

Sansa took the offered gift wrapped in green and read the note that came with it first, she burst out into laughter but Petyr didn't look impressed.

 _To help you though Baelish's horny return_

 _Oberyn x_

Sure enough inside was a bottle of lube... Petyr still didn't look overly impressed.

"Could have done with this earlier." She chuckled.

"Hmm." Was the only response she got.

Sansa set the lube down on the night stand table then pulled on Petyr until he moved up the bed so he was sat with his back to the headboard and Sansa eagerly settled between his legs, she leant back against his chest and revelled when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Can I just pick one or is there an order?"

Petyr shook his head. "No order just make sure you open the large box last."

Sansa nodded. Of course the big one had to be last, that was the one she wanted to get at first. Still, Sansa would obey her Daddy. Instead she reached for one of the smaller presents, inside of which she found a box of Dornish chocolates.

"Ooh, hazelnut, my favourite."

Petyr smirked as he drew her hair over one shoulder to expose her pale neck that held his mark so he could kiss her.

"Is there a anything I don't know about you, angel?"

Sansa shook her head because there really wasn't, seriously nothing that devious man didn't know about her. Petyr probably even knew about when she and Jeyne had kissed in the park when they were twelve because they'd wanted to know what all the fuss over girls kissing was; at the time they'd not gotten any real answers.

"No. You know me better than I know me." She smiled. "I like that." Sansa honestly did enjoy the way Baelish anticipated her needs and just made her feel cared for every moment of every day. "Can we do horror movies and chocolate after this?"

Petyr smirked. "If that's what my Sweetling wants." She could feel his breath on her neck.

The redhead grinned and set the chocolates aside next to the lube and reached for the next present. Petyr had been pleased to find she did indeed adore the hairpiece he'd bought for her from Dorne, and the lingerie even more so; it hadn't taken her long to guess that was the gift that was more for him than her. Baelish couldn't resist spoiling himself as well. When she got to the tiny gift she rattled it listening to whatever was inside bounce about, she looked up at him with a glint of jest in her cerulean orbs.

"Travel sized salt and pepper shakers?"

Petyr huffed out a laugh. "Damn, you're too good a guess."

He watched with glee as she opened it and a genuine smile burst forth onto her face, she sat forwards and Petyr mourned the loss of her skin against his chest. She took one of the earrings from the box and held it up to the light for closer inspection.

"They're beautiful."

He pulled her back to his chest and kissed her neck.

"Mmm, a real piece of Dorne. Dornish diamonds and the glass is made of Dornish sand as well."

Sansa spun around to face him with a big grin, he loved the way she lit up when happy. His angel was stunningly beautiful sat there before him sporting his mark and smiling.

"Thank you, Daddy." She kissed him. "I love them."

"I knew you would, Sweetling. Pretty girls need pretty things."

Just then Lady jumped down from the Ottoman and wandered out the room, Petyr chuckled.

"She's angry with me because she hasn't got new things or treats."

"But you always get her something." Sansa's brow furrowed, forgetting about Lady was unheard of for Petyr.

"Indeed I do, however, she was so busy sticking her head in your bag of presents that she didn't notice the toys I left on the floor beside the island for her."

Suddenly there was a faint squeak and the man with ash at his temples smirked.

"She's found them."

He nodded. "And just like that we have an entertained dog downstairs out of our way."

Quickly Sansa wondered if he'd planned it that way or not. He pulled Sansa closer into his grasp, there was a pause before the redhead spoke.

"Can I open the big one yet?" She enquired softly.

"Of course, Sweetling."

And Sansa launched at it, she grabbed it and settled back against her Daddy's chest. The fact she'd had to wait to open it meant she'd been desperate to find out what was inside. Petyr just watched her with that trademark smirk of his. Sansa ripped away the wrapping, bow was tossed aside and Petyr prided himself with the knowledge that he'd made her happy. His beautiful girl.

"Love you." He said when she got the long white box open.

Inside she found an evening gown, it was clearly floor length and made of black velvet, backless and sleeveless. Sansa just sat there a moment staring at the dress with her mouth open.

"Daddy... I love it!" She looked up at him. "But why do I need something so beautifully fancy?"

"Because," he kissed her neck again "My love." Another kiss. "I'm taking you to dinner." A third kiss. "Sound good?"

Sansa beamed, they'd never been out to dinner together before and the thought of it caused the redhead to swell with happiness.

"We can be seen together? As a couple?"

"Yes, Kitten. It may get us arrested but I'll fuck you over the dining table while we wait for the appetizers just to prove we're together if you like." Sansa chuckled, she suspected Petyr actually would if she asked nicely. He reached down to his pants and grabbed his cellphone from them so he could check the time. "The table is booked for an hour and twenty minutes time. Plenty of time for you to shower, get dolled up and slip into that dress. Why don't you wear the Louboutins, you never get to wear those."

Sansa nodded frantically. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise, Sweetling. Off you go, I'll join you in the shower shortly."

"Okay, I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl."

Sansa couldn't stop smiling as she bounced up from the bed and raced to the bathroom, they were a couple and Petyr was going to show everyone!


	43. When The Penny Drops

Ned, Robb, Cat and Jon – who'd returned from basic training a few days earlier – had gathered in the living room, none of them looked especially happy. Catelyn just sat there with a glare on her face and her arms folded while Robb and Jon sat unnecessary close to one another as though trying to hide behind one another; they'd never admit it but they feared Catelyn. Eventually Ned sighed.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No, Sansa was too busy yelling." Came the redhead's growled response. "Robb already checked with her friend, Jeyne, she's not staying with her."

Jon piped up them. "The school says she's still going to classes, since she's eighteen the school can't force her to come home or tell them were she is either, but since she's still going, she's fine."

"Fine?! Fine?! Sansa stormed out of this house to Lord only knows where in the middle of the night. She's not _fine,_ Jon." How that woman managed to yell without yelling remained a mystery to the three men. "The Devil has gotten to that girl. And to make matters worse she told Arya that she could have anything in her room. Arya has practically cleaned out the place out, I don't think she even wants her sister back."

"Of course she does, Mom. Those two have always fought but they love each other really."

"I say just let her go to DU, we all know that's what started this thing." Jon ran a hand through his long black hair.

"She's not going to that hellish place."

Ned, ever the logical and level headed parent, chimed in. "I'm sure it's not that bad, Cat."

Jon nodded. "It's not, I looked it up and it's actually a very good university, made me wish I'd gone there. Apparently they have great business and engineering courses."

It seemed as though Catelyn was the only one who could deny the fact that Dorne University was a great school.

"I heard they have a weather monitoring station." Added Robb.

"Just a smoke screen to hide the Devil's infestation."

Ned, Robb and Jon all shared a look, yes they were all religious but Catelyn took it to a whole other level. Sometimes they wondered if Edmure was the only normal one of the Tully children... and that was saying something. Ned sighed, something he'd been doing increasingly often as of late.

"I'll go see Baelish in the morning. He's got to be back from his trip by now and she has his dog, Lady, he'll have had to have seen her. Robb can come with me."

The eldest Stark son nodded in acknowledgement. "Wasn't it Dorne Baelish to?

Ned nodded. "Aye Lad, it was-"

Cat cut him off, eyes still red with fury. "Even as a child Petyr wouldn't let God into his heart."

The three men chose to leave that comment alone, safer that way.

Arya appeared in the living room then from the kitchen with a glass of milk in one hand and a half eaten cookie in the other, Cat hadn't ever liked the children eating right before bed but Arya couldn't have cared less. She had a smirk on her face.

"You know she's basically in love with him right? Always making goo-goo eyes at him and stuff. I heard her and Jeyne talking about him at lunch once, they both think he's sex on legs. I don't see why." She took a bite of her cookie.

"Arya Stark, don't be so vulgar." Her mother chastised.

Arya just shrugged. "I'm just telling it like it is. Guess he does kinda know how to wear a suit though, so yeah, he's got that going for him. Shame he's like seventy."

Jon and Robb hid their smirks.

"Go to your room." Cat ordered, she'd had enough of her younger daughter's vulgarity and disobedience.

Arya just huffed and stormed off upstairs.

XXXX

The day after Petyr Baelish's return was a sunny Saturday and Petyr had taken his darling girl to breakfast, their dinner had been magical together but breakfast was almost as though Petyr had realised he could take her places and show her off so he was taking every opportunity he could.

She'd never been out in public with him before in her real clothes, the clothes that screamed 'Daddy's Little Girl and proud of it', but Sansa revelled in it. He'd sat there at the table with a grin fully aware that his Sweetling's short skirt and collar drew the attention of just about every man in the restaurant. He liked them all knowing she was _his_ and now Sansa was of legal age Petyr would make sure everyone knew it.

When they'd finished breakfast the couple took Lady to the park for a walk, she'd deserved it after sitting patiently in the Aston for so long. Lady had bounced about on the grass to chase after her tennis ball while Petyr kept a possessive arm around Sansa's slender waist. The redhead had missed him so much that she delighted in his touch, craved it. She was still a little sore from the previous night but in a good way, she treasured it. Sansa snapped back to the world when Petyr kissed her neck.

"I think Lady is ready for her nap, I swear it's like having a two year old."

Suddenly the thought of children snapped to the forefront of her mind and her eyes went wide. Something told her that Petyr would have been a good father; fiercely protective especially of a daughter. However, that was years off, a very distant thought. Sansa was only eighteen and she wanted to her Daddy all to herself. _Her_ Daddy.

"Home?"

Sansa loved that, 'home'. It wasn't Petyr's penthouse it had become their home. She nodded with a smile.

"Okay, Daddy. Sounds good."

Petyr took her back to the car with a hand at her lower waist then opened the door for Lady to hop in the back.

"In you go, darling." Lady obeyed easily. "You too, Sweetling."

Sansa thanked and kissed the elder man then let Petyr take her back to his club, his music played softly as it always did and Sansa just listened to the gentle rock as she watched the world go by. When he pulled into the underground parking lot Petyr broke the gentle quietude between them.

"I've got to go down to the club tonight, Kitten." He told her while pulling into a parking space beside his private elevator. "Need to know how much damage Olyvar has caused, but tomorrow I'll make us dinner in the roof garden, then we can watch a movie if you'd like. Nice and simple."

"Okay." Sansa beamed. "Could I come to the club with you?"

Petyr smirked at that. "Hmm, maybe I should take the opportunity to parade my little girl around. Show you off. Alright, yes, you can come down to the club with Daddy."

Sansa's grin widened. "Will you pick out my outfit?"

Petyr purred. "But of course, Sweetling. You're mine to take care off."

Baelish stepped out of the car completely unaware that Ned and Robb had just pulled into a space across the parking lot. The man with ash at his temples rounded his beloved Aston Martin and opened the door for Sansa who threw herself into his arms, Petyr smirked and took the chance to sit her on the silver hood so she faced the elevator. His lips locked onto Sansa's as her arms snaked around his neck and Petyr pushed her legs apart slightly so he could settle in the gap. Sansa purred into the kisses and his tight grasp. She was so beautiful, so perfect and smelt of coconuts.

"Daddy."

"Sweetling."

Baelish's hands slipped lower under her high waisted but very short plaid skirt to Sansa's core. Sansa let out a moan. Then it was all over. Ned appeared from nowhere and essentially rugby tackled Petyr onto the cold ground and put his fist into Petyr's face.

"Keep your filthy hands off my daughter!"

All Sansa could so was stand there in shock for a moment while Robb acted on instinct and pulled their father up off of Petyr. She managed to kick the shock away and begged her father not to hurt the suit clad man.

"Stop! Stop!"

The second Robb got Ned off of Petyr she threw open the passenger door so Lady could jump out and dropped down beside her Daddy. Lady was a huge dog and could be utterly terrifying when she wanted to be, Ned wouldn't have been any match for her so the older man backed off while Lady continued to stand between him and her master with a snarl on her face. Sansa managed to help Petyr sit up, there was a small cut just above his left eye and he'd probably end up with one hell of a bruise, seemed Lady had scared Ned quick enough to prevent more damage. Baelish rose to his feet as he rubbed at his jaw a little and dusted himself off, Sansa snuggled into his chest.

"Are you alright, Sweetling?" Petyr asked as though he'd not just been suckerpunched.

Sansa nodded. "Yeah." She clung to him tighter.

"Sansa, it's time to go home." Began her father. "You're mother is worried sick."

Ned didn't raise his voice but the anger in there was clear, Robb just seemed to stand there in a state of shock.

"Like hell she is, she's angry I won't be her puppet. And I am home." Sansa bit out.

"Sansa, what are you talking about?" Robb asked softly, his brow furrowed.

"I live here now," she pointed to Petyr "with him, with Lady. I'm fine so you can go now."

Ned shook his head. "I'm not leaving you with Baelish. I told you to take your hands off of her."

Sansa's father took a step forwards intent on pushing Petyr from his daughter but Lady got their first, that snarl started up again, it showed off her teeth and truly screamed 'fucking try it and I'll rip your balls off'.

Petyr chuckled. "I wouldn't anger Lady, she's itching for a fight."

"Shut up!" Ned growled. "Sansa, Lass, you need to come home."

Robb chimed in as the calm voice of reason then. "We can deal with Mom and DU at home."

That got under the redhead's skin, her eye twitched. "You think that's what all this is about?! No, Robb, you have no idea because she brainwashed you into the perfect obedient son. I'm not going to live there anymore. It's a prison! You all wanted to know I was okay, right? Well, I'm eighteen and I can make my own decisions. Go away!"

"Shush, Sweetling." Petyr soothed when she snuggled further into his chest. "Go to the elevator."

Sansa didn't didn't want to leave him for a single second but Sansa knew to obey her Daddy, she nodded. All three men watched as she went to the silver doors and they opened. Sansa stood there between the opened doors hoping her father wouldn't try to punch Petyr again, she was fully aware that her Daddy was armed, always was.

"Sansa has told you herself that she is fine and doesn't which to return with you. I suggest you honour her wishes. Now, get off my property before I have you removed."

Petyr strutted away then to the elevator and his baby girl, he took Sansa into his arms easily as Lady followed behind him. As the silver doors started to roll shut Petyr reached a hand out to stop them with a smirk.

"Oh, Ned, say hello to Cat for me."

He made a show of licking Sansa's juices from his fingers as he the doors closed once again. Ned glared with a look that could have killed. When the doors were firmly closed and the pair could hear the counterweight lifting the elevator Sansa buried herself into her Daddy's chest in search of saftey and warmth.

"You couldn't resist teasing him could you, Daddy?"

Petyr chuckled, Sansa could feel it vibrate through his chest. "Of course not, Sweetling." He kissed the top of Sansa's head. "And I don't care what just happened, I'm still going to fuck you when we get to the penthouse."

Sansa smiled, despite what had just happened it meant that the awkward task of her parents and siblings finding out about her and Petyr had been dealt with, they knew. More importantly Petyr had made it very clear that she was his and they could try to take her away at their own risk. Petyr had wanted her with him since she was a child, now he had her there wasn't any way he'd let someone take her from him.

The redhead shot a him a seductive grin and teased her hand at his belt.

"Good, because I'm wet, Daddy."


	44. Last Day Freedom

_There is a brief mention of cubed and squared numbers in this but for some reason the doc manager will not let me keep the correct format so instead I've been forced to just underline them and make them bold so instead of having written out correctly it's now 5 **2**. Really annoying but at least it gets my point across._

 _XXXX_

Sansa walked out of school on her very last day with Jeyne at her side, they were finally free. Sansa would soon be a fully fledged university girl. They were free of high school, she'd be off to Dorne soon and Jeyne would be in Essos.

The pair laughed and joked as they left the gates only to see a few younger kids admiring an Aston Martin DB5 parked there with all its glory. Sansa's cerulean orbs trailed up to see Petyr perched on the hood in one of his perfectly tailored black suits and his arms folded, his eyes locked on her. Sansa beamed, this had never happened before, he'd never picked her up from school so boldly, in an instant he raced to him and hopped into his arms so she could kiss him.

"Daddy!" She grinned.

It seemed that was enough to inform the younger kids that it was time to shuffle off.

"Hello, Sweetling." He smirked.

Jeyne looked a little shocked as she stood there with her hands gripped on her pink rucksack straps. Petyr set his girl down on her feet but kept her close with his hands on her slender hips.

"Jeyne, you remember Petyr Baelish." Said Sansa when she realised her friend was still there.

Jeyne blushed ever so slightly. "Yeah, of course, hello, Mister Baelish."

He flashed her one of those devilishly handsome smiles as he looked over to the other young girl, Sansa snuggled into his chest; he smelt of cigarettes and sandalwood.

"How was your day, girls?"

"Good." Sansa smiled. "We haven't really done anything all day."

Jeyne interrupted. "Speak for yourself, I had a pop quiz. Who does that on the last day? That's just cruel." She huffed. "I still don't know what 'Eexponentiation' is."

"It's the mathematical operation where a number is multiplied by itself a certain number of times, like how 4 **3** is sixty-four or 5 **2** is twenty-five."

Jeyne just blinked at him a moment, had it been a cartoon Sansa would have found it funny.

"I should have been coming to you for help with my homework all along. I've never been good at math, frankly I need all the help I can get. I still don't know how I managed to get a passing grade in that test, I spent most of it panicking."

Sansa smiled. "He does a lot of math."

Petyr pulled Sansa closer and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You know me, Sweetling, always calculating."

 _He didn't just make that joke._

"Sansa!"

All three of them snapped up then to see Cat march towards them with a scowl on her face, an expression that seemed to be engraved, with Robb trailing after her. Jeyne sensed the sudden danger that was Catelyn Stark and decided to flee as quickly as she could.

"I'll call you later, Sansa. Bye, Mister Baelish."

Petyr smirked as Jeyne scurried away. "Like rats leaving a sinking ship."

Sansa swatted his arm with a small grin. "Be nice, Daddy."

Cat was on them then and Sansa's smile faded into non-existence while Petyr continued to smirk, he didn't fear Catelyn. Green eyes spotted Robb as he awkwardly looked around for Lady but he couldn't see her; wouldn't he get a shock?

"Sansa, stop all this silliness. It's time to come home where you belong." She took a breath. "I've decided you can go to Dorne. I don't like it but you'll be at school, safe and away from iniquity."

Sansa and Littlefinger raised matching eyebrows at that, neither looked overly impressed.

"Oh, how generous of you, thank you so much." She growled sarcastically. "Everything must be fine again because you've decided I'm allowed to go to DU. No! No, it's not alright. Thank you for your sudden acceptance but no, I won't be going anywhere with you. I'm going home with him." Sansa gestured to Petyr as she snuggled into him.

If looks could have killed Baelish would have dropped down dead, Robb seemed to sense the rising tension and placed – what he'd hoped was – as calming hand on her shoulder.

"Mother, please don't make a scene." He begged quietly.

"Hush, Robb! Sansa, I've had enough of your rebellion, it's time for it to stop."

The redhead glared at her mother. "I can't do this anymore."

Sansa went to open the Aston passenger door but Cat wasn't having that, she took a single step forwards and Lady popped up from the back seat and started to bark up a storm, Petyr chuckled when Robb jumped.

"That dog is a menace." Growled Catelyn.

"No," began Petyr "she's protective is all. A good girl." He turned slightly to face the wolfdog. "Quiet, Darling."

Lady obeyed quickly, she always did as Petyr asked. The dog sat down in her seat so Petyr could open the door for his darling girl, she thanked him and slipped into the Aston only to slam the door shut. Baelish would have rather Sansa didn't mistreat his beloved car but he'd let it slide. He and his girl shared a momentary glance, cerulean meeting green, before the brothel owner turned his attention back to Cat and her eldest.

He flashed that disarming smile of his. "Cat, you and Ned yelling at her and demanding Sansa goes home isn't going to work. Sansa is a smart young woman, she can think for herself and if necessary make her own mistakes."

Cat looked sorrowfully at him then spoke quietly and almost broken. "Are you truly so cruel, Petyr? Because she looks like I used to?"

Petyr furrowed his brow at that. "This isn't about you, Cat. This has never been about you, this is about Sansa. Do you have any idea how perfect your daughter is? Actually, Cat, I don't think you do. And you don't have to make this me or you, not when you could just be her mother and support her. Goodbye, Cat, Robb."

Baelish didn't waste another moment, he just looped around the car and slipped into the driver's seat before he promptly drove off leaving Cat and her son stood outside the high school staring. The Stark Matriarch looked down to the tarmac sorrowfully.

"What has Petyr done to that girl?"

Robb was pretty sure she didn't want him to answer that question, they'd mentioned that Sansa and Baelish seemed to be 'together' but Robb and his father had made damn sure not to tell Cat where Baelish's fingers had been when they'd found her in that parking lot.

"She was such a good girl until she started looking after Petyr's dog." She seethed and again Robb chose to stay quiet.

When Robb had learnt Cat had decided to all but ambush Sansa at her school he'd been quick to not let her go alone, frankly he agreed with Petyr – as much as that pained him – that Sansa deserved her own life, of course Sansa could make her own decisions; his problem was that he didn't want Baelish influencing those decisions. Either way he couldn't have his mother making a scene outside a school.

Meanwhile Petyr drove with a frowning Sansa beside him, they hadn't even gotten to the end of the street before her cellphone started to ring rather loudly. For a moment he thought his Sweetling would just ignore it in favour of looking out the window, let it irritate him, but no, she eventually answered it.

" _Heads up, Mom's on the warpath."_

Sansa breathed out a laugh. "Yeah, bit late, Arya."

" _Hey, don't shoot the messenger. Not my fault you're banging Baelish and Mom's gone off on one."_ Came Arya's quick reply in that usual grumble of hers.

Sansa let her head fall back against the headrest, she was ready to just forget about everything that had happened. She just wanted to sleep and snuggle her Daddy.

"I know," she sighed. "I'm sorry. How bad has she been?"

" _Eh, it varies from day to day. I'm not sure what she's more pissed about anymore. Gonna be fun when she finds out about me and Gendry."_

Both sisters chuckled at that, their mother didn't approve of much to be honest.

"What can we say, her daughters have a type. Older, strong men."

There was a pause then where Sansa glanced over at her darling Daddy for a moment before Arya started to talk once more forcing her attention away.

" _Yeah, I don't think Baelish is strong_ , _Sansa. He looks like a breeze would knock him over."_ Arya snorted.

"He is." Sansa quickly assured. "He's just a different kind of strong."

" _Yeah, sure. Did she cause some huge scene? I got a text from Jon telling me and now I don't wanna go out front in case she sees me. I'm stood over by the science building with Gendry."_

"Actually, no. No scene. She was rather calm considering we know what she's like. She was still there when we drove away but I don't know if she's there now or not. Try texting Robb, he was with her. I think he was on damage control."

She could practically hear her younger sister roll her eyes.

" _Why am I not surprised? But yeah, okay, I'll text Robb_."

"Doesn't he already know about Gendry?"

" _Yeah, Robb and Jon both know. I think Bran has figured it out as well, he's smart. You know how he is, always just sort of knows things."_ A pause, brief and hardly there. " _Wait, hang on. You said 'when we drove away'. Is Baelish with you!?_ "

"Yeah, of course he is."

Petyr chose that moment to pipe up for nothing more than his own amusement, he leant over towards his girl.

"Hi, Arya."

" _So he was just out front and Mom didn't start a scene?"_

Sansa shrugged. "She tried, sorry, she's probably going to be in a mood all night."

" _I'll just stay in my room out of her way."_ Not that Arya didn't do that every single day of her life anyway.

"Wise. Bye, Arya."

" _Bye, Sansa. Don't bang Baelish too hard."_

Sansa shoved her phone back into her bag and just sat there staring at nothing for a few seconds, every time she thought the whole thing with her parents was done, or at least less prominent, it all blew up again. It was Petyr that drew her out of her thoughts.

"You alright, Sweetling?"

"Yeah. Arya didn't want to run into Mom." Said the teenager.

Petyr let out a little hum of acknowledgement, still his eyes refused to leave the road but a hand did slip over to squeeze her thigh.

"Or be discovered with Gendry Waters I imagine. Hasn't he already finished school?"

"Yeah, he still waits for her though. Hnag on, how do you know- because you know everything." She nodded to herself.

"I also have ears and your sister has a tendency to shout."

Sansa couldn't argue with that, Arya had always enjoyed shouting. None of that mattered though, she'd had enough of her mother and who could date who, she'd finished high school, she was free and she wanted to spend every moment of that freedom before she went to DU being with him.

"Daddy, can we go do something fun?" She smiled as she took his hand on her knee into her own, Petyr flashed her a look.

"It's your last day, Kitten. What makes you think I haven't already planned fun?" He smirked.

Sansa beamed, Petyr always knew just what to say and do to make his girl happy.

"I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you too, Sweetling. And aside from fun, there may be a present as well."

Sansa didn't need gifts – of course she appreciated them – but her Daddy enjoyed spoiling her, everything he'd ever given her had been beautiful and thought about, that was what she treasured more than the gifts themselves.


	45. Predictable Girl

When Petyr missed the turning that would have lead them back to the penthouse Sansa started to grow suspicious, after her mother had shown up she'd wanted to just go home but it looked like that wasn't in the cards. She furrowed her brow but he showed no hint that something was happening, Sansa stayed quiet a short time and tried to figure out where he was taking her but no obvious answers came. The penthouse, arcade, her favourite restaurant and boutique were all in the opposite direction and they'd just missed the turning to the park; something Lady didn't look too pleased about.

The man with ash at his temples watched her out the corner of his eye but said nothing, he was perfectly happy to wait for her to give up and ask. Giving up ended up taking almost fifteen minutes.

"Daddy, where are we going?" She asked sweetly.

Petyr smiled. "To do something you've wanted to do for a while now."

"Punch a Kardashian?!"

He snorted at that, a very unusual sound for him. "Unfortunately not, baby girl. You're smart, it's part of why I love you, you can figure it out."

Sansa knew he wouldn't tell her, wouldn't even give her a better clue. She tapped a lilac painted fingernail to her chin as she thought.

"Something I've wanted to do for a while." She repeated when her cerulean orbs shifted to stare out the window. "We're going out og the city." Sansa mused aloud and Petyr made a small noise of confirmation but didn't take his eyes off the road.

Sansa went on like that for several minutes, she'd mutter to herself as she came up with ideas but none of them seemed right or he'd take a turning and completely cut off her train of thought as invalid. Eventually she ran out of possibilities and sighed as she fell back against the seat and shoved her arm back to tickle Lady's ears.

"I don't know. Tell me? Please, Daddy?"

Petyr shook his head. "No. That'll spoil your surprise. I'll be nice and tell you if you manage to guess it but otherwise no."

The redhead huffed and turned slightly so she could tickle Lady better, she stayed there like that a long time, Petyr's music played quietly – frankly she'd hardly noticed it until then – and Petyr was content to drive in peaceful silence, Lady delighted in the attention and soon Sansa found herself drifting off into slumber. Dreams of Dorne teased her, soon she'd leave King's Landing and even though she wanted to go desperately Sansa didn't want to leave her Daddy. She tucked her feet up on her seat – scuffing the upholstery much to Baelish's annoyance – and let dreams take her; she'd not had much sleep the previous night thanks to the club and her Daddy bending her over the couch.

Every now and again Littlefinger glanced over at his snoozing girl with fondness, to him Sansa was at her most beautiful when sleeping, so perfect and delectable. He hoped she'd enjoy her surprise, he knew she would, Baelish knew his girl better than she knew herself.

XXXX

It had taken almost fifteen minutes but Catelyn had eventuality convinced Robb to go home after their 'meeting' with Sansa and she'd gone to meet her sister for a late lunch. The pair sat at a table almost in the very centre of the small Dornish Bistro – and wouldn't Sansa find that ironic if she'd been there – sipping coffee and munching their sandwiches.

"... He's such a sweet boy."

Cat had only been half listening but she got the general gist of it; Robin was perfect. Frankly that kid was on the spectrum and far from perfect. Cat continued to scowl, something that had become a permanent fixture.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you swallowed a bee." Grumbled Lysa when she realised Cat hadn't been listened.

Catelyn sighed and set her coffee cup down. "It's Sansa-"

Lysa quickly cut her off. "Oh, yes, did you ever find where she stormed off to?"

Lysa didn't even pretend to care, just took another bite of her BLT.

"Yes, she's with Petyr." Sneered Cat and Lysa stopped dead, her coffee halfway to her mouth.

The cup went back down and a brief pause hung between them before Lysa's eyes darkened and a scowl appeared on her face.

"What?!"

"I've always known the Devil had a hold of him but to take advantage of such a young and innocent girl..." She trailed off into nothingness.

"He's sleeping with her!"

That drew the attention of several people around them but they soon went back to their meals and ignored and anger the horror in Lysa's voice.

"She's too young for such things and Petyr should know better."

"Well, what did she do to lure Petyr into this?" Asked Lysa as though Sansa were some sort of black widow. "He's not a stupid man, Petyr knows when he's being conned."

Cat just blinked at her sister. "Sansa is just a girl, Lysa, she doesn't lure men in."

The other redhead chuckled and reached for her coffee again.

"Oh Cat, Sansa is eighteen, yes?" Catelyn nodded. "Believe me, she's no child when it comes to men. And of course she'd want Petyr, he's perfect." That was debatable in Cat's mind. "He's wealthy, very smart, powerful, cunning-"

Cat interrupted. "Dangerous."

"That's part of his charm, it makes him more attractive."

Lysa had always been obsessed with Baelish, even when they were children. She'd once climbed into bed with him when she was thirteenth claiming she'd had a bad dream, Cat had found Petyr asleep on the hallway floor a couple of hours later when she'd gotten up for some water, apparently Lysa had thought it a good idea to warm her hands on the inside of his pyjama pants.

"You're right though," Lysa went on. "She doesn't deserve him."

Catelyn opened her mouth to try and calm her sister, to set her straight and avoid the jealousy in her tone but Lysa's phone started to ring rather loudly and soon that anger towards Sansa had shifted to whoever had called.

"I don't care what you think he did, Robin didn't. Yes, I'm on my way."

She hung up then and rose to her feet with a look that could kill.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine! Some whore thinks my darling boy bit one of the teachers at his after school club. They've always had it out for my sweet baby boy."

Lysa stormed off then once again drawing the attention of several other people and leaving her sister with the bill; though there was nothing new there. Cat sighed to herself as she finished her coffee and late lunch, she never should have said anything about Petyr to Lysa.

XXXX

When Sansa awoke it was to Petyr shaking her softly, the air was a little colder and she could hear Lady bouncing about in what sounded like leaves. Suddenly she became aware of the fact she wasn't in the front seat of the Aston but laying in the back of his rarely used SUV.

"... Time for your surprise."

It all clicked then, Lady playing so freely, leaves, cooler air and the SUV. Sansa sat up quickly right as Petyr backed up so he could help her out the car. The cabin! It had been so long since she'd seen that cabin, she had kept the picture of it he'd given her years ago in the cover of her favourite book. Sansa beamed, quite how he'd managed to transferred her from the Aston to the SUV without waking her she didn't know but she certainly wouldn't complain.

"You wanted me to bring you back, have done since we went home from here. Surprise, baby girl. And I promise you, when we go back to King's Landing this time, your mother won't be able to take you from me." That wasn't just a promise, it was a vow, she could tell.

"I should have guessed it was the cabin, so obvious." She snuggled into his arms. "I love you, Daddy. Thank you for this."

"You're very welcome, my love. This is just us. You're parents, Robb, the club, bloody Lysa, _nothing_ , is going to get in the way of the next two weeks." He kissed her neck just below her collar. "There's a restaurant that does great seafood other the other side of the lake, we can go now, we don't have to hide we're together. " Another kiss. "Daddy do good?"

Sansa nodded. "Daddy did _very_ good. Love you."

She bounced into his arms then and Petyr happily carried his darling girl inside. They kept their first day – which was really more of a first afternoon – relaxed, Sansa changed out of her school uniform and into something prettier and far more revealing while Baelish prepared dinner that went into the oven to cook slowly. By the time Sansa returned to the large living and kitchen area Petyr had set up Sansa's favourite horror movie and made her Cocoa topped with everything she could have possibly asked for; whipped cream, chocolate shavings, marshmallows, the works, never Cinnamon though since Sansa couldn't stand the stuff.

The pair settled on the couch together to watch – a ritual that made Sansa feel safe and remind her that Petyr was right there with her – and soon she was sat half on top of him while Lady snoozed in an armchair.

"Thank you so much for this." She said as she cuddled in close and sipped her cocoa.

Petyr pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You're welcome, Sweetling. It's my job to take care of you. To make you happy. Would you like to go to that restaurant I mentioned tomorrow?" Sansa nodded. "Let me guess, Swordfish?"

"Yep!"

"That's my predictable girl." He smirked and kissed her temple.

Sansa set her mug down then and slid down on to her knees.

"Predictable am I?"

Petyr chuckled lightly. "Yes, my darling girl but wonderfully so."

She opened his belt and grinned up at him, Petyr took a sip of his cocoa like he didn't have an eighteen year old girl on her knees before him.

"Well don't keep Daddy waiting, Sweetling."


	46. Into The Woods

Olyvar hadn't been surprised to learn his boss was taking Sansa away for a while. Petyr would take any opportunity to have Sansa's attention all to himself. Oly hadn't been surprised to be left in charge either, Ros talked a good game but she'd never last on her own very long. Two days Littlefinger and his sexy redhead had been gone and Olyvar was pleased to know all was well, not a vodka bottle out of place, no fights, nothing broken except a glass Kya had dropped and more importantly Mister and Missus Tuttle hadn't known the other was there while each banging the whores upstairs. That could have gone up in flames but he, Mads and William had saved it... by the skin of their teeth but Littlefinger didn't need to know that part.

The downfall had come when he'd been doing inventory when Lysa Arryn burst in very quickly followed by Kett who looked ready to just pick the annoying bitch up and toss her out into the nearest gutter. Frankly Oly would have let him had he not been aware of the consequences.

"Where is he?" She all but screamed which forced the blonde to set down his large notepad on the bar as he stared back at her. "Where is that little whore?"

Well, it didn't take Olyvar two guesses to figure out who she referred to, he cleared his throat just to make her wait a little longer for an answer. He stayed calm as she glared at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry, Missus Arryn but Mister Baelish isn't here."

"The hell he isn't!"

Oly shook his head. "He's really not here. Mister Baelish has taken Miss Stark on a mini vacation, it was all quite sudden for us but I think he'd been planning it a while."

Oh he really couldn't resist twisting the knife a little just to see her face, Petyr could handle the consequences when he returned to King's Landing. The way Olyvar saw it once Petyr came back it was all his problem.

"What?" Olyvar delighted with how red in the face Lysa went.

The blonde nodded. "They're not here, not the boss, not Sansa, not even Lady. Can I take a message?"

He'd had just about enough of Lysa Arryn's crap, he'd had to deal with it for years now, Lysa strutting in and thinking she owned Petyr's staff, that she could order them about because on day Petyr would suddenly get hit by a car, go nuts and marry her.

"Where did he go?!"

"I don't know, Missus Arryn." Translation: I know exactly where they are, the cabin, but you'd have to torture that information out of me and even then I might not answer.

"When will Petyr be back?" She folded her arms as though Oly were nothing more than the unhelpful waiter.

Oly just shook his head, it was that or throw a bottle at her.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, Missus Arryn. The boss wouldn't approve though I'll certainly let him know you need to speak to him." He told her dismissively which earned a smirk from Kett who loomed just behind the redhead. Olyvar spoke again before Lysa could complain. "Kett will show you out. Good bye, Missus Arryn."

Reluctantly she left after realising that she couldn't glare Oly down. He wasn't her bitch, if he was anyone's he was Petyr Baelish's; not that he'd have complained what so ever. He watched Lysa leave hoping she'd finally get the neon lit sign that Littlefinger wasn't fucking interested! Seven Hells, he had more of a chance that Lysa did and it had been made perfectly clear that wouldn't ever happen. Still, Lysa was pacified if only for a short time.

Mads startled him then, that man had a tendency to just pop up from nowhere when he wanted to.

"You know she'll be back right? Boss is banging her niece instead of her, I'm surprised she hasn't gone mental. Well, you know _more_ mental."

Oly chuckled at that as he glanced over his shoulder at the taller, dark-haired man from Oldtown. He wore a simple pair of dark wash jeans and white button down, frankly it was the most casual Olyvar had ever seen him, usually it was full sexy suit.

"Yeah, she will, Mads, but she'll be sexy's problem by the time she comes back." He muttered.

Mads rolled his eyes. "What is your obsession with him?"

Oly smirked over his shoulder. "It's the smirk, dangerous and alluring all at the same time. Petyr Baelish is kind of like giving a gun to a three year old, no idea what will happen but it's gonna be in the news."

"Whatever you say, mate."

XXXX

When Sansa awoke it was to an empty bed and she didn't like it. His side of the bed was almost ice cold so he'd been gone a while. She rubbed at her eyes and stretched.

"Daddy?"

No response, she sat up and looked around the simple but elegant bedroom to the bathroom door but that was open and void of Petyr.

"Daddy?" Sansa called again though a little louder though still no answer came which puzzled her.

Lady wasn't there either which raised even more questions, hardly anything had been able to get her out of that dog bed since they'd arrived. Sansa stepped out of bed only for her feet to press against something soft and delicate, when she looked down she found fresh rose petals – Naomi roses, her favourite – Sansa's brow raised but she couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her lips when she saw the little trail that led across the room and out the door. Petyr usually avoided traditional displays of gushy love but this she liked.

The redhead grabbed her silk robe and slipped it on as she followed the little path in search of her darling Daddy. Sansa headed down the hall and into the living room, it lead her to the front door sure enough when she opened the cabin door she found the trail curled around the cabin. Sansa had no idea how long this took him or if he had found help but she slipped on her hiking boots that were sat next to the door and followed it anyway. The path lead her down through the trees wondering what the hell Daddy was up to but still she followed with a smile up onto the hill that overlooked the lake to see a picnic blanket set you with a basket sat neatly looking every bit the perfect traditional setting. Sansa beamed, the last time they'd been there she'd asked if they could have a breakfast picnic but they'd never gotten to it and Petyr hadn't had a picnic basket then. He might not have always looked like it but Petyr was _always_ listening; stored everything away for later like some sort of conniving squirrel.

"You like, Sweetling?"

Sansa jumped and spun around to see him leant against a tree no more than a foot away, he went to her with ease and slipped his arms around her her slender waist so his chest was to her back. Petyr brushed her hair over one shoulder and kissed the pale skin of her neck.

"I love it, Daddy. Thank you."

Petyr smirked. "I try my best."

He continued to kiss down her neck which earned him a little hum of pleasure from her pink lips. So beautiful, so his.

"And you do it so well."

Sansa relaxed into his touch, she glanced over her shoulder to find he wore a deep purple shirt and dark waistcoat with matching jeans, that was about as far as it went with him, he didn't do casual very well. The only time she'd seen him in a t-shirt was when they'd... 'broken up', not a time she wanted to relive or ever think about.

"Why don't you sit down and let Daddy take care of his baby girl."

Sansa beamed. "Okay."

She sat herself down on the blanket and Petyr knelt down so he could serve her breakfast. Sansa glanced around at the stunning forest that surrounded them, trees of green and a light breeze that carried the smell of water from the lake.

"Where's Lady?" She asked after a moment.

"She found a stick, well, I say stick, I mean branch and she's trying to figure out how to drag it back to the cabin."

"Huge branch then."

Petyr nodded and handed his girl a hand of peach bellini from which she took a sip and hummed.

"I do love that look, Sweetling." He smirked at her.

Sansa raised an eyebrow. "What look?"

"The Daddy's made me happy look, of course."

Sansa set her glass down on the little table Petyr had set up beside the picnic basket and purposely crawled towards her Daddy where she snuggled into his chest and stretched her neck up to kiss him.

"We're celebrating as well has having breakfast. You're free of high school, you're my university girl now and your parents know. So much has transpired since that sweet fifteen year old got into my car."

Sansa snuggled in closer so she could breath in the scent of mint, cigarettes and sandalwood.

"Daddy, what would you have done if I hadn't gotten into your car? If I'd never known you were there?"

A pause hung between them but it wasn't awkward. Petyr pulled her almost impossibly close.

"I'm a patient man, Kitten." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'd have simply waited until you turned eighteen then strutted into your life and swept you off your feet."

"You were going to make me yours no matter what, weren't you?"

Sansa really didn't mind, she couldn't imagine her life without Petyr, without being his little girl. She'd never have gotten into Dorne of not for him, never would have had Lady; she'd have just been her mother's puppet. He kissed her again, this time on the lips.

"You've been mine since you were a child, Sweetling, you just didn't know it. Now, would you like some French toast?"

The pair let their conversation die off in favour of eating breakfast, Sansa delighted in Petyr's strong chest against her back. She'd missed moments like these, she loved when it was just them away from everyone. She adored the togetherness. Lady eventually appeared from the woods again though she had a smaller stick than the one Sansa had imagined her dragging back, it was amusement when she dropped it over by a tree a little ways down the path only to vanish off and reappear with another a moment later; soon Lady had quite the little stack and was quite pleased with herself.

When her plate was cleared she leant back against her Daddy as his talented fingers snaked past her thin night gown to draw little teasing patterns along her thigh. It didn't take her long to realise that he was more interested in touching her than he was in eating or finishing his peach bellini, then again she was half naked and practically sat on his lap so she couldn't blame him. He yanked on her beloved collar of lace, not harshly, just enough to pull her back so he could kiss her exposed neck. Sansa burst to life, her body craved him and Petyr didn't keep his girl waiting long. He bit, lick, kissed and sucked at her neck while his hands trailed down to cup her breast and vanished under her skirt to tease her damp core

"Daddy, please."

Petyr smirked against her supple skin. "What, Kitten? Be specific."

"Fuck me! Daddy, fuck me, please." She begged.

"Hmm, out here, where anyone could happen upon us." He chuckled. "My little exhibitionist. I want you to scream so loudly that they can hear you on the other side of the lake."

Sansa nodded, eyes closed as a finger entered her wet heat.

"Do you remember when you father and brother found you like this?" He purred into her ear. "My fingers inside you as you begged." Sansa's mouth hung open, she'd intended to say something but only a moan escaped her. "Of course you do, Sweetling. Did you like it, baby girl? Having Ned see what a whore his perfect, God fearing daughter is. Having them know you'd given yourself to the devil." Sansa grasped when he bit down on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. "My little Jezebel."

Suddenly without warning Petyr spun Sansa around and pinned her to the blanket covered ground by the wrist.

"Daddy!"

"What are you?" He demanded, he'd asked that before and Sansa knew what he wanted to hear.

"Yours, Daddy."

Baelish chuckled with a smile as his weight pressed her down, leaves crunched. From the basket he took a length of rope and Sansa instance knew he'd wanted this all along, breakfast had just been an enjoyable ruse. The starter had been for Sansa but the main course was for Petyr. Skilfully he bound the redhead's wrists above her head amongst the leaves leaving which left her completely at his mercy and didn't that sent a shock wave of need through her slender body. He sat back on his haunches and just gazed at her, it was a ritual of his to take in her beauty before he had her; Sansa loved the hunger in his stormy eyes.

"Daddy's perfect little whore." He whispered as his fingers slowly pushed her skirt up to expose her to him. "Do you want Daddy to fuck you, Sweetling? Yes you do.

He easily ripped her nightdress off then leaving her light dressing gown hanging loosely from her shoulders exposing her to the cool morning air. She gasped as he parted her legs further, Gods he loved the anticipation.

"So wet."

The man with ash at his temples kissed up her inner thigh and left little bites as Sansa clenched her hands into fists above her head He was teasing her, tormenting her.

"Daddy, please." She begged. "I need you."

"My Sweetling did say please."

His tongue found her core then and Sansa's head fell back against the leaves, the blanket was half screwed up beneath her naked body now all but useless. She gasped and moaned and begged, her noises bounced off the trees.

"Daddy, please, please, I want you in me!"

Petyr smirked against the skin of her stomach when he trailed kisses up her body, past the clevis of her breasts and took her mouth. She could taste herself on him as his tongue ran across her teeth and forced a little squeak from her. It wasn't really fair for him to be fully dressed while she only had the rope around her wrists and a scrap of fabric that hung from her shoulders to wear. Sansa had developed quite the suit kink since she'd met her Daddy, it wasn't even the suit exactly it was the power Petyr resonated when he wore one, Petyr Baelish stood tall in his suits, the fact he wasn't in his usual style of suit didn't change that one iota.

He rubbed himself against her then and Sansa moaned into his mouth, she longed to snake her arms around him and even tried but Daddy pinned them back down with one hand while the other skilfully opened his belt and pulled himself free.

"You keep your arms right there, Sansa, or I won't let you cum and I'll spank you until you can't remember your own name. Understood?"

Sansa frowned, she didn't mind so much about the spanking – she enjoyed that – but her body demanded she came and soon, so she nodded like a good little girl.

"That's my, Sweetling." He praised.

From his back pocket came came a condom and as soon as it was on Petyr thrust deep into his girl.

"Daddy!"

Petyr smirked. "That's it, Kitten, scream for Daddy."

Petyr set a harsh pace, the sound of their pants and moans dulled only the gentle breeze that danced through the trees. He took a nipple into his mouth then and Sansa fought not to come there and then.

"Don't you dare cum. You cum when _I_ tell you."

Sansa couldn't even get herself off anymore unless Baelish had given her permission. His thrusts were deep and rhythmic it took all Sansa had to obey her darling Daddy.

"Next time I'm tying you to a tree, Sweetling. Would you like that?"

By now speech had failed Sansa so she settled for a sob and frantic nodding which he seemed pleased with or at least understood. Petyr's breath caught, it wouldn't be long until he came deep within Sansa and they both knew it. He bit down on her neck just below her collar and sucked a bold bruise there, he could mark her freely now and Baelish would damn well take advantage of that. Sansa Stark was his, collar or not people would know that. _His_ little girl!

"Cum for me, Sweetling." And Gods did she.

His deep voice voice destroyed the dam and Sansa came like flood waters.

"Daddy!" She moaned at the top of her lungs. "Shit, Daddy! Yes!"

The sounds she made and the feeling of her walls clamping around him finally pushed Petyr over the edge and he came with a deep groan into her neck.

"Sansa."

It took him a moment, lungs demanded air, but when he pulled out of his girl he ripped the condom off and discarded without much thought; his green eyes never left his darling Sansa. Petyr grabbed the eighteen year old by the backs of her knees and yanked her down towards him which further screwed up the leaf covered blanket and from the smirk on his face she could guess what was to come. The man with ash at his temples slipped the index finger of his right hand under her delicate collar and tugged slowly so Sansa was forced to arch her back so she could kiss him.

"Clean Daddy up, my little whore."

Sansa delighted in doing so for him. He watched her with those dark eyes as her tongue licked his shaft clean, a smirk on his lips.

When she was done Sansa smiled up at him and practically purred when he yanked on her long hair to expose her bitten and bruised neck but that wasn't what he wanted, he took her lips again for a deep kiss, he tasted of peach and mint.

"Did you enjoy breakfast?" Petyr asked when they split apart, his tone only slightly teasing.

Sansa just nodded as she snuggled into his chest, that was her safe place, her happy place. Nothing could touch her there, no monster, not her mother, no evil of any kind. In his arms she was Daddy's little girl, protected and loved.

"Can we stay here forever?"

Petyr chuckled, she could feel the rumble in his chest.

"No, my love, you'll catch your death."

"No, I meant-" Sansa saw his smirk then and knew he was teasing her, she just rolled her eyes and cuddled up again.

"Sansa, Kitten, light of my life, not only are you eighteen you're also free of school now so we can come here as often you like. If you want when you come back from DU I'll bring you up here. I don't even have to think about sharing you with Jeyne."

Sansa grinned. "All yours."

Petyr kissed the top of her head. "And don't ever forget it, my love."

He removed a crinkled brown leaf from her hair and tossed it away over his shoulder.

"You're filthy, Sweetling, and not in a good way." He told her while gently releasing her from the rope. "A shower, I think."

"Carry me?"

Baelish made a show of mulling it over, a show that Sansa actually found a little amusing, she smiled.

"Ask nicely." He instructed.

"Please, Daddy, carry your little girl so you can get me wet in a whole new way."

He chuckled again at that then picked her up lovingly.


	47. Something Always Ruins It

The time had come for Sansa and Petyr to return to King's Landing, to leave the cabin behind until the summer when she returned from DU. Sansa wasn't happy about it but she knew Petyr wouldn't be swayed by her pleading. Once packed up Petyr wrapped his arms around Sansa from behind as she looked up at the cabin, he kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, Sweetling, we'll come back, I promise. Something to look forwards to."

Sansa nodded. "I know. Can we stop at that diner on the way back? Please, Daddy?"

Petyr smirked against her skin. "You just want onion rings." He accused and he was right, Sansa couldn't help but nod with a slightly guilty expression. "Yes, my love, I'll take you to the diner."

That perked Sansa up about going home. They'd be back, she knew that, it wasn't going to be like the last time. Her mother wouldn't take her away. They were going home, _their_ home. _Together_.

The car journey was fun, they laughed and talked of unimportant things most of which were humorous while Petyr's music played in the background. Sansa actually forgot about her worries for a few hours. Baelish might have been driving but the redhead knew his attention was just as firmly on her. They even played a silly game of 'I Spy' that had turned into porn in about ten seconds flat; not overly surprising.

When Petyr pulled into the diner's parking lot Sansa beamed, the pair had stumbled upon the place the first time they'd been out to the cabin. It did classic fast food, burgers, hot dogs, the best shakes Sansa had ever had actually, but the best bit in her opinion was the onion rings. They were served in a stack and Sansa couldn't get enough of them. Little golden rings of delight. Of course they were the first thing Sansa ordered when their waitress showed up and Petyr watched her devour then with glee. He loved to see his girl happy.

"Better now you have those?" He asked when she was about half way down them and Sansa nodded.

"Yes! Thank you, Daddy."

Petyr smirked. "Tell you what," he leant in conspiratorially "you give me one of those and we'll call it even."

Sansa made a display of thinking it over before she held up a slender finger with a purple painted nail.

"Just one."

Baelish snorted as he reached out and plucked one off the stack before Sansa finished the lot. When he took a bite the waitress returned with the rest of their meals and set them down before them, the bacon on his bacon burger had been practically incinerated just as he'd requested. Sansa forced herself to slow down on the onion rings and instead started to eat her hotdog slowly, Petyr knew there was a joke there but he refrained lest he end up with hotdog spat out at him.

Sansa enjoyed being in the diner, away from everyone they knew, just them with no one to judge them or ruin their time together, It was normal, just two people that loved one another sharing a meal and a break from their journey.

"Lady isn't going to be happy. She can see us from here and she knows she's not going to get any hotdog." He said after a while.

Sure enough when Sansa glanced up out the window Lady was watching them from the SUV passenger seat.

"I'll give her some of that dog chocolate she likes when we get home." She muttered before picking up her drink.

Petyr nodded seemingly unsurprised. "Ah, bribe her into loving you again."

Their conversation consisted mainly about Sansa going to Dorne so he could make sure she had everything she needed. Petyr's little girl would want for nothing. That and Petyr had asked Oberyn Martell to keep an eye on her, make sure Sansa stayed safe. Gods was he looking forwards to talking her to orgasm.

When they were finished with their lunch Petyr paid and they hopped back into the SUV. Lady – as expected – had decided she wasn't going to be Sansa's friend anymore and had chosen to sit and sulk in the back seat like a diva. Soon after they got stuck in traffic and Sansa could have sworn that Petyr had fallen asleep on his fist for a few minutes without anyone noticing or the traffic movie so much as an inch. The congestion had added several hours onto their journey home and the sun had started to set by the time they picked up Petyr's Aston. Pitch black by the time they parked at The Mockingbird and Sansa was sleepy, she had been yawning on and off for a good two hours.

Like a perfect gentleman Petyr stepped out of his beloved Aston and rounded it so he could open the passenger door and help Sansa out, Lady bound out after her. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips in between yawns.

"Take Lady upstairs and feed her, Sweetling. I'll bring the bags up. I love you."

"Love you too. Come on, Lady."

The large animal followed Sansa into the elevator and Petyr waited until the pair had vanished before he went to the trunk and popped it open, he had literally just picked up Sansa's case when a voice grated through him.

"So it's true! You're sleeping with that whore!"

Petyr looked around his car to see Lysa, eyes dark and angry like he'd gone out of his way to slap her with a fish; _no Petyr, don't start laughing._

"How long have you been stood here?" He asked as he picked up his own bag and slammed the trunk shut. "Even Olyvar didn't know what time I'd be back."

"Well, you weren't answering my calls."

Petyr dumped the bags beside the elevator door and turned back to face Lysa. Of course he hadn't answered, Lysa only had the number to his 'people I don't have a damn about' cellphone which was currently locked up in his office.

Suddenly Lysa rushed across the short distance that separated them and latched onto his lapels like a leech, she tried to yank him into a kiss but Petyr wasn't having any of it; that and the scent of her perfume made him want to choke. He backed away as best he could, just enough to avoid the kiss but not enough to free himself of the crazed redhead.

"What has that slut done to you?" Lysa said as if she and Petyr had planned out their lives together in explicit detail. "What about us?"

Petyr sighed. "Lysa, there is no us. There never has been an us. There never will be an us. You can dream about it all you like but it's _not_ going to happen."

"Because of that little slut!" Lysa growled.

Petyr shook his head. "No, not because of my Sansa, it's never happening in any scenario. I indulged you for a long time, then I stated it plainly. Now I'm telling you again, it's not happening."

Without warning Lysa was pushed from Petyr and Sansa came into view almost before Petyr could process what had happened.

"Get off of him! Stop throwing yourself at him because you can't have him."

Sansa snuggled into Petyr's chest and damn did that make him want to fuck her. Two women fighting over him, he could get on board with that. Lysa just glared at them, eyes full of fury and ire

"You'll regret this, Petyr. She's using you, she doesn't care about you, she doesn't love you. Only I love you."

Petyr snaked an arm possessively around his Sansa and gripped her tight.

"I'll take my chances." Was his only response and he kissed Sansa's temple just to see the rage in Lysa's eyes.

The elder redhead realised she'd not be getting her way – at least not then – and made to storm off but paused to look at the Aston; Petyr glared, he very rarely showed his emotions on his face but he didn't care in that moment.

"If you're thinking about trashing my car, I would seriously recommend you didn't because you won't like the consequences."

The level of power and authority in Petyr's voice had Sansa pressing her thighs together to stave off her sudden need for him. Lysa, smartly, said nothing and fled out of the parking lot. As soon as they were gone Petyr plucked his cellphone from an inner pocket and dialled without looking.

"Kett," began Baelish after a moment or two "move my car into the impound lot, meet me at my elevator in the club."

He hung up then and tucked the sleek black phone back into his pocket. Before Sansa could utter a single word Petyr pulled her against him so as their chests were flush against one another and whispered into her ear, his breath tickled her neck.

"Were you being possessive, Sweetling?" He smirked. "Of course you were, my girl. I'm _you're_ Daddy, aren't I. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. You were taking too long so I thought I'd come help." She told him innocently.

Petyr chuckled. "And it seems I did need you. Daddy's good little girl."

Sansa pressed her lips to the older man's then, her fingers wrapped around his notched lapels.

"Prove it?"

There was a pause, brief and hardly there. Petyr's eyes darkened.

"Get in the elevator." He ordered and Sansa obeyed with glee.

Petyr all but kicked the bags past the silver doors the pressed his girl against the mirrored walls as the doors rolled shut. Their kisses were fierce and demanding, his fingers trailed under her skirt right as they hooked into her panties the doors rolled open again and Petyr pulled away just enough to look over at Percival Kett who stood there with his arms folded as always. Baelish held out his keys towards the man as Sansa continued kissing at his neck. Kett took the keys.

"Lysa Arryn is barred from the club. I don't _ever_ want her in here again. She get;s in, treat it like she's trespassing and toss her out on her ass."

Kett smirked as he avoided looking at how hiked up Sansa's skirt was. "'Bout time, boss."

"Give the keys to Oly when you're done. You bump my car and you're fired."

With that the man with ask at his temples hit the PH button and turned his full attention back to his baby girl.


	48. The End

**I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to post. I'm a florist so we get really busy around Christmas and I've just not had the time to type this up. Still, it's done now and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **XXXX**

Petyr lay in bed with his sweet Sansa as she cuddled up to his chest, her naked body slightly damp with sweat as he played with her hair. There was peace there between them and Sansa revelled in it. She drew little circles on his chest, Sansa loved the moments after they'd made love where he'd just hold her.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to Dorne." Said Sansa quietly and Petyr's eyes instantly shot to full alert, his brow furrowed.

"Why not?"

A pause. "I don't want to leave you on your own."

That earned her a smile from Baelish and he squeezed her tight.

"Oh, Kitten, you don't have to worry about me." Petyr pressed a kiss to her temple.

"But when I was gone before you were... miserable." There was such emotion in her voice.

"This time I know you're coming back. I can call you every day if you want and if you ask then I'll fly out just to be with you. All you have to do is ask, Sweetling. You know I'll come running." Petyr flashed her a smile and Sansa returned it.

"Would you really fly out to Dorne?" Petyr nodded.

"Of course I will, you ask and I'll be on the next flight. Hell, I may even come visit just to surprise you."

Without warning Petyr rolled so as he was over his baby girl, arms on her hips as he pressed his lips to hers. He loved the smoothness of her skin, so soft, so perfect.

"Don't worry about anything, Sweetling." He promised. "Daddy's got it covered."

Sansa couldn't help but snake her arms around Petyr's neck to keep him close. She loved the way he smiled down at her, only she ever got to see that true smile.

"There's something I didn't tell you." The stunning redhead said after a moment or two. "I changed my minor. My major will still be literature but my minor."

Petyr raised a confused eyebrow.

"But you had your heart set on your studies, baby girl."

"I know but... well, I love being with you and I want to be part of your word." Sansa looked off a little awkwardly but Petyr pulled her attention back with a finger under her chin.

"You always will be, always." He promised.

"I know. Still, I'm doing my literature major but I changed my minor to business. You come in and tell me about things that have happened in the club and I don't understand most of it. I want to help you and be part of the club. Does that make any sense?"

Petyr smirked. "I think I get it. You want your own desk in my office." He teased. "Sweetling, I'll teach you about whatever you want, you want me to let you into my work then I'll let you in."

"You shouldn't just hand me something like this. I want to earn it and I want to be qualified. I've never known what to so after school but I want to do this."

Petyr kissed his Sweetling. "If you're sure about this then I better start looking into desks and sexy business attire for you."

"Thank you. You really don't mind me doing this?"

Petyr rolled onto his back once more and tugged Sansa close to his side. The redhead snuggled into his chest, something she always did in the mornings when they woke.

"Mind? Kitten, I would welcome it."

Sansa beamed and clung to her darling Daddy with a sight grip. Yes, she was his little girl but Sansa didn't want to be some sort of kept woman.

XXXX

Eventually the day arrived, a warm and pleasant Monday, where Sansa had to board the plane to Dorne. Petyr had been up all night just to watch his darling girl sleep, he'd loved the way she'd snuggled into his chest. He'd survived without her before, he could do it again.

They stood there surrounded by the busy hustle and bustle of people going this way and that. Petyr held the bag for his darling Sansa as she clung to him. She gripped him so tightly that for a moment or so he'd thought he might pop; not that he'd have really minded.

"It's alright, Sweetling." Baelish comforted as Sansa tried not to cry. "You won't be gone forever and I'll be right here when you get back."

"Promise?" She sniffled slightly into his plum shirt.

"Of course, my love. You have wanted to go to DU for years and you're finally doing it. I told you, you call and ask me to come see you and I'll be there."

Sansa peered up at Petyr with reddened eyes and Petyr dropped the bag at his feet in favour of wrapping his strong arms around his baby girl. She smelt so perfect, like coconuts and strawberries, he'd miss that scent but he'd delight in anticipating her return.

"I don't want to leave you... or Lady."

Petyr smiled softly as he tilted her head up with a single finger for a loving kiss; some sort of announcement sounded over the intercom but both ignored it. He stroked a hand through her long red locks. They'd come so far since the days of him watching her in secret, since the fake kidnapping and everything that went along with it. So long but Petyr didn't care about all that, he'd got his baby girl.

"I know, Sweetling, I know. But as soon as you get there you'll love it. This isn't forever. Anyway, just think, when you finish in Dorne and you come home and I'll show you your present."

"Present?" Sansa raised an eyebrow. "You've already got me a graduation present?"

Petyr smirked and chuckled a little. "My love, it's me, I'm always fifteen steps ahead. Besides, it'll just be something else for you to look forwards to when you come home."

"Will you tell me what it is?" She asked with a smile after she'd rubbed what was left of her tears from her eyes.

Petyr shook his head. "No. That would ruin the surprise." He cleared his throat. "Now off you go, Sweetling. Don't want to miss your plane."

Sansa nodded. She reached down for the large bag and took a deep breath when she glanced behind her to the gate. This was it, she was leaving.

"Are you sure you'll be alright with me gone? What about Lysa? She's been suspiciously quiet and... I don't trust it. What if she does something? Or what if she thinks me being in Dorne is an opening? What if she-"

Petyr cut her off with a kiss, long and deep; the sort of kiss that drew attention. He pulled her close, Baelish wanted to memorise every second of her touch, her warmth, her scent.

"Sweetling, I've been able to keep Lysa Aryn at bay since I was a child. That skill isn't going to suddenly vanish because you're in Dorne, my love. Besides, should she grow too tiresome there are several tall buildings in King's Landing I can toss her off."

Sansa chuckled.

"Final call for flight 488, King's Landing to Sunspear." Called the announcement.

"But what if you forget me?" He cut her off again.

"Now is not the time for worries, Sansa. Do you remember when you were a child and I found you on those stairs crying?" Sansa nodded. "All I wanted was to be near you, I craved it. Then you got older and I loved you. You became my everything and then one day just clambered into my car and asked for my help. Sweetling, what I'm telling you is that we have been through so much together and yet if I were to see you for every second of every day I will always remember this. I remember when you left your bear behind when you were eleven and cried for days afterwards. I remember the first time you snuck out and sat in the park with a bottle of wine you'd stolen from your parents. I remember the look on your face when I showed you the room I'd designed for you. I remember the way you pout when you sulk and I love it. I will forever remember everything about you. What we have, Sweetling, no one has to understand. Just you and me." Petyr cleared his throat. "Now please go get on your plane before I completely lose my unpredictable and calculating evil reputation."

Sansa snorted. "You'll never be evil. You can run and plot at the same time though."

"You wound me, Sweetling, I can plot and do anything at the same time." He said with a hint of sarcasm and a hand on chest. "What are you?"

"Yours, Daddy."

"And don't you ever forget it, Sweetling."

Petyr kissed her again then reluctantly pushed her off towards the gate. She'd stormed out of his life before but this time he knew she'd come back to him. Knew his baby girl couldn't wait to come home and when she did he'd never let her out of his sight again.

He stood by the huge wall of windows with green eyes locked on Sansa's plane as it slowly at first then very quickly rushed down the runway. People rushed around behind him but Petyr hardly noticed, not while his little girl was on her way to Dorne. The sooner she got there and landed the sooner she would return to him.

Sansa Stark was his. Sansa Stark was his. Sansa Stark was his. And everyone knew it.

Petyr knew Oberyn Martell would keep a good eye on his sweet redhead. Sansa would be safe with him looking out for her and when she finished university Petyr would give her the present he'd promised her. The idea had come to him when he'd been lying in bed watching her sleep. She wanted to work with him and Petyr would make sure she didn't just get her wish but had the perfect setting in which to do it. The room opposite his office in the club had been empty save for a few folded tables and a couple of chairs, it wouldn't take more than a second or two to rip it all out and make her the best damn office he could. Whatever his little girl wanted she'd get. Sansa would never want for anything.

Lysa would try something, Petyr knew that, but it wouldn't work. Petyr Baelish lied, conned and outsmarted everyone he'd ever met but Sansa was his truth. Sansa was his heart, his love.

The End


End file.
